The Awakening
by vanialex
Summary: Sesshomaru finally lets go of his hatred towards humans and in doing so unlocks a deep and ancient magic that surrounded InuYasha. Kept hidden from the demon world by their father, InuYasha transforms into the rare jewel that he…or she was born to be. Please Review! *Currently in the process of editing the first couple of chapters*
1. Chapter 1

******************************************************************************Sesshomaru finally lets go of his hatred towards humans and in doing so unlocks a deep and ancient magic that surrounded InuYasha. Kept hidden from the demon world by their father, InuYasha transforms into the rare jewel that he…or _she_ was born to be.

**I don't own InuYasha or claim any rights to it. **

**~Please review and let me know if I should continue~**

Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and then looked at is left arm. It has been a week since he gained them after over coming and letting go of his attachment to his father.

He thought back to the day that he and his little brother fought and remembered how he would have died from the adamant with miasma in his back. By all rights he should have just let him died but couldn't now. Rin has taught him much ever since he found her and took her in.

As he looked up at the clouds he thought of InuYasha and gave a deep sigh. He didn't hate him anymore and wondered if he ever truly hated him in the first place. Truth be told he had a lot of very admiral qualities that he had escaped to notice before.

Bakusaiga pulsed hotly at his side making him wince. A green light emerged from his sword blinding him and engulfing him.

~Kaede Village~

"I'm heading home InuYasha! I will be back when my exams are done" called out Kagome hosting her backpack to her shoulders.

"Fine…I'll walk you to the well. God knows you're a magnet to trouble woman" he huffed at her getting up to walk towards her.

He clutched his gut as a sharp pain engulfed him. He dropped to his knees so suddenly that Kagome cried out his name but before she could reach him a barrier of green light surrounded him.

~InuYasha POV~

'What the hell! What is happening to me!" the pain was so intense that all I could go is stay as still as possible and hope that whatever the heck was wrong with me would pass.

"InuYasha"

I frowned. I knew that voice. I looked up and gasped. There stood the ghostly image of my long dead father.

"Dad?" I called out, wondering if I was dying and he was there to take me to where he was.

"Listen well InuYasha, the time has come for your true form to be released"

"What?" I hissed as another sharp pain almost lifted me off the ground "What true form"

"Sesshomaru has get go of his hate for both you and the human race. I knew a long time ago that the influence of his mother had poisoned his mind, making him narrow in his beliefs. So when you where born a very ancient and powerful spell was casted upon you hiding you from him….his true lifemate. Until he deemed himself worthy I would not allow for you InuYasha…my daughter to be claimed by him"

"What! DAUGHTER?" I'm a male! trust me when I say that I have all of the…uh…right 'tools' for it" I couldn't understand what he was talking about…he was just crazy. Maybe I was having some sort of weird dream.

"Listen to me InuYasha. Haven't you ever wondered why even as a male you are exceptionally beautiful? Why even that wolf prince haven't tried to kill you…even though you travel with a female that he claimed? Some small part of him is drawn to you…as with every male. We had to hid you from all other male demons to insure your safety until Sesshomaru could grow up and learn this lesson on his own. Our blood line is of royalty, our race is powerful and rare….we are dying out. When you where born…even as an infant your had such beauty my darling that we had lock away your soul in a male body to insure that your wouldn't be raped and forced to submit to some other demon that is not your brother"

I head was spinning….this couldn't be true! I love Kagome…loved Kikyo…I felt male. How could I be female?

"Once this spell is lifted hid until your brother comes for you. He will guard you for now on, and don't under any circumstances let another male see you. If they do, they will be driving crazy with lust for you, your beauty is both a curse and gift my lovely one. Now…I release you"

He faded leaving me to wither in pain as I felt my organs reshape and my body resize.

~Sesshomaru POV~

"My son"

I looked behind me to see an image of my father standing before me.

"What is this?" I demanded from him narrowing my eyes in distrust.

"Calm your self Sesshomaru. I am merely a recording that was locked with in Bakusaiga, I come to give you a message. Go find InuYasha"

I gave a small snort that was very undignified but none than less expressed what I thought about the message.

"Do you still hate your brother?"

"I do not..but why must I go be by his side?"

"You need heirs. You need to keep the blood line alive Sesshomaru. As Lord you must realize this"

I frowned at his words and shuddered at the prospect of taking another male as a mate.

"I hate to point out the obvious…but InuYasha is male, therefore…cant produce heirs" I told him dryly my temper flaring at bit.

"That is where you are wrong. When InuYasha was born you where still hell bent to surpass me in power and hated the idea of his human blood. I knew that you had a lot of growing up to do before you could ever surpassed me in power…part of failure lied in your unjust revulsion towards the human race"

I frowned at his words, not understanding where he was going with this and what it had to do with my half breed brother.

"InuYasha was placed under a spell when _she_ was first born to hid her from both you and other male demons"

I looked at him blinking dumfounded. Did he just say that InuYasha was born female?

"Don't look so surprised…although I know you are not going to be happy when I tell you the rest. Because of your stupidity I decided to hide her….she was born to be your lifemate. I didn't want her to be turned into a cold and uncaring bitch like your mother…no I wanted her to have a happy life. I knew when I gazed upon your _sister_ that she would be a beauty with out rival so I made a pack with a god and placed a spell on her to seal her soul inside a male body"

InuYasha was my lifemate? I snarled at the image of my father.

~InuYasha POV~

The pain subsided and I saw that light disappearing around me.

I felt odd. I felt smaller…weaker.

I looked down at my hands and gasped. They were WAY smaller that I remembered.

No longer callused and marred with battle scars but soft and dainty with little claws.

I heard a collective gasp behind me and I looked over to see all of my friends. The took one step back when I turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked but then stopped and put my hand to my throat. My Voice! It was not longer that gruff male voice that I had…my voice had a sultry husky female quality that even made Miroku clear his throat.

"InuYasha…you're a woman…and a very….beautiful one too" said Kagome coming over to knee beside me.

She opened her backpack to take out her small mirror and handed it over to me.

I nearly passed out when I saw my face.

"I must say InuYasha, you are by far the most stunning creature I have ever laid my eyes on" said Miroku looking at me with a look that I recognize all too well making me snarl at him to stay away.

"How did this happen?" asked Kagome in shock.

"My father" I said clearing my throat not used to the sound of my female voice "he came to me while I was in the barrier that I was originally born female but had placed a powerful spell on me until Sesshomaru was able to let go of his hatred towards humans" I looked down…realizing what this meant "He said that my brother would come for me" I whispered.

I looked up at Kagome "I don't want this! I don't want to be bounded to him!"

In that instant I felt what should have been love for her as a mate turn into a love of a sister. My female heart recognized her as part of my family and someone that loved beyond anything.

"We wont let him take you!" she said then Sango came over the put her arms around me.

"That's right! We can hid you"

"My father said to not leave and to not let another demon look at me"

"Well…he probably said that because he was afraid that you would be kidnapped for your beauty" said Kaede looked at me with softened eyes "Come on now child and drink some water"

I smiled and then stood up so that I could go to her then gave a small squeak of embarrassment when the pants of my fire rat robe fell off. I looked down at my self then at Sango and Kagome.

"I shrank!" I yelled. Before I was a whole head taller than Kagome…now the top of my head only reached her eyes.

I looked down and saw that the top of my robs where falling off of my now slender shoulders.

"Oi! what gives! why am I so tiny?" I then reached to my chest and gasped. I was very well endowed. I heard Miroku cough and then turned around red in the face.

"My, my InuYasha" said Sango taking my robe top and pulled it so that it was bunched up behind me giving everyone a good look at my new figure " I would kill to have a figure like yours"

I growled deep in my throat in irritation at their banter.

I ended up tossing my pants and tying the top of my robe much like Kagome did once, the bellowing sleeves in a bow behind me, leaving my arms and legs bare.

I tossed my long silky tresses behind me realizing that my hair went all the way down my waist in thick waves. I felt a prickle of unease and had a feeling I was being watched.

~Sesshomaru POV~

"This is not possible father! If InuYasha was born to be my mate then why was she hidden from me?"

"It was out of your own doing! Now that she has been awoken you must go to her side and protect her. If you don't she will suffer in the hands of other males who will see her beauty and untamed spirit in hopes to capture her and make her theirs"

His father then waved his hand and a image appeared before me. I gasped then growled deep in my throat. My blood boiled and desire clutched my gut at the female before my eyes.

It was InuYasha…fully transformed into a female. She was standing beside the human priestess who was helping her tie her robe of the fire rat behind her back.

She was exquisite. Angles and Gods would weep at her beauty.

Her long silvery mane was long and thick falling in silky waves behind her back. A tiny tucked in waist with flaring hips that connected to shapely legs that made him fantasize about how they would feel locked to his waist as he rode her.

The image looked towards him as if sensing him and he was able to see her face clearly. He didn't notice a low growl of appreciation that was rolling off of him.

Large almond shaped eyes in the color of liquid gold that where fringed with impossibly long and thick lashes. A small cute nose and lush full lips that made his mouth water…he even loved the way her little white and pink ears looked on her.

"Do you understand now son? Why she was hidden? One look at her and you are already salivating for a taste of her"

"You said she was my lifemate?" I whispered not taking my eyes off of her.

"Yes, she was born for you to love and protect. Listen to my words well son. Love her, cherish her and protect her. She will resist at first but since she is your true, I doubt that you two will have problem with that. No go son. Find your mate and claim her…before another does"

His father left along with the image of InuYasha. Sesshomaru stood there at a loss for words, his brother was really a female, his sister and lifemate.

His fathers warning rang in his ears, he had to get to her. Nobody was taking her from him. He had been alone for many years, thinking that he would never find a mate worthy to carry on the his blood line. They royal families where disappearing, and he was the last of his kind. He didn't want a mixture of blood, but if mated with InuYasha, they would produce fine white demon dog pups.


	2. Chapter 2

~InuYasha POV~

"Are you sure you should be out here InuYasha?" asked Kagome for the fifth time.

"You said your father told you to wait for Sesshomaru to come to you" said Sango.

I growled in frustration at them.

"Just because I turned into a female doesn't mean I'm weak either…I still have Tetsusaiga remember? I can handle any demons that come my way" I said with a huff still not used to the new sultry quality of my voice "Besides…who said that I was submitting to Sesshomaru anyways? I don't care what my father says…I ant gonna do it!"

"Yeah…but…"Kagome started to say then turned her head sharp towards to east "Two jewel shards are coming this way…it's Koga!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What dose that mangy wolf want now?" I said.

"InuYasha..I think you should hide" said Sango looking worried at me.

"I maybe small now but damn it all the hell I am not defenseless" I yelled at them "I can handle that weak wolf"

As soon as his stench was in close range I felt myself being blocked by both girls making my eye twitch in annoyance…really! I glared at their backsides.

"Yo!" called out Koga "Kagome…how's it going beautiful?" he said walking towards Kagome but the stopped and sniffed the air "Hey..where's mutt face..and who is that behind you?"

I felt Kagome and Sango stiffen at his words.

"She is a friend…but she is shy around other people..so if you could just come back some other time…that would be great" said Kaogme..lying though her teeth.

"She smells nice…like night jasmine, vanilla and musk…I have to say…she smells better than you do Kagome. Come on out little one..I wont bite" he said cranking his neck trying to get a look at me though the top of Sango and Kagome's heads.

I snarled and pushed the two girls away.

"One word from you flee bag and I'll chop your head off" I snarled at him, he looked at me like he was in a daze.

"InuYasha? What the hell? What…happened to you? Your….a female!"

"Yeah tell me something I didn't notice. Blame it on my dad..apparently I was always female…just enchanted into a males body for protection" I said in a huff.

"Is that a fact? Well then…I'm sorry Kagome" he said to her not taking his eyes off of me….it was creeping me out.

"Sorry for what?" Kagome said confused.

"Sorry that I can no longer take you as my woman. InuYasha…you're gonna be my woman" he said giving a lustful stare that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Eww" was all I said to that statement making both girls behind me snicker.

Koga then growled deep in his chest making my eyes go a little wide.

'Oh shit!' I said ducking in time before I felt him trying to grab me. I dodged him and took out Tetsusaiga ready to defend myself against one very determined wolf.

"Snap out of it you mangy wolf! I may be a girl now but don't think that I can't kick your ass" I yelled at him dodging him again gritting my teeth at him.

"InuYasha!" cried out Kagome and Sango then they both gasped.

I was so focused on backing away from Koga that I didn't noticed that he was snarling at something …or someone behind me. It wasn't until I backed up into a warm body that I froze and looked up to see my older brother towering over me.

I never felt so 5 feet and 2 inches small in my whole life…and I was being generous. I wasn't quite sure just how much I shrunk. Even before I turned into a girl, my bother was taller than me…now…I gulped at his size. The top of my head only made it to his chest! I jumped in surprise when he encircled his strong arm around my waist pulling me into the shelter of his body…trying to hide me from Koga. If that wasn't surprising enough…I think I was more surpassed with my own reaction to my brothers close proximity. I was swamped by his masculine earthy scent that made me literally purr in contentment while I rubbed my face to his body.

~Sesshomaru~

Seeing her in person I realized that the image that father showed me didn't do her justice. Her frame was so lushly female and small that it took all my will power not to just press my nose to her neck and inhale her intoxicating scent while scraping that ivory skin with my fangs. The moment she backed that curved behind of hers to my front I was instantly hard and aroused to the point of pain.

She looked up at me with wonder and fear then recognition. It was InuYasha all right..silver hair half-blood demon….ears and all. She gulped up at me and I could tell that her new smaller frame caused her much embarrassment. Personally, I loved how well she fit into me. I knew that I had to make sure that this wolf demon knew who she belonged to so I took her waist and tucked her into my side trying to shield her from the wolf that was looking at her with lust in those fifthly eyes of his. I was not ready for her actions though. She relaxed into me and purred softly in a very feline way that made me close my eyes for a moment savoring her touch as she rubbed her face.

"Leave wolf. You have no claim over her…she is mine by birth right" I said making it perfectly clear that he would never have any claims over her as long as he was breathing. The wolf snarled looking at me and then at InuYasha, lust for her was making him behave like a rabid animal.

I looked down at the small demon in my embrace. His father was right; she awoke strong desires in male demons just by being in her presence.

"Sesshomaru?" my gut clenched hotly at the first sound of her voice. Dear gods in heaven…she would be his undoing! If only she knew just how much power she held with that voice alone.

"Be silent InuYasha. I will take care of this wolf" I said letting a snarl escape my throat directed over the wolf prince. I was Lord to my clan, my blood and lineage was stronger that his, he should realize when he was out matched.

The wolf reluctantly bowed to me in submission before taking off in the opposite direction without another word.

"Thank you my Lord" came from the two human females.

"Oi! What gives you ass? Who said that you can man handle me?" came the sweet voice of my mate.

I laughed. I good belly laugh at the words that where so InuYasha but seemed so out of place in the body of this delectable female. She glared at me all but hissing at me. She reminded me more of a little kitten than a dog demon. He took a good look at her then, she was small for a demon…heck she was small for a human too!

"Quite laughing at me or I won't be responsible for my actions your dog!" she hissed at me pointing her sword at me.

"Calm your self InuYasha, I am just…surprised" I said not wanting to embarrass her further.

"Yeah right…I can tell your laughing at me…well don't worry..I may be small but I can still use Tetsusaiga"

"Small doesn't even cover it InuYasha…your rather pint size" I don't know what made me want to tease her…I loved the way her cheeks flushed and her breathing made her chest rise and fall.

"I don't know what the heck father was thinking when he casted this damn spell on me! I want my old body back!"

I bit my lip from groaning when she bit her lip in aggravation…'gods in heaven! She's not even aware of her sex appeal' I thought to myself as I looked at how her fire rat top was wrapped around that lush body revealing her legs to me.

"This is your true form little _sister, _your where born to be my mate" I said reminding her why I was here in the first place.

"Like hell I am! You hate me! You tried to kill me…several times!" she was backing away from me towards to two girls behind her.

"For which I apologize for. Had I known you where my lifemate I would never have dared laid a single finger on your head"

She shook her head at me reaching the comfort of her two long time travel companions.

"I am my own person…my gender will not change that for me"

I took a good look at her. She was telling me that she would not go willing. She was challenging my dominance over her.

"Come here InuYasha" said in a deadly low voice making the ears on hear head flatten briefly as she cringed delicately. She was resisting the call of a lifemate, one I knew that if she was indeed my mate…she wouldn't be able to fight off for long. So I did the one thing that would make it clear to her just who held dominion over her.

I let out a loud snarl from deep in my chest, it was one that an alpha used on his mate to command obedience. Her beautiful eyes widen with fear and recognition then she whined softy in return.

"Come here" I barked out to her smirking when her whining got louder as she approached me unable to disobey a command from her mate.

"Don't treat her like that! What about her free will?" Yelled Kagome walked towards my mate.

I snarled at her warning her to not touch InuYasha.

"You touch her and I will rip out your throat" I snarled at her as I took hold of InuYasha's small body into mine "Now leave…this is between my lifemate and me"

I leapt up into the air taking InuYasha with me.

"Kagome! Sango!" she cried out looking behind us "Where are you taking me?" she glared at me, her sweet scent spiked with fear.

I growled in my chest wanting to comfort her, I nuzzled her hair inhaling her scent waiting for her to give into me.

"Do not fear us _koneko_" said softly realizing how appropriate the word 'kitten' fitted her even thought she was a half dog demon "You were born for me"

"No..I was born for myself" she whispered sadly.

"In time you will see things my way"

~InuYasha POV~

I wanted to yell at the heavens that cursed me!

I didn't want to go with Sesshomaru but he held dominance over my soul weather I liked it or not. I looked at my hands, now weak in this new body.

I then understood that I as born to a beautiful face that will only win me a gilded cage. I shut my eyes and tried to fight the tears behind my lids.

We reached his castle deep in the western lands it was everything that I imaged it would be but I couldn't appreciate it right now. My nerves and fear where choking me now.

I felt his hand stroke my hair making sure to rub my ears making me shiver slightly. I didn't want to respond to him but my body had a mind of its own. He took me though the front gates dismissing the collective gasps when the demons of the castle noticed me.

"My Lord! You have returned and with company" said an elderly demon looking at me with wide eyes.

We reached what I assumed where his quarters my heart slamming in my chest. He let me go and I darted to the other side of the room trying to desperately find a way out and back to my friends.

'Oh if I get out of here I will go down the well with Kagome and hopefully live the rest of my nature life there'

"Come here" he used that voice again making me whine in response.

"No! I won't submit to you..not now not ever! You're my brother for god sakes! This is not normal!" I cried out trying to make him understand that this was just too much too soon.

"You are my lifemate InuYasha, and as such are obligated to bare my pups and live by my side" he said taking his armor off.

"So that's what I am? Your breeding bitch? I will sooner die that to give in to to that fate" I snarled crouching ready to slice him with my claws if he so much as dared to come near me.

"You will learn obedience" he said with a deadly smirk that made me panic.

Before he could so much as let that snarl of the alpha out I did the only thing that came to mind….I jumped out the window. I knew we were pretty high up…but in that moment I felt like a cornered dog…ready to chew my own leg off then to accept the outcome he was picturing for me.

I landed on another tower ripping off some of the tiles then leaped to a landing on the second floor of the castle looking up to see my brother leaping out of the same window after me. I didn't hesitate to jump from the second floor landing on the stone floor below on the balls of my feet then took off running as fast as I could.

"Stop her!" yelled out Sesshomaru from a distance.

I pulled out Tetsusaiga and sliced the first demon that tried to get a hold of me and kept running without pause. They closed the gate but I cut thought it with addament barrage and kept running until I was in the forest. I took off into the trees knowing that I was faster that way going from branch to branch putting as much distance from my brother and me.

I heard a snarl behind me…too close for comfort and knew that he was closing in on me. I cried out pushing my body to go faster. He appeared in front of me then…I knew he was starting to use his demon powers. I dodged him before he could grab me and kept going. I was flying from tree to tree desperately trying to escape.

"InuYasha! You will cease this pointless chase" he cried somewhere besides me. I didn't bother to even look as I ran for my life. I knew it was only moments before he caught me…I was out matched and too far away from my friends to rely on help.

I yelped when I felt his claws suddenly on my waist giving me a hard yank slamming my body to the floor knocking the wind out of my lungs. I saw little lights flash before my eyes before I tried to refocus I saw his face above mine.

He was pissed.

He knocked my sword out the way and took one of his hands and clamped down on my throat and held my arm with the other while he saddled me pinning down with his body.

I cried out and tried to move, but his body was way to big compared to mine now.

He snarled at me making me freeze. I shook with fear as to what he would do to me now. I was currently helpless and managed to enrage him even more.

"You will never run from me again" he whispered making my breath hitch in alarm at his tone "I have waited 500 years for you InuYasha and I will be damned if I let you run from me"

Before I could protest he tilted my head to expose my neck. I panicked and started to whimper in despair…he was going to brand me.

"Shhh" he whispered as he rubbed his nose along my jawline growling softly making his chest vibrate.

Heat laced though out my body making me gasp suddenly. I felt his fangs scrap my neck and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from me.

"That's it _koneko…_give in to me" he whispered against my skin as he ran one if his other hands up one of my leg.

I couldn't think straight anymore. His scent was swamping my nose making my female pheromones go haywire, his body was crushed against mine filling me with a strange sensation of desperation…but for what I wasn't sure…I just knew that I suddenly felt empty and hot.

In the back of my mind I knew I should be fighting him…I should be stopping him but I couldn't….whatever he was doing was rendering me senseless.

Please review and tell me what you guys think! =)


	3. Chapter 3

~Sesshomaru POV~

He should have known that InuYasha wouldn't make things easy. Of course she would fight his dominance; she spent a good part of her life as a male after all. It didn't matter to him though, his father told him that she was born for him and as such she wouldn't be able to fight him for long. He felt his blood boil with anger when she tried to run from him, he had to ensure that she wouldn't do that again. He was just not sure how he was going to do that yet.

Yes he could mark her..but that didn't necessarily guarantee that she wouldn't flee yet again. He scraped his fangs to her delicate neck satisfied at the moan that escaped those lush lips. He felt his skin tight and feverish as he ran his hand up her satin smooth skin of her thighs satisfied when she arched her back slightly towards him moaning softly. He lifted his head and looked at her face as she whined softly her eyes glassing over slightly.

He eyed those lush lips before he lowered his mouth to hers moaning deep in his throat at her taste. He teased her mouth open and plunged deep taking all that she had to offer. He moved his hands to her face holding her to him as flames consumed him leaving him unable to think or reason. She tasted of everything he was missing in his life, and everything that she could bring him, family and companionship. His tongue played with hers needing her feel what he was feeling at this moment, he wanted to let her know what she did to him with this kiss. She was making the sweetest moans and noises in the back of her throat that if he wasn't careful he would take her on the cold hard forest floor like an animal, but that was she was reducing him to. Groaning he pulled away only to nuzzle her neck then to her shoulder scraping her skin leaving his scent on her.

"Your mine InuYasha" he whispered to her as he looked at her sweet face once more before he bit her shoulder marking her his forever.

~InuYasha POV~

She knew she should stop him, but damn him for arousing her very feminine core in a way that she couldn't understand. His kiss was so much different than that one time he kissed Kikyo and very different from Kagome's sweet kiss that woke her from turning full demon so long ago. Sesshomaru kissed her with a passion that awoke something new and frightening. It made her open up and give him everything, his kiss had an edge of desperation that didn't match his cold demeanor. She strangely wanted to smooth him, to comfort him to let him know that what ever was wrong with him that it was okay. He cupped her face so gently that it only made her ache even more, never has anyone touched her like she was precious. She felt his face against her neck and then her shoulder scraping his fangs lightly making her arch her back to him.

Then it dawned on her as so why she needed to stop him. This man was her brother, the very person who had up until a few days ago hated her for only being a half breed. Just because she was now a girl shouldn't matter that much…could it?

"Your mine InuYasha" my mind was in a haze and tired to considerate on what he was saying or doing. It wasn't until I felt him bite my shoulder that I realized what he has done.

My soul cried out as my body felt like it was consumed by flames. He marked me and claimed me as his mate.

Oh Gods! What has he done? What the hell was I thinking letting him get to me this way? This was twisted and unnatural.

I mustered all of the strength and courage that I had and kicked him in his sensitive area…hard. I felt him grunt in pain and I almost laughed out loud. She's always wondered why it was that females liked doing that to other males….now she knew. It was rather satisfying. I got up and glared at him as he tried breathing though the pain.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Your acting like a dog in heat Sesshomaru! How could you mate with me? I'm your brother…. Sorry scratch that…I'm your _SISTER _you sick bastard….this is just plain disturbing" I huffed at him…almost feeling sorry at the pain he was obviously in.

"Your body and face has changed but your still loud mouthed and ill-mannered as ever InuYasha" he grunted at me from the floor. I shrugged at his comment.

"What in the world where you expecting Sesshomaru? For me to be batting my lashes and fawning over you? Idiot…my body changed…not my mind"

"And you are still seeing with a human point of view" He said finally getting up to glare back at me but I refused to let him intimate me.

"What are you blabbing about now? What does this have to do with my human blood?"

"You are refusing to acknowledge me as your lifemate because of the time you spent living with humans. Had you been raised in our father's kingdom as you should have been from the moment that you were born…we would have been mated my years ago"

Oh how I wanted to kick him hard right now. I didn't know whether he was just pretending to forget but I sure as hell didn't.

"Really? Well let me tell you a little something about that. Who's fault is it that I spend so much time with humans huh? When my mother died and left me _alone_ in the world….do you remember what you did? What you said? If you don't then please let me refresh your memory" I spat at him…I felt tears prickling my eyes at the very memory of how my own brother kicked me and told me that I was filth and not worthy of being is brother.

I saw him flinch slightly at what I knew was the very moment that I was remembering.

"Had I known that you where female…I would never had done that" he said.

I frowned at his statement.

"Why is it the fact that I am female make that much of a difference? I still have human blood coursing through my veins…I am still a half breed" I said trying to understand where he was coming from. It was not the first time that he has made a statement like that already.

"InuYasha…the only other woman who is a white dog demon is my mother…other than that we are the last. You have to understand that demon dogs are very territorial and we don't like weakness in our males. I thought you were weak as a male…but I let go of my hate when I saw that you had potential. Now…as for why you being a female would make a difference is just the way our world works. Female half breeds find it less difficult to be accepted by the demon community…especially if one is gifted by beauty like yours"

I grimaced at him "Oh stuff it" I said rolling my eyes at his attempt at flattery…I still found it creepy.

"Well it's the truth. The fact still remains that had I known that your where born female I would have implored father to bring you to our kingdom long time ago. Father had to have known and realized that you where the last female of our kind"

"I still don't want to go to back. I have a mission to accomplish. My friends need me to defend them"

He raised a perfect eyebrow then looked up and down my frame as if saying that he didn't think I could defend a fly if I wanted to.

"Whatever you are thinking…I suggest that you keep it to yourself" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He smiled at me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. My brother never smiled.

"Come" he said holding out a hand to me. I eyed it wearily not sure what he was planning now "Let us to home, I wish to bathe and feed you. You must be exhausted, we will speak more tomorrow"

"This is just too damn unsettling you know that? You may see me as your mate…but to me…your still my prick of a brother, and don't take this the wrong way…but I think I rather impale myself with Tetsusaiga then to have sex with you…EW"

I saw him narrow his eyes at me dangerously but I could care less…it was the truth. Sure my brother was attractive but so was I even as a male, but did that mean just because I was thrown into a female's body that I would start seeing him different all of the sudden? Like he did. I was jolted by that thought. He has been acting so differently with me that I was getting so confused by him. One part of me wanted to rub my self to him and then the other part of my self kept calling myself a pervert for thinking that.

"I will not do anything to you that you are not ready for InuYasha…I will try to control the beast inside myself for your sake" he said holding out his hand one more.

"I feel like I'm gonna regret this" I muttered to my self and took his hand "Hope you know that now that I'm your mate…I plan on making you miserable for taking that choice away from me…right?" I said sweetly looking up to see him grimace.

"I think I would be more afraid if you didn't" he said wearily taking my waist then launched us into the air towards the castle once again.

This time when she returned the castle she made sure to hold her head up high and make it a point to smile at every male guard around making her brother growl louder and louder in his chest.

'I think I just discovered a new weapon' I thought to my self. Ever since she awoke to his body she didn't pay much attention to the way demons…especially the males reacted to her. It was quite funny and ironic in a way. As a male half breed she was scorn and rejected by demons…now they looked at her like she was some sort of goddess.

"Do not provoke me InuYasha. I said that I would _TRY _ to keep my demon under control…but if you don't stop trying to arousing every male in my castle then God help me I will march you straight to my chambers and keep you in there for a week…do you understand" he hissed at me.

I balked at him…he wouldn't! I looked up at him and saw his right eye twitching…yup…he would. I knew when to take the hint to end my little display.

"Keh" I said folding my arms to my chest and looked away from him in defiance.

~Sesshomaru POV~

He was going to throttle her….first he would kiss her…then he would throttle her. He couldn't understand how someone so small could cause him such a huge headache. Father was right…her wild sprit enthralled him…lured him to her, wanting to tame her. She was a fiery little minx with the way she huffed in obvious aggravation at his attitude and turned that little nose up at him. She challenged him and defied him, something he was not used to. He could make most men and demons quiver in fear…yet here stood his mate who barely came up to his chest turn her nose up at him.

He eyed another guard who give his mate a look of pure lust before looking at him and froze in fear. With a growl he placed a very possessive hand on the small of her back. Damn her for being so mouth-watering that he felt like maybe his castle wouldn't be that safe for her after all.

He finally reached his chambers and ushered her in before calling for the maids. He gave a deep sigh then looked at InuYasha who went by the window that she leapt out of. He growled at her in a warning.

"Oh pip down. I'm not going to jump. Believe it or not…I trust your word that you wont try any thing funny with me until I'm ready"

"Funny? wanting to embrace my mate is funny to you?"

"It is when this mate still see's you as her older brother" she said leaning on the stone wall stilling looking out of the window "You just don't get it do you?" she said so softy that I when to stand on the other side of the window to look at her.

"What is it that I don't understand?"

"Do you want to know why I wanted the Shikon Jewel in the beginning?"

I remembered something about that, but never knew the why to the whole story.

"I wanted to use it to make a wish to become a full blooded demon. I figured that if I became a full blooded demon…you would finally accept me. You see….I always admired you Sesshomaru, not because of your blood line, but because of your strength and honor. When I was a child I dreamed of someday living here and getting to know you and in return getting to know what my father was like. I grew up hearing stories of his greatness and saw you in the same light. So when you rejected me..I figured that I would become a full blooded demon and you would see that I was worthy, and that I could be able to fight beside you…my brother. Now?" She sighed and looked up at me making me shallow hard "I just don't know what the hell am I a suppose to feel or do. I'm not fully female yet…part of me is still stuck in a mans mind with a man's point of views"

I didn't know what to say to her. I now understood her resistance a bit more. Not knowing what else I could do for her I pulled her in to my arms needing to hold her. She stiffed as my arms when around her.

"Shhh…it's okay…I just want to hold you a bit" I said wanting to calm the turmoil of emotions that she was feeling. At fist she just stayed stiff in my embrace but slowly she relaxed into me and eventually shyly she wrapped her small arms around my waist. He stroked the top of her head wanting to smile every time her little ears twitch at my touch. Now that he got a good look at them..they really where quite adorable. Her hair was so soft and silky against is fingers that he found himself without thinking running his fingers though her thick tresses. He did that for a while, savoring having her in his arms and inhaling her scent that it wasn't until he felt her slump against him that he realized that he had managed to put her asleep with his touch alone. He looked down at her to see her face relaxed in sleep his arms and chuckled…she fell asleep while he stroked her hair….like a kitten.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts as the two of his maids came into his chambers. Both gasped and looked wide eyed at this display of intimacy between their Lord and this new arrival. He was sure that they must have see the resemblance in their hair and was sure that rumors where thick in the castle walls. Carrying InuYasha he placed her on his bed tucking her into his covers before growling at the sight of her there. This was where she should have been over 50 years ago when her mother died, besides him and in his bed.

"My lord the bath is ready" they said bowing to him.

"Fine. Leave your Lady to rest, when she awakens make sure that she has a nice relaxing hot bath then ring for me" He ordered.

"Yes my Lord"

As I headed to the bathing chamber I was consumed by what InuYasha told me. It was obvious that my past actions made her edgy of me and my intentions towards her but she was also refusing to see me with a demons point of view. In her mind, I was still her brother and he knew humans saw those types of relationships as something taboo. So what was he going to do? Part of him wanted to just seduce her take claim of that luscious body of hers and loose himself in her heat and scent until she was addicted to him. Then another part of him wanted to ease her slowly into a future with him, it was the least he could do to make amends for the many years of abuse and attempts on her life. He was not used to feeling conflicted but he had to have a tactic plan when it came to his feisty sister, he had too much to lose if he couldn't get her to accept him. Soaking in the tub he thought of the way she had fallen asleep in his arms. She had to have trusted him enough for her to had done that, she was seeking comfort and found it in his arms. That alone gave him enough peace to hold his demon at bay for a while just enough to make her see him as her lifemate.


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!***

~InuYasha POV~

I moaned and stretched feeling warm and extremely comfortable, I couldn't remember when was the last time I had slept so soundly. Sighing I turned and cuddled closer into the softness of the mattress. It wasn't until a low growl and hand snaked around my body that I opened my eyes to see that I had snuggled into Sesshomaru who was sleeping next to me.

"Gah!" I exclaimed moving so fast that I hit the floor. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and frowned at me.

"What are you doing on the floor InuYasha?" he said then leaned back on the mattress and rubbed his face with on of his hands.

"What the hell where you doing in bed with me!" I was still too stunned to even move from the floor.

"It is my bed remember" he said then got up to go around the bed and picked me off the floor bridal style.

"Hey! Hey! No manhandling in the morning" I said not wanting to let him see just how much of an effect he was having on me right at that moment. I froze when he felt him nuzzle my neck growling in throat, I swallowed hard at the butterflies that where fluttering in my stomach at his close touch.

"How can you ask me not to touch my mate when your scent is all over me from sleeping next to you" he said in a gruff voice that was pure seduction.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything weird to me" I grumbled trying to pull away from him "Besides… you do live in a castle…It's not like your short of rooms or anything"

"InuYasha…." he said putting me down on the bed then stepped back, away from me "I do intend to harm you nor push you…but at least grant me this one request to sleep next to my mate. I will send for the maids to draw you a bath" he said then started to move away from me.

I don't know what the hell made me do it but I felt so bad after he started leave that I flung my self into his body, wrapping my arms around his thick waist. I felt him freeze at my sudden contact then felt a low growl vibrate off of him. I don't know what came over me…all I knew was that I felt him holding back his demon for me, because I asked for more time…he was actually trying to be considerate…something I didn't know he was capable of.

"Thank you….for being understanding" I whispered to him, he signed then turned around to cup my face between his hands.

"I said that I would give you time _taiyoukou*…_but the day will come when I take you as a true mate, but until that day comes I intend to do everything in my power to make you see that you where born for me" he said lowing his head and gave me a light kiss before he let me go and walked out of the room.

I sunk to the floor too dumbstruck the even think. My brother was going to seduce me…I sure of it.

Damn this stupid female body and these feelings! I dropped my face into my hands wishing I could just turn back the way I was. This was too confusing! I wanted my friends! I wanted to see Kagome! She ways made me feel better…even when I was male…her aura always had a soothing quality to it that made me feel at ease. Maybe she could even help me sort out these damn feelings I was having towards my brother.

Oh gods! I slept in the same bed as my brother. My fridged, cold-hearted, poison breathing brother.

I groaned and then looked over to the massive bed of blue and white sheets that where still rumpled as if they had been tossing all night. Getting up I walked over and sat on the edge, his scent was still there along with my own. Leaning down on my pillow I eyed the one he was using a few moments ago. Curious I grabbed it and inhaled his scent deeply.

Heat clutched in my lower abdomen while my breath came out in a gasp. Startled with my reaction I tossed the pillow back to where it was before.

Gods! how can I be so attracted by his scent alone? Eyeing the pillow I really couldn't help myself, closing my eyes, I let out a purr as I leaned back down and rubbed my face into his pillow again feeling light headed and deliciously tingly. I didn't notice when the door open to reveal the two female demon maids who walk in. Pausing I looked up to see them with shocked expressions on their face…and I could see why. Here laid a beautiful half demon in their masters bed who not only had hair like their Lord .…but had spent the night in his bed chambers too. Feeling embarrassed I pulled my long hair back to reveal the rest of my face to them making them gasp then smile.

"Oh! my Lady! The rumors are true!" the one with orange hair squealed clasping her hands together in glee.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh pardon us my Lady…the rumor of the new mate that our Master has taken! The guards who has seen you say that you were a creature of sheer beauty and clearly worthy of our Lord!"

"Oh yes! Now that we see you my Lady we can see that the guards where not mistaken. Leave it to our Lord to find someone that surpasses his own beauty….and who has his hair"

"Uh….." was all I had to say to them. They had to be sisters even though one had orange hair while one had black, twins I realized, they had the same face. They also had lavender skin with scales but other then that they where both quite pretty.

"Oh..Sorry my Lady…please come with us. Our Lord wishes for you to have a nice hot bath before you go down to the hall for your meal" said the one with black hair.

"Sure, a bath sounds great" I said getting out of the bed and walked up to them.

They both smiled at me.

"What?"

"Nothing my Lady…it's just that your size is so small"

"Its rather adorable"

I glared at both of them. I was starting to see a pattern, apparently my size is not normal for demons.

"Yeah well…guess I just got lucky" I grumbled moving past them into the hall.

Walking towards to bathing chambers I noticed how all of the males guards didn't even glace down to look at me…even thought I suspected that they wanted to.

"Whats going on with the guards?" I whispered as I looked back to see one of the guards sweating and then gulped.

"Oh…Lord Sesshomaru threaten disembowelment if they so much as glace at you my Lady"

"What?" I asked in exasperation then shook my head "No..forget it…I think I rather not know"

"Oh but my Lady…our Master is quite take by you!"

"Well la-de-da" I mumbled then looked up at them "What are your names?"

"Lia" said the one with the orange hair.

"Sai" said the one with black hair.

"Well my name is InuYasha…not My Lady…so quit it"

I walked into the bathing chambers and practically ran to the tub that was three times my size…it could easily fit myself and Sesshomaru.

'Where in hell did that come from' I thought then shook my head from those disturbing and yet arousing thoughts, I had no business thinking about my brother and hot tubs...nope...lets not even go there.

I turned around to look at the two assistants who where gathering towels and bottles of oils and cleaners.

"If you think your gonna stand there while I bathe…your both crazy" I said narrowing my eyes at them.

"But we are to help you Lady InuYasha" said Lia

I shuddered when I heard my name like that. Lady InuYasha….gods kill me now! Groaning I rubbed my face with my hand.

'I swear….if my father where alive….I would rip his throat out for doing this to me' I thought.

Well since I now had a female body I suppose that the two assistant didn't find it a bit odd for me to undress and bathe in front of them….still...I found it too weird for words.

I was scrubbed until my ivory skin was pink and clean and they washed my hair several times with various oils until I smelled like a mixture of vanilla with jasmine. I had suppress a growl, I smelled too girly.

"Your hair is so much like our Lord's but we have never been allowed to touch it" said Sia as she poured water on to my hair as she rinsed it.

"I hear that we got it from our father" I said closing my eyes then I heard a gasp. I turned around to see them looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I said raising an eyes brow.

"My Lady! Are you saying that you are Lord Sesshomaru's sister?"

"Half sister..but yes I am…why?"

"But…our master doesn't have a sister…he has a half brother…that is what we heard. They are the last of the royal blood line"

I didn't think I should explain this to them…it just sounded too weird for me to say that I had once been a man…so I opted for the half truth.

"Our father hid me from him"

"Oh…our poor master!"

"To have spent to many centuries alone when you where always out there"

I rolled my eyes at them. They obviously worshiped the ground my bother walked on.

"But you know..." said Lia with a thoughtful face "I didn't know that our lord still practiced the old ways"

I frowned, tilted my head 'the old ways?' what the heck was that? I was about to ask when Sia exclaimed that I was going to be late making me completely forget what I was going to ask.

Back in his highness's room they dressed me into my first Kimono ever. I found I didn't really mind, the fabric was made of fine silk and was soft and amazingly comfy. Not like my fire rat robe..but still. The kimono was similar to Sesshomaru's hakama in color with yellows, reds and blues woven into the material with large flower designs. Next they worked on my hair. I never had someone touch my hair before and I could tell that they where having fun with it. By the time they finished a small section of the left side was pined up along with a red peony hairpin that had little crystals hanging from it. Next the lightly powdered my face and applied a lip stain, I tried not to fidget as they worked on me but it hard when I didn't feel comfortable with what they where doing.

"All done…oh…my Lady…you look stunning" said Sia clasping her hands.

I turned around and grimaced. I looked even more like a girl! No…I liked like a freaking doll!

My skin was the color of fine bone china, my hair shinned like it too was make out of silk and the coral color they applied to my lips only made them look even fuller. My eyelashes where darker after they applied an oil to make then shine and my cheeks had a slight pink to them. I growled at the woman before my eyes. That was not me!

"Lord Sesshomaru will be most pleased" said Lia who was smiling like an idiot.

Ahw shit.

"Ah…you know what…I'm not hungry anymore…I think I'll just stay here" I said nervous all of the sudden. I couldn't let Sesshomaru see me like this! What would he think? Would he like it?

'No!…No…you are not having these thoughts!' I reprimanded myself.

"Oh…but you must my lady…our Lord is waiting for you"

Groaning I felt like such a coward. No…I will not reduce my self to cowering in fear. I held my head up and stood and walked out the door leaving twiddle dee and twiddle dum to lead the way.

I tried not to pay attention to the looks I was getting as I walked down the long corridor halls. I wanted nothing more then to take all this crap off and run into the woods.

Grrrrr

**~Sesshomaru POV~**

My thoughts where filled with images of InuYasha as I remembered how good it felt to have her sleeping form in my arms last night. Even though I didn't claim her as a true mate, there was something almost peaceful of just holding her small body to mine as she slumbered completely lax, her face looked so peaceful while she slept. Closing my eyes, I tried to rein in on the strange emotions that she was stirring with me. In all of my many years of life….nobody has had an such a strong effect on me that InuYasha now had. She was like a bright ray of sunshine that flashed across my barren life…filling it with life and laughter.

I chuckled how right my name for her was…._ taiyoukou.._my little ray of 'sunlight'. I knew I had a ways to go before she would submit to me but I would savor the day when she did. I would see her round with my pups, this I swore to myself.

We will have many I decided, 'Maybe I'll just keep her round with child for a while' I thought then reconsidered InuYasha would more then likely bite my head off if I tired to do just that.

The door to the dinning hall opened to allow InuYasha to enter the room. Looking at the creature that stood before me, I felt like all the air left my lungs leaving me transfixed.

Never…in all my life have I seen a more beautiful vision as the one my mate presented right now. I walked up to her and looked down at her face.

A low growl erupted in my chest making her cheeks slightly red. Leaning down I rubbed my rose to her cheeks growling softly for her.

"_Koneko_" I whispered as I moved my nose to her neck catching the way her breath spiked at my word and actions. I know I was only moments away from her pulling back to yell at me so I pulled back and stood straight.

"You look delectable" I said…though she looked more than that…my mouth watered for a taste of her.

"I look like a freaking doll" she hissed at me.

"You look like a goddess" I corrected her then smiled smugly as I took in her appearance. My lands will be blessed with heirs that will have my strength and power plus her beauty, they will be a force to be reckon with. My enemies will bow before my feet for now that she was my mate, that meant that I also had the power of the Tetsusaiga as well has my own sword to wield.

"Come…let us dine together"

She sat down but after a few minutes she looked at me glaring.

"What is it InuYasha?" I asked. If I knew her as well as I thought I did, she didn't like being dressed up like a princess…but then again, she should have been born into this world. I remembered that her mother was a human princess, royal blood ran strong in her veins. Once again I felt a twinge of regret that my blinding hate for the human lost my so many years of her life, years that should have been spent bonding.

"I want to go see my friends…and it's not a request either. I plan on leaving here tomorrow morning….we still have a mission to accomplish…remember?"

I snarled at her. Of course I remembered. Naraku had to be defeated, but I had no intentions of her being in the middle of the battle either. She would be kept safe here in the lands of our father…away from that filth Naraku.

"I am aware. I will go after that half breed and kill him. You are not to leave the castle grounds InuYasha, you are to stay here and out of harms way"

She balked at me before I saw the fire flash in her golden eyes.

"You do NOT tell me where to go. If I leave here and join my friends then that is MY choice…not yours Sesshomaru. I was going to suggest for us to travel together in order to defeat Naraku faster..but after what you just said…you know what…I think I'll just be on my way now" she stood up and started to walk away from me.

I snarled loudly making her freeze and cringe. I didn't like using my voice of authority of the Alpha on her…but she didn't leave me much choice. I refused to let her get involved in this mess. I was her mate and as such I had the responsibility of keeping her safe…by what ever means necessary.

"You not disobey me in this InuYasha, I refuse to have you leave the safety of this castle. Do you not realize that you will be a magnet to other male demons….ones who will not hesitate in raping you? Or that once Naraku realizes that you turned into a female he will not stop until he destroys you?"

I shuddered to think what the retch will do to my mate.

"I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for all life!" she snarled at me backing away "And I don't care what you say…I am going to help my friends! they are my family!"

"I am your family!"

"Not until a day ago! You don't get the privilege of telling me what to do now big brother" she sneered.

I felt her trying to run from me…so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her close to me and sank my fangs into her throat making her whine in pain. I shook her a bit letting her know that I was in charge of her. Picking her up with my fangs still in her throat and carried her off to my bedchambers. The way I was holding her neck forbid her from speaking, it was cruel of me…and I knew this..but the fear of her leaving the sanctuary of this castle and getting hurt was making the demon within me demand I do this. Her safety was my first priority.

I opened to door to my bedchamber and laid her down on the bed, I could feel her body was tense and she was angry at me but I showed her no emotions, forcing my face to remain stoic and cold. I released my fangs from her neck and saw that she had tears in her eyes. I had to swallow the stab of pain and fear that clenched in my gut at the sight of those tears in her cat eyes

"Until you can behave your self and not go off and do something idiotic you will stay with in this room" I said coldly.

She didn't bother to even respond to me. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was a crafty one, I couldn't leave her here by her self, she would more then likely jump out of the window again.

"Guards!"

The door open to one of my men.

"Go to the village and hire a monk to come to the castle. Tell him that he will paid handsomely"

InuYasha's eyes widen and looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" she asked a tremble in her voice.

I didn't answer her as I told another guard to stand by the door as I turned to stand by the window. I could tell when she pieced it all together and what my intention where.

"NO!" she yelled as she ran up to me to try and swipe me with her claws. I dodged her hand and grabbed both of her wrists and threw her on the bed.

"You cant do this!"

I snarled again making her whine not offering any explanations to her. She was shaking with rage and anger making her look like she would break at any moment.

A few moments an elderly monk was shown into the room by the guards. He looked at my mate and frowned but then looked over at me.

"You called for a monk My Lord?" he said.

"Yes, I need you to place sutras on the windows and the doors in the chamber" I said coldly. The monk's eyes widen then went over to look at InuYasha who had whimpered and sniffed. She looked at the monk in an attempt to reason with him.

"Please don't" she whispered.

The monk was torn and frightened for the poor woman who was obviously going to be locked into the room.

"My Lord?"

"You will what you are paid to do human" I roared at him.

After placing several sutras on the window he went to the door and placed a few on the frame of the door and on the door its self. I could feel the twinge of power but knew that I could be able to pass thought them. My powers held no limit but InuYasha wouldn't be able to cross the threshold.

"It is done My Lord" said the monk then looked at InuYasha "what will become of the Lady?"

I snarled at him.

"That is none of your concern" I growled at him. As the monk left the room I was filled with a sudden sadness, she will not forgive this so easily.

'Better her hate me now…then to lose her' I thought as I crossed to leave the room.

"No! Please!" I looked down to see what I never thought I would see. InuYasha crying and pleading to me.

She shook her head as tears fell down her angelic face.

"Please don't lock me in here! I wont run…I'll stay….just please don't lock me up!"

I shook my head. I knew her too well to know that given the opportunity, she will flee. She was a free spirit and knew no fear. This was the only way I could keep her safe. I freed my self from her grasp and locked the door behind me.

"No! Damn you! You cant leave me in here! Sesshomaru!" the door crackled with the power of the sutras.

I felt my heart heavy at what had to be done. I would find a way to make it up to her I vowed.

"I hate you…do you hear me…I HATE YOU!" her voice cracked and finally it was quiet.

"Hate me….but at least Naraku cant reach you here" I whispered and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

~InuYasha POV~

I never felt so weak in all my life. I swore not to beg him to let me out but I betrayed myself in the end and he blew me off and walked away.

I sniffed as I hugged my legs while I rocked myself on the floor. I was trapped with not way out. I wanted to scream and rage! I wanted to rip off his head! How dare he treat me like this!

But in the end I knew that this was my fault, I let him get too close. I turned my back to that bastard and he betrayed me. I looked around at my prison feeling so alone and lost. I cursed my father and I cursed my destiny. Even as a male, I never knew true happiness, if I ever found it…it would get torn away from me. First with Kikyo…then with Kagome, now with Sesshomaru. He promised to be patient…I let my guard down and now here I was, imprisoned by the very person who claimed me as mate without my consent.

The hours turned into days and still nothing. Every day a human would open the door and place a tray of food by the door before it was shut.

This was my fate? To never know companionship, or love? I couldn't trust him anymore, and I didn't know if I would ever see my friends. I knew that he planned on leaving me in here until Naraku was defeated…but who knew how long that take. I hung my head in despair, my spirit was being broken. I only hoped I was strong enough to do the only thing that would free me from this cage.

~Three Weeks Later~

~Sesshomaru POV~

"What do you mean she wont eat!" I raged upon entering the castle after a three week hunt of searching for the foul half breed. I was at the base of the mountains when I felt Tenseiga stirring. My only thought was to get back to the castle, I was expecting to hear that InuYasha was being difficult…maybe even that she had managed to flee.

"We are sorry my lord" said one of the maids that where in charge of her care "She would not eat the food that was left for her and the human maids that where sent in to try to get her to eat where too afraid to got back in after My Lady tried to rip out the throat of one of them"

The other maid nodded.

"It is true My Lord. Once she was too weak to fight, the human maids tried to force it down her throat but only to have My Lady force the substance out of her body"

Fear clenched in my gut. This is why Tenseiga was stirring…InuYasha was dying. I ran from the great hall to my chambers where InuYasha was being kept. Never did I consider that she would do this, that she would try to put an end to her own life.

The sutras where still strong on the doors. I sliced though them easily with the poison of my claws. My heart was beating fast against the rib cage as Tenseiga gave another pulse.

Once in the room my jaw when slack.

She was laying on the bed..too weak to even open her eyes to acknowledge that the door had opened. She was thinner with dark under eye circles, her once shinny hair was flat and lifeless.

She breathing was labored and her heart was sluggishly slow. My mate was dying.

"Quick get some broth!" I yelled out to the maids that I felt where behind me. I went to sit on the bed and looked at her feeling emotions that have never been there before. Guilt and remorse.

I did this. I pushed her to this. My father had said that male demons would try to capture and tame her wild spirit. I was foolishly confident that I was doing what was best for her, and in doing this I had done what their father had fear the most for InuYasha.

I picked up her gently and nuzzled her neck inhaling deeply. Her head fell back unresponsively making my heart slam into my chest.

"Stay with my _koibito_" I whispered to her kissing her cheek gently…lovingly. I didn't know what I would do if she died, in the short time that she had converted she had managed to weasel her way into his ice heart with her sass and wildness.

The maids brought in a warm broth and placed by the table.

"Leave us" I ordered. I didn't want them near, I didn't want anyone near her.

I didn't eat human food but for her I would tolerate what had to be done. I sip some of the liquid and then moved to her lips prying them open. I gently messaged her throat so that she could swallow the fluid. I fed her like this a few more times making sure that she drank enough to so that she could live.

~InuYasha POV….Dream like state~

I felt like I was floating. My body felt light and weightless, everything around me was coved in smoke and mist. I didn't remember how I got here. The last thing I could remember was laying in Sesshomaru's bed too weak to even move, I was thinking about my friends and how sorry I was that I wasn't going to be around to help them or see them.

"InuYasha"

I turned around to see my father.

"Dad?"

I was waiting for the feeling of hurt and anger to wash over me…but I found I didn't feel anything but peace. I was a wonderful feeling. For once I felt truly content. I smiled at him making a tear drop fall from his handsome face.

"My sweet angel. You should not be here" he said walking up to me.

"Why not? I feel happy father" I said speaking to truth. I always wanted to meet him properly, to speak to him. to ask him about his life.

"This is the borderline between the afterlife and the land of the living. You near death baby, you have refused to take substance into your body for what your brother had done to you" he said as he went to cup my face between his hands

"I am sorry dad, but I cant live my life in a cage, I finally found my peace" I smiled at him again making him sigh letting go of my face.

"You still have a destiny ahead of you InuYasha. Your brother will not let you go easily into the afterlife"

"He doesn't not care father. He only cares for his rules, he wants to dominate my life to his will. Why did you tell him I was to be his mate? His heart is made of stone"

My father shook his head sadly.

"He needs you more than you realize. I am proud of my son, and I know that with your loving heart he will be a great ruler. You my little angel, will be his strength in the battles to come, for you he will become a force to be reckoned with"

"I wont be a means to an end father, I rather stay here forever in serenity" I said more determined.

"He is fighting to save you even as we speak InuYasha"

I shook my head in denial.

"He left me alone and incarcerated when all I wanted to do is help my friends who are my family. He betrayed me after I let a smidgeon of trust for him touch my heart. No dad. I will not go back to him"

"I am sorry InuYasha, but you cant stay, you belong in the land of the living not here"

"NO! I want peace" I said more forcefully as I felt a slight pulling sensation in my abdomen.

"You will find peace, be patient and you have the love of a mate" He said to me before I he started to fade.

"Dad!"

I looked around me and saw that it was getting brighter.

"InuYasha"

The voice was faint, I looked around the brightness, I felt like I should be doing something, but didn't know what that was. My body was getting heavier, my mind was getting fogged and slow. I wanted to go back to the tranquility I was feeling earlier. Scents where swamping my nose. I could smell Sesshomaru, but I was in his bedroom so that didn't surprise me but it was stronger than it should have been. I closed my eyes and let the heaviness take me down.

"InuYasha wake up _koneko_"

I frowned. There was only one person who called me 'kitten'.

I forced my eyes open to look into the golden eyes of my brother, only his face was all wrong.

He looked anxious and fearful, something I knew he was never. I saw him expel a breath of relief before he touch his forehead to mine. My stomach felt like it was cramping but I still couldn't move. I grunted in pain and scrunched up my face as a sharp pain hit my body unexpectedly.

"Breath _koneko_, it will pass, once it does drink more broth" he said in a low voice. I breathed low and steady until it passed, that alone left me weak and I wanted nothing more then to close my eyes and sleep.

"Drink" he said holding a cup to my lips. The aroma of the broth hit my nose making my mouth water a bit, but I turned my head refusing to eat. I had peace and it slipped away. I wanted to go back.

"Please _koneko…._ drink" I looked at my brother startled. His mask of arrogance was gone leaving his emotions clear for me to read for the first time. I looked into his amber eyes and saw that he was pleading me. I wanted to rebuff him. Where were these emotions when he locked me away? I felt him sigh and drink the liquid him self. I frowned at him in confusion.

'What the hell was he doing?' I thought but then was totally unprepared when he fasted his mouth on my mine making he drink the soup from his mouth. My mouth watered at the taste of the broth warm and rich down my throat. He kept his mouth securely on to mine this time plunging his tongue into my mouth tasting me. I broke away from him and turned to face the other way. I refused to let him take control over me again.

"I know you are angry with me InuYasha" he said making me turn to him and give him a droll look that plainly said

'No shit Sherlock'

"But you went too far. Do you not realize that had I came a few days too late you would have perished?"

"I knew" I whispered my voice husky from days of not using it.

He have me a small snarl then laid me back onto the bed before he got up. I saw him rip the sutra from the window before opening it letting the sunlight and cool breeze from the October wind blow past making me hunger to be outside.

I closed my eyes and another breeze blew past me making me smile at the smell of trees and leaves. I fell asleep before I could notice that my brother had slipped into the bed with me.

~Sesshomaru POV~

She fell asleep with a smile on her face at the smell of the trees. I never realized just how essential this scent was for her. Of course it would be. She sent most of her life running wild feeling more at home in the trees then in a castle. I laid down next to her carful not to jostle her awake and have her push me away again. She was alarmingly thin, she lost more body weight than her small frame could afford to lose. Her hair was dull and lifeless and her skin was so translucent that it gave her an almost ghost-like appearance.

I pulled her close to my body without much effort and tucked her into my arms so that my head rested on her head.

She was furious and hurt with me and would not forgive me easily. I felt like was prepared for that possibility but now?...I was starting to question myself.

InuYasha has always forgiven me. Before when she was a male and they fought repeatedly, InuYasha have always managed to wound me but never _kill_ me. I even remembered when she tired to aid me against Shishinki when he was throwing Meidos at me , InuYasha had a compassionate heart wither she realized it or not. She always had a soft spot for her brother whom I knew she looked up to. I smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head, my mate managed to do what my enemies never could do. Make me tremble with fear, the reality of almost loosing her had done that.

She would live, I would make sure of it and once she recovers I would have to make sure that this episode was never to be repeated. I wrapped my tail around her needing to pull her as close to me as possible, my beast was discontented and wanted nothing more than to lose it's self in her heat, but I had to reframe my self from such actions. She was still recovering and I was sure she would not appreciate my advances on her body, though….being my mate, I knew that I had my ways of enticing her body to comply.

I have a frustrated growl as I struggled between the need of my body and my honor. In the end my honor won. If I wanted to have any future with her first I had to gain her forgiveness, then her trust. Once I had those…

I growled deep in my throat at the images that went though my mind. I would make her whimper like the little puppy she was after I fully sated her, insuring that she would never dream of leaving my bed.

I closed my eyes and told myself that I would stay here just long enough until she woke up for more food.

~InuYasha POV 3 AM~

I woke up to the sight of white fur.

I frowned then blinked looking around, I was wrapped in my brother's tail with him pressed intimately against me making me want scratch that perfect face of his.

How dare he think that I would welcome his arms after what he did to me?

As carefully as I could I pried my self away from him and got out of the bed. I felt like a new born calf learning how to walk. My strength zapped from by hunger strike. I saw the cold bowl of broth on the table and went to it. I gulped it down the cold soup in seconds and the saw the piece of bread and ate that too. Feeling slightly better I went over to the window and looked outside. I was cold tonight and the fall air bright that crisp freshness that made me long to be in the forest with a warm burning fire to keep me warm and my friends laughing a talking around me. I wondered what they where doing? If they where safe? I though of Kagome and wondered how this change has affected her. I knew that she had feelings for me, but now that I was female…did this hurt her? Was her heart broken? The I thought about Kikyo. She would be hurt to know that this was my true form. I signed into the night air feeling sad and depressed.

I jumped when I felt two strong arms wrap them selves around my waist. I looked up and snarled at Sesshomaru to had to gall to touch me.

"Hear me out InuYasha" he said softy looking out to the window "I know your hurt and angry at me, I know this, but you have to understand I did what I thought was best for you"

"Spear me your lies _brother_" I sneered "I don't care for your explanations nor do I give a shit" I said trying to pull away from his grasp only to have him bury his face into he neck making me freeze. I was expecting to feel the pain of his fangs piercing my skin but he never did.

"I am sorry for what I did. I never thought you take your own life _koneko_, I never want to relive that" he said softly into my skin making goose bumps run along my arms.

"So will you let me go? Can I go to my friends?" I asked not knowing what to make of his this new side of my brother.

"Do not ask what I can not give you little one" he said licking my neck making me jump then turned to back away from him scowling at him.

"Then we don't have anything else to talk about" I folded my arms to my chest.

"Why do you make this so difficult InuYasha?" he said a bit more forceful "I offer you my protection, my kingdom…damnit to hell woman ask me for the bloody shikon jewel! But do not ask me to let you go from my lands unprotected just so you can kill your self in this pointless search to kill Naraku! Let me kill him for you, you do not need place your self in danger!"

I stared at him a bit in awe and irritation, I never seen him so agitated before.

"Your still missing the whole point" I said calmly "They are my family, wither you accept it or not, they need me and I have to go to them"

He growled in frustration and moved away from me to walk towards to door.

"Sleep InuYasha. We will discuss this more in the morning" he said and walked out of the room.

"Hmph!" Who was he to order me about! I turned my nose up and went up to leap on to the window still.

I wasn't so much of a fool to try and run right now with my body being so weak. Then I had an idea. Rather than push him away….I will be the loving affectionate mate, I will make him let his guard down around me. Once he did that I would look for my opportunity and escape.

I wanted to laugh out loud. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. My brother was attracted to me, that much I could smell off of him. I sat down and started to brush my hair unknotting my thick mane looking at how my eyes did give off a certain air of cat-likeness in their shape and color.

'Well if it's a kitten he wants…that's what he'll get' I said to myself then smirked, her brother would soon find out that even this kitten had claws.

Feeling my spirits lighter at my new plans I went to give myself a quick wash and then pulled a sleeping robe made of red and white knowing how good my hair and skin looked in the color. I wasn't sleepy but I figured that it was be best if Sesshomaru found her in bed. I had no intentions of surrendering my body to him, but I would have to be affectionate and be able to keep him at arm's length.

I guess I must have fallen asleep after all because I could feel the moment that my brother's tail wrapped its shelf around me. I opened my eyes to see that dawn had not approached yet. Turning around I almost laughed when he froze. I was sure that he was thinking I would push him away but instead I did the last thing he expected. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung into his body all the while trying to get my body to pip down at the close contact. I was smarter the let my stupid female hormones take control.

"InuYasha?"

"I woke up thinking I was still locked in this dreadful room, just hold on to me for a while" I said almost smirking when he grunted at my closeness, but then gave in and pulled me closer.

"I will never lock you up again _koneko_"

I rolled my eyes but forced myself to relax and fall back asleep.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I could tell when she fell asleep at last. I looked down at the woman in my arms and growled low predatory in my throat. Maybe this whole ordeal was more successful than I thought. Of course I never wanted to see her hurt but I couldn't deny that it felt delightful to have her wrapped in my embrace. I traced her jawline with the pads of my fingers admiring on the silky texture.

Then a thought occurred to me making me chuckle softly. She was a clever little minx at heart after all; I just hope she knows that fooling me would not prove easy. I would keep my eye on her and see what brought on this new attitude towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

~Sesshomaru POV~

Chaos has stormed though his castle dressed in bright kimonos and silver hair.

She was up to something. I could feel it every time she would bat those sinful long lashes at him. The InuYasha I have grown to know did not act like a docile and delicate lady, but it seems that ever since I came back two days ago and encountered her dying in my chambers she has made a compete transformation.

I wanted to believe her when she explained that it was the near death experience….but my instincts where telling me otherwise.

"Sesshomaru" I looked down at the voice of my mate who was looking up at me with a small smile on those wicked lips of hers. Dressed in a dark purple and white Kimono with her hair in a high ponytail it only accented her slender neck and shoulders to perfection.

"What is it InuYasha" I all but growled at her.

"I was thinking" she started

'Always a bad thing when she did that' I thought darkly.

"Could I have my own chambers?"

I glared down at her; she wanted to escape his bed.

"No _koneko_ your place is in my bed" I said harshly.

She pouted; I felt my eyes go wide at her facial expression.

"Fine…but I was just thinking how much more welcoming this castle would be if I felt like I had a room. I always wanted to have a room here" she said then signed sadly "But as you wish"

She stared to turn away from me. Damnit all the hell, when she said it like that it made me feel like an ass for denying her that simple request. How did she manage to do that?

"Very well, if it would make you feel more at home here I will have one of the maids prepare a room next to mine"

She smiled widely at me and went to give me a hug rendering me speechless at her actions.

"Thank you brother"

I grimaced at my weakness for allowing her womanly wiles to get the better of me. She pulled away and turned to walk towards the great hall her hips swinging as she walked making me see red for a moment.

She was going to be my undoing if she kept behaving like that.

~InuYasah POV~

I wanted to laugh out loud. This was fun. Ever since I could remember I never had the upper hand over the great Lord of the Western Lands….now all I had to do is pout and bat my lashes at the big dog.

Oh the humor at the situation! To think that I was able to get him to grant me my very own room was just too rich.

Now all I had to do is keep this up and soon I would be able to break free from here.

I walked out towards to gardens that backed into the forest making it one of my favorite places to be. Tonight was the night of the new moon and now that I had my own room I would lock myself inside and not worry about my brother walking in on me while I was human.

~Sesshomaru POV~

She hasn't come out of her room ever since the sun set. I walked over to the door of her bedchambers and tried opening it only find it locked from the inside. I growled at the door.

How dare she lock herself inside! I walked towards my chambers and went to the large wardrobe and pulled to doors open and pushed the clothing away and pushed at the back wall that gave away to reveal a secret passage. There was a reason I gave her the room next to my own, it was because of this passage way. I somehow knew that she would do this. As I moved though the dark hall I picked up the scent of a human along with her scent. I snarled, how dared a human enter her chambers.

I pushed to door open to have a dark hair woman who was by the window gasp in surprise then turned to look at him.

I paused in mid step.

"InuYahsa?" it was her…but she was human. Dark thick hair tumbled down her back making her ivory skin stand out even more than usual. I walked up to her and examine her face even farther. Her eyes where no longer gold but a sultry violet that where speckled with blue; they were beautiful.

"How did you get in here? I locked to door" she said not taking her eyes away from mine.

"Secret passage, why did you want to hid this?" I asked dismissing her questions.

"This is the night when I lose my demon powers and become human. I don't like being seen like this"

I didn't know what to feel seeing her human. I was never one to be attached to them, and up until a short while ago I detested them. Seeing her like this was supposed to be repel me…even digest me but all I felt was a need to protect her when she was this weak.

"You should not keep this from you mate. How am I supposed to protect you when I don't know what is wrong?"

She shrugged.

"I've been by myself for a long time now, I think I can handle being human within the safely of your castle. Now being a child and turning human while demons where chasing you….now that was hard and frightening"

I flinched at what she said. She was referring to when I had turned her away when she was younger. I felt like I would forever regret that decision..and she was reminding me why she didn't entrust this information with me.

Again, she had managed to make me feel like an ass for second time today.

"I think I'm going to bed now that I feel safe enough to do so" she said sadly then took my hand in her little ones and gave it a slight squeeze before she moved to lie down on her bed.

"Would you like for me to stay here tonight?" I asked not knowing what to expect, I just want to be here and try and make up for the past.

Her eyes went a little wide

"Only if that's what you like"

To say I was more than a little confused was an understatement. I went to prop myself against her head broad and then wrapped my tail around her for warmth. She snuggled into my tail and soon fell asleep.

~InuYasha POV~

I could not believe that he offered to stay with me while being human! I wanted nothing more than to kick his ass out, but of course I couldn't do that. I suppose I now had to force my body to fall asleep, but at least I managed to remind him once again of his cruelty towards me, I even managed to make him flinch.

'Another small victory' I thought to myself as I felt his tail wrap it's self around me.

Soon, I will have him wrapped around my finger and then once he was….freedom.

~Sesshomaru POV~

She was hovering _again_.

"Don't hang over my shoulder like that _koneko_" I growled at her as her silky silver tresses fell to slip over my shoulder, her scent hit my nostrils inflaming me into a lustful stupor. Damnit! Didn't she feel just how dangerous I was at the moment?

"I was just curious" she said peevishly "besides; it was your idea that I should learn more about your lands"

I counted to ten before I let what my beast wanted do to her.

"Go sit" I growled at her. She huffed but went to plunk herself in the sofa across the window arms folded in to her chest while her food tapped the floor.

One small, bare delicate little foot, that was attached to slender little legs that peeked from her blue kimono. She had said that she didn't like wearing all the layers, so while she was with me she wore only the outer layer.

I felt myself going slowly insane with desire for her; she was becoming an obsession ever since her drastic change. It's been three weeks since that night that she let me hold her for the first time while she was human and ever since then I felt like I was in a constant battle with my inner demon. She had told me that she wanted to work things out, to give her time and adjust, but there was still a part of me that told me to keep a close eye on her.

Most of the time all I was getting from her where half-truths; it made me suspicious as to what her real intentions where. The InuYasha I knew was loud mouth and crass not the little vixen across from me with her silvery mane tussled around her delicate face while the sun decided to tease me even further by deciding to shine a ray upon her head making her look even more tempting.

"Eat your breakfast" I growled going back to the scrolls in front of me.

She narrowed her eyes "I already did. You don't have to yell at me you know" she said giving him a haughty glare.

"Fine…go find Rin and play with her" I said needing to get her out of close proximity.

"You where to one that wanted me in here in the first place Sessh"

She insisted in using this name for me making my hackles rise every time I heard the offending name, but in the end she got her way.

"Yes, but now you are a distraction" I said glowering at the scrolls on my desk. I was trying hard to ignore her but of course she would have none of it. Instead of fleeing where it was safe she went right up to me and sat herself on my desk.

"No until you do what you promised me" she then looked at me and pouted.

I signed as I felt myself being caught in her trap….again.

"Very well, come" I stood and walked over to grab a cloak before heading out the door as she trailed behind me almost bouncing with joy.

"You will have guards watch you and you are not to leave the safety of the gardens" I looked back to see her nod her head rigorously.

If this is what made her happy then he would gladly comply with her wishes…as long as they were within his ability to grant. The gardens where not as closed to the castle as he would like but there were lots of mature trees and plants that made InuYasha happy to be around. She would spend most of her day there if I permitted her and I would….if it wasn't for the fact that I craved her presence around me.

I turned around making her run into me. I held her close to my body signing when she didn't pull away. I placed one finger under her chin making her look up at me; I pushed her bangs out of her eyes enjoying the blush that ran across her cheeks. I draped the red cloak around her tiny shoulders so that the thick fabric could protect her against the chill in the air…and her body from the guards.

"Stay where the guards can see you _koneko_" pleased when she nodded her head.

As I felt her to her own devices I couldn't shake off the feeling that even though she was acting like a proper mate….something seemed off.

"I am setting off to go and seek Naraku. I received some intelligence about a strong demon aura hanging around the boarders of my lands. I will be back tomorrow…stay put and out of trouble little one"

I gave me a small smile and nodded obediently making me narrow my eyes. Something was defiantly off.

~InuYasha POV~

I was lounging on a large branch of one of the trees in the garden thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. That bastard was even more paranoid than I had originally thought. He didn't like leaving my side and when he wasn't around had the guards watch me like a hawk.

"Ugh!" I was not a happy camper. Every day he got more and more bold in his touches and his kisses. Just the thought made butterflies flutter in my stomach. He was a really good kisser.

I shook my head violently at that thought…I was not just thinking that!

My plan was back firing and I had to get out now before he managed to actually seduce me into mating with him. Last night had been the worst episode. I only leaned in to peck him goodnight but he sealed his mouth tightly over mine, his tongue seeking, claiming. He thrusted his hands into my hair, wrapping handfuls of it around his fists, holding my head cradled in his big, powerful hands. He kissed like no man should ever. There was something about him that exuded a rawness, an earthy sensuality that boarded on barbaric…it was something that scared me witless. I never imaged that my cold and cruel prick of a brother was capable of making me feel so…aroused. I had pulled away with lots of effort and told him that I was still not ready for that step, but I feared on how much longer I could keep saying that to him to hold him a bay. His control was slipping…that much I could tell.

The only thing that kept me from actually flinging myself to him was the memory of the time that I was locked in that god forsaken room. I looked down to see that the guards had their backs to me. The guards were allowed to look over me, but they were forbidden to let their gaze linger on me for a long period of time. My brother was a possessive ass. I then thought that it was time. I jumped off the branch I was resting on and went to walk over to where the guards where. The where huge demons, to me, to looked a bit like trolls; I cleared my throat knowing that they would hear me.

They turned to look down at me then kneeled before me making my eye twitch.

"Yes My Lady?"

I will never get use to this. The guards were so afraid of Sesshomaru that every time I addressed one of them they would do this.

"I would really like something to drink" I said trying my best to seem regal and crap.

"Right away My Lady" said one of the guards leaving only one behind. I eyed him sizing him up. I didn't want to kill him but I needed to get my sword from Sesshomaru's study. The bastard didn't even trust me enough to leave it in the room anymore.

"Is My Lord gone already?" I asked almost gagging at referring my brother as 'My Lord"

"He asked to keep watch over your safety, he left a while ago in search of the half demon"

"Well in that case"

He didn't even have time to react as I kicked him hard in the nads, making him double over in pain. I ran as fast as I could though the castle grounds sneaking into a hidden door that was used by the maids. I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time until I slowly opened a service door that opened into the kitchens. There were a few two maids there cleaning. I slipped thought the open the door and then ran past them as slightly as I could until I reached a corridor. There were six guards lining the long hall. I straighten myself and held my head up high and walked slowly down the hall. I knew that as long as no one gave me away they would ignore me. I reached the end of the hall that connected to the great hall, I moved a little faster now desperate to reach his study. I looked around and saw that security was a bit lax today. When I finally reached the massive door I snuck in and looked around until I found Tetsusaiga hanging right above his desk.

"Come to mama" I whispered then went to my sword "Oh..you are a sight for sore eyes" and took it off the wall.

I creped to the door and opened it. That's when I head to commotion.

"Find her damnit! We can't let her leave the castle; if we do Lord Sesshomaru will massacre each and every one of us!"

The sound of footsteps and armor clanking, there had to be at least a dozen or more guards by the front door.

"Damn" I breathed.

I went to lock the door and then moved towards the window. Opening it I saw that it was a sheer drop down two floors with not cushioning. It wasn't so bad; the area by the window was free of guards and it lead to a drainage system. I grimaced at that, it was not going to be pleasant down there.

Crouching I jumped out of the window making sure that I landed on the balls of my feet and thanked God that Sesshomaru had giving up on motion for me to wear shoes after I convinced him in a rather embarrassing way to let me have my way.

I moved silently towards to the small hole in the stone wall that was too small for a man but just the right for me to slip though. For the first time since this whole mess I thanked God I was tiny.

I repelled the urge to gag. The stench was horrible and it was made so much worse for her sensitive nose. The drainage led me all the way to water falls that lead to the ocean, without even stopping I jumped into the water.

I swam until I reached the shore and dragged myself onto the beach looking up to see the massive castle miles away. Shaking myself dry I ran into the forest where I leapt from tree to tree getting as far as I could from the western lands.

I still had the long red cloak, I was tempted to discard it but something told me to keep a hold of it…it made me feel safer somehow. I ran until I reached the rocky mountains at the edge of my brother's kingdom.

I couldn't afford to stop until I was past the mountains, with luck I wouldn't run into any demons. Night fall was closing in as I reached the edge of the forest. I was tired, hungry and exhausted. I stopped and sniffed around not sensing any demons. Up high in a tree I finally felt safe enough to stop and rest. I was still a day away from Kaede's village, if I stopped for an hour then kept going until day break I should be able to make it. So after I short rest I continued on my journey back home.

Strange that I felt an ache in my heart for deceiving Sesshomaru like this, but I decided that it served him right and kept going.


	7. Chapter 7

~InuYasha POV~

Finally!

I laughed as I saw Kaede's village in the horizon. Oh it felt so good to see the familiar little huts and rivers that ran from them. I saw some of the villagers working g in the fields and children running playing in the hills.

I was home.

I felt my heart freer than it's felt in a very long time. Now that I was here, everything that I went through seemed like I just awoke from a bad dream.

With renewed energy I ran towards Kaede's hut seeking the comfort of the familiar walls and scents of her home. As I ran I noticed that I got some questioning looks from the villages…almost like they were not entirely sure if I was a friendly or not.

"InuYasha!" I looked ahead seeing Sango, Miroku and Shippo running towards me with tears in their eyes. I never felt so happy to see them.

Sango was the first to reach me wrapping me up in a tight hug that had me gasping, tapping her arm letting me know that she coking me. She laughed then let go so that Miroku could give me a light hug followed my Shippo who flung himself at me with joy.

"We've been looking for you since Sesshomaru took you. Where did he take you?" said Sango still smiling at me with happiness at my return.

"The bastard took me to our father's castle in the western lands" I said having to bit a growl that wanted to escape me when I remembered the place.

"It would make sense, but I was under the impression that he too was looking for Naraku" said Miroku frowning a bit.

I didn't really want to talk about the whole ordeal right now…if I was honest with myself, there was only one person I really wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey…where's Kagome?" I said looking around feeling a bit depressed that she wasn't running up to greet me.

"She just went back home yesterday after we got back from another search for you. She hasn't been sleeping and is worried out of her mind for you" said Sango solemnly looking at her.

"You should go and see her" said Miroku seriously.

"Alright guys…here is the thing. Sesshomaru is due back tomorrow and when he realizes that I made a break for it, I can bet Tetsusaiga that he is going to make a beeline for this village. Thankfully I took a little swim in a sewer pipe…don't ask" I said when I saw Miroku starting to open his mouth "Needless to say that I don't smell like myself and I really doubt even His-royal-pain-in-the-ass can smell me drenched in this stench"

"I was going to say something about it but I didn't want to spoil the moment" said Shippo ducking behind Miroku's shoulder just in case I retaliated.

"Don't worry Shippo, I was sorely tempted to take a romp through the river but thought better of it. If Sesshomaru comes, I don't want you two here" I turned to Sango "Go to your old village or to Jinenji's Village, but don't stay here and don't tell Kaede I was here. He can smell a lie a mile away; I won't have anyone hurt because of me. Kagome and I will find you guys in two weeks times"

"Why two weeks? I thought you wanted to find the jewel shards as soon as possible" asked Miroku looking surprise at my well thought out plan.

"I do, but I can't if Sesshomaru is angry and hell bent on finding me. I will give him two weeks to get over it, then with luck when I run into him again he will be in a better mood"

The both gave me a look that said they doubted that. I know it was a long shot but that was all I could think of. Right now, I just had to leave and clear my head.

I bid them goodbye with a promise that we would all meet up soon and start our mission once again.

Running into the forest I came to the clearing that was home to the bone eater well , I check to make sure that nobody was around before I jumped in letting the light engulf me, taking me to my home away from home.

Once on the other side I went up to Kagome's window, I didn't want to come in through the front door because I had a feeling that her mom would not appreciate a strange _female_ demon dog waltzing right in.

I jumped up and opened it and let myself right in, smiling when I saw Kagome sleeping in her bed. I propped myself on the floor next to her bed and closed my eyes feeling that I was finally safe.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was attacked by Kagome who let out a big squeal before knocking me to the ground in a huge hug.

I grunted when she fell on top of me.

"Oof!" she managed to knock the air out of my lungs.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I just never thought I would see you again" she said crying like a lunatic now. I smiled at her and gave her a hug while inhaling her scent; she always managed to make me feel at peace.

"It's okay Kagome; I didn't think I would see you too. I missed you so much" I said startling myself. I was never comfortable expressing my feelings before but now that I was a girl it felt more natural.

Kagome sniffed at my words making my eyes water a bit, we both laughed at our own emotions.

"What happened to you?" she finally asked a few tissues later.

I sighed than started to tell her the whole story about how Sesshomaru marked me as his mate against my wishes, on how he locked me in the room, on how that almost cost me my life, on his possessiveness and his control issues. I also told her about how I managed to escape, by the time I was done night was close to falling in the horizon.

"Oh…I'm so sorry you had to go through that InuYasha. Do you want a bath? No offence, you still smell like Sewer Eu de Perfume" she said smiling making me roll my eyes.

"That sound great thanks Kagome; this is the only place that I felt safe after all of that"

After a very long bath in which I raised twice, finally got that stench out of my hair and skin, I almost sighed with pleasure at feeling clean again. When I went back to Kagome's room I slipped into a pair of what she called pajama shorts in which I had to roll up the waist band since I was smaller than she was. She then gave me two tops, one she said was more due out of modesty, the first was something she called a sports bra that helped support my endowed bust line and the other was simply to cover up.

"Come on…lets go explain things to my mom and the rest of the family…I'm sure they are going to be just as shocked as we all were with your transformation" she said leading me downstairs "Then I can blow dry your hair downstairs as we watch TV"

As we made our way down stairs the family glanced up and gaped at me when I went to stand besides Kagome.

"Hey guys, so here is the thing. InuYasha is actually a girl. Her dad had placed up under a spell in which was broken by her brother some time ago" said Kagome going straight to the point.

"Huh?" was all that I got from the Higurashi family.

"Yeah….it's just like Kagome said. Apparently my dad thought it would be dangerous to leave me a girl so he placed a spell on me trapping my soul in the body of a male, but I was born a girl. The curse has been lifted….so here I am" I said feeling self-cautious.

Kagome's mom got up from the sofa and then when to embrace me surprising the hell outta me.

"Oh! I have another daughter!"

It was my turn to say "HUH?"

She let me do but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"InuYasha, I have always considered you a part of this family, you have protected my Kagome all this time and the fact that you changed into a girl just means that I get another daughter instead of what I thought was going to be a son in law"

"MOM!" said Kagome blushing red.

"What? It's a well-known fact that you were in love with the male InuYasha" looking unashamed at her daughter, now making me blush.

"It's okay Kagome"

"Well I'm heading upstairs and get ready for bed, it's a Saturday so you two can stay up late and talk..Souta I think you should leave them be too"

"What!" said Souta still looking at me with his mouth agape with shock "Oh..yeah I guess you're right, now that she's a girl, it's no fun" he grumbled making he hit him in the head as he passed by me.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head.

"Just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't still pound you into a pulp brat" I snarled at him.

"Yup…she still InuYasha alright" he grumbled before heading upstairs closing he bedroom door.

Grandpa muttered something about how he lost his handy helper before leaving the room too.

"humph" I said crossing my arms and plopped myself down on the floor while Kagome started to dry my hair with the hairdryer while pulling a comb through it.

I started to think about what Kagome's mom had said about her feelings towards me and it made me feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry Kagome" I started making her pause and turn off the dryer.

"'About?" she asked quietly.

I turned around and looked at her.

"I knew that you loved me…..as I loved you, but now that love for me turned into something I would feel for a sibling. I want to see you happy, I never wanted to hurt you because of this" I said looking down.

"Oh InuYasha, I already grieved for the loss of the man I loved, yes I am sad but to me..I feel like he died but in his wake left me with a sister and a lifelong friend. It doesn't hurt when I see you strangely enough; it feels like I'm seeing another family member, that's what you've been all this time. You are my family and I can now openly say that I love you, but now that love is what it should have always been"

I smiled at her openly feeling happy that she was going to be alright, Kagome would find someone who would treasure her for the pure and smart person she is.

"Can I tell you how I envy your hair" she laughed as she started to pleat my hair into a long braid, making me roll my eyes.

"Both and Sesshomaru have an obsession with my hair" I muttered frostily.

"Does he now" she said rather slyly making me cringe at my even mentioning the bastard "Tell me InuYasha, don't you feel a tab bit guilty over making him believe that you cared for him?"

"No, he deserved what he got. He freaking locked me into a room with sutras Kagome, he is incapable to feeling anything! To him I'm nothing but a broad mare whose only use is to give him pure blood pups"

"Are you sure about that? The little bit that you have told me, it sounds like he was really starting to care for you. Do you think that maybe perhaps the reason he acted that way is because of his instincts to keep you safe?" she said as she finished my braid then moved to turn on the TV flipping it to a movie but set the volume on low.

"Even if he did act out the instinct to protect me, he was keeping me away from the only family I have ever known!" I said remembering how he had locked me into the room when I told him that I was going to find my friends "Okay Kagome…why are you defending him? Aren't you supposed to take my side?" I said trying not to sound as disappointed as I felt.

"Of Course I'm on your side…I will always be on your side. I just want to make sure that you don't make a mistake that you won't be able to correct later down the line, that's all. Yes I agree that Sesshomaru needs to take a chill pill when it comes to the whole 'Me- Tarzan-You- Jane' attitude"

"Huh? What you are babbling about now? Who is this Tarzan?" I said exasperated, I hated when she used terms from her era that she knew I did quite understand.

"Huh? Oh! never mind..point is that It means that he needs to get over his possessive macho ways, but he is from an era where it was normal for men to act that way"

"Well…that shit didn't sit well with me" then I thought of something "speaking of sit's…can you take this off now?" I said point the beaded necklace around my neck "I really don't think it would be a good idea to slam my face into the floor now that I'm female"

Kagome bit her lip for a moment making me snarl at her. REALLY! She was still considering not taking the damn things off!

"Well the thing is that, what if I take them off and you can't get though the well anymore?" I saw her point and couldn't help but to pout in disappointment "Okay out about I take them off then put them back on before we go back okay?"

I nodded in agreement, something was better than having the damn things around my neck all the dang time. She took the offensive beads off making me feel better then we settled ourselves on the couch after Kagome raided the pantry to find us cookies, chips and dip while we watched what she called 'chick flicks'. I found some of them too mushy but some I had to say..I was secretly drawn into, it was the whole romance of them, on how they overcame all odds. I started to think about Sesshomaru but then shook my head pushing out of my mind.

We stayed up eating and talking until we both fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Kagome told me that she wanted to take me to someplace call a mall. She said that it as a place that one could buy clothes and shoes; she looked so excited that I just couldn't find it to say no, so here I was being dragged through a large crowded human infested building. Kagome found a way to cover my ears with a thing she called a scarf. She had made it into a long thick ribbon and slipped it around my head before tying it to my neck. She then let me borrow a shirt that was almost as short as her own, she called it a jean mini shirt, but since I was short, it fit me like a regular shirt. She insisted I wear some sandals too so that I wouldn't look out of place, personally, I thought I looked ridiculous.

The worst thing about this place where the looks I was getting from the males, everywhere we went I felt pairs of eyes on me, it was irritating the hell out of me.

"InuYasha, you are the only girl who could get this much attention and not want to bask in it" said Kagome laughing as I threw yet another dirty look at some moron who was staring at me with his mouth open.

Out of nowhere I doubled in pain.

'Shit' I thought as I felt the walls in my mind vibrate with a force so strong that tears prickled in my eyes.

"InuYasha! What's wrong?"

I swallowed before I could answer her, I felt terrified. Oh this was bad, I ever expected him to be this angry.

"Sesshomaru just got back to the castle" I whispered looking at her, I knew what she saw in my face, sheer terror "Oh Kagome…he's pissed"

~Sesshomaru POV~

I walked over the bodies of the dead guards who were foolish enough to have stayed after they knew InuYasha had ran away. They begged for forgiveness…but I had none to offer to them, I was consumed with the raw feeling of treachery and rage.

My eyes where glowing an eerie red, I felt my transformation so close. I wanted to taste blood, I wanted to rip and kill. I wanted her back.

I moved over to her room and closed to door locking myself inside inhaling her scent. How could she! How dare she run from me! She belonged to me and I would not rest until I got her back. I walked over to her dresser and caressed my favorite hairpin of the red peony that I so loved to see on her silver mane. As I looked at it he felt an emotion deep in my chest that I did recognize. I looked to where the window was, and remembered how she had hugged me while she stood there. My gaze went over to the bed where a few nights ago I had possessed those lushly pink lips of hers managing to make her moan in pleasure. What happened! Had it all been a lie?

"Those deceitful lips" I whispered as I went over to the bed they had both laid on and kissed so furiously, I clenched my fist in rage. Was it all a lie? Was none of her caresses, her smiles, or her kisses real? Had they all been to throw me off her scent of betrayal? I threw my head back and let out a mightily growl that resembled too much like the call of a wounded animal.

She would pay dearly for this. I will get her back, there was where in this earth that she can run to. She would learn just how cruel he could be, I was done being patient with her.


	8. Chapter 8

~InuYasha POV~

I was looking at the shrine hut that held the bone eaters well, half expecting to see Sesshomaru bust out of there at any moment. Yesterday I get a very clear glimpse of his rage while Kagome and I were at the mall. I've never been one to be intimidated by my brother, no matter how much stronger he was than I am, but yesterday was something unlike anything I have ever felt. The thing that made me feel even worse was the castle guards. I closed my eyes as I fought back a wave of guilt that wanted to choke me making my eyes sting. I knew he would be angry but this was ludicrous, he raged like a wounded animal.

'He couldn't have cared that much' I thought to myself, he was the one who was keeping me trapped in the first place. He needed to learn this lesson, that I was not someone he could command around like his obedient bitch. I had goals and a place to call home long before he butted into my life.

"Are you okay InuYasha" I looked down from the branch of the sacred tree to see Kagome's worried expression looking up at me. I jumped off and landed right in front of her in a crouch.

"Yeah….I was just thinking of all those poor guards that had to suffer his wrath because of my actions….I have to say…this sucks. I never gave much thought to what would happen to them; now that I felt anger….I'm feeling like ten shades of shit right now"

I didn't like feeling like this, it wasn't my fault that their master was a monster.

"Are you going back?"

"Are you nuts? There is no telling what he'll do to me if I ran into him right now. No the best thing to do is to lay low and wait for his anger to subside" I said shuttering at the very thought of having to confront him right now.

"How long do you think that will take? Remember, you told Miroku and Sango that we would be returning in two weeks' time"

I honestly didn't know, Sesshomaru wasn't known for his forgiving nature.

"We are going back….just not yet. When the two weeks are up we will meet up with them and pray that he don't try and kidnap me again" though after yesterday…I wasn't entirely sure of that, the prospect of being taken by him again left me feeling cold and anxious.

"Well then, what do you want to do today? You want to go and see a movie or something?" I knew she was only trying to distract me but I really didn't feel up to it.

I shook my head. I didn't really want to go out in her world at the moment.

"Okay, I know you really don't like my era, it's noisy and stuff. How about I bring out a few magazines and we can just lounge out here in the sun? It will be like being in the feudal era"

"Yeah…that sound good" I said trying to sound cheerful but even to me my voice sounded low discouraging.

She gave me a calculating look as she tilted her head to one side then the next then she grinned at me managing at giving me the creeps.

"What?" I said hesitantly…not knowing if I really wanted to know.

"I would really like to play with your face"

"HUH?" I felt my eyes go wide at her statement "Did you just say you want to play with my face?"

"Yeah, it's called make up. My friends at school and I always use to do it. I would really like to see how you would look with makeup"

I grimaced "I don't know" I said trying hard to not look as terrified as I felt. She wanted to put gunk on my face.

"Oh Come on! Please?" she said clasping her hands together and pretended to bat her lashes at me.

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore…haha!" I laughed as I pointed my finger at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Come on you big pooh butt"

"Oh okay!...stop calling a butt!"

So here I am sitting on a blanket that was thrown on the grass in the back of Kagome's house with a box full of crap for my face. I kept my eyes close as Kagome piled stuff after stuff on my face.

"My face feels funny" I said trying hard to say this without moving my face too much.

"Shush…I'm almost done" she said.

Finally after what seemed like hours she declared "Done! Open your eyes"

"I can't…the crap you put on them made them weight a ton" I chuckled when she snorted.

"Whatever. Open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes to glare at her; I wasn't really lying when I said I couldn't really open them. They did feel like they weighted a ton. I saw Kagome's eyes widen then squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh! You are so pretty! Look" She held out a hand held mirror up to my face making go "Gah!" at my reflection.

She made me look even more like a freaking girl!

Whatever she put on my lashes made them darker and longer making my gold eyes stand out even more. I had color on my eyelids almost like Sesshomaru, but mine was in a beautiful shade of brown that had bronze in it accenting my gold eyes. She made my face look like it was carved out of stone, polished and smooth and my lips had a shiny finish.

"Oh if only Sesshomaru could see you! He would die!"

"Not before he kills me" I muttered trying to appear nonchalant, but the truth was that I _could_ image how Sesshomaru would react to this change, and it made me blush. Okay, I am so not going there!

"You know InuYasha, I really think Sesshomaru cares about you…..like for real's" she said softly seeing my blush.

"I don't think so" I said softly wondering why it came out like a sigh.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I was at the border of that wretched town she so loves. I breathed in deeply but frowned; I still couldn't pick up her scent. I was sure she would be here hiding out here with these human she cares about. Could it be that she didn't want me to come here and harm the people in this village? If that was the case then where in the devil was she? Did she not realize how dangerous it was out there for her, even if she didn't come here but went somewhere else, something was bothering me extremely. I couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. The last place I picked up her scent was in my study, it was the freshest there, and then it lead me believe she leaped out of the window where her scent disappeared into the sewer pipe.

That stench masked her scent from me, but the thing that terrified me the most was the 'what if's'

What if she didn't make it out of the ocean? What if there was an extremely strong current that washed her out to sea? What if she did make it out of the ocean was captured and being violated or hurt? I walked over to the high priestess who was standing with her bow and arrow lowered to the ground but ready to strike if needed. I wanted to scoff at the very idea of her arrows doing me any harm. I was in a demon class all on my own.

"Stand down priestess; I come here seeking information on the whereabouts of InuYasha. She is fond of you and your village"

"I have not seen her since the day ye took her from us Lord Sesshomaru" she stated calmly, I could sense she was telling me the whole truth. I was sure she was helping her hid somewhere, I felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety. Then I noticed that her other companions where nowhere to be seen either.

"Where are the monk, demon slayer and priestess?" I asked coldly, not wanting to show any emotions to the old woman but inside I felt my control slipping…I wanted my mate back.

She shook her head at me "I don't know where they went, they didn't convey their destination to me"

"The priestess that InuYasha is so close to, did she leave with them?" my instincts had told me that my mate would be where at girl was.

"The young girl went back home" she said but something seemed off about that statement, it was almost like she was not telling me the whole truth.

"I was under the impression that this village was the girl's home"

"The whereabouts of the girl's home is not something I can disclose with anyone without her permission"

I snarled at her and moved so fast that she didn't see me until I was right in front of her holding her by the neck my claws ready with poison.

"Do not toy with me, I have very little patience, knowing InuYasha, she would seek her out, so I will not ask a third time, where does that girl live?" I hissed at her, I felt my eyes starting to bleed red.

She stood her ground, foolish old woman; did she not understand that I would kill whoever was in my way of getting to my mate?

"Even if I did tell you where her home was, ye could not travel there. No one besides InuYasha knows of the way how, neither their companions nor I have ever ventured there" she said trying to release herself from my grasp.

What secret did this old woman know about that priestess home that was only entrusted to InuYasha?

"Tell me where"

"It is another world beyond the bone eaters well in the Forest of InuYasha. That is where Kagome's world is, she is not of this time and that is where possibly InuYasha is at now, only she has been able to travel to and from Kagome's time" I felt like ice was injected into my vines, I released the old woman.

"Hn" I turned around and flew towards to forest and the well she spoke of.

As I approached it I did sense an intense amount of power emanating from the well. I looked down but all I saw was an old dry well. I jumped, not knowing what to expect but landed on the dirt that was in the bottom. The well did not permit me access to this other world. I snarled and leapt out of the suffocating hole.

I wanted destroy this offensive well with my bare hands but if I did that InuYasha would forever be suck in another dimension. How dare she run from me and my home, she was my mate and as such her place was by my side not wondering around in another dimension with a priestess and Gods knew who else.

I swore to myself that when she returned I would force her to submit to me. Once she returned to my castle I _will _claim her as a mate in body ensuring to get her with pup. She would have to no choice but stay within the wall of the castle in order to protect our unborn pup, her female mother instincts would not permit her to place herself in danger.

I smirked as I walked over to a tree and sat against the large trunk and waited for her to appear. Sooner or later she had to come back and when she did….I would be ready. I will make her realize that running from her destiny with me was hopeless. InuYasha belonged to me from the moment she was born, though I didn't realize it due to the stupidity and meddling of our father. If only father would have left things as they should have been, InuYasha would have been raised as a princess and been properly groomed in become my bride long time ago. Not that it mattered now; she would learn obedience soon or later.

~InuYasha POV~

I looked around as I felt a shiver go down my spine. There was no one around expect for Kagome and a few of her friends. Kagome had managed to drag me out today saying that I needed a distraction, I didn't argue with her, I did need a distraction. Thinking about going back was making me jumpy and irritable. I didn't like this time but at the same time I didn't want to go back to my time and face the possibility of running into my brother, and because of that I felt like a coward for running from the prick in the beginning.

I growled softy as I called myself weak for not being just going back there and kicking his ass with my sword.

"Yacia come one! The movie is going to start in 20 mins!" called Kagome. She couldn't really use my name since her friends as already met her 'boyfriend' named InuYasha, who also happen to have silver her, so I was Yacia, her boyfriend's cousin from out of time.

I looked around once more. I had a bad feeling and I knew the source was Sesshomaru. I knew that mates could connect once mated but I purposely kept a tight lid on that connection…at least for my part. I didn't really want a close and personal view into his feelings and mind, that was notion that made me shudder. What ever it was that he was planning, I had a feeling it wasn't good.

~Sesshomaru POV~

~Two days later~

I snarled as I looked down at the empty well.

Damn that woman for making me wait around for her, when was she coming back? I looked up at the blue sky then scoffed at it and went to sit by the trunk of the tree that he's been sitting at for the past two days. I closed my eyes to meditate but when I closed my eyes the face of my mate would appear making me snarl. I remembered the way her lips felt against mine, how her small frame would fit next to me perfectly, how she smelled and what that scent did to me. I could clearly see her golden cat eyes and those perfect long dark lashes looking up at me making my heat beat faster, her skin, smooth pale and silky, her utterly adorable puppy ears that would twitch when she was annoyed.

It's been almost a full week since I haven't seen InuYasha, almost a week since I've held her body, since I've smelled her scent…so familiar and precious. I thought of bringing Rin along with me to distract myself from images of InuYasha, but then thought it would be improper to have her around if I lost my control once I set eyes on my mate. No….I would wait, I have lived for centuries, battled countless of times, when InuYasha came out of that retched well I will not give her a chance to escape me.

~Sesshomaru POV~

~One week later~

I was starting to feel like I was going crazy. Would she stay there? Will she ever come back? I never felt so powerless before in all my life, I Lord Sesshomaru with all my powers…couldn't even go and retrieve my mate.

I touched the wood of the well as a stood there willing her to come back to me. She had already managed to flee from him once by turning to the hands of death, now she ran into a world I could not reach her. Was the idea of being my mate worse than a death sentence for her? As I stood there I remembered all the times I called her a half breed, insulted her, fought her, wounded her, belittled her, of course she had been a male then, but those scars where still fresh for her. I called her unworthy of our father's blood, but in reality, father was the one who hid her away because he was unable to see the jewel that she was. Ever since she left into this other world I vowed to drag her back to my castle, to claim her, to force her to submit. I let out a bitter hollow laugh. How right their father had been to keep her hidden; he was no better than some savage primitive beast who wanted to force InuYasha to submit.

The realization of my treatment of her hit me like a lightning bolt.

I sank down to my knees in front of the well that transported my mate to a world I couldn't reach her and bowed my head.

I did this. I pushed her away. I saw the way I was seeing her, she was _my_ mate, _my_ answer to making heirs for _my_ kingdom…and yet…I never took into consideration that she had plans of her own. I was only looking at her as my possession, my answer for companionship after years of being alone. She would give me pure blood pups, but did she even what to? I didn't know anything about wooing my mate, I demanded because it was what was best for her…but what did that get me? Instead of seeing to her happiness I was looking for my own. Gods I felt like such a fool!

After some time I leaned down by my tree as night fall crept over the woods, watching the well I decided to open up my awareness and meditate. Being mated allowed me access to some of her emotions depending on how strong they were, since we haven't joined that link would be fairly weak, but it would be there none then less.

I got a very faint impression of her being happy about something. I opened my eyes and looked up at the night sky. She was happy on the other side of that well, I didn't like it but I accepted it.

'_Come to me koneko…come back to me'_ I willed my thoughts to be heard by her, not knowing if it would work.

~InuYasha POV~

'_Come to me koneko….come back to me'_

I bolted up right startled. Breathing hard I looked around almost thinking that she was either back at the castle or that Sesshomaru was in the room.

'Had I dreamed it?' I thought as I looked over to see Kagome still asleep on her bed. I was on the floor snuggled into the sleeping bag when I heard the voice of Sesshomaru almost whisper to me to come back to him. But that couldn't be him, the voice in her mind has been almost sweet and pleading, Sesshomaru would never speak to her that way, he would first rip her head off. Shrugging it off I decided I must have dreamed it up, laying back down I went back to sleep.

~Two Days Later~

"GRRR!"

I was ready to pull my hair off! Here I was up on the sacred tree so that I wouldn't alarm Kagome on how tired and frustrated I was. I haven't been able to sleep right ever since I first heard 'His' voice. Was I going crazy? The voice kept urging her to go home to him, coaxing her to return back to his arms. The problem was that she couldn't believe it was really Sesshomaru. Was all of this in her mind? Did she imagine this voice because of some deep desire for him to speak to her that way?

'_Come home little one, I'm not angry anymore; I just want to hold you'_

I gasped and shook my head. I didn't want to open my link to him…I was ashamed to admit that I was afraid of what I would find. I was afraid that if he felt me, he could force me to return before I was ready. We should have left yesterday but I kept delaying it out of fear. I cursed myself and my female emotions that made me weaker. If only I was male again, I would have run sword first to meet up with him. I looked down at my small hands and remembered how I could wrap my whole hand around one of Sesshomaru and still have room for my other hand. I fisted my hand and took a deep breath and braced myself as I opened my link with him.

The first emotion that I felt was longing, then guilt. I frowned as I continued to feel his emotions crash down at me. He was lonely, he wanted me back. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was I feeling the right person? My brother didn't have these emotions, to be honest with myself; I was half expecting to not feel anything at all. I guess he must have felt me poking around because I heard him.

'_Koneko? I can feel you, come back InuYasha' _

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. I slammed the link shut as I shuddered at the last emotion that crashed down on me from Sesshomaru. He had been happy to feel me. I sat there frozen for a long time. He had been happy to feel her, almost relived. I felt something wet on my cheek. I frowned as I wiped my cheek and saw a tear drop. Why was I crying? I swallowed the hard lump that was stuck in my throat. He wanted me to go back to him, I couldn't feel any anger in him anymore, and could I trust him?

No.

I knew that answer already. He has not earned it yet.

"InuYasha, I think we should pack. We are heading back tomorrow in the morning" called out Kagome from the bottom of the tree I was in. I sighed, guess there was no way I could delay this any longer. I knew that he was waiting for us, and that I had to face him sooner or later. I just hoped that he truly was not angry anymore and wouldn't hurt me.


	9. Chapter 9

~InuYasha POV~

"I don't think this is such a good idea Kagome" I muttered as Kagome finished applying some eye makeup and was now moving on to my hair.

"Why not?" she asked absently as she took a section of my long hair and started to curl the ends "You said that he wasn't angry anymore right? Well what better way to make sure the stays that way than surprising him with a makeover?"

"Yes, but what if he gets the wrong idea and decided to ….uh…you know…get all touchy-feely" I said squirming in my seat as the image of that ran though my head.

What will happen if Sesshomaru did get the wrong impression and saw it as in invitation for something else? I gulped feeling so nervous that I wanted to puke. If I knew my brother like I did, then he would take the opportunity to make a pass at me for sure. I started to whimper softy.

"InuYasha, it's gonna be okay. I won't let him do anything to you that you don't want to be done" she said giving me a fierce look.

I glared at her though the mirror "What do you mean by 'nothing that I don't want to have done?' I don't want anything from the prick" I said hotly crossing my arms to my chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes at me.

"InuYasha, I have known you for a while now and I know for a fact that if you really didn't feel anything for Sesshomaru…_anything_ at all, not even physical attraction, then he would never have gotten so close to you to mark you as his mate. You would have ripped his arms out of his sockets"

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it shut and grimaced as I remembered how he had managed to dominate me long enough to mark me; I couldn't deny the reaction my body had from being so close to him. Crap.

"Besides" Kagome when on "It's not like I can blame you" then she snickered as she continued to curl my hair "Sessh is one handsome looking demon"

I groaned as I dropped my face in one of my hands while I shook my head at Kagome. Kagome laughed at my reaction.

"Well it's the truth! I remember when I first saw him I was amazed on how hot he was, not to mention powerful …..and that voice!" she gushed on.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Can you please stop talking about my brother like that?" I pleaded as I turned around to glare at her "I really don't want to think about him like that"

"Why not?"

"Do you really need a reason? Well number one: He's my older brother, number two: He's a cold hearted bastard and number three: the only reason he even wants me is to be his breeding bitch"

"But he is also your mate InuYasha, why don't you at least try and give him a chance to change?"

"Did you hit your head this morning? I can't do that! The last time I let my guard down around him he fucking locked in his room with sutras Kagome…SUTRAS! besides that…I just can't get over the fact that he also happens to be my older brother…I mean…it's just disturbing"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I don't see _you_ making out with Souta!"

"Ew"

"Exactly!"

"But InuYasha….Sesshomaru is a full demon, it's not like he has the same DNA chain that humans do"

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?"

Kagome signed in exasperation "I've done some research even since Sessh kidnapped you and according to some old folk lore, demons don't have the same blood chain that humans do. Our chromosomes are miniscule compared to a full demon. If you had been full blood relatives then I can see where you're coming from, but since you have your mothers' human blood its different"

"But I still have our fathers blood" I said confused.

"But not his mothers, don't you see? In his eyes, because you have human blood it also means that you have a different DNA chain so he doesn't see you as a real sibling. Mating between step and half demon siblings is very common in royal families you know"

I thought about what Kagome said. Sesshomaru had once told me that I was regarding him in human points of view and not demon. He had also told me that had I been raised in the castle along with him, I would have been his mate long time ago. That meant that Kagome was right in her research.

"Okay, then let's just say for a moment that I could get past the fact that my older brother wants to…uh…get me with pup. There is still the problem that he is an utter asshole"

Kagome laughed at that

"What!" I yelled at her turning in my seat.

"So where you when we first met..remember? You tried to take a swipe at me! I learned to look past all of that to find the real person within and that's when I fell in love with your other self"

I flinched as I saw her eyes glaze over in pain. She was remembering the InuYasha that she lost. I got up and gave her a hug feeling my own eyes moist with tears.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to my best friend. I really wished that things would have turned out differently for her.

"I know InuYasha, I know you are not to blame and in a way I guess this will be easier for me when we finally defeat Naraku. I will come back to my time and live my life out here"

Tears fell from my eyes; I didn't want to lose her! She was the first to accept me for who I was. She was my family, my sister.

"You're the first real thing I have ever had to a family Kagome, I don't want to never see you again" I said my voice breaking up a bit.

"I know…you never know. Sesshomaru is your mate and he is immortal, maybe I will run into to you in another life time"

We didn't talk anymore about the subject, but I promised myself that I would do anything in my powers to stay near her and help her find her happiness.

"Okay let's get this train wreck over with, but remember my words when Sesshomaru decides to kidnap me again" I said glaring at both Kagome and her mom who had walked into the room when Kagome finished my hair.

"Oh you look lovely dear" said Mrs. Higurashi as she gushed over me. I groaned again, Kagome's mom loves dressing me up.

"I saw this and though it would look darling on you and since you're always barefooted it will complement your legs" she said giving Kagome a shiny bracelet, Kagome bent down to attached it to my ankle.

"Hey!" I said when she knocked me off balance forcing me to sit down on the chair I was in earlier.

"All done…your perfect!" squealed Kagome as she smiled like an idiot. Glaring at both of them I look down to see the bracelet that they attached to my right ankle. The bracelet had red and white crystals that sparkled and attached to it was a small charm in the shape of a dog. Ha Ha.

"I don't know…this seems like too much. I mean look at me!"

They had managed to catch me and get me into a form fitting red cotton dress that came three inches above my knees with caped sleeves and sweetheart neckline. The worse thing about his dress was the white crescent shaped embroidery all along the bottom of the dress...like I needed any more of a reminder who I belonged to now...geez.

"It will be fine dear" said Mrs. Higurashi smiling fondly at me.

"Yeah right, this dress alone will no doubt get me in trouble with him" I said as we walked out of the room and headed down to the well. I had my red cloak draped on my arm, I don't know what it was about this cloak, but I couldn't part with it. I wanted to scream from frustration and nerves. I was almost certain that my brother will take one look at me and get all possessive and gross. But according to Kagome and her mom the best way to get a man to forgive you for anything is to dress pretty and play nice. I didn't want to be forgiven…I just wanted not get killed! So here I am going back dolled up and wearing a dress…all for my bother…ugh!

I put my cloak around me and lifted the hood to cover my hair.

"Okay InuYasha here let me put these on" said Kagome holding out the beads and placed them around my neck.

I was starting to feel butterflies in my stomach as I leaped up and jumped through the well while holding Kagome's hand.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered to myself as I let the well transport me back to my era and to Sesshomaru.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I looked up at fading horizon streaked with colors of orange and purple and closed my eyes. Another day was close to an end and still I have not been permitted to pass thought he well. Another day that I have not seen the face of my mate.

I wanted her back, not my beast, no, I Sesshomaru wanted her back.

I needed her here to make me feel alive, to bring me laughter and joy, to protect her. I, who has never needed anything from anyone, needed the one person whom I at one point in my life, thought was unworthy to even breathe the same air as I did. I scoffed at my prior actions, I was such a fool.

A gentle breeze came from the well and with it…her scent. InuYasha.

I stood immediately but didn't move from where I was. She came back.

I watched as she leaped out of the well then turned to help the human priestess out. I watched as the girl took a beaded necklace off of InuYasha and stuffed it into her bag.

I took a step towards them allowing myself to be uncovered from the shade of the tree I was under. I saw the moment she caught my scent. She had the cloak I made for her, that brought a small smile to my lips. At least I knew now that she was protected in that era. InuYasha's hood was still drawn up so I couldn't see her face yet.

"InuYasha" I said softy to her so, careful as to not frighten her.

She didn't say anything just lifted her hand and lowered the hood back and pulled her long hair from beneath the fabric shaking it lightly letting the silky silvery mane fall down to her waist in curls. Gods how I missed the sight of her shiny hair and those utterly adorable ears of hers.

She turned to look at me. I exhaled painfully as I realized that I had been holding my breath. She was sight for sore eyes. My little _koneko_ was back. Her angelic face, so treasured by me was regarding me with distrust. I felt like a heel. Her cat eyes captivated me, pulling me into their golden depths with her dark long lashes. Her eyes where different. She had color on her lids much like I did but in a brownish color, making her golden eyes glow, has her eyes always been this alluring? This beautiful?

She didn't say anything as I looked her over. I drank in the sight of her; I have been deprived of her presence for far too long. I smiled when I saw the dress she wore, it was red of course but it had my symbol of the crescent moon. My little minx was trying to get on my good side. The way the dress clung to her made her waist look impossibly small and her hips tantalizing. I looked further down and almost groaned out load. Her toes had been painted a deep red color that made me want to kiss her little feet then I noticed the piece of jewelry of red and white crystals around her right ankle with a little silver dog, my mate was more beautiful than any angel.

I finished crossing the space between us. I stood in front of her inhaling her sweet scent while she looked up at me. I lifted my hand in an attempt to stroke one of her ears but stopped as she flinched slightly as if I was about to strike her. Was I really that much of a monster to her that she would think it possible for me to harm her?

I took her face in my hands as I watched her eyes go wide at my sudden movement.

"I would never strike you _koneko_. Yes, I was angry that you ran from the protection of the castle, but I would never raise a hand against you" I leaned down and softly nuzzled her cheek while I pulled her small frame into my embrace. She was back where she belonged, in my arms. I growled softly letting the vibrations in my chest sooth her fears of me. I felt her relax and sighed in relief.

She looked up at me and gave me a smirk.

"You won't hit me probably because you're afraid I'll bite your hand off"

I wanted to laugh at her antics. I did hear the human girl snicker at InuYasha's comment. This was what she brought to me, the urge to laugh at her outrageous behavior. For all my years' strict training and demeanor of seeming like a cold bastard, I craved her light to bring life to me.

"I've missed you _koneko_. I know that you do not feel the same way as I do and I recognize that the fault lies with me" I pulled back to only to lift her up by her legs so that she was eye level with me.

"Hey! Put me down you oaf!"

I didn't listen just wrapped my arms around her legs more securely. She stopped squirming and eventually placed her hand on either side of my shoulders.

"I will travel with you and your pack and offer you may protection and in same process I ask you that we make an attempt to reform the trust that was broken between us"

She frowned at my words as several emotions flashed across her face.

"I don't know….." she started "If I do this we take things slowly. Kagome explained some things regarding the difference of human blood and demon blood and why mating between half siblings in royal families are common, but I would like a bit more time to adjust"

I lifted an eyebrow as I looked behind InuYasha to look at the human priestess and nodded my thanks to her. Maybe I could talk to this Kagome girl and try to see if she would be willing to help me out in convincing InuYasha of being my mate in true form. For the first time since I decided to join their pack, I started to feel like something good would come out of this. I knew that InuYasha trusted and listened to her human friend.

"Alright InuYasha, you have my word" I lowered her down and bury my face in her neck and scrap my mark gently with my fangs making her shiver and gasp in response. I licked her skin savoring her taste that I have been deprived of for over two long weeks. Sighing I huffed out a breath of frustration as I growled and rested my forehead on her shoulder.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" I said softy to her. I felt her chuckle.

"Not in the least. Now stop that! Taking it slow means none of this either!"

"InuYasha…I come home to find you left the protection of the castle and that you sneaked off to another dimension in time. I couldn't go to you and you have been away for over two long weeks…I am sorry if my actions are breeching our agreement a bit but my inner demon wants it's mate" I said as I nuzzled her cheek as I nibbled softly on her skin making her giggle as she squirmed in my arms. I never heard her giggle like that, but then again…I don't remember ever raining so much affection on her.

"Alright! Alright Sessh! I get it! You missed me" she laughed as I found that she was a tad ticklish as I continued to nibble and lick her skin near her ear and neck "Stop that! Your tickling me!"

I felt a genuine smile appear on my face at her carefree laughter until I heard Kagome cleared her throat as she looked at us smiling.

InuYasha turned a bright shade of pink as she tried to hide her self behind me.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm happy that you are going to be joining us and I hate to interrupt your reunion but we have to get going" she said trying hard not to laugh at InuYasha who realized that she had an audience to our display of affection and buried her face in my back managing to hide in my hair.

"Very well" I said trying to keep my straight stoic face as I tried to pry my mate from under my hair "You heard her InuYasha, let's get going…don't you want to walk with your pack mate?" I said knowing that she would be too embarrassed to do so but couldn't help myself from teasing her. My heart felt light and free. This is what we should have had long time ago.

"Bite me Sessh" she grumbled as she let go of me and started to walk towards Kagome a bright pink shad on her cheeks.

"All in due time _koneko_" I said making her blush again. I didn't even mind her nickname for me anymore.

~InuYasha POV~

What the hell was wrong with me? And what happened to my prick of a brother? Where was the brother I remember?

In all my years of knowing him and all my time in his castle, even while I was 'playing mate', he had never showered me with so much affection and attention before. I closed my eyes as I tried to get my heart to stop its erratic beating. When he held me close to him I was surprised on how much I missed his scent, on how I missed his strong arms around me. I was trying to find the feelings of hurt and betrayal to consume me when I looked up at his cold face, but I was too shocked by the openness in his eyes. He truly did miss me. Then when he started to nibbling and licking my skin it was like he was sending little eclectic shocks throughout my whole body ticking the shit outta me that I couldn't help but start laughing. It felt so right to be with him in that second in time. To see his eyes shine with laughter and his body so close to mine that I completely forgot that Kagome was there. It was almost like we were in our own little bubble and I liked it.

"Well…" said Kagome with that smug smile of hers making wish I stayed in the back with Sesshomaru "I don't want to say I told you so…but I told you so!"

I shook head at her.

"He's different Kagome" I said softy to her not wanting Sesshomaru to hear me "He's not the same person I left two weeks ago" I said more to myself than to her. I don't know what has come over him but if he kept this up then I was in danger to actually losing my heart to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry for the late update….things have been kinda crazy and I've been having some writers block on this story…but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

~Sesshomaru POV~

I was starting to question if traveling with InuYasha and her group as such a good idea. It the last two weeks that we have gone in search of more jewel shards we have slayed four demons, one of which was influenced by the Shikon jewel. They had been terrorizing some human village after another. Why she felt the need to place her life at risk for the very same humans who didn't accept her while she had been under fathers spell was beyond me. In my opinion it only placed her in needless danger and I found myself holding back my demon a lot lately.

Each and every one of those demons almost went willing to their deaths when they saw my mate approach them with Tetsusaiga hand. Not that I blamed them. If death had come to me in the form of InuYasha I too would have opened my arms and embraced it willingly.

It had taken repressing my natural instincts to allow her to even engage in the slaying of the demons, but I knew that if I wanted to get closer to her…I had to allow her to be herself. So I gritted my teeth and stood by incase she got injured….which of course she did every once in a while. The last demon who had the jewel shard imbedded into his stomach had managed to cut her arm causing her to grit in pain. That was when I ordered the others to destroy the demon so that I could get her out of the fight. Seeing the blood run from the gash had made my eyes turn red with rage as I regarded the demon who had dared to lay a hand on my mate. I healed her easily enough but it still bothered me to know that she was in pain.

"Sessh..I'm okay really" she had said laughing "I've been through worse…remember? You've giving me a beating or two if you recall"

I groaned as I remembered the many times I had kicked her ass.

"You're never going to let me forget are you?"

She smiled evilly at me before responding "Nope"

But the thing that was trying my patience even more than the demon attacks where the human males, those infuriating insects. They were unworthy to even kiss the dirt she stepped on and yet it never failed that at every human village we entered she would covet the gazes of every male. She was completely unaware of the reaction she stirred in the younger males as she walked with the other girls. They would swarm around her hoping for a chance to speak with her, the way they looked at her was unforgivable to me. Lust would fill their eyes as she glided by them. I didn't miss the way their eyes would travel up and down her small curvy frame, they didn't even seem to care that she wasn't completely human. Such beauty did she hold that even they eyes of monks followed her every move. If it didn't irritate me so much I would have felt pride, but being as we have not completed mating, I felt more pissed off than anything. Then there was the infuriating woman herself. InuYasha never made a point to come to me willing. I knew I had to be patient with her and that we were rebuilding our once fragile trust, but I wanted my mate.

"Do you know how weird this is for me?" She commented one day while walking through yet another village. We had just entered when once more I saw eyes following her every move making me want to snarl at them.

"I mean I've spent the majority of my live being avoided…so this is just a bit creepy for me" she commented but just went on ahead avoiding the lustful glances.

Just then a young male came up to her and essentially offered her a whole roasted boar in exchange for just one kiss from her. His eyes were almost crazed with his lust; I felt his eyes wonder down her body, taking note of her curves.

"Oh dear" muttered Kagome while Miroku winced at the man's direction.

"He's a gonner" muttered Shippo who was perched on Sango's shoulders who was shaking her head slowly at the stupidity of the man.

I snarled at the male and moved to step in front of my mate blocking his view of her.

"You dare assume yourself so worthy of her to even speak to her? To assume that her lips are free to whomever? You will stay away from my mate" my claws dripped with poison my eyes turning red, I wanted nothing more than to take my frustrations out on the man.

"Sessh! Stop it! You know I'm not going to accept his offer!" InuYasha tugged on my arm, when I didn't budge she wrapped her arms around my side and rubbed her face in to my side making me calm down a bit "Besides, if I wanted a roasted boar I can always ask you for it right?" she moved again to step in front of me and placed a small hand on my chest forcing me to look down at her "Please let it go…don't hurt him..Okay?"

Her golden eyes where pleading me to calm down and spare the retch of a man. I snarled at her indicating that I didn't appreciate her interference.

"This simpleton insults me and makes advances on my mate and you would have me turn a blind eye at it?" I said growling at her. She placed her hand on her hip and glared back at me.

"Yes because your attracting too much attention to ourselves and your acting like a barbarian…geez" she turned and walked over to where the girls where "You can be such a pain sometimes" she glowered "Come on…let's keep on moving"

As soon as we were out of the village I walked over to her and plucked her up and launched myself into the sky.

"Go on ahead, I need to have a word with InuYasha" I spat out, my fury barely contained.

"Ah…sure" said Kagome a bit wearily.

88888

"Do you think she'll be alright?" said Kagome biting her lip in worry. Sango chuckled at her friend "I would be more worried about Sesshomaru If I were you. If you haven't noticed, InuYasha has the great and powerful demon lord wrapped around her little finger"

"Now, now ladies, no conspiring on the demon lord" said Miroku in a grave tone but you could tell he was holding in his laughter as well "I'm sure they just need time to them self's"

"Right monk, I don't even want to know what's running through that dirty mind of yours" said Sango in disgust at the dreamy look that Miroku got.

"Ah dear Sango, if I do have any impure thoughts is just because our dear InuYasha has turned into such lovely woman"

"You better not let her hear you say that" said Shippo who was walking with Kirara "She may be a girl but she'll still beat you black and blue"

Miroku sighed sadly "So true" his hand itching.

~InuYasha POV~

I wasn't afraid of him anymore per say; I just didn't like it when he acted all high and mighty on me. I hated to admit it to myself but the more time I spent with him, the more I felt myself opening up to him. The trust wasn't completely there yet but I knew I had nothing to fear from him.

"Where are you taking me?" I grumbled as he fly across the sky. I looked up the see his neck taunt and his face grim. I almost winced at the way he was so tightly wound.

When he finally put me down he pinned me to a tree, I froze as I felt his fangs at my neck.

"Sessh?" I said in alarm. What was wrong with him? Was he going to turn back into his old asshole-ish self?

"You will _never_ question my actions…especially if I need to reprimand someone who has clearly insulted me and mine..is that understood?"

"Is this about that idiot villager?" I asked astonished that it had bothered him that much "I think your taking things too seriously"

"Too seriously? You interfered when I was clearly in my own right to kill that fool, you walk away from me, you defended the infuriating male dismissing me and then on top of everything else you insult me for everybody to hear"

I bit my lip, when he put it like _that_, well I guess it did seem like I was disrespecting him, still, I didn't like that he was starting to act that the old Sesshomaru. I was just starting to get comfortable around him but if he was going to start acting like the old him, then it would complicate things for me. I hate to admit to myself but….I was growing fond of him. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way in these couple of weeks I began to develop some feelings for him.

He backed away from me glaring then turned his back at me to look at the forest with even speaking to me he walked away with frown on his face. I felt like he had just slapped me in the face, in fact I rather he would have then just rebuff me like this.

'I don't care' I told myself 'He can just go ahead and be pissed for all I care' I crossed my arms to my chest.

I looked over to the road, knowing that if I followed it I would eventually run into my friends, but then I looked over to where Sesshomaru disappeared to and felt my chest tight as I remembered his face and how angry he was.

"Ah geez" I muttered to myself as I started to walk towards where he had walked off to "I must be out of my mind".

I found him leaning against a tree that overlooked a cliff, it was a beautiful setting. The trees where thick and full, the grass was dotted with wild flowers and bushes. The cliff over looked a magnificent view of the villages and green fields, but all I could see was the sight of my older brother, his head held high as the wind whipped though his long silver hair. I never ceases to impress me on how tall and muscular he was but right now he looked every bit a lord in that instant.

I didn't even think twice at my actions, it was pure instinct and god help me I couldn't fight it.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his torso as tears swam near the surface of my eyes. I didn't want to feel his anger; I didn't like it when he acted cold and distant damnit!

"InuYasha?" he said in questions at my actions.

"I don't like it when you act like this" I confessed "Your acting like you used to….You haven't yelled at me like that since I came back from Kagome's time" I whispered almost hating myself for revealing just how much his anger upset me.

I heard him groan then turned to wrap his arms around me. I'm ashamed to admit it but I liked it….I liked it too much because I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me so that I was clinging to his strong frame. Most of the time I didn't like the reminder that I was impossibly short and petite but as he wrapped his strong arms around me, I had to admit to my self that it felt nice to be enveloped by him.

I inhaled his familiar masculine scent and at once felt comforted. When did his scent become so soothing to me? I buried my nose in to his neck and gave him a little whine, telling him just how bad I felt that he was angry at me.

"Shhh _koneko_" he murmured as I felt one of his hands on my head stoking one of my ears "I am not angry at you and I'm sorry I yelled at you….I don't ever want you to feel like before"

He pulled away to cup my face in his hands to look at me. I saw regret etched in his handsome features, something I rarely saw in him.

"I don't think I could bare the thought of you looking at me like before" he said then lowed his head to capture my lips.

I froze.

I haven't kissed him since we were at the castle. I didn't know what I should be feeling but when he pulled away I realized that I didn't want him to stop…not yet. So I grabbed the front of his kimono and yanked him back down and returned his kiss, needing the warmth he offered.

Okay…so I started hearing voices in my head once our lips met again, the first was my human side that screamed "What I am I doing? This is my brother!" the other was my female feminine voice that said "Wow..his man could kiss" the other one was my demon voice…that was the one that frightened me the most…and it only said one thing "Mate"

My demon side recognized him as its mate. It's never done that before…even while we were at his castle. I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth as he tasted and consumed making me weak and lightheaded that I had to lean in to him for support. He tasted and felt so good that I completely ignored the human part of me that was trying to remind me that he was my half-brother; I did the only thing that I could at this point and surrendered myself to the feeling and sensations he was creating within me.

I reached up and caressed his face then slipped my fingers into his hair as I pulled myself closer to him needing to feel his strength and arms around me, shivering as his arms pulled me up so that he didn't have to bend down so much. I didn't think twice and wrapped my legs around his waist so that I could kiss him right back and still hold him close, trapping him to me. I heard him give out a feral growl as he turned and pinned me to a tree and held me there as he took possession of my mouth. He lips trailed down my neck sucking and nipping at my skin making me gasp and moan. The kiss was not a gentle one; there was an edge of desperation in it that made me shiver.

'Mate' my demoness purred as he continued to dominate and devour my mouth making me dizzy as he have out one last groan.

He paused to take my face in to his hands and leaned his forehead onto mine his breath harsh as he closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to compose him self.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this _koneko_. This is the first time I have gotten a real response from you…a true response" he sighed then kissed my nose. I blushed as I tried to reclaim my composure but as soon as I looked into his face I was captured in his eyes once more, I leaned in and gave him one last soft kiss.

This kiss was different. The urgency was gone only to be replaced with a sweetness that made my heart melt. He moved slowly this time as if savoring my lips. It was hard to pull away from him; it was like we were both caught up in a spell that made it impossible for us to pull away from each other. It was almost like we didn't have the will to pull apart anymore, so he moved us so that I felt the softness of the grass beneath me and him on top of me. I should have felt panic but I didn't, instead I nibbled on his bottom lip as I ran my hands from his neck down to his back marveling on how strong he really was. It was hard to tell with is armor and haori but he truly was a fine male specimen. He pulled away and smiled at me, moving so that he was laying on his side now and I was on my back staring up at him. He caressed my face with one hand as I closed my eyes savoring the touch, he then went to pluck a flower only to run the petals gently against my skin. My eyes, nose, cheek and lips, I had my eyes closed as I savored the sensation. When I opened them I saw that it was a tulip, I reached up to take the flower and inhaled the sweet scent. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck as his chest vibrated, making me move my head to the side so that I was exposing my neck to him. I know I was submitting to him….something I never done, but here, in this peaceful setting with the cool fall air blowing between the trees and the fragrance of the flowers around us, I let my self belong to him for the first time.

"Sessh?" I said after a long while of laying together in peaceful silence as I played with the fur of his tail.

"Yes little one?"

"Why were you so angry at that human…really? You had to know that I would never kiss him…right? You are not known for loosing control like that"

He signed then leaned down and kissed my neck "I was frustrated _koneko_. For the past two and a half weeks I had hoped to hold you or kiss you but I knew I had to reframe myself from doing so out of respect of the trust I had broken between us. On top of all of that, that human was looking at you with sheer lust in his eyes. I lost it"

I pondered that and nodded to him. I could see how that would have set him off. It also made me feel something funny inside at his confession that he had been craving my touch and presence so much.

"It was not that I don't trust you InuYasha" he said sternly then he let out a sigh as he continued "_Koneko_, please understand my reasons…..and I would prefer it if we avoid villages for now on…I don't think I could tolerate having human males follow you around like lost puppies. It's wearing my patience thin with them as it is"

I laughed at him "I don't understand why you let them get to you so much, why can't you just ignore them?"

He frowned at me "Do you truly not have any idea just how utterly beautiful you are?"

"No" I shrugged at him, it was true, I didn't think of myself as beautiful. Call it years of rejection but it kinda damaged my self-image.

He narrowed his eyes at me "You are the most beautiful demoness that I have seen and I'm not just saying because I am your mate. Father knew this, that is why he placed you under that enchantment. I am proud to call you mate"

I looked away feeling embarrassed. He may not have realized it but it was the first time he had ever said he was proud of me…for anything. It was what I always wanted when I was younger.

I closed my eyes as I felt a strong emotion run thought me at hearing him not only say he was proud of me, but that he thought I was that attractive. I looked up at him to see that he had been staring down at me. I reached up and pushed some of his bangs out of the way so that I could touch his markings on his forehead then on his cheek, then just because I could I lightly touched his lips with my finger tips. My brother truly was beautiful I thought to myself as I continued to look up at him in silence. His eye color where a lighter gold I observed, his hair a lighter shade of silver and his markings where so alluring.

He chuckled softy "You keep doing that _koneko_ and I just may keep you here" he leaned down and kissed me softy again. I didn't know what this was between us, I didn't know what I should be feeling anymore but I did know that things were never going to be the same with us.

I felt him take my hands and pull me up so that we were standing once more.

"As much as I would love to stay here forever with you…we need to return to our companions"

I nodded to him but before I could start walking he leaned down to capture my lips once more. I closed my eyes and leaned into him kissing him back without thinking twice about it.

"I think we need to have more arguments" he said smirking as he wrapped his arms around me and launched us into the sky once more "if this is going to be the normal outcome"

I punched is chest lightly "Don't get smug" I said but couldn't help smiling a bit.

88888888888888888888888888888

I know it was another sappy chapter…believe me that things start getting interesting from here. InuYasha had to come to terms with her feelings for him and she had to realize that her demon was starting to claim Sessh as well.

This chapter was inspired by the songs of

'Lighthouse' by Patrick Watson , New Moon 'The meadow' by Alexandre Desplat and 'Memories' by Within Temptation


	11. Chapter 11

~Sesshomare POV~

I looked over to my mate as she ate the fish I had caught as soon as we got back to the others. She was sitting with her female companions as Kagome took sections of InuYasha's hair and braided it. I shook my head at them; they had an obsession with my mate's hair and ears.

My demon felt a peace at seeing her face relaxed and happy, she was laughing at the young Kit who was attempting a new fox magic trick but failed miserably. Night had fallen and we were now in the safety of the tall trees, the camp fire would provide her with warmth and my demonic powers would see to her protection.

As I leaned into the truck of the tree I closed my eye and let my mind wonder to the events of earlier today. It was the first time I had ever seen her so open to me, her eyes held nothing back when she had gazed into my eyes. It had taken everything within me to not strip her bare and claim her right then and there. She wasn't ready yet though and if I had given in to my temptation I would have frighten her and she would have closed herself off to me again. She had surprised me when she had kissed me back, I had felt no hidden agenda in her touch. Her lips had been freely given, I could still taste her on my lips; her scent clung to my skin as mine did on her. Any demon who would approach her would know that she belonged to me.

'**Mine'** my demon called out to me. I frowned to myself.

Odd. Why would my demon surface right now?

"Sessh?" I looked over to see InuYasha sitting next to me. Was I so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't feel when she approached me.

"Yes _koneko?_"

"Kagome just reminded me of something. Kaede still has the pants of my fire rat robe…but what happened to the haori top? Last time I remember seeing it was when I was at the castle. Do you know what happened to it? It was the only thing I had of my mother and father…Its special to me"

I smiled at her to the surprise of the others.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have clung on to the cloak I gave you without realizing just what it was made out of?" I said in astonishment.

"Huh?" she said then lifted a piece of the red cloak and peered at it.

"I knew you couldn't wear it any longer since it didn't fit you anymore so I had a master seamstress design the cloak from the material of the fire rat haori along with some of my own poison" I truly had thought she had figured it out since she insisted on keeping it on her almost all of the time.

"Really? You did that for me?"

I nodded to her wondering why she thought I would do any less.

"I knew it as important to you InuYasha" I told her in a gentle voice wanting nothing more than to kiss those plump lips of hers again.

Before I knew it she launched herself at me, I let out an 'oof' as she knocked me over to the ground as she hugged me tightly. I glowered at her for getting me dirty but then decided that if that was the price I had to pay for her embraces then I would just have live with it.

"Thank you!" she said not even noticing my displeasure on my face for getting me dirty before she let me go and went over to the girls again apparently telling them of what I did for her. Kagome looked over to me and smiled. I tried not scowl at the girl, she was my mates friend after all and it was imperative that I was on her good side, so I nodded to her and turned my gaze back to the night sky.

"She's something else, isn't she?" said the monk as he smiled at the direction of the girls "I never would have thought she had a soft side. When she had been under the spell she was the most closed off and standoffish person I had ever met. Now look at her" he said nodding to InuYasha "I'm happy for both of you"

I didn't say thing to the monk, I didn't think it was necessary; he was just making an observation after all

Once it came time to go to sleep I saw her bite her lip then looked over to me as she sat next to the human priestess.

Darkness and quite surrounded the campsite now, everyone was now sleeping. InuYasha was sitting crossed legged with Tetsusaiga in her embrace and her arms folded into her cloak. She didn't seem very comfortable. I got up and walked over to her quietly, I picked her up and placed her on top of my tail. The need to have her near was almost overwhelming, I wanted to make sure that she got her rest as well and she would not do so if she slept while sitting up.

She murmured in her sleep as she hugged my tail closer to her so that she was on her side her sweet face towards me. She looked so young with her face relaxed and her defenses down. I moved closer to her so that my large framed dwarfed her size even more ensuring that if anyone where to come upon the camp site they would not be able to see her right away. Her scent of vanilla and night jasmine teased my senses…but there was something else there too. It was a heady scent of something sweet and tantalizing…like ripened fruit. I inhaled deeply, growling low in my chest as I leaned down and nuzzled her neck, then shoulders, her chest then her stomach.

I froze.

Oh… this was not good. She was going to start her first heat cycle. Then I frowned I had just realized something, in demon years InuYasha _was_ very young…..a little past 50 years.

This was not good indeed. I inhaled again and cursed. By tomorrow her scent was going to be stronger, she was going to start bleeding soon…then, she was going to be in heat. She was going to search for me, her demon instincts where going to drive her to seek out her mate.

This was why my demon had stirred earlier. It had said 'Mine', it was obvious now that it wanted to claim her…physically. Although it was bad enough that I have been craving her for a long time now but not only that, InuYasha was going to be fertile as well and the desire to impregnate her was going to be hard to ignore. I groaned as my mind imaged her beneath me, whimpering and moaning as I took her but then it flashed to a picture of her…round with my pup.

Oh yes, I desperately wanted that. I desperately needed _her_. Already I felt my demon growl in response to the scent of her heat. InuYasha has never had a heat cycle before in her life so this being her first was going to make her extra fertile. I groaned at the idea of having to fight off my demon from her.

This was going to be a very long week.

As the sun hit the horizon I inhaled and cursed. Her scent was getting stronger and hard to ignore. I felt her stir in her sleep besides me, I was lying on my side with her curled up in my tail. She stretched then scooted closer to my body heat as she shivered from the morning chill seeking out my warmth. I growled low in my chest as I felt her small hands on my chest, then she unconsciously rubbed her face to me as well. I wrapped my arms around her as I licked the nap of her neck growling in desire for her….damn her intoxicating scent. It was sending my demon into a frenzy, clawing at me to take her somewhere far away and stake my claim on her.

"Sessh?" she said, sleep still clinging to her eyes "What's wrong?"

I told myself that I was not an animal and regained my composure.

"Nothing _koneko_…go back to sleep" I murmured to her, she didn't say anything just nodded and snuggled back into my embrace.

No.

I will not allow my beast to hurt her I said to myself as I looked down at her. She was opening up to me; just the fact that she was allowing me to hold her like this without trying to rip my throat out spoke volumes on how far we have progressed. If I let my demon take control then it would all be for nothing, the trust she was gaining for me will be destroyed and I would lose her.

Gods, I felt cursed. I looked over to Kagome and wondered if she would be willing to help out. I needed to get InuYasha to the castle. Gods…I didn't want to seal her away in her bed chambers again but maybe this time with the help of her friends I can convince her that it would be dangerous for her to be near me. I was going to have to explain to her why she needed to stay away from me for a while. I was not looking forward to this but as much as I desired my mate…I also knew that I couldn't push her into this.

At least for this moment I would allow myself to just enjoy the feeling her willing body next to mine as I protected her from morning autumn chill. I laid my cheek on top of her head as I stroked her silvery hair admiring the way it gleamed with the morning rays. Never did I imagine in my very long existence that the old InuYasha I had come to know would turn in to this magnificent woman in my arms. She constantly challenged me, surprised me, made me laugh and made me a stronger demon.

I heard her yawn breaking my thoughts to look down at her.

"Still tired?" I asked when she didn't automatically get up like she normally would.

"Yeah…I feel funny…my stomach hurts a bit" she said then moved so that she could wrap my tail tighter around her "the warmth helps though….I feel like if I move and expose myself to the cold it's gonna get worse"

I frowned, I didn't have any experience when it came to females and their cycle so I didn't know if this was normal or not, but I did know that I didn't like it that she was feeling pain.

"How bad is it?" I asked looking over to Kagome and wondered if should wake her up to help InuYasha.

"Not that bad right now…it's just uncomfortable…but it's getting steadily worse…what is it?" she asked then hissed a bit and clutched her stomach now.

I rubbed her back as she whined a bit and moved so that she was even closer to my body.

"Kagome!" I barked out, I didn't want my mate to be in unnecessary pain and I was frantic to know if she was alright.

I saw the human girl bolt up in her sleeping bag.

"Huh? What! Where!" she said disoriented as she then looked over to where I was holding on to InuYasha "What's wrong?" she asked as she climbed out of her bag and went to where we were.

I didn't necessary want to blurt it out that she was going thought her first cycle but I didn't know how else to convey what was wrong either so…..

"InuYasha is having her first breeding cycle and she is in pain"

"Her What?"

"My What?"

I sighed in exasperation at the undignified look in InuYasha's face.

"Your fist breeding cycle…or to put it more bluntly…you're going to be in heat soon"

I saw a dozen emotions flash across her face: shock, anger, embarrassment then lastly comprehension.

"Ah shit" she whispered then looked up at me, I didn't know what I was expecting but when I saw the look of sudden hunger in her eyes…I knew that her heat was going to be bad on both of us. She almost purred as she rubbed her face to my chest then inhaled deeply.

I hiss sharply "_Koneko_, don't do that. It's your cycle, it's starting to affect you" I said as I tried to resist the urge to nibble every inch of her body.

"I know" she breathed in to my chest "but I'm in pain….being close to you is helping" she whispered embarrassed as she latched on to me.

"When an Inuyoukai female is not feeling well, it is natural for the demoness to seek out her mate _koneko_, do not feel embarrassed by it"

"InuYasha your having cramps" said Kagome then when to get her backpack "Your seeking out warmth because it helps the pain, the cold will make it worse and it will spread out to your lower back, legs and lower stomach..it also…makes us females a bit frisky"

"Well an't this a bitch" she muttered "No pun intended…Whoa wait! don't tell me I'm going to get this shit like you ever fricking month!" she said to Kagome.

I shook my head at her "you're not completely human InuYasha, I believe with you it will be every 3 or 4 months..if you had been full demon once every six months"

"Ahw man!" she whined then she looked at me "So is this why you suddenly look like a piece of choice meat?"

I held back my laughter at her analogy and nodded to her. Then I looked over to Kagome "We need to get to my castle _before_ she goes into heart"

"Why?" ask InuYasha as she sat up but still keeping my tail wrapped around her.

"InuYasha, if you go into heat while I am near you…..your demon is going to call out to me and I would have no choice but to answer…do you understand what that means?" I asked her as I pulled her close to me so that I could nuzzle her neck to get my point across her.

I felt her freeze up then lean in to my touch.

"You mean….I'm going to practically beg for you to..to….uh" she said looking scared as she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Oh yes, beg doesn't even begin to cover it, by the middle of your heat you're going to all but attack me to get me to mount you….and impregnate you. It's the one time that Inuyoukai females get dangerous…even to their mates"

"Oh dear" said Kagome faintly her hand going to her heart "Uh…what should we do?"

"We need to leave immediately and get to the safety of the castle. Once there…" I looked over to the beautiful face of my mate then said "We are going to need to ward you into a room"

I saw her eyes go wide then she shook her head.

"Oh no! You are not locking me into a room again!" she said standing up to place her hands on her hips.

I sighed; I knew that she was going to be against my idea, so I did the only thing to make her understand just how unsafe it would be to be around each other. I growled low in my chest as I stood up slowly and lowered my head to scrap my fangs on her neck. Her response was immediately and primitive, her heat over ruling her rational thinking. She plastered her body to mine as she growled at me and reached up to pull my lips down to hers. Her kiss was hungry and passionate, igniting a dangerous part of me. She moaned deeply as she took control of the kiss and whimpered as my tongue played with hers. Her hands went to my haori top as if trying to rip it off of me.

That was when I pulled away and pushed her towards Kagome; the human girl was still in shock from our little display but held on to InuYasha. My mate's eyes where still glazed over with need as she tried to pry herself away from her friend to get to me.

"Do you see now?" I said as I saw her almost bite Kagome's hand off trying to reach me "If this is your reaction now, can you imagine what it will be in five days from now? When it's at its peak? We need to get you to stay in a room where you can't smell me near"

InuYasha shook her head as if clearing it then looked up at me and blushed bright red.

"Oh god! Tell me that I didn't just attack you right now!"

Sango and Miroku who had woken up to witness our little display snickered.

"I say we get moving InuYasha" said Miroku the looked over to me "Lord Sesshomaru, will her scent attract other demons?"

I nodded grimly "It will, but unfortunately to them, she will only respond to me. If another tries to come near her while she is in heat she will more than likely rip out their hearts than let them touch her. Still other demons will try to mount her in hopes that they will be able to overpower her"

"Ew" said InuYasha "There is no way in hell I'm letting another male near me" she growled then looked at me "That includes you Sesshomaru. I don't want to get pregnant, so you keep it in your pants and away from me"

"_Koneko_, the reason why you need to be locked into a room is because you will be the one seeking _me_ out" I clarified for her.

She sputtered then looked over to Kagome who coughed delicately "Um…you did just ah….kiss him..rather…ah…passionately right now….out of your own free will mind you"

"Ahw crap" she whimpered "this is just great!...why me! I was just starting to get used to my female emotions and hormones…now this!"

"It's not all bad" said Sango who went to place an arm around InuYasha "there are lots of benefits to being a woman….for one thing, everything that a man does is for us..think about it. They hunt, work, and fight for us. They may seem like they are the stronger one in the relationship but in the end, behind every strong man is a stronger woman"

"That's right" said Kagome "Its fun being a girl. We are cherished by our men and protected; tell me you don't enjoy the feeling of having such a strong demon like Sesshomaru at your beck and call?"

I rose an eyebrow at them "I beg your pardon" I said as I chanted to myself '_must not kill mates friends',' must not kill mates friends'…._

InuYasha tilted her head as she thought about what the two girls said "I guess you have a point".

'Oh just lovely' I growled to myself, these two obviously where going to be a bad influence on my mate.

We headed out towards the castle after Kagome took my mate for some privacy. When they returned my mates face was bright red.

"What happened?" I asked with my arms folded across my chest.

"Nothing" muttered InuYasha as she started to walk ahead with the two women "InuYasha" I said in a stern voice that told her I wanted answers.

"Kagome just showed me how to…._help_ with my..little problem okay"

"Explain yourself" I said not understanding why this would cause her so much mortification.

"Oh for kami sake! This is disturbing enough for me as it is! I really don't want to have to explain this to my mate as well!" she groaned.

My mate.

She said my mate….she has never said or acknowledged me as her mate until now. I smirked at her as I pulled her to me so that I could kiss her fully on the lips.

"What was that for?" she said blinking up at me with frown.

"That was the first time you referred to me as 'mate' rather than brother" I said then leaned down to kiss her nose "You are warming up to me"

She grumbled then elbowed me on my stomach "Oh shut up" she said walking away from me. I frowned until I saw her turn back and laugh then went to walk with the other women.

'Little minx' I thought as I walked in the back to make sure that my pack was protected.

~InuYasha POV~

Okay…it was official. Being a girl sucked!

I whined as another sharp shooting pain hit my lower stomach and traveled down my legs once more.

"Make it stop!" I grumbled as I hissed and turned to move again, not finding a comfortable spot. Sesshomaru had gone out to hunt when the pain hit me bad! Damn…this was why Kagome insisted on leaving for her era when she was bleeding.

"Here InuYasha…I don't know if this will help or if your body will take them but these are pain killers from my era. They work really well" She handed me two little white round rocks "swallow them without chewing them" she instructed.

"Here…drink this too. I find drinking tea helps me…although I have never gotten the pain this bad before" said Sango handing me a cup of tea "It has to be because it's your first time"

"I don't know and I don't care..I just want it to stop!" I cried out in pain as I felt like my back was being stabbed.

"Well they do say that this pain prepares you for what child birth is like" said Miroku who was sitting crossed legged meditating, his eyes closed.

"WHAT! really?" I said looking at Sango and Kagome for confirmation "Is this really what it would be like to give birth to a pup?"

Kagome winced then said "It close"

"Close? As in worse than this?" I cried out in disbelief. She nodded her head "ah hell" I said wincing when another shooting pain shot thought me again.

Where the hell was Sesshomaru?

As much as I hated to admit it to myself but I needed him here. I wanted to feel his warmth and his demonic aura surround me. I was in too much pain to even care if anyone saw my need of him. The desire to feel him near, to have his scent on me was so overpowering that I felt myself opening up to our 'link' to call out for him.

"Here" said Kagome laying a blanket on me "it will help..you need to keep warm or it will never go away" she laid her hand on my forehead and the rubbed my ears as if to comfort me. We had been walking all day; I was fatigued, in pain and cranky as hell.

Shippo had tried to entertain me to get my mind off of the pain but eventually it got so bad that not even that helped.

I sipped more of the tea feeling it burn down my throat and hit my tummy. It was good…chamomile Sango had said it was.

I smelled him first then I saw him fall out of the sky landing right by the fire "_Koneko_, what is the matter!" he said as he held out the skinned rabbits to Miroku "Here, you are in charge of this" then walked over to where I was laying down whining in pain.

"What happened" he said looking over to Kagome as he went to kneel right by me.

"Relax Lord Sesshomaru" said Kagome in a gentle voice "She is having cramps. It is normal for her to get these, they are cramps and shooting pain that mimics the pain of going into labor. It is best to keep her warm, I have giving her something for the pain and she just drank some hot tea that will help as well"

I whimpered as yet another wave of pain hit me. I was sweating from the pain I was in and the exhaustion my body went through today.

"Sessh" I said turning my body so that I was facing him..I didn't want to voice out what I wanted from him but he seemed to know as he picked me up and took me to a dark part of our camp.

He laid down his tail so that he could lay me on top of it then went to pull me into his arms. I wanted to crawl into him if I could, the pain was making me tired, and I felt worn out. I felt his tail surround me as he reached for his aura to smooth me. He was growling low in his chest making me close my eyes and lean into him, letting him take my pain away. I felt him rubbed my back making me sigh as it elevated some of the pain I had in my lower back.

"Lower" I instructed as I winced when a new wave of pain hit me making me rub myself to him.

"You called for me" he said in a low voice "I felt you call out to me. I was unaware you knew how to do that"

"I didn't…all I know is that I feel like shit and having you near me helps" I said as the pain started to go away thanks to his hands.

"I am glad you called me _koneko_" he said into my hair as he continued to rub my back. I never would have thought that I would crave his touch or that I would feel so relaxed around him. He had changed so much over these weeks that against my better judgment….I was opening up my heart to him. It was hard to ignore a male so confidant, powerful and attentive as Sesshomaru.

Whatever Kagome gave me was making me _very_ sleepy now. I felt almost drunk from the combination of the tea and pain medicine. I rubbed my face against Sesshomaru inhaling his scent of sandalwood, earth and citrus, it was delicious and was making me want to lick is neck to taste his skin.

"Feeling better?" He said softly as he moved his face so that he could rub his nose against my jawline. I allowed my head to fall back in open invitation and submission as I growled softly but even to my ears it sounded like a purr.

"Hmm….yes. I feel better Sessh….thank you, stay with me though" I said as I closed my suddenly heavy eyes as I yawned.

"Sleep mate" he whispered against my lips as he gave me a quick peck "I will be here to make sure the pain does not return"

I nodded, trusting him to keep his word and burrowed closer to his chest and feel asleep in his arms.

888888888888

This chapter was inspired by the music:

'On the Sly' by Metric

'Learning to Breath' by switchfoot

'My Love' by Sia


	12. Chapter 12

~InuYasha POV~

I grimaced as a ray of sunlight hit my eyelids making me groan and burry my face into the warmth of Sesshomaru's tail. My body felt heavy and lazy from the night before. The medicine that Kagome had given me knocked me out so heavily that I distinctly recall Sessh trying to wake me up to eat but I was so tired that I swatted him away as I turned over and fell deep asleep.

I heard my stomach grow loudly, then an amused male chuckle right behind me. I was about to tell him to stuff it when his scent hit me like a battering ram. I froze then shuddered as heat poured thought my veins igniting a very different kind of hunger now. I heard him hiss then felt his teeth right at the base of my neck scraping my skin gently making me whimper and lean into him. His strong arms snaked around my waist puling me closer so that I could feel every inch of his body against mine. I looked behind me to look into his eyes, what I saw there was pure desire in their light golden depths. He leaned down and captured my mouth making me moan, I kissed him back with just as much passion. My hand went in his hair then his neck as I pulled him closer needing to feel every inch of him. My tongue tasted and explored every crevasse of his mouth; his taste was making me dizzy and lightheaded. The heat was everywhere, licking at my skin like fire.

_Mate_

I froze as I heard my demon with me. Oh shit…it's my heat cycle talking and he must have realized it too because he cursed softy.

"We need to get to the castle soon…it's getting worse" he said trying to compose himself, but even I saw just how much pain it was causing him to move away from me. His movements where jerky and stiff instead of his usually graceful ones, it made me feel horrible. I felt like it was my fault, if it wasn't for this cursed body he wouldn't have to go through this, fight his inner demon for control while I was in heat.

"I'm sorry Sessh" I said softy as I looked down at my dainty little hands wishing that I was back in my old body. It was so unreasonable for me to feel this way…I haven't missed my old body in a long time.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by his strong body. He held me in his arms as he growled at me "Don't _ever _apologize for something that is not your fault. I don't ever want you to feel like my discomfort is your fault InuYasha"

I didn't know what to feel since it seemed like I was going from one extreme to another…. stupid female hormones. What I did next managed to both scare and baffle him even worse as I started to cry like a twit.

Don't ask me why the hell I was crying…shit even I didn't know at the very moment…it just seemed like the right thing to do goddamit.

"_Koneko!_ Why are you crying? I said it wasn't your fault..stop this foolish crying at once" he said, but hearing him say that only made me cry even harder. At this point Kagome and Sango woke up and went over to me as they shot Sesshomaru dirty looks.

"Don't yell at her!" said Kagome as she put her arms around me.

"It's not her fault she can't control her emotions right now!" spat out Sango as she too wrapped her arms around me.

"What is wrong with you anyway? Maybe all she wanted was to be held but oh no…you have to start commanding her to stop crying like there was an on and off switch! Really of all the arrogant…" Kagome broke off as she shook her head at the demon lord who looked a bit miffed at being told off.

If I wasn't on the verge of an emotional breakdown I would have been laughing my ass off at his expression. He was startled, shocked, angry and confused…. poor guy.

I sniffed as Kagome told me to don't worry and if I wanted to cry that it was okay. So I did, felt so frustrated that I had to hold back from being with him. I wanted for him to just hold me and let me cry instead of telling me that my crying was foolish! I knew it wasn't very reasonable but I couldn't help it. It was the most bizarre mix of emotions I have ever experienced.

"Why she is crying so much?" he said frowning at me as if wondering if I was perhaps broken or something "Are you telling me that this is normal?"

"I am afraid so my Lord" said Miroku who came over and just shook his head at us "When it comes to female emotions all we have to do is nod our heads, agree with them and hope for the best" he said in sigh.

When Sesshomaru groaned in exasperation and stood up as if to walk away it only made it worse! I swear my bottom lip started to quiver as fresh tears started to fall down my eyes; I probably looked like a lunatic to him.

"Sesshomaru!" said Kagome as she pinned with a glare "How can you think to walk away now!"

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was seriously considering just killing the whole lot of us.

Now…I don't know what made me do it…I considered the possibility that I may have gone insane right about now.

I got up and kicked him in the shins.

"Jerk! This is all your fault!" I said as I cried even harder "maybe all I fucking wanted was to be held…but oh no! You just had to go all demon lord and _command_ me to stop crying!" I stomped on one foot not caring that I looked like a two year old having a tantrum "I will cry all I fucking want!"

I turned around and stomped away from everyone, I felt like shit. I was hungry, cranky, and emotional and….damit…I was feeling frisky like hell too.

I made it a good few yards away from camp before I yelp in surprise to find the ground leave from under my feet and a strong arm wrap it's self around my waist as I was hulled up. I look up to see Sessh's profile.

I gulped, he didn't look too happy with me.

He took me far from the others, obviously not wanting to be overheard then he put me down on the green grass. I was bracing myself for his wrath…but it never came. Instead I felt his arms wrap around me as he sat down on a tree stump and pulled me onto his lap while he cradled me in his arms.

"I am sorry little one" he whispered against one of my ears "If you only wanted to be held then you just needed to say so…I would never deny you such a small request"

I sighed as I rubbed my face against his chest and laid there for a while trying to rein in on my crazy emotions.

"So are you going to tell me what triggered your outburst?" he said.

"If I knew myself I would tell you but even I don't know what the hell that was back there" I said as I chuckled "You should have seen your face"

"You're not being very nice _koneko_..that was the closest I have ever been to fear in my whole existence"

I snorted delicately "Then it was well worth it…whatever that was" I said then sighed and buried my nose to his neck then licked his skin making him shiver slightly. There was something so empowering about the fact that I could make him lose control like that, the great demon lord was putty in my hands.

"Don't do that…remember your still in heat, this is not wise for you to do" he said seriously but held me tighter as I gave him little kisses up and down his neck "After my little temper tantrum I want comfort" I said smiling when he groaned a bit.

"You are playing with fire" he breathed "You seem to be under the impression that I have infinite control InuYasha"

"Mmmm" was all I said as I moved from his lap so that I was now saddling him while I continued to lick, kiss and nibble on his neck and shoulders making him breathe harder as he tried to remain in control. I didn't want him to be in control…I wanted to see him wild and passionate; I wanted to be the one who made his ever constant stoic face fierce with need.

When I started to feel my demon stir is when I pulled away and grinned at him making him groan and lean his head against my shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me" he said as he blew out a frustrated breath then looked at me "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really but I think I got better control of my emotions now…at least I know I'm not going to start bawling again"

Once we made it back to camp we packed so that we could be able to make to the western lands by night fall. It was a few hours already that we have been running when it started to drizzle so I put the hood of my cloak over my head blocking the rain from soaking me to the bone. Kagome had taken out her umbrella and shielded herself from the rain as well.

Sesshomaru was ahead of us flying up in the sky as guard and keeping watch for danger. As we ran I enjoyed the smell of damp earth and fresh air, this was I loved most about the woods. It was a pure and peaceful scent that made me love being outside. I lifted my head up and inhaled deeply almost getting drunk off of the scents of the forest.

Then I caught the scent of demons….male panther demons.

~Sesshomaur POV~

I was trying hard not to think of the events from earlier that today. I never have seen InuYasha so out of sync with her emotions that it was shocking when she went from sexy vixen, weeping maniac, to an angry little kitten all within the span of an hour. I was still feeling the whiplash of her passion and her tears. Waking up to feel her so willing and ready for me was the most arousing experience I have ever come across in my many long years.

As a rule when I had been younger and female demons where nothing but playmates I never slept with them thought out the whole night. I never trusted nor cared enough for them to want to sleep in the same place with them. We rutted as a primal instinct that was it, but as I woke up this morning and looked down at my small mate I couldn't get enough of her. I still remember the first time I slept next to her while in my castle what seemed like many months ago. The sensation of her in my bed as her scent surrounded me, enticing me to the point of pain was something so new to me. No other female have ever had the affect she has on me, she was wild, passionate, unpredictable, fierce and loving. Any demon would pay a very high price to have her warm their beds. She was innocent in the ways of the world strangely enough; I would have made her out to be jaded due to her harsh childhood and fights with me, but all of that hadn't managed to dim her inner beauty.

Right now I could see her expression as if she were voicing her thoughts out loud; she loved the smell of the forest in the rain. The pleasure on her face was so genuine and happy that it was testing my restraint to not land next to her and hold her in my arms. While in the forest earlier she had kissed my neck so tenderly that it made my heart thump loudly in my chest. Never had I ever understood what my father meant when he had asked me if I had someone to protect long ago. Now as I looked down at InuYasha I realized what he meant and what his feelings where for InuYasha's mother.

The will of the fates where peculiar indeed, that my father would fall in love with Lady Izayoi, InuYasha's mother….as I my father's son….would fall in love with her daughter.

Yes, it was finally very clear to me what I felt for my little _koneko_. I never understood that human emotion…love. Demons know nothing of love or tenderness, our instincts dictate to mate and breed with our mates..that is it. The sharing of long kisses and tender touches where new to me, the need to feel my mate close was consuming, and the longing I felt to caress her skin and kiss her lips was just more proof that I am indeed my father's son.

I almost growled as I imaged my father laughing at me from his final resting place as I realized that I had unknowing developed the same emotion he had for InuYasha's mother. He must have known what would happen when he placed the enchantment on my mate, he must have had enough faith in my ability to feel this strong emotion to entrust InuYasha to me.

I didn't know whether to feel honored or insulted.

As my thoughts remained on my father I landed on the ground when I caught the strong scent of male panther demons. It was a small pack maybe four of them but they were heading this way and my mate was in heat. I didn't practically like the slaying of other demons but I also didn't tolerate fools. It would be up to them if they decided to challenge me.

"_Koneko_" I called out in a command for her knowing that she would come to me. Strange that if this had been a few months ago I would have been responded by a snarky remark at my authority over her. I felt her at my side at once; I looked down at her so see her raised an eyebrow at me and fold her arms to her chest in clear aggravation.

I hid my laughter…..Well maybe some things would never change, but at least she came to me.

"You rang?" she said sarcasm thick in her musical voice making the demon slayer laugh out loud from behind us. I chucked at her humor and pulled her into the shelter of my body.

"We are going to have some company; you are to keep behind me and do not lower the hood on your cloak is that understood?" I said sternly looking at her golden cat eyes wishing that she wasn't so stunning…but she was and it would no doubt case bloodshed. She was mine and I would kill anyone who challenged me to her.

"Is this about the panthers that are headed our way?" she said frowning at the way I was standing on alert.

"Yes"

Miroku walked so that he was next to me, his staff ready for battle but I shook my head at him.

"No, they will more than likely challenge me for InuYasha since she is in heat, if you interfere they will see it as a sign of weakness and claim victor. Move to protect Kagome and the fox kit" I said looking at him making sure he knew the severity of the situation. Nodding he moved to make sure the females where protected. I knew that Miroku was a very powerful monk, his spiritual powers where trained and the combination of the black hole in his hand made him a very useful ally.

I sniffed the air slightly determine how far along they were when I heard it.

SMACK!

I sighed in frustration as I looked back to see Sango growling at the monk one hand in front of her in a fist while Miroku rubbed his face grinning like an idiot.

"Miroku you're not going to have any brain cells left if you keep it up" said Kagome making InuYasha snort in laughter.

There were some days that I wondered if I finally went crazy when I agreed to be the Alpha of this pack.

"Focus!" I snapped at them smirking inwardly as they jumped at my harsh voice.

"Sessh, why even bother? Why can we just go around or up wards?" said InuYasha as she placed her hands on her hips.

"They already scented you" I said looking at her horrified expression "They smell a female in heat"

"Oh gross" she said then took out Tetsusaiga "I'll be damned if they lay a finger on me"

Now let me tell you something that I found incredibly amusing. Imagine if you will, my mate is about 5'1' weighing about 115 pounds welding a sword that was at least twice her weight and about her height while she bared her tiny little fangs in irritation.

Amusement danced in my eyes as I took in her fighting pose.

"InuYasha, you can't interfere and you know it" I reminded her, she knew Inuyoukai protocol kept her from getting in the middle. She grumbled as she put Tetsusaiga away and went to stand next to me.

"This sucks" she said in a huff and crossed her arms to her chest. I nodded to her then looked to the path where the panthers where making themselves known.

The leader was large and walked with a quiet grace, his steps never making a sound.

"You have a female in heat Inu demon" he said in deep voice, he looked at me then took in my appearance "you are a silver Inu? You are the last of your kind I am I not correct?" he said "Who are you? I would like to know who I challenge for the female"

I didn't give him any notion of emotion as I regarded him and his pack.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru panther, and it will not be much of a challenge. She is my mate by birthright" I said in a flat voice that gave nothing away but told him volumes of my strength and power.

"Lord Sesshomaru you say" he then laughed "You have chosen a female outside of your race to mate I see, I have heard much about you. I am Arashi, alpha of my pack"

I didn't acknowledge him as he assumed that InuYasha was just another female demon.

"I will see your female and determine if she is worth the challenge" he said arrogantly making InuYasha growl low in her throat "Oh…you have one with spirit do you? She certainly smells delicious" he said making the other panthers males growl low as they too sniffed the air around my mate.

"Leave now Panthers and I will spare your pathetic lives but under no circumstance will I let anyone of you to lay a finger on my mate"

"Mate? If she were your true mate she would have your scent on her especially during her heat" he challenged "Or is she so unsightly that even you can't stand her presence" he laughed.

"Of all the cocky little pricks…." muttered InuYasha.

"InuYasha" I said sternly making her whine then moved behind me.

"I see you have yet to train her when to hold her tongue"

If looks could kill this demon would have been road kill by the vicious glares he was no doubt receiving from my mate.

I let my poison whip lash out striking him right on the cheek drawing blood before I retracted it.

"You will not insult mine" I said making him seethe in anger, he rushed to where I was his claws extended. My whip lashed out hitting him on one of his legs making him jump back in order to defect it.

"Get him" he said to his pack.

"InuYasha get back" I said as I pulled my sward from its sheath and took down the first panther. I was busy with another panther when I saw the leader Arashi move to get to InuYasha. I jumped in his direction just as he reached InuYasha, my mate took a swipe at him in order to prevent him from touching her. That movement made the hood on her cloak fall back revealing her angelic face and silver hair to the panther.

"Oh…now I see why you fight for her" he said as he looked at InuYasha with lust in his green eyes "The last silver Inuyoukai female….a beauty beyond comparison" he turned to me and called off his pack.

"I officially challenge you for rights on her" he said then turned to my mate and licked his lips "She will look lovely in my bed, even if she is half demon her splendor will make up for the lack of pure blood"

InuYasha moved so that she was directly behind me making it clear who she wanted to be with. I felt her rub her face briefly onto my back "Kick his ass" she said as she went to stand next to Kagome.

The panther looked at her and growled "You will soon know your place bitch".

I felt my blood boil at the way he was addressing InuYasha.

"And you _will_ learn were _your_ place is at vermin" I said as I felt Bakusaiga pulse with power "You have insisted on challenging me and insulted my mate with such a derogatory title. She is _Lady_ of the western lands and will not be called other than such but he likes of a low class demon as yourself"

With that I sliced thought him with my sword where he all but denigrated.

"Hn" I said then regarded the other demons "Leave"

As they scrambled away I turned to see InuYasha's face. She gave me a knowing smirk then walked up to me to tuck her self in my side and bared her neck to me in submission as customary after a challenge for a female. Leaning down I nipped the mark I had given her months ago then licked it making her purr slightly.

"Your mine InuYasha…now one else will have you" I whispered to her as I took her by the waist and started to make our way to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delayed update but I was working on my other story the Butterfly Affect. I am going to post at least two new chappys of this one now…yeah! Any who..please enjoy as it has some lemony goodness in it.

~InuYasha POV~

It was getting worse.

We were almost at the castle, just a few more minutes but I was feeling the effects of my heat hitting me hard making me ache. Sesshomaru was trying to walk far ahead of me so that I wouldn't be tempted by his proximity but it didn't help all that much. I could still smell him, and feel his youkai, his power and it was making me almost hazy with want.

"You can do this InuYasha" said Kagome who was walking my by side. I had asked her to walk with me since I was afraid that I didn't have someone talking to me distracting me I would just walk up to my half-brother and offer myself to him. It was scary as shit to have my body crave him so badly even though my mind was still so confused over my feeling for him. I didn't even want to know what he was going through right now and I hated to admit it but I really had to admire his strength. I knew that he could smell my…ugh…arousal, yes I was extremely turned on my just the sight of him.

I whimper as I caught another whiff of his fresh male scent of sandalwood making my mouth water at just imagining what he would taste like. Suddenly he was right in front of me. I looked up and saw his eyes burn with an intensity that made me purr and walk close to him. I felt his arms go around me as he leaned growled in his throat as he nuzzled my neck making my head lean to the side in submission as tired to move even close to his body. I wanted to feel his hard body against mine so badly that I turned out the voices of Kagome and Sango and what they were saying to me.

Finally I felt someone tug my arm hard and I landed in Sango's arm as Kagome moved in front of me to block Sesshomaru whose eyes were turning red.

"Snap out of it Lord Sesshomaru!" cried out Kagome as she reasoned with my half-brother. I saw him frown then looked at me and sighed.

"This is getting out of hand" he said as he tried to compose himself, but I knew that his demon was calling out to me, I could feel his aura as he fought with himself.

"We need to make haste if are going to get InuYasha to the castle before I end up claiming her right here"

Just hearing him say that made my body hum with excitement as I tried to regain control of myself. He looked at me and the burning desire I saw in his golden eyes did not make it easier for me.

"Yeah…we better get a move on….fast!" I say ignoring the way my demon was purring to me to go to our mate and offer our selves.

77777777777777***

By the time I was at the doors of the castle grounds did I hesitate going in.

I remembered his temper when he found out that I had escaped his fury and rage was so intense that I knew he killed a few guards.

"InuYasha what's the matter?" said Shipp as he climbed up on my shoulder when he noticed that I had paused at the gates.

"Nothing squirt….just remembering something unpleasant" I say as absently as I ruffed his hair a bit.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe it will make you feel better?" He chimed in. I had to hand it to Shippo, ever since I turned into a girl he has closer to me, he gave up trying to annoy me but then again I wonder how much of that was due to my now female hormones? I use to see him as a pest for always hovering around Kagome, it had always made me think he was weak because of it. Now every time he would get a bit hurt I too felt the need to coddle him, he was just a baby after, he had lost his whole family in a horrible way.

"It's just that I don't think I'm going to receive a very welcoming hello from the demons in the palace" I confess to him "When I escaped Sesshomaru killed a lot of guards because I had slipped past them"

Shippo frowned at me "Well yeah….your the fastest demon I have ever known…other then Lord Sesshomaru, of course you would slip past them. Didn't they know you didn't want to be there in the first place?"

I thought about that for a bit…I really didn't know if they knew how I was feeling. I know they knew about my hunger strike, and of course Sessh had guards around me whenever he wasn't around it didn't take a genius to realize that I was being kept against my will, but what would they say now?

Would they sneer at me for coming back? Would they fear for their lives again at see me approach the castle once more? I was so different with Sessh now that it seemed like a life time ago that I couldn't even tolerate his attitude.

"_Koneko_ what is the matter?" I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me with a frown, I looked over to see that everyone was looking at me and waiting by the doors.

Darn I must have been of in La-La land thinking about the guards and servants.

"Nothing…let's get going" I say but bit my bottom lip in apprehension and walk past my brother. I only got a few feet away from him, when I felt him snake his arms around my waist making me stop and look behind me blinking a few times "What?" I say when he didn't say anything just held on to me.

"You really must have something on your mind for you to not react to my being so close to you" he says softy then let's go and folded his arms to his chest "What is bothering so?"

I realized what he meant.

I was so wrapped up on my own thoughts that my heat cycle was on the bottom of my priorities at the moment.

"Well…..I just want to know how many guards did you kill when I left?" I say needed to know if it was only a small amount.

He regarded me for a long while; his face gave no hint of any emotion until he pinched the bridge of his nose with his claw.

"I don't know InuYasha….it didn't exactly do a head count. So is that what's been bothering you? Coming back after I killed those guards?" He says it like it was such a stupid thing to worry about that I sometimes wonder to myself if I truly did lose my mind when I allowed this demon to worm his way into my heart.

"Ugh! You can be so heartless sometimes!" I say in exasperation at his lack of concerned of the lives of the demons he slaughtered without a second of remorse.

"_Koneko_, first of all, you have nothing to feel nervous about, this is your home and as lady of the house they wouldn't dare treat you with nothing but reverence. Secondly, it's not like they don't know about my temper nor my ability to suffer fools, they are the ones who stayed behind to deliver the news knowing full well that I would kill them for it and thirdly, if they allowed one slip of a female to get past them, then they obviously where not fit to stay here and protect my lands let alone Rin….who by the way I'm sure is anxious to see you again"

Again I wondered what had made me see past his disregard for life enough for me to desire his embrace. I'm crazy…that is the only explanation.

He moved so that he loomed over me, while one claw caressed my cheek "I am not as heartless as you make me out to be, I find that I do have one but it only responses to you"

Oh he's good, I think as I raise an eyebrow at him "Okay Sessh…enough of that before I end doing something that would only embarrass you and me"

He leans down whisper in my ear making goosebumps crawl over my arms "We can always go to our chambers and discuss matters more in private _koneko" _I lean my head into him as I rub my cheek to his for a brief moment.

"Come on" he says leading me to castle while his hand rested on the small of my back possessively.

2222222222222222222222222222 22222

~Normal POV~

"I swear I we will get revenge for the slaughter of our pack leader" said one of the male demon panthers as the remaining three that fled sat by a blazing fire deep in the forest.

"I say once we get back to the den we form a group and head to the western lands and attack that arrogant Daiyoukai" said the larger of the three while he took a huge bite of the roasted wild pig blazing on the fire.

"I agree with you Tatsu, we will make that dog see that the panther clan is not weak!" says Kyo the smaller of the three.

"You will fail and your clan will be slaughtered"

They turned around growling, crouching ready to attack whomever had spoken. The fact that they did not hear nor detect anyone around made them believe that it may be a stronger demon then they are.

"Who are you? State your name and business" said Tatsu his claws extended ready to attack at any moment.

"Relax" A man came out of the shadows of the trees. He had pale skin, dark red eyes marking him a demon, long black hair and an massive aura of power "I know of the inuyoukai you speak of, Lord Sesshomaru I believe. I am called Naraku"

"Naraku…how do you know of this Sesshomaru demon?" asked Tatsu suspiciously.

"Oh I have had my fair share of run in's with him and believe me when I tell you that he is an opponent you do not want to anger. He will slaughter all of you head on" said Naraku, he wondered what the Daiyoukai did to win him even more enemies "May I ask why you seek his blood?"

"Why do you ask? What grievance do you have with him?" asked Koki, he had watched Tatsu interact with this new demon arrival. In his opinion, he felt like maybe intelligence was needed rather than brute force on order to bring down the silver demon lord.

"My grievance with him is that he has interfered in my affairs one too many times. He is an arrogant demon who needs to be brought down a notch…don't you agree? Both in and his brother are a nuisance" The red eye demon says with a sneer.

"He has a brother too? I thought he was the last of his kind" says Tatsu "Oh great, now we find out that not only are there two male silver inuyoukai but a silver female one as well…even if she is just a half demon she could provide him with more heirs making his clan larger"

Naraku narrowed his eyes on this information. A female half demon silver inuyoukai? The only half demon around was InuYasha. Could Sesshomaru's father had hidden yet another brat somewhere?

"The female you speak of…she is a half demon?"

"She was the reason why our pack leader was slaughtered, he challenged the Daiyoukai for rights to mate her" said Tatsu fiercely.

"Oh but she was a vision….I too felt myself being enthralled by her beauty" said Kyo looking into the fire, his eyes glassy as he remembered the angelic face of the half demon "She even had golden cat eyes…..InuYasha was her name and she is by far the most dazzling female I have ever encountered"

Naraku's eyes widen. InuYasha? It couldn't be….he was male.

"Are you sure her name was InuYasha?" asked Naraku, it had to be a mistake.

Tatsu, Koki and Kyo shook their heads in unions before Tatsu replied "No her name was InuYasha, Sesshomaru called her by that name when she began to run her mouth at our leader"

That sounded like InuYasha alright, but what happened? How could he turn into a she? Was that even possible?

"Do you know her?" asked Koki "by the expression on your face I would say you do"

"I do….not very well from what I hearing. So if it is revenge you seek on the demon lord then your answer lies with the half demon" Naraku almost wanted to laugh, oh this was too perfect. InuYasha turned into a female and these male panthers where not only enamored by her, but they wanted revenge on Sesshomaru, the plan seemed almost too good to be true. He was going to crush both of them at the same time.

"Do you mean kill the half demon?" asked Kyo, he didn't like the idea of having to kill something so lovely…he could think of other things to do with the demoness.

"No…not exactly" smirked Naraku evilly.

888888888888888888888888

~Sesshomaru POV~

Damit all the hell!

I paced the room of my study as I tried to bury myself in paperwork until InuYasha's stops being in heat but every once in a while her scent would drift into the room making my eyes bleed red as my claws lengthen a bit so that my desk now had gouges on the surface.

It's been three days since we reached the castle and she's been sealed into her room ever since last night when she took one look at me licked her lips as she rubbed that voluptuous little body on me making me almost loose it right then and there.

Miroku along with Kagome placed several sutras and a barrier around the door frame and windows making hard for even I to enter without great effort and injury. It was the first time that I truly saw the extent of their power and I had to say I was impressed, I no longer saw them as weak humans and for that I tolerated them even more in my home.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I looked towards the door to see Rin smiling at me with that sweet grin that won my heart since the beginning.

"Yes Rin? Do you need something?" I sat in one the chairs in my study indicating for Rin to join me. Instead she ran right at me giving me a big hug, I held her a bit surprised but pleased by her actions. She only just recently started to hug me when she had asked permission one day long ago; I told her that if she wanted to she could. I had thought she meant for that time only but now it's become a habit of hers to always embrace me.

"You have been gone a really long time this time and I haven't seen InuYasha yet…isn't she here? I asked Master Jaken but he yelled at me that it wasn't any of my business" she pouted at me. I tried not to spoil her too much and I hate saying no to her.

"Yes Rin, she is in the castle but she is not feeling well at the moment. Once she is feeling better I am sure that she would love to play with you in the gardens" I say to her not wanting to give too much detail about InuYasha's condition.

"Oh..okay, I'll go play with Shippo then!" she then reached into her kimono and pulled out a little handkerchief and handed it to me. Assuming it is meant as a gift I reached out to take it from her I unfolded and examined the embroidery on the corner of it. She must have been practicing her stitching because she hand tried to embroider her name on it, smiling at me she then proceeded to skip out of my office. I felt a smile tug on my lips as I looked at the gift my adopted daughter gave me, there were only a hand full of humans I have grown fond of and Rin was the first.

As night time fell I had to get out of the castle, InuYasha's scent was starting to affect me to such a high degree that I felt my eyes bleeding red then switching back to gold. I had to make sure that I couldn't smell her, or lock myself up somewhere…the latter was unappealing to me as it was a display of weakness on my part.

In the end I decided to stay in a chamber in the east wing of the castle up in one of the towers, far away from InuYasha's room. Once there I inhaled the air and was almost relieved when her scent was not anywhere to be found in this room. At least for this night we were both safe.

I was guessing it was the middle of the night when I felt a ripple of awareness crawl up my spine. Getting out of the bed I walked towards to window and frowned…what was it?

Then I saw it.

Towards the side of the castle where InuYasha was being kept was flickering pink and blue while a thundering sound reached my sensitive ears. I should have suspected as much, she was trying to get out and by the looks of it Kagome and Miroku where trying to control her. If I showed up now it would be all in vain, once within her proximity instincts would over right both of our good sense.

The only thing that worried me was the possibility to her hurting herself while trying to get out. I heard one last attempt on her behalf before it fell silent.

She must have had enough and tired herself I assumed as I didn't hear anything else. I laid back down on the bed thinking that of how glad I was going to feel once this whole ordeal was over and done with when the door to my chamber slammed open.

At once I her scent engulfed me, it was rich and intoxicating and I wanted it all over me.

"InuYasha" I growled as I looked into her golden eyes, glassy with desire as she inhaled deeply then purred deep in her throat sending an electric current of lust right down to my very core. She was only clad in a white kimono hiding none of her lush curves, her waist looked impossibly small while her hips hypnotized me as she walked towards me. Her hair was piled high on her head making me growl, I wanted to feel her hair wild while it caressed my skin. Before I could get up from the bed she growled low in her throat telling me she wanted me to say where I was. I knew that a female in heat was far deadlier than any male and right now InuYasha looked like a cross between and angel and devil with her beautiful innocent features that lured you in until you look in to her eyes and get scored by the very fires of hell that promised hot nights of passion.

She crawled on to the bed purring as she made sure to rub her scent on me making so that even if she were to be yanked out of the room I would seek her out. I hissed when she licked my neck while she grinded herself to my erection.

"_Koneko…._you don't know what you're doing….what your provoking" I say as her fingers find the ties to my haori taking off the outer layer as she nibbled on my neck. My hands are on her hips now holding her close to me as she tore at my clothes now, desperate to feel my skin now.

I forced her to look at me as I took her face in my hands, her eyes where glazed over as she whimpered when I prevented her from reaching my lips.

"InuYasha….it's your heat talking…you don't really feel this way" I tire to reason with both her and my demon but she wouldnt hear any of it. She was in the middle of her heat, her body was screaming out to mine telling me that she was fertile and ready.

"Mate" she whispered as she took advantage on a moment of weakness from me and leaned forward to lick my lips.

I lost my argument with my inner demon and took possession of her lips and tasted her. I rolled over so that I could pin her to the bed as I ravaged her mouth making both of us moan from the sheer pleasure of being wrapped around each other. Her small hands were in my hair hold me to her as her tongue stroked mine making little sounds in the back of her throat that had me pulling on her kimono needing to see all of her. I have never looked upon my mate's body and always wondered if she was truly as perfect as I imagined her to be.

I looked down and growled deep in my throat, she was magnificent. Her pale skin was a creamy ivory that looked softer than rose petals, her waist and hips giving her a perfect hourglass shape while her breasts where a ripe bounty making me burn for a taste of her.

"Sessh" she gasped as she reached up and rubbed her face at the base of my neck, I moved to lay her down as I began to do what I dreamed of doing to her and kiss, lick and nibble every curve and inch of her pale skin.

"Mine" I growled as I took one perfect nipple on my mouth and nearly lost my control. She was addictive and tantalizing, both poison and antidote. She arched her back to me as she moaned out load while clutching my head to her while her legs moved so that she had then wrapped around my waist.

I moved back to take possession of those sweet lips once more loving how desperate she was for my kiss and touches. She moved to nibble on my throat when I felt her sink her teeth in to my shoulder making me grit my teeth as absolute pleasure racked my body, I grinded my hips into her as I too sank my fangs once on over her mating mark merging our youkai together. She may not realize it but she just marked me as her mate for life. Her tongue smoothed her bite mark as she tried to get my pants off of me.

"Make love to me mate" she said in a husky sexy little voice that nearly drove me over the edge. I needed to be inside of her, to feel her tight walls as I claimed ownership of her body. Once I felt skin to skin I knew that this was going to happen whether she was consciously ready or not, a female in heat was simply too hard to ignore and I have waiting for her a long time. I caressed her skin reaching her very core testing her readiness making her squirm and purr as I stroked the delicate skin of her sex. Her body was hot to the touch as her she threw her head back and opened herself to me so that I could smell her arousal. Needing to taste her fully I started kissing a path down her lush little body until she was withering and whimpering until I reached her very essence and tasted her there. She gasped then shuddered violently "Sessh!" but I was beyond comprehension as I licked and stroked my tongue on her sensitive flesh I felt so close to my breaking point until I heard her cried out and fell apart in my arms screaming my name. I was music to my ears and I wanted to keep hearing tonight until she passed out, before this night was over I was going to make her scream many times.

I moved so that I was at her entrance as she panted and scratched at my back desperate for me to fill her.

"I'm sorry for not controlling my self _koneko_" I whispered into her ear making her whimper a bit.

"NO!"

I snarled as the door flung open to reveal Kagome and Miroku both out of breath as if they had been running for their lives. I moved to cover InuYasha's nude body from the other male as I snarled and crouched on the bed my eyes bleeding red from the fury I felt storming inside of me.

"Lord Sesshomaru please snap out of it" pleaded Kagome as she moved towards the window while Miroku stayed by the door. My instincts were telling me to stay close to my mate, they wanted to take her from me and at this moment I was more beast that man. InuYasha was still coming down from her orgasm and was disoriented my demon dictated that I protect her with my life.

"You know we won't hurt InuYasha…. She will regret it Lord Sesshomaru, you know this" said the human female making me snarl at her.

"Sessh" I looked behind me to see my mate's eyes look at me with need in those golden orbs. I went to pull her into my arms cradling her small body to mine as I inhaled her sweet sent getting drunk immediately, I leaned down and face.

"Looks like were going to have to resort to this" said Miroku as he pulled out two glass vials. I growled when he threw them on the ground then moved to cover his nose as Kagome did the same thing.

The smell was so strong that I felt blinded by the sharp aroma, InuYasha coughed before she passed out going limp in my arms.

"_Koishii!"_ I roared as I shook her trying to get a response from her, when I couldn't I picked her up and charged the monk knocking him out of the way and ran towards my chambers. That horrid stench was still burning my eyes and nose making me temporary off balance. It must have been strong for it affect me, I was immune to all poisons and spiritual barriers…so that world was that?

When I reached my chamber I placed her in my bed before I moved to grab a robe to cover my body with while getting a red kimono to drape over InuYasha. I couldn't smell her anymore which I know was part of Kagome's and Miroku's plan and since I couldn't smell her I regained control over my demon. I moved to cradle her in my arms as I licked her neck trying to wake her up but she didn't respond, she was thoroughly knocked out.

"I don't think she will come around anytime soon Lord Sesshomaru" I looked up and glowered at Kagome who was clutching her side as she panted trying to catch her breath "Geez your fast!"

"What did you throw woman? My nose still burns as well as my eyes, I am immune to all poisons and miasma so what was in those vials?" I snarled at her.

"It's a chemical from my time, it's called ammonia. It's dangerous to inhale in large doses so I made sure to only bring a little bit but I knew with your sensitive noses that only a little would do to get the job done. I had hoped not to use it but I'm glad I did any longer and you would have done something both of you would have regretted"

I know she was right, but I could still remember how she climaxed in my arms, I still had the memory of screaming out my name in sheer ecstasy. I know she was fertile right now and my instincts where demanding I spill my seed into her, to get her with pup. I shuddered a bit as I imaged how much more beautiful she would look glowing with pregnancy as our son or daughter grew inside her body. I wondered what our child would look like, then I vision of a little boy with silver hair and ears like InuYasha playing in the gardens then another vision of InuYasha laughing as she swung him in the air her face bright with happiness while our son laughed gleefully. I felt a longing so painful in my heart that I clutched to InuYasha harder, it was the future her presence in my life promised and in that moment she became even more beloved and precious.

888888888888888888888

Hehe…I know I'm evil for leaving poor Sessh just hanging there…can someone say blue balls? But anyways, I could have very well made them mate now but I wanted InuYasha to be a full conscious participant rather than it being because of her heat.

Music Inspiration by:

"This is love" by Will.

"Black Magic" By Magic Wands

"Heavy in your Arms" Florence & the Machines


	14. Chapter 14

~InuYasha POV~

The first thing I noticed was that my head was pounding.

Groaning I moved so that I could lie on my side while I pulled another pillow towards me and burred my face in it. What the hell? It felt like someone dropped a boulder on my head. I was so focused on my pain that it wasn't until I opened my eyes did I notice that I was in Sesshomaru's room.

What the?

How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was …..

Holy Fuckin Monkey Balls.

I looked down at my body and noticed that I had a red kimono lying on top of me, but other than that, I was completely naked. I then remembered breaking out of my room and following his scent until I reached his room in the far tower. My body had been so heavy with desire that I couldn't think straight, I had needed to feel his presence and his power around me and in me while he took me. I recalled how his tongue licked very inch of my skin from my calf's, legs, hips, stomach, arms and chest…. there wasn't a single inch of me that had not been tasted or kissed my Sesshomaru now. I blushed bright red as I remembered how good it felt to be caressed by him, how he had tasted me in the most intimate place and made me climax so hard I was blinded to everything but the pleasure his tongue brought me.

How would I face him now? As I looked around his room I felt a wave of longing pulse through me. I remembered how I hated this room but now with everything that has transpired between us I couldn't help but feel warm and secure in this room that had his scent blanketed on everything. I secured the kimono around my body and got up and walked up to the dresser and picked up the red peony hairclip that was his favorite ornament on my hair. I reached up and pulled the band holding my hair up that Kagome gave me when even my own hair was too arousing for me. I groaned as I messaged my scalp, I haven't even realized just how tight I had my hair tied.

I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist and a strong body against my back.

"Why did you put it up _koneko_?" he said right by ear making my shiver a bit. I blushed as I shrugged, too embarrassed to do anything else.

"I know that you are feeling uncertain to look at me InuYasha, but you have to realize that it was your heat cycle. I am sorry I wasn't able to control myself more for you"

I turned around and looked up at him "I don't blame you Sesshomaru" It was the truth. I oddly didn't blame him for what happened between us, it was strange but I felt so connected to him.

Then I remembered I bit him.

"What did I do? I bit you…what does that mean?" I was almost afraid to know.

"We are linked for eternity _konkeo_, we have formed a bond with our spirits, we are life mates now" he said softy leaning down to kiss me softy on my lips. I sighed and leaned into him as I kissed him back, it must be the remains of my heat because I still wanted him…or was it me who felt this way? Damnit I was so confused now!

He chucked as he must have guessed my inner monologue.

"Your heat as not passed completely but I can sense it is starting to fade. Don't worry…I will not ravage you again" I groaned and punched his arm.

"Don't remind me! I still feel weird when I think about it…I mean….gah!" I say as I moved to open the window and take a deep breath, inhaling the cool air. Winter was almost here, I could see puffs of my breath forming in the air in front of me.

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly so that it almost seemed like a whisper.

Did I regret it? I didn't feel disgusted when I thought about it…in fact it was opposite. I couldn't find any remorse for what we did anywhere in my heart, so I guess my answer was….

"No…I don't regret it. I just don't like talking about it" I say to him turning around to see the relief in his eyes before he covered it. I smirked at him, I didn't feel the heat of my arousal, but what I did feel was the need to be playful with him, to tease him. He's had it too easy with me lately and I wanted to make him work for the right to touch me.

"Are you worried oh great demon lord?" I say moving to walk up to him, he growled at me "Well I guess for my first it was…alright" I say then dodge him as he tried to grab a hold of me. Laughing I move past the door and ran down the corridor, my long silver hair trailing behind me as I look back to smirk at Sessh, his eyes danced with amusement while he tried to catch me. I ran past Kagome who looked at us in shock.

"Sorry Kagome!" I called out to her as I moved again before Sesshomaru could get a hold of me "Don't you want to catch me mate?" I taunt him as I laugh at his surprised expression at calling him mate. I reached outside and raced over to where the gardens where, I leapt over to a tree branch and looked down to see Sesshomaru glowering at me.

"Either come down here or I will go up and get you…and I don't think you want that..do you?" he said narrowing his eyes at me but I saw the brightness in his amber eyes, he was enjoying the chase as much as I was. I stuck my tongue out at him then moved to leap from branch to branch my melodious laughter echoing around the trees so that it seemed like he was chasing a forest nymph rather than a demon.

"What's the matter?" I say as I jumped from tree to tree letting him get a glance me peeking out from around trees before I disappeared to another tree "Getting a bit old? Can't catch one little half demon?" I laughed as he would try to catch me but I was at home in forest and I had years of experience of making my movements silent as I landed on the branches.

"_Koneko_ you are playing with fire little one" he said as he used his powers to make him blindingly fast. I know I only had a few more moments before he catches me so I turned around and ran right at him. In his surprise he halted enough for me to tackle him to the floor; we landed on a pile of leaves it managed to break most of the fall. He grunted as I used him for a cushion then sat on his stomach while I laughed at him.

"Oh great demon lord, I think you have some leafs in that perfect hair of yours" I say smiling at him as he looked at me for a long time then chuckled softy.

"I think I have said this once, but let me repeat it. You are going to be the death of me" I pout at him and punch his gut lightly "That is not nice Sessh …..whoa!" he rolled over and pinned me to the forest floor in one graceful move.

"I never said I was complaining though" he said giving me one of his rare grins that reached his golden eyes making them twinkle a bit.

I rolled my eyes at him then reached up and moved the collar to his kimono to look at the mark I left on him. I felt a wave of possessive smugness run though me at the sight of my fang marks on him that claimed him mine now. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would end up being bonded to this powerful demon, it sent butterflies though my stomach at the knowledge that I owned him just as he owned me now.

"This pleases you?" he asked as he lay down next to me on the ground, reached out and cupped the side of my neck so that his thumb caressed my jaw line "Knowing I belong to only you now?"

I swallowed as I nodded mutely "It's strange, I can still remember parts of my life when I was still male, I keep waiting to feel repulsed again but I can't seem to find it. Ever since my heat cycle hit me I feel more and more feminize in my heart and mind…it's confusing as shit I have to say"

"Language InuYasha, language" he says in exasperation "I will have to make sure to rid you of that awful habit of yours"

"Keh" I say turning my nose up at him, then smiled as I gave him a peck on the cheek before leaping up and started to run back to the castle "Don't tell me your tired already?" I tease him "Your gonna have to start exercising more Sessh!"

He gave out a bellowing laugh before he launched towards me once more "Little minx" he called out making me wink at him before I resumed out little game of tag.

9999999999999999

For the past two week Sessh and I have been growing closer, I kept him company in his study as he worked or while he read, he took walks with me as he showed me his lands and the people, we ate outside in the fields when he wanted me to himself. Kagome, Sango and Miroku where teasing me wondering when the wedding was going to take place.

"So…where did he take you today?" asked Sango as I put on my red sleeping kimono while getting ready for bed. Sango and Kagome where hanging out in my room, where they usually were every night.

"He took me out to visit the lake by the base of the mountains" I said as I moved closer to the burning fire in the hearth. Winter was moving in fast and the temperature along with it, I was extremely grateful for the little luxuries that Sessh's castle came with…like a fireplace in the rooms.

"Tell me InuYasha…what do you feel for him?" asked Kagome as I sat on the rug in front of the fire.

"I don't know Kagome…..I feel like I'm still fighting against my former self" I say quietly. I know I felt a deep longing to be with him, it was stronger and more concrete now that we shared an intimate moment "but it's starting to fade, I find myself calling him mate more and more often"

"He loves you…you know that right?" said Sango who was brushing out her hair.

I felt my heart flutter at the thought of Sango's words being true "I don't know if your right Sango, he hasn't said anything to me" I say feeling a bit disappointed that he hasn't.

Oh what was I thinking? Did I want him to be in love with me? Was I with him? I felt like I was sometimes, but how much did I really know about the subject?

"InuYasha" scolded Kagome making me blink and give her a gesture that said 'What!?' with my hands.

"I don't think Sesshomaru is the kind of man who expresses himself with words….must be a family trait but you should realize that he is telling you with his actions"

I thought about what she said and reflected back to our times tougher, his endless patience with me and my attitude, his gentle embraces and tender kisses, the way he would caress my hair softly when he thought I wasn't looking and the way he always put my wellbeing ahead of his. He even has growing a fascination with my ears, caressing them and stroking them whenever I let my guard down around him. If I had to weigh his love by his actions then his spoke in volumes, but what about mine?

I admit I was afraid of falling in love. Of the possibly to getting hurt, of giving someone so much power over me and the idea of giving them such a fragile piece of my soul and trust them not to smash it into bits. How could I not feel afraid of that?

I didn't give her a response but just told then that I was feeling tired and wanted to go to bed. I lay in bed as I thought about the possibility that Sesshomaru did have strong feelings for me, if he did would he admit it if I asked him? Or would he laugh at me for asking if he felt such a human emotion? No, he wouldn't laugh at me, I was sure and with that I forced myself to close my eyes and go to sleep.

~Sesshomaur POV~

I paced my room feeling restless as I thought about an intelligence report that I received from one of my commanding generals. There was a rumor that Naraku was seen with a pack of male panthers and where plotting an attack on the castle.

What could possibly drive Naraku to ally himself with such a weaker clan? The panthers where not known for their battle strategies and they have been defeated on more than one occasion so why form an attack? To make matters even more confusing was the fact that I know Naraku knew that he would have no chance of victory against me on my lands with my army on high alert. There was something else he was planning and either this was a scheme to lure me in or I was giving his intelligence too much credit. What bothered me was if he was trying to lure me to him….who or what was his real objective? Kagome, the priestess who could see the jewel shards and purify him….or InuYasha, my mate and the only silver Inuyoukai female because I know that if he was with the same mangy panthers I ran into weeks ago then he must know about InuYasha being female by now.

If InuYasha was indeed Naraku's objective, then for what purpose? What did he have to gain by her capture? This was the part that was making me pace at this every moment. The thought of my beautiful mate in the hands of that disgusting half demon as enough to make my demon blood boil and rip him apart piece by piece.

As I moved to remove my kimono top I heard the whimpering distress of my mate from the other room. I opened to hidden door that adjoined my room to hers and entered her chambers to find her thrashing on the bed.

"No…" she whispered as her little nose would scrunch up before she would whine slightly. My heart lurched at the sight of her having a nightmare; I couldn't stand for anything negative to touch her not even if it was a dream. InuYasha was my personal little vibrant ray of sunlight, dazzling, joyful and sassy so it felt unnatural for me see her either in pain or upset.

I slid into the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms. I have missed feeling her body next to mine while she slept, but I stayed away to give her space and think about her feelings for me. Now that I was holding her again did I realize just how much I missed her.

"_Koneko_ wake up" I whispered into her ear as I stroked one of her tiny white triangles. I have grown so fond of her ears loving the way they twitched and moved that I would find myself constantly wanting to touch them. I nibbled on her neck until she gasped and woke up clutching on to my arms, her breathing labored as she tried to yank herself from her nightmare.

She looked up at me and blinked a few times "Sessh?"

"Shhhh…it's okay. You were having a bad dream so I came in to see if you were okay" I said softy as I rested my head on top of hers. She shuddered slightly before she laid her head on the pillow and allowed me to just hold her.

"It was so real" she whispered "It felt like a premonition, Naraku is coming after me and will try to use my friends to lure me out"

I growled before I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look at me.

"I will never let him touch you" I said fiercely not letting her see just how uneasy her dream made me. Had I not just been worrying about the very same thing a moment ago?

"It's not me I'm worried about Sessh…it's my family, my friends. I can defend myself, I have Tetsusaiga" I shook my head at her, my little warrior had no fear, and it frightened me more than any threat to me, she would face danger head on without a second thought if it meant protecting those she held dear to her heart.

"For my peace of mind, if an attack did come, would you please consider staying in put?" I asked even if I knew the answer already.

"I can't do that" she said shaking her head at me. I sighed in exasperation but knew that no amount of argument would convince her to stay hidden while I fought against Naraku.

"Why do you ask that? Is something gonna happen that I should know about?" she asked me looking at me with her golden cat eyes "No _koneko_, go to sleep" I say as I tried to get up so that she could sleep but she touched my arm softly.

I looked down at her feeling hope swell in my heart as I saw her bite her lip gently making my eyes linger in her lips for a second longer.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Her only response was a little nod of her head before I leaned down and captured her lips and kissed her softly. I moaned as she opened up and started to stroke my tongue with hers, she tasted sweet like a ripe peach. My mouth nibbled and sucked on her lips until she was whimpering, oh how I missed the little sounds she made in the back of her throat. She wrapped her arms around my neck holding me to her while she continued to kiss me deeply. We have not kissed in two weeks, two long empty weeks of not feeling connected to her so now that I had her I felt starved and greedy. I devoured her, my head was going blank as I allowed myself to just feel, to enjoy being with her knowing that her caresses and kisses were not caused by her fertile cycle but because she wanted me just as I wanted her. My hands moved so that I could part her kimono permitting me to caress one smooth leg. I was half on her while she had one of her legs against my waist bent and exposed, I traced the skin of her leg all the way to her waist loving how soft her skin was.

"Sessh" she breathed out as my mouth went to nibble on her neck as I finally moved so I was now on top of her holding her tightly to me.

"I have not held you in a long time _koneko_" I said as I licked her mating mark enjoying how she shivered in my arms "I find myself ravenous for your body and lips" I confessed as I moved to nuzzle the side of her face.

"I know…" she didn't say anything else, but I could feel her blush bright red. She didn't need to say anything else, that little admission from her told me that she too had missed this intimacy between us. I moved to capture her lips once more in a long lazy drugging kiss that had me thinking just how much I adore this woman in my arms.

She was created in such a way that I wondered if father had some connection to the gods, because there was no doubt in my mind that when father made her he knew I wouldn't help but fall in love with her. Her taste made me crave more, her body enticed me to touch her, her heart made me capable to feeling compassion and her personality challenged me and brought me laugher.

I moved so that I could rest my head on the pillows and dragged her body next to mine almost throwing her on top of me without breaking the kiss. I held her face in my hands as I moved to kiss her neck making her moan a little. I pulled back, knowing that I couldn't claim her until she gave me the okay; I wanted her to come to me willing. I looked into her golden eyes and awarded her with one of my rare smiles knowing that she liked it when I smiled at her.

"I missed you InuYasha, I miss having you next to me at night, I want you in my bed again, but I want you to be there willing this time" I want it be her choice, I want her to choose me.

"Okay…I hate to admit it to you but…I've missed you too" she said going a bit red. I picked her up and carried her to _our_ room, where I hope she would remain forever. I laid her down and joined her pulling her softy in to my body so that my body heat and youkai could protect her.

"Sleep my little mate" I say rubbing one of her ears again making her purr slightly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in my arms. I wanted her but I also craved the pleasure of just holding her, I was torn between my feelings for her and the instincts of my demon, but I love her too deeply to hurt her so in the end my heart won and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep with my mate safely in my arms.

9999999999999999999999999999 999

~Normal POV~

Naraku stared at the great castle of the western lord and smirked evilly. His plan was made out and his chess pieces where all in place waiting for his signal. The plan was simple, have the panthers attack the castle distracting the guards, he would show up and face off with Sesshomaru insuring that his attention was kept on himself. Naraku knew InuYasha too well to know that she/he…or whatever it was, would just sit it out, no she along with her friends will come out and help in the battle against Sesshomaru wishes he was sure. Byakuya will attack Kagome, Miroku and Sango using an illusion of him while the real he from afar will shoot InuYasha will a sleeping dart.

Once InuYasha goes under the hard part starts, to get her out in time before Sesshomaru reaches her. Naraku was confident he would get to InuYasha first, Byakuya was fast and hand never let him down. Then the real fun would being.

He had every intention to make her suffer dearly. If what the panthers told him was true then InuYasha transformed into a beauty without rival, and it will be her doom in the end. He imaged how helpless and broken she will be once he locked her into the dungeons….with about 10 horny demons just waiting for a taste of her.

He laughed at the thought of InuYasha helpless against the multiple rapes, how distraught Sesshomaru will feel when his precious mate is defiled and soiled in such a disgusting matter.

He wasn't a fool though, he would send in weaker demons first. InuYasha was strong even as a female no doubt and will kill the first batch…but after say…the 5th batch she would be tired and worn out. He will make sure to keep her without food, drink or sleep until she was simply drained…then and only then will he send in the three male panthers. He had promised them the pleasure of mounting her first…then if she was beautiful enough, he decided, he would take and rut the little half demon until he had his fill of her.

Naraku shivered in anticipation at the thought of destroying both of them in such a way that they would beg for death by time he was done with them. He watched as the front doors to the castle opened revealing a small silver hair demoness. Naraku almost laughed out loud, it was almost like she could hear him. She had a long red cloak to protect her from the cold; he narrowed his eyes as she saw her face.

This creature couldn't have been InuYasha. He refused to believe that the female demon was the half demon he hated with every fiber of his being.

This female had the face of a fay small delicate and sweet, eye of a cat and skin that looked like moonlight, she was perfection. Her little ears that adorned her head where too alluring, he watched her as she walked over the far end of the castle towards the gardens. Still within his barrier to keep him from being detected he moved to see if he could get a close look at her. He had to make sure that she truly was InuYasha….but even if she wasn't now that he's seen her he wanted her. His envy of the Diayoukai grew even more as he realized that he had claimed this demoness as his mate, even if it was InuYasha, her beauty alone would make a fine prize to any male demon.

Naraku prided himself at being to strongest, of being undefeatable he had a massive army of demons at his disposal and the almost finished Shikon jewel in his possession but he didn't have a woman to warm his bed. He watched her jump onto a large branch to prop herself against to trunk and closed her eyes. He wondered if he should just take her now…she was within reach now and if he waited until he attacked with the panthers he would have to share her. Now that he's seen her, he didn't like the idea of sharing her with anyone. He drank in her angelic face and small frame. She was a small little thing he mused as he observed her, she didn't hold a hint of her former self, the only thing that he could see was her ears.

"InuYasha!" I looked up to see the human girl Kagome making her way towards her. So it was InuYasha, somehow he turned into this beautiful creature before his eyes.

"Hey Kagome…what's going on?" I heard her voice respond to the pesky human girl. Her voice had an almost musical ring to it, he smirked darkly, and he wondered what it would sound like as he took her.

He had to rethink his strategy now, he was not a generous demon and he no longer wanted to hand her over to the panthers…..no he had better plans for her, he was going to keep her.


	15. Author's Note

Hello my little kiddies!

Before anyone starts hating me….no this is not going to be a rape fanfic. I will never let Naraku get his grubby little hands on Inu that way. No…..the only thing that his attempt to abuse her will get him is one pissed off Diayoukai. I wont say anything more…just know that Naraku's attempt is going to open her eyes to many things about herself.


	16. Chapter 16

~Sesshomaru POV~

Naraku was up to something, I could feel it in my bones.

The very walls of the castle seemed to pulse in anticipation of the upcoming battle that I knew was not very far behind. The fact that he was coming here to take me on didn't bother me, it was the knowledge that InuYasha was also here that bothered me. True, she was not weak by any means and with the Tetsusaiga she was a deadly opponent, I just didn't like the idea of her being in the middle of it. She was going to be a distraction for me, her safety always in the back of my mind giving my enemies the advantage of my lack of concentration.

I was so tempted to lock her up somewhere, lock her up until this whole mess is over and done with. I kept getting a horrible sense of dread that if I didn't keep my eyes on her…she will be taken from me, and I couldn't allow that to happen. The thought of her in Naraku's clutches was more than I could bare, I cannot allow her to fall victim to him.

I walked towards the windows of the library where I was currently in researching information regarding the panther tribes and the Shikon jewel when looked down towards the gardens. I saw InuYasha lying on the grass as Rin and Shippo ran round trying to catch leafs that where blowing in the wind while InuYasha kept watch over them with Sango and Kagome nearby.

Why did she like being outside when it was so cold anyways? He gave out a small laugh as he watched how InuYasha's ears would continuously flicker because of the wind and leafs touching them. Rin fell down making worry bubble inside of my chest hoping that she didn't get hurt, InuYasha was by her side immediately I watched her as she dusted Rin off giving her a smile then kiss her knee where she got hurt. I was surprised that she had such strong motherly instincts then couldn't help but to think of the vision I had of InuYasha holding our son.

Soon, I told myself. Soon we would have that; we would have many children to fill the castle with laughter, warmth and family. But what I wanted more than that was….InuYasha's heart. I wanted her to love me, to allow me to see the vulnerable part of her, to trust me enough to give her heart to me.

I sighed as I moved from the window to head back to my study; I had a meeting with the demon that I used as spy. He was a cross between a chameleon demon and a shadow demon, he could mask his aura and blend into any surroundings, his family has always remained faithful to my father. He was a useful ally and a trusted spy for whenever I need one, and I needed to find out what he has learned about Naraku and his whereabouts or better yet his plans.

I knew he was in the study already though I couldn't see him "Kazunari I know you're in here…why must you always play this game with me" I said in exasperation as I sat in my chair and waited. I saw his eyes blinking as he un-plastered himself from one of my bookcases, his body rippling like moving water as his clothing went back to normal.

"My lord" he said in a low bow making me scowl at him. He was an excellent spy, but a bit of a pain "I am surprised that your whip did not come out to meet me! I must say, I heard that your little mate as tamed the Great Diayoukai but I didn't believe it until now…..can I meet her my lord? I must thank her!"

I growled low in my chest before I shook my head "I swear, had not promised to keep you safe when your parents pass on I would have rung your neck already" I grumbled at the stupid demon in front of me. He was young for a demon, young, cocky and a bit of a smart aleck. It never failed to amuse me and insult me that he never feared me.

"But if you killed me then who would you have left to entertain you when you get all broody and moody?" he said giving me a shit-go-lucky grin. I counted to ten as I ignored his comments about my personality…there were days that I needed to count to one hundred with him.

"Kazunari can you focus? What did you find out?" I said trying to bring him back on the subject; I swear the boy had the attention span of a squirrel.

Just as he was about to open his mouth did the doors to my study slam open suddenly, InuYasha came running in laughing as she sprinted to hide behind my chair while I heard Kagome yelling down the hall..

"INUYASHA! I SWEAR IF I CATCH YOU…I'LL BOX YOUR EARS IN!"

InuYasha rolled with laughter as Kagome came to stand by my study door. She was covered in mud, twigs where standing on every which end in her black hair as she glared down at my mate who gave her an innocent look.

"What did I do? It's not my fault you gained so much weight that now I can't carry you on my back anymore!" said InuYasha who ducked as Kagome threw one of her shoes at my mate.

"I did NOT gain weight! And no hiding behind Sesshomaru!"

I placed my fingers to my temples as I felt a headache form, and then looked over to glare at InuYasha who gave me a look that clearly said 'What?'

She was most definitely going to be the death of me.

"_Koneko_….what are you two fighting about and why does she feel the need to cause you physical harm?" I say trying to keep my temper in check.

She grinned at me "Okay so she says that she wants me to help her pick apples I suggest she gets on my back like she always does but like I told her…it's not my fault she's too fat. Of course she just happened to land in a mud pit…then in a bush, she should have realized that I'm simply too small to carry her now! How am I to blame?" she said innocently.

I look over to Kagome who is fuming "It was HER idea! 'I should have realized' my ass! She's half demon! I know she has the strength! She did it on purpose!"

InuYasha fell to the floor laughing "You should have seen your face!" she continued laughing until I groaned and then noticed Kazunari started laughing as well.

"InuYasha...can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Why did you feel the need to disturb me?" I say trying to get her out of my study, hopefully with my dignity still intact.

"Because I know that Kagome wont attack me while you with me" she said brightly then stuck her tongue out at Kagome as she went to sit on my chair so that she could lean on me.

I pinned InuYasha with a dark look but she only leaned down to kiss my lips surprising me, she then looked at Kazunari and gave him a smile "Hi sorry about the interruption, I'm InuYasha and the muddy monster behind you is my best friend and priestess Kagome"

"Former best friend you little witch" said Kagome darkly at InuYasha "I'm gonna go take a bath"

Kagome stormed off leaving the three of us in the study "Sorry for her bad manners…I didn't raise her right apparently" said InuYasha giving Kazunari a fake apologetic look "I'm Sessh's mate by the way, pleasure to meet you"

Kazunari laughed then stood up and bowed down comically at my mate "No no my lady…the pleasure is all mine! I had hoped I could meet you, I was just telling our good lord that I wanted to meet the female who managed to tame the beast. I'm am called Kazunari"

"I like the way you think demon and it's very nice to meet you" she said giving him one of her dazzling smiles that had me growling at her in warning.

"Don't smile at other males like that" I snapped at her my irritation reaching its peak. She looked at me; she blinked then narrowed her eyes as she practically hissed at me. She moved so that she could stand on the other side of the desk.

"Don't yell at me when I haven't done anything wrong Sessh, jeez he was just introducing himself to me. I'll be sleeping in _my_ room tonight you jerk" she said then stomped out of my study slamming the door behind her.

I felt so emotional drained that I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair as I tried to overcome the headache I had. The task of getting on her good graces later on tonight would be another battle completely. I opened my eyes to see Kazunari looking at me with a somber expression.

"My Lord, all joking aside…you HAVE to keep her safe. Naraku's objective is her Lord Sesshomaru; he must have gotten a glimpse of her somewhere. I spent much time in the forests surrounding their camp, the panthers want to defile her as revenge and they believe Naraku will help them in their quest for revenge against you. What they don't know is that Naraku will betray them in the end. I overheard him speaking with one of his reincarnations; as soon as he gets his hands on her he will kill the panthers and take off with lady InuYasha"

My blood boiled in rage, I wanted Naraku's blood on my sword as I cut him down, and feed his carcass to the insects where he belongs. He wanted my mate; he wanted her with the same crazed lust that she provoked in most demon males.

"Now that I have seen her myself I can understand where is obsession comes from my lord, please I mean no disrespect, but what I am saying is that she is like a siphon...she sucks people in with her vibrancy and light"

I pondered that for a moment realizing just how true his statement was. There was something about her that draws you near, tempts you to touch, to hold her close and protect her. I didn't know if it was because of her small size, her carefree attitude, her loyalty to those in her life, or simply because she was who she was. Whatever it was Naraku found it just as captivating as I did and that did not sit well with me.

"Do you know when he plans his attack?" I ask but he was already shaking his head.

"The time I do not but I do know that everything he puts in motion will be a trap, he will attack you head on and use his reincarnation to draw her out by luring in her friends"

I nodded as I swiftly thought of different ways to keep her locked in the castle grounds so that she couldn't be at risk, problem with that was InuYasha's unwillingness to cooperate.

"I can stay and fight my lord" said Kazunari his young eyes fierce with determination but I shook my head at him.

"You know I can't permit you to do that, you are still in training Kazunari, you will only be a distraction, both you and InuYasha should be nowhere near the battle grounds" I say knowing he didn't like the idea of being left behind but he was too head strong…just like InuYasha.

"If you want to assist me then I suggest you try and keep InuYasha inside of the castle when the time comes and Naraku appears. If you truly wish to aid me, then that is how" I said sternly. Kazunari grimaced but nodded his head stood up and bowed, turned and left leaving me alone in my study.

There were days that I felt the weight of being Lord heavy on my shoulders, today was one of those days. Did she not realize just how much she means to me? Didn't Kazunari understand that his parents where two of my most loyal advisories and that I was honor bound to keep him safe? Growling I decided to deal with InuYasha first, gods knew that woman had a mean temper on her.

I opened to door to her chambers. I looked around until I noticed the door to her bath room was slightly ajar I could hear her slashing in the water. I inhaled her sweet scent then moved to open the door to where she was currently bathing.

She must have felt me because she yelped and ducked further into the water sending me death glares.

"I'm still annoyed at you Sessh" she said, her eyes widen when I moved into the room and shut the door behind making sure she saw me locking it.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she said moving to the far end of the huge tub on the floor. It was one of my ideas of designing some of the chambers with adjoining bathrooms with huge sunken tubs that where warmed by the hot coals from the kitchens down below. The engineering of the whole system was advanced for this time but I was nothing short of brilliant of course.

I proceeded to take off my armor making her eyes almost pop out of her head, if I wasn't for the fact I was a bit irritated at her for acting like a little hellion in front of another male it would have been extremely funny, but I was upset and so I decided to taunt her a bit.

"I don't know what you're so embarrassed about _koneko_, it's not like I haven't seen all of you already" I said making her sputter a bit, her face bright red as I took off my Kimono revealing my bare chest to her.

"Now I know you're not thinking of getting into this tub with me" she said, her normal husky voice high pitched in panic when I started to undo the sashes to my pants. I gave her a very hungry look that made her swallow then pale a bit. I stopped then walked over to where she was, she sunk even lower in the water.

"Why not?" I say to her walking closer to the water "We are mates and this is the perfect opportunity for me to…how do you say it….make it up to you?" I say with a smirk as I watch her expression to from horrified and guilty within seconds. I didn't give her a chance to recover as I slid into the water with her making her squeak and tried to get out of the tub. I moved before she could and plastered her body to mine growling low in my chest as I felt all that pale creamy wet skin of hers against mine. I scraped my fangs on her shoulder making her head fall back as she leaned into me.

"I'm not going to do anything you little minx, but I will remind you that you interrupted my meeting rather rudely….and disrespected me in front of a stranger" I say to her. She really didn't need to know that Kazunari wasn't a stranger to me and was my ward in some ways… but she didn't know that and it would serve her right for acting like a little wild animal. She sighed then placed her head on my chest as I held her, it was hard to hold her and yet not touch her. I reached out and took a white towel from the ledge so that she could wrap it around herself, I didn't need the temptation of knowing that she was nude in the water with me

"Thank you" she said then she bit her lip "Okay…I'm sorry for just barging in like that…but it's just that…." I could tell that whatever she wanted to say to me was hard for her to admit, so I nuzzled her cheek a bit while I waited for her to continue.

"I just felt so comfortable going to you, Kagome was overreacting that I automatically thought to go to you…"

I chucked a bit, It did not go unnoticed, which was why I wasn't as annoyed as I should have been when they busted into my study acting like a couple of twits. InuYasha's instincts to run to her mate where very strong and it pleased me that she listened to them and not fight them.

"Next time I have company in my study please reframe from just barging in there….people will starting thinking that I'm running a zoo" I said leaning down to kiss her shoulder, neck and face enjoying the little shiver that ran down her body and the way her little hands stroked my forearms.

"Okay" she breathed just before I kissed those full lips of hers. Immediately the kissed turned deep, demanding and the fact that we were both almost completely naked made the both of us a little breathless. I moved so that she was plastered to the edge as I took possession of her mouth, my hands on either side of her face holding her to me while hers where on my back, her claws scraping at my skin as she made little mewling noises as we desperately clung to each other. I sucked on her lower lip then moved to her jaw line nipping and kissing her skin making her tilt her head as she held on to me.

"Mmm…Sessh….you're so bad" she said with a small laugh but did nothing to pry herself away from me.

"How so?" I asked her still kissing her skin, loving the way she tasted. If it where up to me I would send the majority of my time kissing and tasting her.

"You acted like a barbarian just because I smiled at another male, I was just trying to be nice and you snapped at me. I'm supposed to be angry at you not….doing this" she said then gasped when I took of one of her legs and hitched out my hip, rubbing and kneading her bottom making her almost purr.

"You were saying" I said before I licked her bottom lip slowly, she whimpered a little, I could smell her arousal now tantalizing my senses "You should know better than anyone else how possessive and zealous inuyoukai are of their mates _koneko…._I am no different. I don't like to share…not even your smiles they are mine alone" I murmur against the base of her throat, my hands caressing her skin making her close her eyes and sigh in pleasure "Gods..I can't stop tasting your skin" I say as I feel my control slipping as I take ownership of her mouth again. The hot water was surrounding both of us, her sweet arousal in the steamed room and her body soft and molded into mine was driving me into a lustful stupor. I wanted all of her, I wanted everything….her heart, her skin, her smiles, and her lips, I wanted to drive myself into her softy body and lose myself in her scent and heat. I wanted long nights with my mate while I made love to her.

~InuYasha POV~

I felt hot and empty; his tongue was doing things to my body that had me rubbing on him wanting him to fill me.

The intensity felt almost like I was in heat all over again, only this time I was even more scared because I knew this was my own reaction to his lips and touches. I couldn't help myself from kissing him back, from stroking my own tongue to his. He tasted of desire, power, and spice he was addictive. Behind his cold exterior lay a wildness that was hot and undisciplined, he was pure predator….all alpha. Where ever his hands caressed my body responded, where ever he kissed fire broke out until I all but begged for him to take me.

He growled then pulled away then got out of the water wrapping a towel around his hips. I was a still trying to regain my wits when I saw him reopen the door to my wash room. The towel couldn't hide the evidence of his desire and I was automatically sizzling all over again.

"I took things too far _koneko_…I apologize" he said stiffly wincing a bit, but he moved and left the room leaving me sitting in the hot water wondering what just happened. The man had the tendency to both freeze me and scald me…I wasn't quite sure which one was more freighting either.

I rinsed the oils from my hair and got out and dried myself off, I tried not to rub too much, my skin was sensitive to the touch and I was sorely tempted to go to Sesshomaru to ease the ache. My mind flashed to that night during my heat when he had given me my first orgasm, my body felt heavy and achy at the memory, my cheeks slightly red from thinking how good that had felt. I should feel appalled but I didn't, I realized that I desired him, I was lusting after Sesshomaru in a way I didn't think was possible.

How did this happen? Did I love him?

I was pondering that when I entered my chambers and pulled on a white and red Kimono that resembled one of my mate's.

I smacked myself 'there I go again thinking of him as my mate rather than my brother' I scolded myself. Then again I thought to myself, I really shouldn't think of him as my brother neither as I remembered his kisses, his caresses, the way he took me to the heavens and back with that skillful mouth of his and the way he holds me at night, in a lovers embrace. I couldn't deny it that I loved to see my mark on his skin either, there was something so erotic and satisfying to know that I had ownership of him.

I moved so that I was standing at the door of our chambers….ours. When did I think of his room as being ours? I shook my head at thoughts and opened to door, he was sitting on the chair that was in front of the fire, he seemed lost in thought and worried. He didn't even noticed that I came into the room.

What was he thinking about that had him so preoccupied?

My heart gave a little lurch, I didn't like seeming him stressed or worried, I couldn't explain why but I just knew that I didn't. Funny how things turned out between us. I could remember to a time when running into him would mean a battle between us, now…

Now I wanted to smooth the worry lines on his forehead and kiss him until he gave me one of his rare smiles. It didn't go unnoticed to me that only Rin and myself where the only ones he smiled for. I walked up to him and kneeled in front of him so that I could look into his eyes.

"Sessh? You okay?" I asked reaching up to brush some of his bangs from his right eye "Why are so you worried? I'm not upset over what we did in there" I said feeling my face go bright red. He chuckled softy at my beet red face then placed his hand on top of mine that was on his face and placed a kiss on my palm making butterflies flutter around my stomach.

"InuYasha….what do you feel for me?" he asked looking directly into my eyes. I swallowed hard and felt the blood drain from my face.

"Huh?" I said, I felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs, why did want to know that?!

He sighed "I want to know what you feel for me. Do you still see me as your brother? As a mate? What am I to you?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I really hated talking about feelings, every time I made an attempt I somehow would manage to stick my foot into my mouth.

"Ah geez Sessh…I don't know…I've never put too much thought into it. I'm still getting used to feeling all of these girly emotions" I say trying hard to avoid the subject of Sesshomaru and the word love.

"Do you see me as your brother still?"

Persistent little shit "Not all the time Sessh….there days that I do regard you as my brother, then there are other days when I find myself calling you mate in my mind"

He nodded without looking at me, I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't like it when he closed me off like this, but what do I do? I wasn't sure if what I felt for him was love yet.

"I do know I have feelings for you" I say quietly then got up and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me automatically letting my head lean on his hard chest so that I could hear his heart beating "I don't know if it's love yet Sessh….I thought I knew what love felt like but…I think what I was feeling was loneliness when I was younger. What about you?" I asked feeling like since he brought up the subject then It was only fair that I should ask the same thing from him.

"Do you think I am capable of feeling love?" he asked looking into my eyes. My heart stuttered at the word love coming from his lips as he gazed down at me. I nodded a yes to his question, I did think he was able to feel love, I have seen it when ever he watched over Rin.

He gave me a soft smile before he leaned forward and kissed me gently "What do you think I feel for you? If not love then what?" he said against my lips then kissed my forehead. He leaned back on the chair tucking me into his arms and then started to caress on of my ears. I closed my eyes as I tried to get my heart under control.

Did that mean that he what he felt for me was love? Did he truly feel that strongly for me as to admit it as love? I relaxed into his arms and let him play with my one ear, all the while his heart beat, strong and steady made me feel very sleepy.

"_Koneko_, I said I would wait until you are ready for me to claim you, and I will, but it's getting very hard to resist the urge to take you…do not feel like I am pushing you away when I leave you abruptly"

I open my eye and lean back so back so that I could look at him

"Then don't" I say "I don't like it when you push me away" I move to get up and pace in front of him "I don't like it when you get all emotionless and distant…it hurts"

He frowned at me "What do you expect me to do _koneko_? If I don't distance myself from you I will end up staking my claim on you and your are not ready for that yet. You do not yet even know what you feel for me, that it self tells me that you are clearly not ready. I can not touch you without wanting more, I can not kiss you with out wanting to ravage you mouth. What do you want from me?"

"I…" I cant tell him. I cant confess that I want him to continue to love me, to kiss me and caress me, to hold me at night like I was the most precious thing to him…I cant find the words…I shake my head, disappointed at myself. Gods I felt weak.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed and laid me down, covering me with the thick blank and soft furs.

"Sleep my little one" he said softy kissing my forehead "We need not speak of this anymore tonight, we have many days for that"

I bit my lip "Your not going to join me tonight…are you?" I ask softy knowing the answer by the sad look in his eyes. I have gotten so accustomed to him sleeping next to me that I didn't like the separation.

"I do not trust myself at the moment _koneko_. If I where to join you right now…..I don't think you would wake up a virgin by the morrow"

He walked out of our chambers and closed the door leaving me alone. Even through the room had a fire blazing and the covers I was under where warm….my body felt cold. I felt his absence in my soul, the look on his face made my eyes mist as I fought against the assault of tears. I looked down at his side of the bed, grabbing on of his pillows I brought it to my nose and inhaled. His scent clung to it making me whine a bit as I rubbed my face on it. I did care for him….a lot but was it enough to be called love?

I missed him. I wanted his arms wrapped around me while I slept making me feel safe, his demonic aura caressing mine like a gentle whisper. I moved to his side of the bed so that I could feel closer to him only then did I close my eyes and let his scent envelope me as I feel asleep.

999999999999999999


	17. Chapter 17

~Sesshomaru POV~

My body felt tense as I stood on top of one of the high towers inhaling the night air, wanting to clear my senses of InuYasha's scent. She had not said she loved me, and yet, I believe that she did. She may not realize it yet, but her feelings for me where indeed strong; her admission that she did not like it when I distance myself from her was proof enough.

She did not like it when I avoided her, nor when I let myself become more demon that man so that I could hide my emotions. And it was because of that that I had to leave her alone tonight. If I where to go to bed with her right now, I know I would claim her and because of her feelings….she would not stop me, but that did not make it right.

So for tonight I will watch over my lands and keep her safe from my inner demon.

"In deep thought my lord?"

I looked back to see Miroku walking up to me as he looked over to the forest "I can feel Naraku's demonic aura flashing in and out from that direction" he pointed to deep in the forests.

"How can you sense it when I cannot?" I say frowning.

"Demon auras are easy for me pick up, and because he is the one who gave me the wind tunnel I have always been able to locate him sooner than the rest of my friends" he said then turned and looked at me.

"I think whatever he is planning will happen tomorrow….I was debating on whether to tell the girls or not but realized that soon I wouldn't have to. Kagome will be able to sense the jewel shards even within Naraku's barrier…..can you not guess who she is going to tell first?"

I growled "Find Kagome, and tell her that she is NOT to get InuYasha involved in this"

"Do you think it is wise to keep InuYasha in the dark about this? She will be angry at you for keeping information from her….you two have made progress and have come so far and I do not wish for this to come between the both of you"

I understood what he was saying, and I appreciated his concern but when it came to my little _koneko _and the matters of her safety….reasoning seemed to head out the window for me. My main priority was to keep her sheltered and from harm….and I would go to any length for that but I also learned from my mistakes.

"I see you reasoning Miroku. What I'm going to tell you does not get repeated understand? The last thing I need is the get the women worked up" I say to him, I have traveled with him and the rest of them to know that I could trust the monk; I know that having him as an ally would be helpful.

"Understood lord Sesshomaru"

"Naraku is after InuYasha and not in the way you image. He wants her for his own, he wants to mate her"

The look of shock and disgust on his face was immediate then it turned to a fierce resolve "We cannot let him take her. Looks like his objective turned from Kikyo to InuYasha….I can understand why but all the more reason to keep her from falling into his clutches. Kikyo got too close and it cost her very life, the same fate will not be fall InuYasha, not while we stand to defend her"

I nodded to him in agreement "The problem is getting InuYasha to stay put. I know she is not weak by any means but that does not mean I want her anywhere near the battle. One mistake is all it would take for Naraku to snatch her away"

Miroku nodded in agreement "This is a predicament…how to protect her without pissing her off"

I growled in frustration "I have a ward that will try and contain her within the castle but InuYasha is not as dense as she lets on, she will find out what is going on and rush into battle if it means facing Naraku and killing him"

"Her goal as always been the destruction of Naraku and his evil. She feels responsible for the way Kikyo's life ended because of him; they were both pawns in a game to Naraku"

"When tomorrow comes I will have Kazunari take InuYasha see the weapons room, hopefully that will distract her enough until I deal with Naraku"

Miroku nodded grimly "I will talk to Kagome about not saying anything to InuYasha, but I can't guarantee anything, Kagome is just as stubborn and InuYasha and they are thick as thieves"

I didn't want to think about the possibility of her being taken from me, my demon was holding on to threads as it was.

8888888888888888888

It was early morning when I entered our chambers. I frowned then walked over to the massive bed and chucked.

InuYasha had the covers thrown over her head the only thing I could see where her little dog ears sticking out. I moved the furs to uncover her face. She was relaxed and content as she slept on my side of the bed, her nose almost buried into my pillow.

She missed me, I noted in surprise. She had moved so that she had my scent while she slept, had she grown so accustomed to having me by her side while she slept that she couldn't do so last night?

I stroked an ear gently as I allowed myself to feel the warmth of love flow though me at the fact that she really did care for me as well.

"Sessh?" she breathed as she looked up at me sleepily, I lifted the covers and slid into the bed with her allowing her scent and the warmth of her body heat to seep into my skin. I pulled her against me where she shivered from the coldness of my clothes but instead of pulling away she rubbed her face to my chest. I encircled her waist and pulled as close as I was able to; my mouth sought her automatically, needing the intimacy of my mate. It felt unnatural to leave her; to not sleep next to her while I kept watch over her. I kissed her gently, just savoring the texture of her soft lips, enjoying their fullness as she kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Morning little one" I said making her lean her head to my chest.

"Morning yourself…where did you sleep?" she asked looking at my clothing, I was certain she noticed that I had on the same thing I had on last night.

"I didn't, I kept watch over the castle and lands" I said as I tucked her under my chin and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the way she was practically purring against me.

"You should have come to bed" she said, her voice sounded a bit hurt but I chuckled "If I would have done that I would have ravaged you _koneko_….unless you want me to" I said huskily as I rolled so that I could pin her to the bed as my hands went to squeeze her hips a little giving my words emphasis.

"Be serious Sessh…you're the only person I know with your control….I just don't believe that you would have done anything like that" she said taking my face into her little hands so that I could look at her.

"You give me far too much credit InuYasha. When it comes to you, I find that my discipline and control is lacking" I say my hands playing with the ties of her kimono, wondering what she would do If I permitted myself to gaze upon her skin. Would she stop me if I wanted to taste her, to bring her pleasure as I did while she was in heat? Would she allow me to feast on her body as I bring her to her peak?

The idea was incredibly tempting, but would I be simply satisfied with just that? No…I even I knew the answer to that. I wouldn't be able to stop once I started; the moment she climaxed I wouldn't be able to stop my body from plunging into her. I sighed and started to move away from her when she wrapped her legs around my waist trapping me to her.

"Don't" she said then reached up to cup my face in her hands "Don't pull away from me. I trust you Sessh…I know you won't do anything to hurt me" she pulled me down and kissed me gently, nibbling on my bottom lip making me groan.

"Gods InuYasha…please understand! I don't want to take you without a thought" I thundered but couldn't move as she moved to scrap her fangs against my throat "You're playing with fire _koneko_, and if you don't stop you will not be getting out of this bed for a very long time"

She leaned back on to the pillows and regarded me quietly, her eyes unwavering as she drank in my face. I don't know what she was thinking but there was a change in her, I felt it in her soul. I opened up our connection and brushed my demonic aura against hers, I felt a warm tingling sensation all the way to the base of my spine.

"I feel different today" she said as she tilted her head while one she traced the planes of my face with her finger tips "I don't know what it is but I feel…..strangely more female today….I tried to find the traces of my past self…..but couldn't this morning"

There was a different aura around her now and it was calling to my demon, it felt more feminine in nature.

"How did this happen?" I asked her frowning. I was perplex, she always seemed to be at war with herself, trying to come to grips with the changes of being male one moment to being female in the next. Now….her eyes where regarding me with pure female curiosity, the way she was holding me was very suggestive and it was sparking a flame deep within me.

"I think….it was last night. When you left me, I felt your absence in my soul….it awoke a longing that I didn't know was there. I finally came to understand just what I feel for you" she said softy, her finger tips tracing my lips as she pulled me to her once more so that she could hold me.

I nuzzled her neck as I scraped my fangs to her mating mark "Mmm…." she hummed as she tilted her neck to me as in offering, her fingers playing in my hair.

"What do you feel for me my little _koneko_?" I whispered against her skin as my hips gently grinded into hers, the friction sending little jolts of pleasure throughout my whole body. Dare I hope that the feelings she has for me are love?

"I…"

She never finished as I felt the walls of the castle vibrate.

I held on her as I cursed Naraku into the blackest hole in hell. Damn him, he didn't give me time to get InuYasha to safety.

"_Koneko_…if I ask you to do something for me…will you?" I asked taking her face between my hands as I drank in her sweet angelic face feeling a foreboding tingle up my back.

~InuYasha POV~

I didn't know what he would ask of me and what in the world would make him sound like his very life depended on my answer.

"What is it?" I asked frowning up at him placing on of my hands on top of his as I looked at his hard golden eyes.

"Will you stay within the castle for a while? I need you to go down to the weapons room with Kazunari and stay there" he said sternly.

Why in the world would he want me to stay within the castle grounds? I scrunch up my face at him before I answered him.

"Depends….and why does it sound like someone is trying to get through your defenses?" I left the comfort of his body reluctantly and got up to move towards to window.

I saw an army of his guards lining up by the gates, several at the watch towers as they point crossbows at the attacking horde of panther demons who were trying to bring down the barrier around the castle.

"What's going on Sessh? Why do you have a bunch of panthers trying to invade the castle?" I look over to him so see his face grim, then a thought occurred to me "Have you been keeping information from me again?"

It wouldn't be the first time he did that if he deemed the situation too dangerous and didn't want me involved. He just stood and went to change his clothing, taking off his kimono exposing his strong toned chest to me. I had the fight the urge to go up to him and start kissing and licking every inch of him. Drat the man! He was always a bit too much…too smart, too powerful…too…male. It was enough to make any hot blooded woman a little weak in the knees by being in such close proximity to such raw, earthly sensuality.

"I don't want to involve you in this InuYasha; my reason for withholding information from you is because I know how headstrong and stubborn you are. I need you to stay within the protection of the castle walls…..can you do that?" He put on a white and red kimono top then moved to his armor.

I looked down the window and focused on the panthers, they were maybe 30 of them, not too many and they didn't seem like a bright bunch in my opinion.

"This is more than just the panthers…isn't it?" I asked as I racked my brain for something that I'm overlooking "Last time it was because of…." my eyes widen as I turned and looked at Sesshomaru who as just tied the sash around his armor securing his weapons.

"He's coming here isn't he? Naraku is going to face you head on isn't he?" I said a little loudly, panic making my voice sound high pitched, then I glared at him "Well you're not going alone"

I turned to leave his room then sprinted next door to my room. I pulled the doors to the wardrobe open then gasped when I didn't see Tetsusaiga.

He wouldn't! I thought as I looked throughout the whole room but did see any evidence of my father's fang. I stormed back to our room to find him looking down the window.

"Where is Tetsusaiga?!" I yelled at him "You can't hide it from you and you know that! I can't be parted from it for very long….and you can't keep me out of this battle" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

He suddenly moved in front of me taking my upper arms in to his huge hands and shook me a bit "Don't you understand? I _can't_ have you there! Your safety is my first and only priority, I don't care about anyone else and I don't give a damn about what happens to anybody else either, you are the only thing that matters to me. So yes I hid Tetsusaiga and yes I will do whatever I can to make sure you stay safe"

My eyes widen at the fierceness in his voice and at the extent of his feelings for me. It was as close to an I love you as I will ever get from him and to be honest…I now believed that he did love me. I felt my heart hammering against my chest as I felt a bit of the ice I had surrounding my heart melt a bit.

"You can't keep in a glass case forever Sessh…you know that" I whispered as I touched his arms so that he could release me, he did only so that I could wrap my arms around him "I can't sit here while I know you're going to be fighting against him" the thought of him going against Naraku without me present was scary. The possibility of him losing the battle against Naraku also ran thought my mind, even though Sesshomaru was the strongest demon I have ever known, Naraku wasn't exactly known for fighting fair.

"I can't sit here while you fight him. What if you need my help? What if the only thing standing between you and death is the power of Tetsusaiga and I'm not there to help? Then what? Do you think I could live with myself if you get hurt?...if something happens to you?"

I break off not wanting to finish the rest, the possibility of many 'what if?' where running thought my mind.

"You insult me InuYasha, as if I would ever lose to someone like him"

"I don't care….I _have_ to be there" I say…I wanted desperately to tell him how I felt…..I had gone and done what I said I wasn't going to do.

I fell in love with my older half-brother.

As twisted as that sounded in my mind, I didn't care anymore. I wanted to tell him but I also didn't want to just rush out and say it either. I've never been good with words, so I was going to wait until tonight…..I was planning on surrendering my body and soul to him and join with him as lifemates.

"I know your strong Sessh…I recognize that and I know that you could probably swat him like a fly with just a flick of your wrist….gods knows you have the power" I say taking a deep breath before continuing "It's just that I can't just stay behind wondering if you're okay or not…..if your injured, if your winning, if Naraku finds some new scheme to drain your powers…I don't know. I just know that if you're going to be there so am I….I don't want to stay behind and drive myself crazy by the million 'what ifs'"

He regards me for a long while then he closes his eyes and signs tiredly.

"Fine, I will allow you to be there but if you feel danger approaching you I don't want you to think about it…..you run. Is that understood? I know it goes against what you believe in, but I won't risk your life….now promise me" he said holding on me tightly.

I made a face at him "Ahw…come on! You want me to run at the first sign of trouble?...but what if Kagome or Sango need my help? I'm not weak damn it! I know how to fight! I fought against you many times remember?"

"And I have always held back and you well know it" He shook his head in exasperation "I am not suggesting that you are weak _koneko_ but I am your mate…and your mate wants you to stay alive long enough to have many pups you" he says pulling back to cross his arms at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but inside I felt a flush of warmth course though me at the image of what our pups would look like. Oh he would make beautiful babies. I shook my head from that very girly thought…. geez ever since this morning I have been acting like a ninny. My female instincts and hormones were stronger today than they have ever been making me have some very romanticized thoughts about Sesshomaru, babies, and…mating.

"No one is having any pups anytime soon you overzealous demon. You would be fighting your own children for my attention, don't think I haven't noticed just how selfish you are of my time. You don't like it for anyone to steal my attention from you"

I laughed internally on how true my words ran, I could already see him scowling at his little boy or girl as they cling on to me wanting my attention. He shrugged nonchalantly "You are mine and I don't share, you know that, but I would never deny my children their mother"

"You can be a pain sometimes….but you're lucky I…" I broke off, stopping myself from revealing how I really felt about him. Dear gods I was almost going say that he was lucky that I loved him. It had felt so natural to say it that I had to stop myself from blurting it out loud.

He rose an eyebrow at me "I'm lucky what?" he pressed on looking at my suspiciously.

I bit my bottom lip. Crap. I was going to tell him that it was nothing when the walls vibrated again and then Kagome busted though the door of our room.

"InuYasha!" she said then I saw Sessh scolding at her, Kagome blushed but looked at me "I can sense Naraku tainted jewel shards"

I nodded to her before I looked at Sesshomaru "So can I have my sword back?" I said holding out one of my hands to him.

"What? Why would you take the Tetsusaiga from her?" said Kagome frowning looking at Sesshomaru in utter confusion.

"To keep my mate safe here within the walls of the castle" he said harshly to her earning him a blush from Kagome.

"She will never be the type to hide in a fight….you do know that right?" she said slowly as if she was talking to a dim wit…in which case Sessh did act like it from time to time. Sessh growled at Kagome making her give out a little 'eep' of surprise.

"Sessh stop…Kagome is right you know" I say making him turn to glare at me "I may be female now but I will never run from a fight, but I do understand what you are going though and I promise to try and stay out of dangers way…..for you" I say walking up to him to take his hand and lace my fingers to his "I will make an effort to stay safe for you Sessh"

"Ahw…" Kagome said stupidly winning a real dirty look from Sesshomaru making her cheeks turn red "Ah…I'm just gonna…wait in the main hall" she said then left so fast she left a vapor trail.

I laughed "Your so mean" I said then he turned and smirked at me "I learned from the best….now change. I want to be rid of Naraku as soon as possible" I rolled my eyes at him but as he left the room I sunk to the floor exhausted and weary.

I almost told him I loved him…good grief ever since last night I have been thinking of one but him. I needed to wait until the right moment…not just blurt it out! As I took out my dress out of the wardrobe I caressed the fabric of his clothing. I remembered being here when I first came to this castle, his arrogance use to get on my last nerve, but it wasn't only that…I still had the memories of all of our encounters fresh in my mind. I had been so hurt that after years of fighting and insults, one little change in my appearance and gender all of the sudden I was coveted and beloved by him.

Now…well yes he was still arrogant, but I now found it extremely attractive now, he was still just as possessive and demanding as ever, but now it as endearing because I could actually feel his need for me. He's feelings for me ran deep; I never thought he was capable of having such human emotions, but he did.

I changed into the red dress that I had gotten from Kagome's time; I found it easier to fight in it than kimonos then pulled my hair up in to a high pony tail. Once I was done I ran down to the main hall to see Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome along with Kazunari whom I noticed had my Tetsusaiga.

I leapt to the demon and took the sword giving him a nod of thanks and tied it to my side. I noticed that he was giving Sessh a very reproached looked.

"Did I miss something?" I say looking at Sesshomaru for answers when no one wanted to answer me.

"Kazunari is not pleased with the idea of staying inside of the castle"

"Especially since my orders were to keep lady InuYasha safe, but being as she too will be in the middle of the battle then it is only fitting for be to there as well" he argued "Was I not appointed her guard?"

I looked over to Sessh wondering why he just didn't let him fight, the young demon obviously wanted to.

"So what's the big deal Sessh? If you're so worried about my safety then why don't you let him just stay by my side until you kill Naraku?" I said earning a smile from Kazunari.

"I swore to his parents to keep him safe"

"Sessh, what did I tell you? You can't keep people in little cages, if being safe means to never live then it's not worth it"

Miroku and Kagome nodded vigorously at my "I agree" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms to his body and glared at me giving me an ice cold stare, it would have been intimidating had I not known that he was in love with me and could never be really mad at me. I decided to try out my new found knowledge on him and walked up to him and touched his arm, my face turned up to him as I gave him a small, loving smile.

"Please?" I said softy enjoying watching his eyes flash a molten gold, to anyone else it would seem like he had not reaction, but to me….I could tell every little change in his face "Let him fight….maybe he will surprise you….you can never know the potential of a person unless they are tested"

"I don't want neither one of you out there" he said but then signed and looked at Kazunari "Very well, you want to prove yourself? Granted" he said then pulled me to the side and kneeled down so that I didn't have to strain my neck to look at him.

"If you see that Naraku goes after you…..you fight him…Understand? You fight him off with claws and fangs if you must, but you must not let him take you from the castle grounds"

I scoffed at the very thought "Like he could ever get around you Sessh, come on. I've seen you fight; I know the extent of your powers which was why he was trying to absorb you in the first place remember?" I said then frowned at him, he's has always been confident about his powers, he knew that he was undefeatable "why the lack of confidence all of the sudden?" I said softy looking into his golden eyes getting lost in their depths for a while "It's one thing for me to worry about what _could_ happen…your making it sound like it _will_ happen"

"Hn, it's not me I am worried about _koneko_, it's you. He uses under hand methods to fight, he's a coward that those are the ones who uses schemas when they fight"

I walked up to him since he was at a perfect height and cupped his face in my hands while I looked down at him, I caressed his silky sliver hair while I spoke "I have complete trust in you Sesshomaru, do you remember when we fought against the sword sounga? together we are more powerful, Naraku doesn't even stand a chance against you and he knows it, which is why he tries to use tricks" His hands went to my waist and pulled me close so that he could lean down and nuzzle my stomach, a growl emanated deep and low in his chest. His action made me blink a few times….it was strange. For a moment I had a blurry vision of my belly rounded with his pup as he nuzzled my stomach very much like he didn't right now, almost like if he was trying to put our pup to sleep in my womb. I snap backed to the present in time for him to look at me.

"Spoken like a true mate and lady of these lands" he said in a low deep purr. His voice was ever the source of making me just a little breathless, I could listen to him speak forever. I shook my head at him, that little vision still had me dazed, but I pushed it back. I couldn't be daydreaming right now.

"So" I said trying to snap myself out of my trance "Let's go and kick his ass"

He chucked darkly before standing to his full height leaving me staring at his lower chest, drat the man for being so tall "Language InuYasha…language" he said looking at me giving only me a small grin.

Once out on to the grounds I noticed that the panthers weren't very strong or organized as I thought they would be. Sesshomaru lowered the barriers around the castle letting his army storm towards the panther tribes.

"Kagome, where is Naraku?" I say as I hold Tetsusaiga ready sniffing at the air around us. Kagome looked towards the forest to our left, by the gardens.

"That way!" she pointed to the forests behind the gardens. Sesshomaru started to walk in that direction and away from the front gates, Kazunari kept true to his word and was now walking right behind me his black outfit rippling as he walked changing colors and images making him seem like he was walking mirror.

"Lord Sesshomaru…..what an honor" said Naraku mockingly as he emerged from the woods and now stood before us. I saw his gaze turn to me….what I saw in those blood red eyes made me almost gag.

Lust and hunger.

He looked at me like I was a very tasty little morsel that he wanted to devour and consume; it made my skin crawl to see that look on this demon that was so completely evil that the very air around him was poison.

I looked up at Sesshomaru and then I understood why he wanted to keep me away from here, why he asked me that if the bastard did get a hold of me to fight him off. Naraku wanted me with the same lust that every male demon I have come in contact with.

I wanted to comfort him, to reassure him that I understood and that I wasn't going to let him take me. That he would always be the only demon I would ever allow to touch me.

"Ah….and this must be the new and improved InuYasha" he said oily as he licked his lips at me. I shuddered delicately before I growled at him, he laughed "Oh I can find many different ways to make you growl beautiful"

"Fuck you" I snarl at him as I let Sesshomaru take my waist and pull me into the shelter of his body.

"You will not touch what is mine you retch" Sesshomaru said in a snarl.

"So….the great demon lord has taken his very own sister for a mate and if I'm not mistaken, fallen in love with her as well. My, my….how the mighty have fallen and after all that talk of pure blood and half breeds, how very sinful, Lord Sesshomaru being in an incest relationship by choice" he then looked at me "And you InuYasha, who would have guessed that under all that annoying male bravo lay at stunning female. The last silver inu female how very….delicious" he purred "I will take great pleasure in making you submit to me"

My claws where itching to gouge his eyes out besides me I felt Sessh's hold tighten on me so I leaned into him and nuzzled his side. I looked up at him and saw his face cold and full of hatred for Naraku; his demon was close to the surface that the very energy around him pulsed.

"How touching…..the fierce InuYasha acting like a submissive bitch to her ice prince of an older brother" the jealously in his voice in his face twist darkly.

"I am his mate you asswipe, I will always submit to only him" I spat at him making him narrow his eyes at me "and I am going to enjoy watching my mate take your head off"

"We shall see" snarled Naraku as he sent is poisonous miasma out of his shield and towards us.

1

1

1

1

The attacks kept coming but Sessh kept deflecting them always with a look of concentration. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kazunari and I were battling with the thousands of demons that Naraku unleashed in order to distract Sesshomaru.

That bastard Naraku kept dodging Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga knowing that if Sessh gets him with that he would more than likely die. I was sick and tired of all this shit; I wanted the asshole dead already.

"Kagome…come over here and climb on my back. We need to get him with a double whammy" I say going over to her then I look over to Kazunari "Think you can help Sango and Miroku with these stupid demons?" I say looking to where Sessh and Naraku where fighting, they kept getting further away from us.

Kazunari nodded then leaped over to where Sango was. I grabbed Kagome and ran to where Sesshomaru was holding off Naraku's miasma with his own demonic aura. Sessh looked to where Kagome and I were and snarled at me.

"InuYasha get away from here! Go back to the castle…NOW!" He thundered as he flew over to where I was.

I shook my head at him "Don't be stupid" I said then bared my fangs at Naraku "Ready Kagome?"

She nodded as she readied an arrow. I felt Tetsusaiga pulse as I got it ready for my adamant barrage, but just as I was going to strike at him I saw Naraku laugh as he sent shards of bone armor right at Sesshomaru managing to wound him. I watched in shock horror as the pieces pierced his body, miasma emanated from Sessh's wounds.

"No" I whispered shaking my head as I saw my powerful mate gritting his teeth as he fell to one knee. I looked up see Naraku laughing as the armor on his arm stretched into a long sharp bone blade, his gaze on Sesshomaru. He was getting ready to give him the killing blow.

I snarled as I ran over to Sesshomaru "Now Kagome!" I yelled "Adamant Barrage!" I yelled out as thousands of shards sprang out of Tetsusaiga.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome called out as one sacred arrow flew across the air towards Naraku. Naraku gritted his teeth as the combination shattered his barrier and speared him forcing him to retreat.

"Byakuya now"

I frowned as I heard Naraku yell an order….but to who? Naraku was retreating. I walked over to Sesshomaru who stood up after yanking the last bone shard from his body wincing and glaring at me.

Crap…I know he was going to be pissed at me. Just when I was about to touch him I felt a prick on my neck. I frowned as I touched the area to pull out a very small needle, immediately I felt groggy and weak. My mouth went dry as I tried to take another step but my body wouldn't listen to me.

I could hear people shouting my name but they sounded far away and dim…like someone calling out to me from a dream. I blinked once then couldn't reopen my eyes again. I didn't even feel when I hit the floor.

~Sesshomaru POV~

"InuYasha!"

Just as I reached to grab her my body jerked from the force that Naraku impaled me with one of his tentacles. I tasted my blood as I turned my face to snarl at him.

"You lost Sesshomaru" he gloated as another tentacle reached out to wrap itself around my mate. Her body was limp, her delicate neck exposed as he dragged her to him.

Something snapped inside of me. The sight of my mate in Naraku's grasp pushed my demon to the edge and for once I didn't fight it. I allowed myself to let go of my humanoid form and transform into my true demon form.

I roared as I slashed Naraku slicing his body like it was made of butter. I was a pure blood demon from an ancient and powerful bloodline; I was almost humiliated that I allowed myself to forget that.

I looked down to see that Naraku had let go of InuYasha and she now laid unconscious on the forest floor her sweet face pale and turned to one side. I moved so that her small form was now under my large form, no one was going to get her and live. I summoned my demonic energy making the very trees in the forest groan at the amount of power I was projecting, but I was through.

I was done playing games with the miserable excuse of a demon; his first mistake was assuming that he could ever defeat me. I was in a demon class that was only second to the very gods. His second mistake was to challenge me on my lands. The idiot didn't realize that as long as I was stepping on western land soil my powers escalated ten folds. I growled at him and let out a massive wave of poison at him feeling satisfaction when his eyes widen in shock when he realized that my poison was stronger than his miasma.

Lastly his finally mistake was targeting InuYasha.

After being alone for as many years as I have, living in solitude, never knowing the pleasure of a gentle caress always accompanied by the emptiness inside, he should have realized how foolish a move that must have been. I have lived too long, endured countless nights, suffered the indifference of a mother who was as cold as ice and the loss of a father who I couldn't understand to have the one person I have waited for years to be ripped away from me.

No.

Naraku was going to find out that a mated demon was a force to be reckoned with; my little _koneko_ was my strength. From the moment that I saw InuYasha as a female, all connections to the male she used to be vanished. In my mind the male InuYasha died and cease to exist. The InuYasha she was now was my mate, from the moment I saw her angelic face, her cat eyes and her petite body I knew that she would be the one thing I would kill and fight to keep by my side.

I saw Naraku struggling to keep a barrier up so I reached out and took another swipe at him. I had to finish him off soon, I was losing too much blood, and my eye sight was getting a bit hazy. His barrier came down finally, he kneeled on the floor panting, and his eyes wide open in surprise. He looked to his right and snarled making his reincarnation stand in front of him. Did he really think I would hesitate to kill them both? I felt Kagome's arrow whiz past by me it hit the reincarnation right in the chest purifying it instantly. The next arrow lodged itself in Naraku's chest making him grunt in pain before he screamed as the purifying light engulfed him.

I reverted back to my humanoid form "Bakusaiga!" I hit him with the power of my sword and in that ensuring that he stayed dead.

The only thing left of him was the partially finished Sacred jewel.

It was done.

I rushed over to the fallen form of InuYasha grimacing in pain as I kneeled by my mate and took her in my arms

"Wake up little one" I said shaking her a bit. I wanted to see her golden eyes look up at me; I needed to know that she was not hurt and safe. I looked at her neck and saw the dark red ring from where the needle had pricked her skin. I leaned down and licked her neck tenderly as I shook from the lack of blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

I looked over to see Kagome, Sango and Miroku making their way towards me.

"We have to get you back to the castle, you've lost too much blood and we need to get InuYasha to a healer"

Even though I knew it was the wisest thing to, I still couldn't help the feral snarl that erupted from my lips as I felt someone try to pry my mate from my arms. I held her closer and tighter to my body, protecting her from anyone who would try and take her from me. I knew Naraku was dead, knew that we both needed medical attention, but I would be damned if I let anyone take her from my arms right now.

Summoning all of my reserved strength I got up and leapt into the sky taking her small body with me ignoring the cries of protest from the humans below me. My only thought was getting her somewhere safe and I to a healer to bandage up my wounds, my powers would have to do the rest.

11111111111111

Sorry for the late update. I am going to be taking a short break for a while to work on the other chappy.

Thank you all for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for staying with me despite of all my grammer flaws. I really try to get them all. I have considered hiring a beta reader…but since I'm a Virgo…I'm a control freak =) I am going to go back and redo the earlier chapters and correct the mistakes that I had made in the first couple of chapters.

Now this is the only warning you will get…..there is A LOT of sexual content in this chapter…hehe.

Enjoy and please review!

~InuYasha POV~

My mouth felt like I stuck it on a hot stove.

It was dry and it burned to swallow, my body ached and my head felt like someone was beating a drum against it.

What happened?

Groaning I opened my eyes only to blink a few times as I saw the familiar ceiling of Sesshomaru's room.

Huh?

Weren't we fighting Naraku? What happened?

I looked beside me then gasped. I bolted up on the bed ignoring the protest in my body as I touched the pale face of my mate.

"Sessh!" I cried out as I saw that his chest and stomach was bandaged up. I caressed his face pushing some of his bangs away from his forehead "Please look at me….please!" I didn't even notice that I was crying. The fear I felt at seeing my powerful mate laying still besides me was making it hard to breath.

He can't die….he's too strong, he's a full demon…something like this wouldn't kill him.

"Open your eyes Sessh" I whispered to him as I leaned rubbed my face to his shoulder "Your mate demands you open your fucking eyes!"

"Language _koneko_" I heard him say, his voice thick with sleep before he opened his eyes to look at me. I sniffed trying to hold back my tears but knew it was no use as they spilled out either ways.

"You're _not_ allowed to die on me damn it….I mean it" I said as I looked at his many injuries. Then I remembered what happened, he had tried to protect me and got hurt in the process.

Oh gods…this was my fault.

He must have known what I was thinking or feeling because he snarled softy at me.

"This is not your fault InuYasha and it insults me that you believe that these are serious injuries for me. The reason I am laying here is to conserve my energy and to watch over you. You have been sleeping for two days now"

"What! Two days! Are you kidding me" I said in shock "Why? I'm not hurt"

"You were injected with a strong sleeping drought…I have been worried" he said as one of his hands caressed my cheek. I captured his hand with both of mine, close my eyes and rubbed my face to his large hand inhaling his scent.

I was injected with something to knock me out? Damn…I didn't even remember that. I looked at him and couldn't help myself from leaning over to give him a small peck on his lips.

"You sure you're okay" I asked as I saw him wince when he propped himself up on the headboard. I took some pillows and stuffed them in back of him so that he could be comfortable.

"So what ended up happening?" I said as I moved so that I could take off his bandages and asset his injuries. They were red and swollen; I figured he would need another five days to heal.

"Naraku is dead" he said making me pause as I was applying an ointment to his cuts.

"He is?...what happened?" I asked looking at him as I went apply fresh bandages

"I destroyed him with the help of Kagome's purifying powers" he said shrugging "Do you doubt I would? That filth thought he could take what was mine, so I ended his miserable existence"

I felt chills as he referred me to being his. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, to let him know that I accepted my fate as his mate, that I wanted him….I just didn't know how do go about it. I bit on my lip thoughtfully. Did I want to try out for something romantic? Or just come out and say it? I looked at Sesshomaru who had his eyes close as one of his hands played with my hair absently, twirling a strand around his finger.

He always did a great job at getting me all hot and bothered just by speaking….so maybe I could repay the favor? I smiled softy as I moved to hop out of bed making him open one eye as he regarded me.

"What are you doing _koneko?_" he asked as I stretched a bit.

"Streactching….my body feels a bit stiff" I said as I moved to change into a clean kimono I took my time in undoing the sash to the one I was wearing. I mustered all of my confidence and looked over my should to see that his golden gaze had been drinking me in, smirking I slowly started to take the kimono off my shoulders, down my back and pause at my butt.

"Is this is a new way to torture your mate little one? Because it's working" he said as a low growl emanated from his chest making me shiver with delight.

"Me? Torture you? Now why would you think that?" I said playfully giving him a little grin before I let the kimono fall to the ground. I knew that my hair was coving my body from his view so I did something that made me blush but couldn't resist doing it. I pulled my hair up as I pretended to stretch again, giving him a glimpse of my naked backside before letting my hair fall down again.

"Come here InuYasha" I heard him growl out to me "Now"

I pretended not to hear him as I hummed and went to the wardrobe and took out a gold and silver kimono to wear. I thought about my next step, I wanted to tell Sessh how I felt about him…so I thought to tease him a bit first and since he was already snarling for me…. I drop the garment.

"Oops" I said looking over my shoulder to him, his eyes where hungry as he looked at me making my body flush with pleasure, he must have scented the spike in my scent because his growls where getting louder.

"_Koneko"_ he said in a warning, before I bent at my waist to pick up the kimono letting my hair fall to the sides completely exposing my derriere to him.

To Inuyoukai, this was an invitation for intercourse…it was a call to my mate and he knew it. Retrieving the kimono I pulled it to my front but didn't put it on as I moved to the bed where my mate was at.

His strong arm grabbed me by the waist and hulled me onto his lap.

"That was not very nice" he breathed as he yanked the kimono away and groaned as his hands caressed every inch of my completely exposed skin. I was saddling his lag, naked and aroused, we were both alive and I was completely in love with him, so I leaned in and kissed him deeply.

He plunged his hands into my hair and held my mouth to him as we both got lost in each other. My tongue danced with his as I savored the taste of him, my body leaning into him as I made little whimpering sounds of delight.

His hand where everywhere, touching, caressing, and stroking, encouraging my body to respond to him. His demonic aura pulsed around me making me shiver as my demon rose to answer his call, I purred as I let my own aura flare out and merge with his.

"Sessh" I breathed out as his mouth went to lick my mating mark, I moaned loudly as my hips unconsciously started to grind into him. He growled into my throat as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face into his neck and breathed out the words that I knew would change our relationship forever.

"I love you Sesshomaru" I whispered softy knowing that he would hear me. My nose grazed his jaw line a bit as I kissed his neck softy.

He went as still as ice, the only indication that he heard me was how uneven his breathing has become. I closed my eyes and placed a kiss on the mark I made on him. He pulled away only to cup my face in his large hands so that he could look at me.

"InuYasha?" he said as he swallowed "Tell me I didn't imagine hearing that?" he said as he leaned his forehead to mine, his eyes close as he let his hands skim my back gently before cupping my bottom.

"You didn't" I said, my face going a light red "I have known it for a while but have been afraid to voice it…I thought you might laugh at my human emotions, then when I was going to tell you…Naraku started his attack" I said shyly wondering what he would think of me.

He gave a small laugh "_Koneko_….I have been waiting to hear those words from you for a very long time" he said as he pulled me to him so that he could capture my lips again "And of course you must realize by now that you will always be the only woman in my heart" he said in between kisses making my heart flutter.

I pulled back to look at him "I am? Really?"

He gave me one of his small smiles "Do you doubt me? Because if you did…..I do not think you would be in the position you are right now"

I blushed before kissing him once more.

He grabbed my waist and moved so that I was now pinned under him, I moaned when I felt his heavy weight on me.

"Your injuries" I gasped out as his talented hands went to massage my breasts making my eyes roll back a bit as I hissed in pleasure.

"Are nothing. I have waited for you for to come to me for a very long time and now I will have you " he said as he leaned down and took one nipple into his hot mouth making me whimper and squirm under him. I breathed out his name as my body grew hotter; I touched every part of him that I could get my hands on needing him in a way that defied reasoning.

He crawled back up and took possession of my mouth again this time in a kiss that was desperate and hungry. His hips grinded into me making me cry out since his pants were thin enough for me to feel his hardness.

"Tell me again Mate" he panted before he kissed me again hard "Tell me" he rasped out as he went to kiss my neck, his fangs scraped my mark.

"I love you" I cried out as he sank his fangs into me, I sobbed in pleasure as I felt his hands undoing the ties to his pants.

He licked the blood before kissing a path down my body "I have to get you ready love" he said before his fingers caressed the delicate folds of my core "I don't want to hurt you _koneko" _before I could say anything he crawled down my body and his tongue took the place of his hands.

This was nothing like when I was in heat, this was much more intense. I was open and giving myself to my mate, our feelings for each other made it so that the pleasure I was feeling intensified making me wither under him. His touch was expert as his tongue tasted my very essence, his hands on my either side of thighs holding me exposed to him as he lapped and teased my body into a burning frenzy.

The heat spread until I felt like I was going to explode, it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was helpless against the assault; my body coming apart at the seams.

"Sessh….I…can't….oh gods!" I sobbed as my claws gripped at the sheets tearing them.

"Let go _koi_" he said as he licked me gently "Let go mate and give yourself to me entirely" His deep voice was so hypnotic and sensual that I couldn't fight the compulsion; I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be dominated by him…and only him.

~Sesshoamur POV~

She was exquisite, as she whimpered and pleaded with me.

She was my very fantasy come to life and I was nowhere near done with her yet. I finally had the love of my mate…..my _koneko_ and she was giving herself to me…..I doubt we were going to leave this room today.

She cried out as my tongue lapped over her taut nub, she was so sensitive and responsive to my touch that it stroked my demon's ego immensely. I needed her relaxed, I didn't want to hurt her…she was so small that I was afraid that I just may be too large for her. I needed her to climax a few times before I would be able to enter her.

As I sucked on that little nub I felt her back arch as she threw her head back and cried out her release. She was so sweet and ripe that I lapped at her juices until she was shaking from the sheer pleasure of it. Her whimpering made my demon growl demanding for me to take her now but I held back…not yet. I continued to taste her until she reached another swift hard release, her chest gasping for air.

I turned her over and placed her on her knees bringing her little body to mine, growling at the sight of her in this position.

"I don't want to take you like a human" I breathed into her neck as I eased my way into her tight channel, hissing at how incredible she felt "I want to take you like the animal that lives in both of us" my voice gruff as I felt her walls tighten even more around me. When her whimpers became little whines of pain I reached in between her legs and stroked her once more making her shudder against me. The moment I reached her virgin barrier I sank my fangs into her mark while my fingers continue to pleasure her bringing her to another release. Only then did I thrust forward, breaking her barrier and imbedded myself deep in her body.

I my eyes bled red as I felt her surround me like a glove, never in all my years had I have experienced anything so amazing like her. At once I felt the intense need to take her hard, to bend her all the way down and fuck her like the beast she was reducing me to…..but I held back. I also wanted to love my mate like she deserved, to savor her soft body against mine.

I held her tight to me as I inched out then thrusted back in, groaning as her body incased mine, dear gods she was so tight and small that I felt like I was touching her womb.

"I am in you now" I breathed as I continue to thrust making her gasp out and moan as she leaned back into me "I'm a part of you now _koi" _I closed my eyes as I savored the sounds of her little moans of pleasure while I plunged slowly into her. I wrapped my arms around her chest and waist holding her to me, one of her hands in my hair the other intertwined with one of mine as I made love to her.

"Sessh…oh" she purred as I started to move faster my demon fighting to take control, gods….I wanted to keep feeling her, I wanted to make love to her all morning and night until she was too exhausted to even keep her eyes open. She moved with me, her responses so innocent, and her cries unguarded as she let me know exactly how I made her feel. In that one moment I vowed to keep her hidden from everyone. Her body would be my private Eden; my playground to touch and taste and anyone who got too close would parish at my hands.

She was mine….heart, body and soul, and after years of loneness and months of waiting for her to come to me I felt my soul finally complete.

I growled as I moved my hands to her hips holding her still as I moved faster and plunged deeper into her making her fall forward crying out in ecstasy, my demon taking over. Seeing her on her hands and knees like a submissive female pushed my demon over the edge, my eyes changed red as I roared out, my grip on her hips tighten while my body thrusted into her so deeply she cried out as her walls griped me tighter her climax causing her to scream out my name.

"That its mate…come for me" I rasped out as I felt her go limp, her body spent and sated. I pulled her to me and held her close, buried my face into her neck while I continued to slide in and out of her tight hot heat. I wanted to engrave myself into the very fiber of her being and always be buried deep within her body as she tried to milk me.

She reached up and buried her hands in my hair as I breathed in her neck, grunting in pleasure as I grinded my hips into her.

"I love you Sessh" she whispered then gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

That sweet kiss pushed me over the edge. I held her close as I shuddered and growled out my own release, my hot thick seed coating her insides completing drenching her. I let go of her ankles and pulled her down onto the bed as I continued to pulse in her. I kissed her neck gently, my erection still deep in her body….and still hard.

My hips surged forward as I hissed then moaned as she gave a small gasp then purr in pleasure.

"What are you doing to me _koneko_" I said roughly as I thrusted deep again "I just had you but I can't help myself from taking you again…..and again….fuck" I cursed as I pulled out only to turn her around to face me before impaling her again. Her body shuddered around me as I tilted her hips with my hands so that I could penetrate her deeper, going faster and harder every time. My mouth latched on to one nipple as I assaulted her body, my mind going in a haze of pleasure as I kept pumping in and out of her.

Her hands caressed my back, scraping at my skin making me grunt as shivers racked my body. I moved to kiss her lips, loving the way her mouth softly yielded to mine to little noises she made in the back of her throat. I could spend an eternity kissing her, spend my days plunging into her warm tight body until I was mute, and deaf to everything other than her moans.

"Sessh…" she arched her back "Oh gods!...ah!" she cried out as I felt her come, her body convulsing around me sending me into another release. Had she been fertile, she would have no doubt already been with pup but I would need to wait another couple of months for that to happen…..and when it did. I almost got hard all over again. I would indeed take great pleasure in the effort it would take to get my mate pregnant.

She smiled at me, her eyes closing in as she yawned.

"Tired already little one?" I said as I played with her long silver hair then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I guess I am….." she breathed out already asleep. I kissed her once more before getting out of the bed so that I could change my bandages that were now stained with a bit of my blood. My body was not completely healed but I didn't care about a little pain…..she was worth it. I moved to the water basin in the room then looked down. My mate's virgin blood coated my manhood. I looked over and saw her pale thighs smeared with my seed and her blood. Possessives rose hard and strong, she belonged to me now her life was bounded to mine and I would never let her go. She said she loved me and in doing so gifted me with something that was exceptionally special. She was a rare jewel in the demon world and she didn't even realize it. Love was a foreign thing to demons, loyalty, companionship, respect we understood….but love? Being half human gave InuYasha the ability to feel love for me. I leaned down and brushed a strand of her silver hair from her perfect face contemplating what made beauty. Most female half demons were not blessed with such loveliness like hers, they were born with abnormalities that where at times disfiguring, the fact that InuYasha had little dog ears was a blessing compared to most.

InuYasha had a face and body that most full demoness would kill to achieve, that combined with her zest for life and her fighting spirit made her a mate worthy of a king. Now that I had a taste of her passion I knew that I would kill to keep her, rip apart any male who wanted to take her from my bed, if word gets out about her I would have to answer to challenges left and right. Not that it would matter for she loves me and no other. I took her sleeping form into my arms nuzzling her neck a bit and walked into the bathing room and walked into the hot water tub.

"Mmmm…" she opened her eyes to look at me "That feels good…thank you"

I sat her down on the bench "Do not fall in _koneko_" I said in a warning as I climbed out wrapped the towel around my hips then went to call out to my attendants.

Two maids ran in to the room bowing low to me while keeping their gazes down, as servants they where not allowed to look at my person.

"See that I have clean sheets sent up and changed before I finish my bath" I said before turning and closed the bathing room door. The demon attendants would no doubt see the blood that smeared the white satin sheets and realize that my mate had been virgin when she came to me and any rumors regarding our relationship would be squashed. I climbed back into the water to see that my mate had fallen asleep while clutching to the side of the tub. I smirked and moved so that I grabbed her by the hips and turned her around.

"Huh?" she said before rubbing her eyes and looked around then looked down at me and smirked. I lathered some soap and started to wash her body watching as her golden eyes darken as my hands skimmed over her skin cleaning and messaging. She moved so that she was saddling my lap bring her core dangerously close to my growing erection. I know I should be patient and wait for her body to recover but I found myself yearning for her, for her heat and softness, for the way her body felt as she sounded mine…connecting us, bonding us.

"Ride me mate" I said as I went to kiss her deeply while guiding her body down onto me. We both moaned in union once I filled her to capacity, stretching her entirely. She slowly grinded her hips down making my eyes roll back a bit, my hands roamed her soft skin as she moaned and moved faster. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to ridden by her, for her to set the pace.

"That's it _koneko_….." I breathed as I watched the pleasure on her face so innocent and exotic "I'm all yours _koi_….do with me what you will" I hissed in between my teeth as she stated to grind deeper against me. There was nothing compared to this, all my months of waiting, of resisting, of keeping my demon in check was all worth it for this, to have her now, to be free to taste and enjoy.

Her movements became faster and faster my mouth roamed from breast to breast kneading her skin until I felt her tighten even more around me.

"Sessh….god it feels so…ah!" she cried out as she shook from her release. I gripped her hips and took over the movements until I joined her, my member pulsing deep in side of her sent her into another swift climax.

I held her to me, our bodies still joined.

"You feel so good I don't ever what to move" she breathed out as she kissed my neck. I chucked at her.

I would seem that InuYasha was wonton at heart after all; she had a fire and passion that had been ready to be awakened. I growled low in my chest as I kissed her slowly and lazily, stroking and tasting her. Her passion belonged to me, her cries and her body….mine and no one else.

8

8

8

I looked at InuYasha's sleeping face feeling my every inch of my love for her fill me. Her naked body was half covered by her long silver, her skin dewy and gleaming from my bed play, her luscious lips swollen from the many times I ravaged her sweet mouth. Her body was sprawled across the bed as she slept, the candles illuminating her pale skin so that I was sourly tempted to wake her once more while licking all of that flushed satin skin…but I reframed…at least for now.

She was exhausted.

I had kept her in our room for the whole day and night making love to her, both worshiping her body for the love she gave me and punishing her for being so goddamn perfect, for making me weak in my desire for her, for capturing my heart and my soul.

I got out of bed and moved to take a long drink of water then moved to pull a kimono over my body as I went to stroke the fire a bit.

She thought it was I who had had claimed ownership over her…..but I knew the truth. It was her who had ownership over me. I would forever be prisoner to her flawless body and soft lips, would do anything she asked of me, would crawl in my knees if she so desired me to, just for a taste of her. I understood why father died trying to save InuYasha's mother now. I too would gladly lay my life down for her if it meant she would live.

I rubbed my face as I looked over as I saw she turned over whimpering when she didn't find me. Automatically I moved over to our bed and took one small hand and placed a kiss on her palm then placed it on my face savoring her skin and scent.

Her golden cat eyes opened to look at me, a smile formed on those lush plumb lips as she pulled me down to her so that she could rub her face into my chest. I held her tight as I felt myself being wrapped around her little finger once more.

She kissed my chest making my heart thump as I rubbed one of her little ears, she looked up at me. I was knocked breathless for a second; the way she was looking at me right now was so unlike how she used to regard me. The love she professed to me was shining in her amber eyes enslaving me even more to her.

"Morning" she said softly as she pulled me into bed with her so that she could burrow herself in to me for warmth.

"Morning? It's after twilight _koi_, how do you feel?" I asked wondering if maybe I over did it. I tried to hold back many times but every time I failed, losing my internal battle when she would plead for me to fill her.

"Sore….but fine" she said as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself with then sat up to look down at me, her silver hair shining in the soft glow that the candles and fire gave the room.

I reached out and played with her hair then ran my fingers through the silky strands, admiring the way her scent was now laced with mine. She leaned down and kissed me softly, moving to my jaw and neck "I never thought I would by lying here with you like this" she whispered as she kissed my chest then glanced up at me "I look at you and remember how in awe I was of you, my older brother. When I was younger I wanted to become strong like you, to someday become leader of the armies of our father and fight besides you….and now" she trailed off as I caressed her face.

"And now…you are my mate, my queen and the only woman who will warm my bed at night" I said moving to kiss and nip her satin skin. I didn't like it when she called me her brother regardless of how true that statement was.

In my minds eye, she was completely different from the InuYasha I knew, that loud mouth, rude half breed that I couldn't stand. _This_ InuYasha is the beautiful, funny and loving female that captured my heart and I refused to see her as my sister…..but the reminders where always there. It was there in her silver hair that mingled in with mine while in bed, it was there in her golden eyes that shone like the sun, and it was there in the traits that were so much like fathers. I tried not to dwell too much in the fact that I was having sexual relations with my sister who on top of everything else I was many years younger that me. She was technically a baby in the demon world, a baby who I was going to impregnate in a few months time. Groaning I moved to kiss her softly while I let out a little sigh, she would look lovely pregnant, I thought as I imagined her rounded belly already. I should have giving her more time, but it's too late now.

I groaned as she caresses my back with her small hands, I broke the kiss and gazed down at her and chucked "Got off your back woman, I need to feed you"

She gave me a very mischievous grin before turning on to her stomach "I am an inu, I don't lie on my back" she said then winked at me making me roll my eyes at her.

"Back, knees, the position doesn't matter _koneko_" said as I moved to start kissing her lower back gently "Your starting something we can't finish at the moment….your friends are wondering if I'm keeping you prisoner here" I said against her skin as I licked and kissed my way up to her shoulders. I couldn't stop myself from tasting her, she was addictive. She laughed as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Like I'm to blame for that, I never would have imagined you were so passionate" she said blushing at bit.

"Only for you _koi_, is seems I am turning into many things only for you" I said in a sigh as I caught myself wanting to mount her again. She was reducing me into a dog in heat; all I wanted was to be inside of her, to feel her hands on my body as she encouraged me with her little sighs and moans to continue. I leaned my head on her back and gave a wistful sigh as I tried to calm my body which was already on top of her my hand already on her hips getting ready to lift her and impale her once more.

"Sessh?" she said as she tried to turn over but my hands on her hips prevented her from moving "What are you doing? Weren't we going to go and eat?" I groaned as I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the way her body smelled, how it felt to have her under me as I rode her. Losing my internal battle once again I moved so that I could nuzzle her neck as my hips moved forward finding her wet core and rubbed against it "I can't get enough of you" I lifted her hips and started to ease my way into her body inch by delicious inch "Feel what you do to me" I said thickly as my hips surged forward and embedded myself deep within her body. My breathing coming out in gasps as I pulled out gently only to thrust back into her wet heat hard making her cry my name out.

"You bring out the animal in me" I said in a deep voice against her neck "There isn't a moment that I don't want be buried deep inside of you" I said as I moved my hips harder against her, grinding my body deep within her warmth trying to grasp at the strands of my sanity "Hearing you moan in delight as I fill you" I said before I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it, making her tilt her head to the side so that I could bite down hard and latch on to her shoulder, my hips moving as I kept driving myself into her tight sleek haven snarling, my powers surging within me dominating her, wanting her utter submission.

She cried out, arching her back as she tried to move with me. I grunted as I moved to place a hand on her back and bent her over and then lifted her hips ruthlessly exposing her, placing her in a very submissive position and thrusted. I grabbed hold of both of her thighs and pinned her down as I slid deeper within her circling my hips as I threw my head back in total bliss the remains of my control slipping.

"Sessh!" she sobbed in pleasure as sweat drenched us both, I felt I was losing myself, her scent; her body was driving me to the limit making me feral for her. I pulled her up and held her tight "Who do you belong to?" I said roughly "Tell me what I want to hear _koibito_" I closed my eyes as I inhaled the scent. Her body was mine, her heart was mine and if loving her like this is a sin then so be it. I was too far gone.

~InuYasha POV~

I was being devoured by him. The things he was doing to my body was so raw and untamed that I blushed realizing how much this side of him turned me on. I never expected him to be like this, never thought that sex with him would be a bit on the fierce side. He was pure male, dominate and passionate. He didn't just make love, he took possession, he marked a women's soul so that I couldn't think to deny him and gods help me I loved every moment of it, loved it when he got wild and would lose his ever rigid control.

There was something so sexy about this man when he went primal and savage as he lost himself with me, pushing me closer to that sweet edge again, and my body shivering as I felt the tight coil in my lower abdomen getting ready to burst.

"Tell me mate" his deep voice sounded so desperate as his hand went to the front of my body and stroked my delicate folds edging me on until I couldn't think straight.

He sucked on the sensitive skin of my neck then gave me little nibbles making me whimper and wither against him; his scent was soaked into my skin, his strong hard body behind me stretching me to capacity as he rode me, loving me.

"I'm yours….all yours" I breathed out unevenly as the wave of my orgasm hit me so hard I gasped. Trying to catch my breath, I half wailed half sobbed then moaned loudly throwing my head back to lean against his hard chest as I rode the high his body took me to "I love you" I breathed out as he his lips skimmed my neck.

"As I do you" he whispered into my ear making my heart thump and flutter as he groaned and emptied himself inside of me. He pulled me down to the bed where I laid in his arms dazed and panting, my body numb and shaky from the many times he had made me come throughout the whole day.

Wow.

That was the only thing I could think of as I remained on the bed boneless and weak, my body humming as every nerve sang. Will it always be like this with him?

He turned me around and pulled me into his body as he sighed and nuzzled the top of my head. I literally purred against him, my body felt so relaxed and sated that I doubted I would be able to walk.

"I think you're going to have someone bring me some food because I don't think I'll be doing much walking" I said already feeling the darkness of sleep creeping up on me. I felt sore and battered but deliriously content. I needed to sleep and recuperate for a bit…..that was if he let me. The longest he tried to reframe himself from taking me was four hours…other than that I was either on my back or on my knees with Sesshomaru deep within me. Every time I swore I couldn't possibly climax again…and every time he would push me into oblivion.

"As you wish mate" he said moving to circle his arms around me. I snuggled into the bed even more and closed my eyes.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the smell of roast pork and miso soup. I opened my eyes in time so see a kitchen attendant leave a tray on the table to the far end of the room then scurry to exit the room. I looked at the window and saw that the sky was dark with rays of orange streaking though it. Dawn was approaching….I had only been sleeping for two hours.

I blinked then yawned stretching and groaned as I felt just how sore I was. My inner thighs felt bruised…as well as a more private part of me, I had been thoroughly claimed by my older brother. That fact should still repulse me, but because I grew to love him so much I ignored that fact and the human ideas that were taught to me as a child. I ignored the human part of me that hissed at me that regardless of demon blood he was still my brother. Not that it mattered anymore, brother or not I had already given myself to him body and soul, and in a few months' time he will place his pup within my womb.

I felt the chill of the room when Sesshomaru lifted the covers, grabbed my calves and pulled me to the side of the bed.

"Time to get out of bed and eat _koneko_" he purred his hands sliding up my outer thighs, cupped my ass and pulled me to the edge of the bed where he standing. My core ended up exposed to him as I lost my balance and fell back to catch myself on my elbows, my legs spread open for him. Before I could get up he pull my legs up and hooked my thighs to his shoulders as he kneeled down, spread my delicate folds with his hands and plunged his tongue into me.

I screamed while my body shook, my mind went blank as I arched my back and spread my legs even farther to give him better access to the part of my body that he was devouring. His tongue dipped and stroked until I sobbed my release. He hulled me up and turned to pin me to the cold stone wall, thrusting into me and his hands on my bottom as I wrapped my legs round his waist. The contrast of the cold wall and his hot hard body caused me to shiver in pleasure as he rammed in to me over and over again violently.

"Bloody hell _koi_" he muttered as he buried his face into my neck while he kept his hard steady pace making me wince a bit from the pain and pleasure "…..I want you endlessly…..you better get used to this…because it's going to be worse when you are in heat again…." he said before he muttered an oath and exploded inside of me. He leaned into the wall, plastering me to him, his body still buried deeply he kissed my neck gently.

"I am sorry _koneko_" he murmured to me as he moved to walk to the washroom…..he was still inside of me, he wouldn't let go of my legs keeping them wrapped around him. He lowered us into the water as he held me close to him.

"Sessh…..I don't think I can come again….please" I whimpered as he moved within me…again. Dear merciful heavens the man was insatiable! He bit down on my mark as I whined softy my body responding to him regardless of how tired and battered I was.

"That's it _koi_" he breathed against my neck "feel me within you, feel us as one…here let me show you" he said taking my hand within the water, guiding it to where he and I were connected.

"Feel how much I love being inside of you" he whispered as he pulled back only to shove himself back in, his fingers on mine so that I could feel his hardness as he plunged into my softness, I moaned softly at the erotic feel of him taking me.

"I cant!" I sobbed as I felt once again the pressure building with my body I lost count how times he forced me into climax.

"Shhhh…." He kissed and sucked on my mouth as he continued to inch out and ease back in slowly causing a friction that had me clutching on to his shoulders, the warm water lapping softly from our movements "You were made for me…..you were created for me" he whispered against my mouth then sucked on my lower lip gently.

I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much to bear so I let go and came once more in his arms. He followed shortly after me, clutching me close to his body as he groaned and shuddered. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to leave this room for many days. I fell asleep in the water with my mate's hard shaft still within me.

8

8

8

8

It was a good week later before he allowed me to venture outside of his bedroom. My legs still felt shaky, as my inner thighs throbbed with each movement as I walked towards the gardens hoping to find a high tree and hide out from Sessh for a bit so that I could take a nap. No doubt tonight would be another sleepless night for me so I had to take a nap now.

"InuYasha!" I looked back to see Kagome running towards me "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Why?" I asked my eyes already feeling heavy.

"You look exhausted!" she exclaimed as she followed me to the gardens "What has he been doing to you?! You didn't look this drained when he took you into the castle after Naraku was defeated"

I gave her a look then lifted an eyebrow "You really want to know what he's been doing to me? Really? You have to ask?" I said then gave her a shaky laugh "What the hell else would he be doing to me for over a week in his bedroom?" I said drying as I walked over to a patch of green grass and lay down.

Kagome blushed a deep red as she opened and closed her mouth for several moments, and then finally tilted her head.

"Really? For over a week?!"

I nodded "I'm hiding from him right now….I need to sleep but he won't let me. He needs to realize that I'm not full demon….I can't just keep stay up all day and night like he can. I can't risk sleeping in our room or even mine, who knows when he'll be back"

"But you can't sleep out here either! It's freezing" said Kagome as she pulled her coat tightly over her frame.

"Four hours Kagome…that's the longest he's let me sleep and that's stretching it. On average it's only two….do the math Kagome…I think I have only slept for a total of 19 hours in the past seven days! I sore, sleepy and cranky….he's turned into a sex fiend! And I can't stop myself from wanting him…..so I have to get away for a bit"

Kagome laughed "Wow…wished I had your problem…especially since this is Sesshomaru we're talking about"

I grumbled at her "Yeah…well…I feel like I was beaten black and blue, I have parts of me that hurt that shouldn't and other parts that I didn't even know could. So don't say where I am..okay?" I said as I leaped up into a high tree getting as far from the floor as possible. I thanked the gods that he had been called out for an urgent matter by his head guard, but he promised me that he would return soon and that he wished to see me in his bed when he returned…well tough shit. I wanted to sleep. I settled myself high among the leaves and tree branches and fell asleep almost immediately.

8

8

8

I felt so warm and comfortable that I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head yawning and signing happily.

At least until I remembered that I should have been up in my tree. Gasping I opened my eyes and threw the covers out of way to see that I was back in Sessh's room. The bed was empty but I could feel my mate's presence in the room, looking over to where the fireplace was I saw him sitting in a chair in front of the crackling fire, he looked deep in thought. I looked to the window and realized that it was night…and by the looks of it…it was very late.

"Sessh?" I said softy as I tried to move to get out of bed only to have Sesshomaru walk up and sit on the edge of the bed, one hand going to caress my face softy.

"Can you forgive me _koneko?" _he whispered he eyes looked so sad and worried. I put my hand on top of his.

"For?" I asked frowning and wondered if I should just start taking my kimono off now and save it from being ripped to shreds by his claws as he tried to get to my body.

"For not realizing that I was overtaxing my mate, for not being gentle on you like I was supposed to be" He pushed me back on the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin "I let the pleasure I was taking from your body reduce me to an animal in heat and paid no attention to how exhausted you were…the fact that you had to hide just to sleep is enough to awaken me on my treatment of you"

"Sessh….your beating yourself up too much" I said smiling softy at him "It's not like I didn't enjoy myself" I blushed red when I remember all the things he did to me, the many times I came apart in his arms screaming out to the heavens how he made me feel.

"You are the most important being in my life InuYasha….I should have realized how tired you were" He said then rubbed his face with one elegant clawed hand "As your mate it's my duty to keep you safe and healthy" He insisted as he clenched his fist while looking down.

I couldn't have him feeling guilt for no reason; I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck as I nuzzled him, purring for him. My body felt like one huge bruise, it hurt to move but I pushed it aside as I tried to offer comfort to Sessh.

I felt his arms go around me instinctively gently almost like I was impossibility breakable. So I crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his embrace titling my head up and rubbed my nose to his chin affectionately letting my canine instincts take over to let him know that I was fine and that I wasn't mad at him. His arms held my tighter as he rubbed my back, the soft growl from his chest making my eye lids droopy and heavy. He moved to bump my chin, asking me to expose my neck for him so I did. I leaned my head back and placed myself in the submission form for an inu female, my head leaned all the way back completely exposing my throat and jugular to his sharp fangs. I closed my eyes as his growling got louder, I felt his lips on my throat kissing me softy then gave me small licks.

"You have the most delectable fragrance I have ever encountered" he whispered against my throat as he moved to my mark licking gently. He had sunk his fangs into my shoulder so many times while he was deep inside of me that my mating mark was purple and ached. I whined while he healed it with his tongue gently, his powers pulsing around me. Tears fell from the corners of my eyes as the pain slowly started to subside and the throbbing in my shoulder eased.

"I'm so sorry _koneko_" he whispered as he kiss my mark gently then looked up and gently kissed my eyes taking my tears with him. He quietly picked me up then placed me into the middle of the bed, while he undid the ties to my kimono making my eyes widen a bit.

Was he going to take me again? I wouldn't be able to survive it. When he pulled my kimono open he muttered an oath as he looked at my legs. I whined gently as I tried to pull the kimono closed so that he wouldn't look at the evidence that was causing him so much grief but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't hide yourself from me, don't feel remorse for my guilt…..I deserve it all" he said gruffly as he gently laid his head down on my bare stomach "words will never express how horrified I feel for what I did to you"

I pulled his face up so that he could look at me "You loved me, you brought me so much pleasure…it's just my body is weak" I said with a shrug "Had I been a full demon I would have healed by now"

He snarled softy at me "Don't say that….never say that you are weak" He leaned down and kissed my stomach gently "I would never want you to be full demon, had you been full demon…..you wouldn't have been able to love me like you do _koi_" He moved down to my thighs making me shiver…but with trepidation.

I was a bit afraid. My inner thighs were red and purple; anyone who would see them would think I was a victim of an assault.

He must have caught the fear in my scent because he groaned and crawled up to me and pulled me into his arms and held me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Don't fear me _koneko_, never that. Give me your anger, shout at me, bit me, fight me, push me away….but never fear me" He nuzzled my cheek then moved to kiss me gently "I wish to heal you my lovely mate….would you allow me to?" he asked as he looked in to my eyes.

He was waiting for me to condemn him, to push him away but I couldn't find it in my heart to hate him. I nodded to him and gave him a soft smile. He leaned down to press is lips to mine softy, gently before he moved and spread my legs. I winced at that simple movement alone. I knew I would heal in about three days but it seemed he didn't like the idea of any injury on me.

He licked my inner thighs gently taking care in not hurting me further; my skin was so raw and sore that soon I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the pain. My body was shaking as every lick caused me to whine in the back of my throat a bit, I tried to hold it in for his sake but sometimes when he would lick a particular sore area I couldn't. I felt the waves of his guilt radiating off of him, he was blaming himself for hurting me.

I figured he was done when I no longer felt my inner thighs throbbing anymore and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt his tongue on my sensitive folds.

"Sessh?" I said with a shudder as I winced in pain and pleasure.

"No pain _koi_, I will heal every inch that I battered" he breathed against my sex before going back to licking me.

Even though it hurt, even though I was so sore and injured that I couldn't move…. I found myself getting extremely wet for him as he gently licked me. He took his time healing and torturing me at the same time, his demonic energy pulsed around me blanketing me until I couldn't hold it in anymore. Arching my back I cried out as I reached my climax and still he continued to lick me. I heard his growl as he lapped at my juices, making me shudder and come once more sharp and quick.

"Your delectable" he said as he kissed my inner thigh again "I love tasting you, knowing that I am the only man who will ever get to sample you, to know what your sweet face looks like in the throes of your rapture, and that I am the only one who will ever have your heart" He crawled up to me and captured my mouth to his. I was almost sure he was going to thrust into me now that I was healed but he didn't. He continued to stroke his tongue to mine, kissing me until I was dizzy and breathless. He moved so that he was beside me on the bed, half leaning onto me as he cupped my face in his large hands moaning deep in his throat as he sucked on my lower lip before gently biting down on it dragging it slowly before licking it then coved my mouth with his again. My hands where in his silky hair holding him to me as I kissed him back.

"Sleep my little mate" he whispered as he pulled me in to his embrace holding me to him as he allowed me to burrow myself in to his warmth.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I waited until I knew for sure that she was fast asleep to lay her down on the pillows, so that I could take a good look at her. Why didn't I notice the dark under eye circles that were not there a few days ago? She looked so small and angelic as she slept peacefully now that I was able to heal the majority of her wounds.

I moved the fabric of her kimono off of her slender shoulder to see that her mark was still a bit purple; my many fang marks were red and a bit swollen as well. How could I have done this to her? Taking care to not wake her I parted her kimono and inspected her inner thighs. The remorse churned in my gut as I saw how those sweet legs of hers where purple and red from how hard I had been taking her.

I breathed in and out as I covered her body with the sheets as the guilt threatens choke me. Guilt because I wanted her still, wanted to be buried deep inside of her body once more. Wanted to lose myself within the warmth and love only she could give me, to feel the peace and light she gave my soul. It was more than being intimate, more than making love for me.

Every time she surrendered herself to me, unconsciously on her part, she would pour all of the love she feels into me using her demonic aura, making my demon lose control as he tried to basket in it completely. It made it impossible to stop myself from taking her, she was breathing life into me, surrounding me with her love and devotion until I couldn't think only feel.

But I abused her body. I took too much, drained her completely. What would have happened if I had not been called out by my general? I didn't even realize that it had been over a week that I had her locked in my chambers, had not grasped that I was only letting her sleep for a few minutes at a time, had not comprehended that I was being too rough with her. She is so small and slight that the only thing I was thinking of was how incredible she felt around me, how tight she is how I wanted to keep myself buried to the hilt inside of her heat….so I did. Every time she would pass out I would only rouse her just enough to penetrate her and then sometimes didn't even bother waking her up, I would simply turned her on her back and inched my way into her tight body, covering her body with my larger one and thrusted until I was blind to everything but my mate.

I got out of bed and groaned as I looked down at my erection from when she climaxed a few moments ago. After days of taking her I now had to reframe myself from touching her was torture.

I had years of control, of holding my emotions in check. I had power that most demons dreamed of achieving. Immune to all magic and poisons, spiritual powers couldn't even hold me. For all of my strength and power where nothing compared to the hold my wee little mate on over me. She managed to do what others couldn't…..she placed a fucking leash on the lord of the western lands.

How did this happen? I walked into the bathing room and walked into the large tub. How did I allow myself to be so taken by her? InuYasha may not realize just how scandalous our relationship was to the demon community. Yes it was common among royals to mate among siblings to preserve the bloodline, but what she didn't know was that this had not been practiced in the last 500 years. The last pair of siblings to mate had been over 500 years ago to the royal bloodline of the tiger demons. Royal blood was now scarce, the mixture of blood was so common that mating among the same lineage was no longer necessary, but that wasn't what made our relationship sinful…it was how young InuYasha is.

It was unheard of for a female demon to be mated at 50 years old.

I was required to wait for InuYasha to at least turn 100 years before I could mate with her as per our traditions. The proper age for females to take on a mate is after they are 100 years old, so in the eyes of the demon community what I was doing was shameful. I scoffed, like it mattered anyways, there wasn't anyone who would dare to challenge me, my power was feared by all, and I never would have chosen another. Father had always taught me to follow the old ways and from the moment I saw InuYasha angelic face so many months ago I knew then I would not rest until I had her, would do everything in my powers to claim her and implant my pup within her belly.

Getting out of the water I pulled a clean kimono top and pants then quietly crawled back into bed with her. Inhaling her sweet scent as I pulled her into my arms and savored her small warm body next to mine. I kissed the top of her head, as my hands when to rub one of her small ears making her purr against my chest. My hand went to rub her stomach gently….soon, I told myself…..soon.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

OMG! It was a long chapter to write….I kept going back and rewriting this. Okay so…. Naraku is dead but they still have one more hurtle to overcome….demon society in which Sesshomaru's mother will make an appearance. What will she think and say when she figures out just who InuYasha is? Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this took me so long! I moved and it took me a while to get myself finally organized! Yeah!

Thank you all for your reviews!

~Sesshomaru POV~

Winter had come in hard overnight; the room was cold and frosty now. I peered open my eyes and struggled to peel InuYasha off of me so that I could put another log or two into the fireplace and warm up the room. I looked out the window and saw that the grounds where covered in a blanket of snow. Placing two logs on the fire I glanced over to the bed and saw that InuYasha was curled up in a little ball as she tried to keep warm.

The thick animal pelt had been knocked off of the bed at some time during the night, moving it over her I lifted the covers and squeezed myself back into bed besides her.

"Why is it so cold?" she murmured as she burrowed herself into my chest shivering a bit. I held her to me then decided to turn so that I was half on top of her, keeping her warm with my body heat.

"It snowed last night, I put another log on the fire….it will warm up soon _koneko_" I said as I rested my head on top of hers and moved my leg so that it was nested between hers and ignored the way my body was reacting to her closeness. Bloody hell, I felt like an adolescent all over again the way I couldn't seem to regain control over my body when she was near me. I heard her chuckle softly.

"Well good morning to you to Sessh" she said with a little laugh making me growl at her, I didn't like her knowing just how much control she had over me "I'm going to assume that your enjoying being so close to me"

"Your extremely fortunate that I decided to give you a reprieve from my sexual advances" I said snarling then leaned down to lick her neck slowly enjoying the way her scent spiked "Or else you would be on your hands and knees again…begging me to make you come as I thrust into you gently" I whispered against her neck and smirked when she tried to hide a little whimper of desire "What is it my little one? The idea intrigues you? Now who's happy to be near to whom?" I said as my hands already unfasten the ties to her sleeping kimono.

"Yes I love being near you….you know that" she whispered against my ear as she moved one of her luscious legs and placed it on my waist as her hands caressed my back, my shoulders then disappeared into my hair.

I rolled off of her making her pout at me prettily, but I had to inspect her bruising. I looked at her inner thighs and sighed in disappointment that her ivory skin still had some splotches of red.

"It would have to be at least two more days before I can make love to you again _koneko_" I said as I moved the sheets to cover her body from my hungry view "I refuse to hurt you anymore" I said fiercely then laid down on my back in order to control my emotions.

InuYasha sighed then played with my hair gently, since I had my eyes closed I didn't even notice when she took off her kimono. I felt her hand on the ties to my pants; my eyes flew open to see the hungry look she was giving me.

"What are you doing?" I said as she pulled my pants down to my knees then crawled up my body slowly like a cat. I was mesmerized as I watched her full breast graze my skin making me swallow hard. With one delicate claw she ripped open my shirt then leaned down and started to lick and kiss my chest until I was breathing hard, my skin felt tight and feverish as that sensual mouth of hers tasted my skin.

When I felt her breath on my shaft my heart falter for a second before she licked the tip of my erection sending jolts of pleasure coursing through my blood stream. I tried to hold back my moans but when I felt her hot mouth engulf my thick length….I lost all my pride as I roared out in bliss. Dear gods above where did she learn this? Her sweet mouth and tongue where enslaving me even more as I relished every lick she gave, moaning out loud when she sucked on me gently. Against my will my hips surged forward, almost begging her to continue, I was so close to releasing myself into her moist mouth….but I didn't want to do that.

"InuYasha" I hissed as her hand moved to my sack and massaged me, I couldn't help the way my body arched to her touch.

"Yes?...mate?" she said sweetly before she crawled up my body and sank her fangs into the mark she had given me, drinking some of my blood. She rarely did this, as my blood was too rich for her so she only took a little…just enough for a stronger bond. As she drank my blood she lowered her moist center to my throbbing manhood.

"What are doing?" I said but then groaned when she lowered herself even deeper, I reached up and caress her body, growling when I finally had my full length inside of her once more "I don't want to hurt you _koi_" I said but she already started to move gently against me. I growled in pleasure, my hands on her hips as I started to turn so that I could be on top but she shook her head at me.

"No Sessh…I want to love you. I want to be in control this time" she purred as she rotated her hips a little.

"Bloody hell _koneko_" I hissed as she leaned downed and slanted her mouth over mine, her hips started to move in a slow gentle rhythm as my hands moved to cup her breasts as she rode me. Inu males did not let their females ride them, it was emasculating for Inuyoukai to let the female take control. I kept telling myself that I would flip on her and take control…any minute….damn it all the hell!

I loved watching her on top of me.

My hands caressed her breasts, then her bottom as I surged up to penetrate her even deeper making her moan loud in pleasure. There was nothing in the world more erotic than watching my innocent little mate on top of me as her hips grinded into mine, her breast swaying with each movement, her face tilted up in utter bliss and her little hands on my chest as she made those delectable noises in the back of her throat. Oh yes….I indeed enjoyed this view very much, I brought her body down to me and took one rosy nipple into my mouth, loving it when she gasped and mewed as she rode me even harder.

This would be my secret, my dark indulgence. I, the great Diayoukai of the west, leader of the western armies, feared by all…..loved being on my back while my little mate rode me.

"That is _koi_" I whispered as I took her hips and guided her "I'm yours, take from my body what you need" growling as I exploded inside of her hard sending jets of hot semen into her willing body.

"Oh gods…Sessh!" she threw her head back and cried out her release….heavens it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Sitting up I pulled her to me as I devoured her mouth taking her last cries with me as I tasted the ambrosia of her mouth. Her tongue danced with mine as we both strained to mold ourselves to each other, both of us frantic to touch as much of each other as we could.

She started to grind into me again as I held her close and thrusted up to meet her grinds both us grunting and moaning in pleasure as I licked her neck and kissed her mouth. She breathed how much she loves me as she nuzzled her face to my neck her arms going around my shoulders holding on to me as I took control of the pace.

No one would ever take this from me. I would send their poor soul to hell if anyone so much as touches her, she was mine to love, mine to treasure and mine to protect. I owned her body as much as she owned mine and to hell to everyone who didn't approve of us. I felt her shudder against me as she climaxed in my arms sending me to my own release.

It was a few minutes later that I was gazing down at her sleeping face feeling sated and lazy to even get out of bed. The bedchambers had warmed up and the sun had just broken over the horizon. Her body was so hard to let go of, especially after having her. I kissed her shoulder and inhaled her delicate fragrance smirking as my scent was laced with hers and closed my eyes. I held her so close to me growling low in my chest, contemplating on how much she changed my life.

I was so focused on her scent and her body that I didn't hear the commotion that was going on outside until the door to my chambers busted open to revel my mother standing there her eyes where sharp and cold as she no doubted noticed the scent of our loving making in the air.

"So….it's true that you have a new pet" she said coldly.

I snarled at her as I pulled the covers over my mate and prayed that she wouldn't wake up.

"What you doing here?" I said harshly as moved my body so that I was poised and ready to attack if needed. I would be damned if I let _anyone_ harm my beloved little mate.

My mother grimaced "At least have the manners to dress yourself before speaking to your mother….and bathe while you're at it…I can smell your whore on you"

I snarled so viciously at her that InuYasha stirred in my arms and woke up, she blinked at me few times as she frowned up at me wondering why I was so angry. I held her body to mine protectively.

"Sessh?" I heard my mate whisper, she knew something was wrong from the way I was tense and snarling. I lowered my face to nuzzle to the top of her head as I growled low only for her, letting her know that I wanted her to remain quiet.

"You will not insult my mate….I don't care who you are" I said in a deadly whisper enjoying watching my mother's eyes widen.

"Your mate? You took a mate without my consent? What about Akria? She was to be your mate…..it was agreed many ages ago. We made a pack with her father, the leader of the black Inu tribe" she said in outrage.

"No…you decided" I said as I moved my hand to rub one of InuYasha's little ears, trying to comfort her, she hand stiffened and cringed at my mother mentioning Akria, her sweet scent laced with confusion and hurt "I never agreed to that marriage, you made that pack with her father…I was never there to agree to this"

"But she is of royal blood! She was groomed to be your bride since she was born….who could you have possibly found to replace someone like her?"

As if on cue, InuYasha gave a little sneeze and the animal pelt that was covering her hair fell to reveal the top of her silver hair and her tiny silver triangles that adorned her head. I saw my mother's eyes widen, backing away a bit her face going deathly pale. I lifted the covers to conceal my mate once more.

"No…..tell me it's not true my son" she said shaking her head, horror etched on her perfect flawless skin "Tell me that I just did not see silver hair and dog ears"

It took me awhile to figure out why my mother was so aghast and looking at me like I had just caught leprosy. Then I realized what was running through her head.

As far as she knew…InuYasha was still male.

My mother had no idea of the enchantment that was placed on my mate, so when she smelled sex in the air and saw InuYasha's silver dog ears peek out from my sheets she thought I was in bed….fucking another male.

I wanted to laugh out loud …..This was the best punishment I could ever give my nosy mother.

"Isn't who mother?" I said as I lowered my head and kissed the top of InuYasha's head "What are talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me you ungrateful pup" she snap out "I saw the silver hair….we are the last…the only other to have silver hair and…dog ears is your half-brother InuYasha"

A slow smirk appeared on my lips as I lowered the sheets just enough so that she could see my mates little silver ears again which where twitching adorably. My mate looked up at me questionably and was about to ask me something when I captured her lips to mine.

"I am not ashamed of us InuYasha" I said loudly enough so see my mother shaking her head at me as she backed away even further "Let her see that I will never give you up…you are my mate" I said then looked straight in my mother's eyes "Besides…..it really isn't any of her business who I bring to my bed"

I smirked at her horrified expression as I took some of InuYasha's silver hair and brought it up to my nose and inhaled her sweet fragrance.

InuYasha's mouth was hanging open as she realized what was happening then snickered a bit as she shook her head at me.

"You are so evil Sessh" she whispered low so that only I heard it. I shrugged nonchalantly at her "That's what she gets for trying to meddle into my affairs"

"Get dressed and down stairs" my mother barked "Now!" Then turned and walked out of my bed chambers. Once the doors were closed did I relax from my rigid form then moved to kiss InuYasha's forehead.

"Did you seriously just let your mother believe that you were in bed with a dude?" Said InuYasha as she got out of bed and pulled her sleeping kimono on.

I shrugged at her as I took her hand and led her to our bathing room "If you knew her…you wouldn't be feeling sympathy for her. She got what she deserved"

I pulled her to me as the warm water relaxed us both. Being a dog demon I enjoyed playing with my mate in the water, so I took care to wash her gently as I nibbled on her neck. InuYasha moved to wash my hair…..something that I found out she enjoyed doing immensely, so I leaned back into her little hands and enjoyed the way her fingers would message my scalp gently.

"Sessh…..is what your mother said true?" said InuYasha finally, hesitation in her voice making me sigh wearily. Damn my mother to hell and back. I turned and cupped my mates face in my hands and looked into her golden cat eyes.

"I never had any intentions of mating with Akria" I said sternly "I had made that clear to my mother long time ago but she is a stubborn woman who loves to trick and connive to get her way"

InuYasha bit her lip gently then nodded at me, but I could tell that she was still thinking about it. This was what I was almost afraid of. I didn't want InuYasha exposed to my mother and the demon counsel, I didn't want them to let my mate know what I have done. My mother would no doubt throw my sins in her face to get her to leave me. I growled low in my chest at the thought of her leaving me again.

I reached out and held her warm, wet body to mine while I leaned down and kissed her deeply. Never. I would never let her leave me….not again. Even if I had to hide her…I wouldn't let them poison her mind and turn her against me.

"_Koneko_, I need you to stay in our room….can you do that for me?" I said as I nuzzled her neck softy.

"What?" said InuYasha her body going motionless "Why? Do you not want me to meet your mother and let her see that we are happy together?"

I shook my head at her "If my mother was a different person, then yes I would love for you to meet her" I said gently as I tried desperately to preserve what we have from the bitch who birthed me "but because my mother is bitter and angry woman I would prefer it if she never met you" I sighed heavily "Do you trust me my _saiai_?" I finally asked her.

Her eyes widen a bit "Of course I do….you know I do"

"Then I need you to trust me right now" I said fiercely "I need you to stay here and let me deal with her"

"But…" she started to say but I gave her a stern look.

"_Koibito_….I am telling you as your mate, stay here" I said as I kissed her forehead and moved out of the water to change.

"Why do I get the feeling your hiding something from me?" she asked following me into the room going to the wardrobe and retrieved a red and gold kimono.

"Because I am…I'm hiding you from the venom that is my mother. You do not understand just how evil that woman can be" I moved to kneel so that I can wrap my arms and nuzzle her stomach "I cannot stand the thought of her being in your presence_ koneko_, you are the only pure thing in my life…please…for you mate, stay here" I knew I was playing dirty, knew that I was hiding something that would alter her view of me….but I was too selfish to offer her that awareness.

If she was to be my personal slice of heaven, then where will be no apple of knowledge offered, I would do everything in my powers to ensure that she remains clueless to what I have done. True that father said that she was my lifemate, it still didn't change the fact that I should have been truthful with her. She had been created to be my lifemate, it was altered by our father. He had made sure that there would be chemistry between us, that by placing us together in the same room we would have eventually been drawn to each other, would have not been able to fight the call.

InuYasha smiled gently down at me "Okay Sessh….I will stay put"

I laughed at her strained voice a "I can tell that took a lot of effort for you to say"

She rolled her eyes at me "You have no idea buddy…Okay go on before she comes looking for you again" she said as she went to her vanity and took her brush and sat in front of the fire as she brushed her long hair trying to dry it by the fire.

Looking back at my beautiful little mate once more I walked out of our chambers and ordered two guards to stand in front of the doors and keep anyone one out of there. She was my most treasured possession, the future mother of my pups and I would guard her as jewel she is.

I found my mother pacing my study, fuming and cursing my name. Closing the doors behind me I moved to sit at my chair and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You wanted to talk to me, fine. Here I am….speak" I said leaning back waited for her to start screaming at me.

"I don't even know where to being with you! How…..InuYasha…..he's….." she made a choking sound as she tried not to gag.

I laughed….a good hearty belly roll at the look on my mother's face.

"InuYasha is female mother" I said making her freeze and frown at me "It seemed that father placed an enchantment on her from birth, once the spell was lifted, she reverted back to her original form…that of a female silver Inu"

My mother blinked as she processed all of the information.

"Be that as it may…..she is still your sister Sesshomaru" my mother said still pacing "For gods sakes my son….the old ways died long time ago. Mating your siblings is no longer something the council approves of and you know it. Damn your father and his stubbornness in preserving the old ways. I had wondered why he was so keen on teaching them to you"

I nodded to her. I knew all of this already. I knew that the council wouldn't approve of my joining with InuYasha and as far as my father was concerned…I have a feeling he had planned all this before his untimely death.

"He orchestrated all of his didn't he? Your father hid her for you didn't he?"

I nodded "He said that she is my lifemate, and it's true. She responds to me like a lifemate should"

"Wait…InuYasha was born a little over 50 years ago….58 years if I'm not mistaken" she said muttered to herself more than to me. She then turned her gaze to look at me "What is the matter with you?" she hissed "What is going in that head of ours? InuYasha is not of mating age, she is too young… it's not proper Sesshomaru, you are a lord"

I glared back at her "Listen to me well mother" I said in a deadly whisper that made her cringe slightly "It has been done. I have mated her and bonded my spirit to hers" I moved the collar on my kimono top so that she could see my mating mark "She belongs to me now and I will kill anyone who touches her and furthermore, once her heat cycle comes around again…I _will_ impregnate her"

She was seething in anger as I leaned back and turned my face to stone.

"I won't allow this. The council will have your head for this don't you realize that? We have let go to the old ways because brother were becoming obsessed with their sisters, forcing themselves upon them, not giving the females a chance to mature and find someone else who would suite them better. And what of InuYasha? Wasn't she made aware of….." she stopped, frowned for a moment then smirked at me evilly.

"She has no idea….does she?" she said as she laughed "Of course she doesn't know, since she was placed under a spell and cast aside by both you and our society, she was never taught these things"

I snarled at her "And she will never know" I said in a warning to her.

"Oh what is this? So keen on keeping your little mate in the dark to your sins, is that why you didn't bring her with you? Where is she now? Locked away somewhere I assume? It would seem that you are more like your father that I ever could have imagined" she said with a sneer "He too coveted InuYasha's mother and tried to hide her from the world, and now it seems that history is repeating itself"

I snarled at her "History will never repeat itself with me and as for InuYasha I don't give a damn what the council says. Anyone who tries to question me will be slaughter, I don't suffer fools mother and I will never allow you to even be in the same room as InuYasha. She is mine. If I am like father then so be it, but I learned from his mistakes and will not fall victim like he did"

My mother scoffed at me "Look at you. Just like her mother, she too tangled you in her web. No doubt that she is more beautiful than even a full blooded demon for you to have over looked the fact that she is your little sister and claim her. Your father was so enthralled by Izayoi's beauty that he overlooked the fact that she was a human and mated with her. Men…so swayed by a pretty little face, but mark my words my son" she said as she moved to leave the room "The truth will be known and when it is I doubt that even InuYasha will find it in her heart to forgive you for what you have done. She will be repulsed by the fact that you lied to her just so that you, her very own brother, can crawl into her bed like dog in heat, and when that day comes….I myself will help her leave you and take her far away from you"

She slammed the door to my study leaving me snarling at her wake, my eyes bleeding red with rage and anger. Curse that woman to the depths of hell!

So she plans on getting InuYasha to hate me and leave me. I clenched my fisted hand as a wave of pain ran though me as I imagined my mate's angelic face, so dear to my heart, regarding me with loathing and anger as she walked away from me.

No…I couldn't let that happened. I refused to lose her now that I earned her heart, now that we have joined.

I walked out of my study and started to walk towards my chambers when I ran into Kagome. She looked up at me and swallowed.

She must have heard something; her scent was laced with fear and concern.

"What did you hear? And don't lie Kagome, I would be able to tell" I said as I crossed my arms and waited.

"I only heard the part where she said that you have been lying to InuYasha. Why? What could you have possibly done to cause InuYasha to hate you?" she asked softly "And why would the fact that you're her half-brother be such a key factor? I read in a scroll back in my time about demons and their society, I thought it was acceptable to for siblings to mate, demon blood doesn't have a DNA chain and I also read that it was common among royal blood….so what's going on?"

I didn't want to point out to Kagome that she must have read a REALLY old scroll and that our society no longer abided by the old ways but I wasn't an idiot.

"My mother is a bitter woman Kagome. Think about it" I said telling her a little white lie "My father, who she had hoped to mate, chose InuYasha's mother over her to mate with. Now, I have chosen InuYasha' rather than the mate that my mother chosen for me. I am willing to bet that she would rather I chosen a human rather than know that I am mated to InuYasha"

Kagome nodded as she thought it over "It makes sense" she said making me almost sigh in relief, she then smiled at me "Well….good luck with that. I hope your mother gets over it soon because honestly I can see how much InuYasha loves you. It would be a shame if your mother got in the middle of both of you"

I nodded to her and moved so that I could go back to my chambers and to my mate. The guards that I assigned to guard the door where still there and in one piece meaning that my mother did not come by here. The moved so that I could enter my chambers.

My mate was such a welcomed sight. She must have fallen asleep shortly after I left because she was still in front of the fire asleep on the plush rug, her silver hair gleaming in the light of the room. I went by her and crouched down to pick her up so that I could move her to the bed. Once I tucked her in I sat and started at her for a moment.

Was it so wrong of me to love her? To had reached out and taken her for my own? If father had not altered her when she was her mothers womb….would I have mated with her? I couldn't say for sure, but what I did know was that I would do just about anything to keep her in the dark to what I have done. It took me so long to get her to stop seeing me as her older brother that while yes she finally accepted me….I forced her to do so. I threw all of my flaws and showered her with affection _making_ her see me, almost shoveling my reality down her throat all but shouting at her _see me! accept me_! and because I gave her no other choice….she accepted me.

I am not blind; I know how she saw me at first. I saw her mistrust and shock when I announced that she was to be my mate, the revulsion as she shouted at me if I was out of my mind for wanting to mate my sister. The problem was that in my mind's eye…I never had a sister. Never did I look at her and see a sibling, so when I our father informed me that she was to be my mate, I never questioned it once I saw her.

"Sessh?" I blinked and realized that she had been looking up at me "Are you okay? You liked kinda dazed for a moment there" she sat up on the bed and took my face into her hands as she check for a temperature making me chuckle softy at her. I didn't get sick, she apparently didn't know that.

"I'm fine _koneko_, dealing with my mother always leaves me in a foul mood" I said leaning down to kiss her soft lips wanting to desperately forget my encounter with my mother and our conversation. To forget all of the accusations she threw at me and just savor the feel of my mate in my arms, to know that she was here with me willing and safe.

"Geez" she said laughing softy around my lips "You make her sound like a monster"

I sighed in aggravation "Because she is….you remember how I use to be?"

"Cold, cruel, evil and a bit of a dick? Yeah I remember"

I glared at her for a moment as she blinked up at me innocently.

"Little minx" I mutter "Well imagine my mother is all of that only ten times worse"

"Wow…I have to say" she said with a laugh "when it comes to families, I don't think I have never encountered a more dysfunctional one than ours"

I laughed at her choice of words and how true they were.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that once we have our pups we will put an end to that" I say as I felt a stab of guilt once the words leave my lips but I ignored them as I placed my large hand on top of her abdomen where our pup will lay in a few months time.

She smiled up at me and blushed as she placed her small claw hand on top of mine "I get a bit nervous every time I think about it….a pup. A child created by both of us…..do you know how weird that sounds to me?" she said looking at me "I never thought to be a mother…what if I don't know how?"

I signed then leaned in to kiss her gently "Your instincts will guide you, do not worry about such things. I am certain that you will be a wonderful mother to our pups"

She nodded as she pulled me close to her as she embraced me "I love you so much Sessh…I never thought I would ever feel this way towards you but I do and I will happily give you as many pups as you wish"

I chuckled against her neck "Then be prepared to be round with child for next few years _koneko…._I just may keep you that way" I said laughing when she stiffened in my arms "I'm joking little one" I said before she punched me on my arm.

"Jerk" she muttered with a laugh.

I knew she deserved the truth but not if it came at the expensive of her love. To keep her love I would kill off the entire demon council if I needed to.

~With Sesshomaru's mother and Akira~ Normal POV

"What do you mean he has mated?" said Akira as she got up from the bench she was perched on, her golden skin flushed with anger "He was betrothed to me….I have been waiting for him to come for me…how? Why?"

Akira paced the gardens as she thought of her fiancé.

"I am so sorry Akira" said Lady InuKimi "My son has taken a mate without my consent and without letting me know"

Jealously ripped thought Akira. She had always been known for her beauty, was certain that Lord Sesshomaru would see her have a worthy mate. Who could have possibly captured his eyes so much that he mated with her without notifying the council?

"Who is she?" she asked knowing that InuKimi would know "Who is the woman how took my intended away from me?"

"Do not ask this of me" said InuKimi feeling wearily and tired as she thought of what her son did "It's too shameful to speak of it"

"Don't not tell me that it is a human? Is he more like his father that you realized?" said Akira hurt and angry at the possibly that a filthy human took her mate from her but when she saw Lady InuKimi shake her head she realized that it was far worse that she thought.

Akira frowned, what could possibly be worse than mating a human?

"He has mated his younger half-sister InuYasha" said Lady InuKimi in a whisper.

Akira blinked then sat down abruptly, shocked at what she has learned.

"Sister? I thought he had a half-brother?" she said remembering the rumors of the notorious InuYasha, he was supposed to be strong for a half demon but extremely short tempered.

Lady InuKimi shook her head "It seems that their father placed a spell on her to hide her from the world. My son found her and took her as his mate"

"Wait….that would make her a little past 50 years old" said Akira frowning that couldn't be right, she thought to herself.

"Yes…you are correct"

Akira's eyes widen as she processed the full realization of what Lord Sesshomaru had done. Heaves above!

"Did you see her?"

Lady InuKimi shook her head "No, he guards her like she was the Shikon jewel. I did ask a few guards who are loyal to me what she looked like"

Akira looked at the other woman almost fearing to hear the rest.

"And?"

"Every single guard who have seen her will tell you that she was the most beautiful demon they have ever seen"

Akira swallowed the bitter pill of defeat.

"She is described as being extremely petite with skin as fair as the moonlight, long silver hair that gleams in the light, and eyes the same color as the very sun" she finished with a sigh "Not that I'm surprised. She was blessed with both Izayoi and Inu No Taisho beauty…I am sorry my dear"

Akira's shoulders slumped as she thought of all the time she had fallen asleep thinking of the handsome demon lord.

"What can we do?" she asked Lady InuKimi desperately, she couldn't admit defeat after years of waiting.

"InuYasha had no idea that what my son did is against our laws now. I believe she was told that it was acceptable for her to mate with him"

"How do you know this?" ask Akira confused "How could she not know? Even most half demons have knowledge of such things"

"Sesshomaru was guarding her, he himself told me that I would never be in the same room as her. He is withholding the truth from her, keeping her the dark, not only that….be he also said that once her cycle came around…he would try and impregnate her"

"He can't!" said Akira feeling shocked at what she was hearing "InuYasha is far too young, doesn't he realize that he will be placing her at risk?"

"I don't believe so. He was being taught the old ways by his father…..I think he was training from for just this"

InuKimi hid her anger behind a mask but in the inside she was seething. She was sure that her former mate had hid InuYasha….from her. Had she known that InuYasha was a female…she would have done everything she could to kill the half breed brat and avoided any contact with her son.

Blast that man for mating a human bitch anyways and creating a lifemate for her son. She wasn't a fool. She knew that Sesshomaru's father created InuYasha in such a way to ensure that her son wouldn't dream of mating with anyone other than his sister.

Inu No Taisho had once been the head of the demon council, had kept the old ways alive saying that only though preservation would the demon species live. As if he was expecting some great tragedy to wipe them out, we where stronger than humans..if anyone would be extinct it would more than likely be the humans. He didn't care, and in the end all where afraid to oppose him, so until his death did the council kept to the old ways. Now, her own son was challenging the new laws, by taking his half sister as a mate.

If it would have been anyone else she wouldn't have minded….even if he had chosen a human. She was ready for her son to give her grandchildren, waited for the day when he would settle down and fill his obligations, but not if it was with any child of that woman. InuYasha as a male had been a handsome lad, so it was not surprising that as a female she would be beautiful. So beautiful that she had done what no other could have hoped to accomplish….she melted the iciness around her son's heart. She saw in his golden depths passion and emotions when he mentioned InuYasha, she saw just how deep that half breed brat managed to crawled into his heart.

Sesshomaru's father had been a rare demon to feel the strong emotion of love, now it seems that her son inherited that trait as well.

"We will go to the council" said Akira "They have to talk some sense into him. I refuse to lose him and my would be title of Lady of the Western Lands to some half demon wench"

InuKimi looked at the black Inuyoukai and nodded.

"I just hope we can get to the council and speak with all of them before InuYasha goes into heat….I am not sure how often half breeds ovulate"

Akira sat down and placed her hands to her face "If he impregnates her…then not even the demon council will be able to do anything…..we must hurry"

~InuYasha POV~ 2 Months later~

Sessh was stressing….again.

I leaned against the frame to his study room and waited for him to realize that I had been standing there for the past ten minutes…but he was so focused on the scroll he was reading that he didn't even so much as looked up. He had been like this ever since his mother had came for her unannounced and….rather unwelcomed visit where Sessh was concerned.

I had asked him a few times what was it that had him walking around like he was expecting a catastrophe at any moment but he never gave me a straight answer. He pissed me off to no end sometimes but blast the man for making me love him so much….even with that stick up his ass. I smiled evilly…well…that was why he had me right? plus…I had just stopped bleeding and knew that I was in heat now. I walked in and went to stand behind him and placed my hands on his wide broad shoulders making him sigh then glanced at me, he took one of my hands to kiss it gently.

"I am sorry _koneko_, I have been neglecting you" he said then leaned back in his chair.

I moved my hands into his silky hair and raked my claws against his scalp messaging him a bit smiling when a low growl emanated from his chest letting me that it felt good. I stopped then went around and sat on the edge of the desk before I let go of the pin holding up my hair and shook it out a bit then unfasten the ties to my kimono letting the fabric fall off my shoulders almost exposing my breasts to him. His eyes narrowed as he stood up and leaned in to my neck giving my skin nibbles and kisses, a low growl coming off of his chest.

He then paused, his hands on my hips already pushing me onto his desk. He looked at me then smirked.

"Your in heat again" He said leaning to possess my mouth against making me moan a bit at the taste of him. He picked me up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I said breathlessly as his scent washed over me.

He gave me a low sensual laugh that me shiver…oh dear.

"Where do you think I'm taking you _koneko_?" he said as he barked out orders to keep the anyone out of the castle grounds and for the kitchen to bring up a tray of food to his chambers.

I blushed deep red as I noticed the knowing looks the guards gave to each other as they no doubt noticed my scent

Once in this chambers he laid me on the bed then went to remove his armor, his eyes never leaving mine. He striped himself out of his kimono top then sat on the bed next to me and racked my body with a hungry look.

"We will not be leaving this chamber until your heat ends" he said as he went to untie my kimono "we will stay in here for as long as it takes for you to become pregnant" He said as he pulled off the silky material from my body leaving me nude and aroused in his bed.

He undid the ties to his pants next, my heart pounding in my chest as his scent over came my senses. My body felt hot all of a sudden, there was an ache between my legs that made me whimper as looked my fill at his tall muscular frame. I moved to kneel on the bed as I pulled him close to me and started to kiss his muscled stomach, loving the way his skin tasted, and made my way up to his neck. He grunted as his hands stroked my skin, I licked the mark I made on him winning me a low growl as I moved to kiss and lick his jaw line. My hands removed the rest of his clothing then I moved back on the bed and looked his body over. He was so incredibly handsome.

I knew my heat was getting to me, I felt it overwrite my actions as the became more primal. My demon was calling out to him, letting his demon know that I was ripe and fertile.

There were no words between us…it wasn't needed. I looked at him once more then turned around on the bed on my stomach, tucked my legs under me, lifted my hips in the air as invitation, then turned my head as I exposed my neck to him. His weight was on me automatically, not being able to ignore my offer.

"You are mine" He said as I felt him ease his thick length into me, stretching me, making me moan as my body responded to him.

"Before this week is over you will be carry my pup within you" he said as he eased out only to thrust back in hard making me cry out as I felt my orgasm so close already "Your in for a very pleasurable week my little mate" he said as he started to plunge into me hard and steady. When I came, the force of it almost made me black out as I screamed out his name.

"That's it _koneko_" he grunted "Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours….let me know how much you love this" He pulled me against his chest as one of his hands came in front and stroked my sensitive folds making me shudder in pleasure.

"Sing for only me" he whispered as his fingers made me gasp and moan. Dear gods above! I was addicted to his body now…I knew this now. I loved him completely and without reservations. He was my soulmate, my family and soon the father to my children. I took him with all of his flaws, with all of his aloofness and his disregard for life and loved him anyways.

I shut off the human side of my brain that told me that he was my brother and looked to him as my mate only.

He roared out and I felt the first jet of his seed coat my womb making me shudder.

"It's begun _koneko_" he said as he pulled out only to turn me around so that he could kiss me "There is no going back for neither of us" he then sighed "For now on….if something where to ever happen, I need you to trust me"

I frowned up at him as I caressed his face "Of course I trust you"

He shook his head "No koneko, I need you to _trust_ in me…regardless of anything that you may discover about me, in spite of what anyone tries to convince you of, I want you to always choose _us_" He said his eyes fierce.

I frowned up at him "What are you saying?" I couldn't shaking the feeling of dread crawling up my spin.

"I'm saying that even if there is a league of demons against me, that they say something to make you question your trust in me….don't let it" He held me close to him as he rested his forehead to mine "I can take on the world if I need to…..but the one thing I couldn't take is knowing that you have lost faith in me"

I knew what he was asking of me. To give him blind faith and my absolute trust. He was asking me that even if he was guiltily of a heinous crime…to remain by his side regardless. Could I do that? I looked up at his golden eyes and knew my answer.

I pulled his face down to kiss his lips softly "I will always be your side Sessh" I leaned into him hugging him tightly "I will never lose my faith in you"

He exhaled then moved so the he was on top of me again his hands going to my legs, prying them open as he eased inside of me. I shuddered when I felt him embed himself to the hilt, my heat flared up again.

"Now my little mate…..let see what we can do about planting a pup in you" He said as he started to move.

9

9

9

I woke up with feeling tired and sore.

It's been five days and I was out of my heat. The recollection of what we did during those five days made me blush seven shades of red. I was filled to the brim with his seed…could feel some of it seeping down leg right now. I tired to stretched only find that Sessh was behind me, spooning against me…..with his thick hard member deep within me. I shuddered as I felt him pulse a bit before I heard his soft chuckle.

"I could get used to waking up like this" He hissed as he surged his hips forward making me bit my lip as moan tired to escape me. He eased out only to turn me so that I was facing him then eased back into me, he leaned forward so that he body was covering mine, his face at my neck as he made love to me gently. I hissed as I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my hands into his silvery mane as I sucked on his ear then moved to bite his shoulder winning me a low groan from him.

It never took me long for him to push me into a sizzling climax that never failed to make my toes curl. The man has a wicked way to always make my body sing for him. It was everything that was Sesshomaru. His heady scent, his deep voice, his perfect face, his tall muscular frame and the way he only showed his emotions to me. He sent his seed within me once again, I wondered if I would ever smell like myself again. He had come in me so many times that his scent was coming out from inside of me now. He kissed me gently before moving down my body taking care to kiss ever inch before he reached my stomach.

He then smiled and kissed my flat stomach tenderly making my eyes widen I knew what that meant….. I was pregnant.

He looked up at me then crawled up and kissed me deeply, his happiness was so genuine that I was able to feel it. My heat was not gone, I felt like myself again but in return I was going to be hopelessly fat in a few weeks. I was so exhausted from the effort it took for him to accomplish this that my eyes fleet heavy.

"I need you to eat healthy for now on _koneko_" he said picking me up and moved into the bathing room "No more climbing trees and you are to be in bed for at least five hours out of the day" he said moving to wash my hair.

"Five hours!" I said in exasperation "Ahw come on…I'm not made out of glass Sessh" I said in a groan. Crap…I almost forgotten just how paranoid he was when it came to my safely.

"No arguments InuYasha" he said then kissed my mark "You are in a delicate condition now and I will take care of my mate and pup as the male and your alpha"

I groaned but knew I couldn't argue with him. He would use his alpha power over me if I did. Usually I ignored it but being a pregnant female…I had to choice but to obey him now. He cleaned me, dried me then picked me up again. I felt so sleepy by now that I laid against him letting him take care of me for once. He sat me on the plush rug then went to grab my red sleeping kimono and wrapped it around me. As soon as he was done I curled up in a little ball by the fire and closed my eyes.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I watched as she slept, my chest was tight as I watched her innocent face, my eyes drank in her body next. She was with pup. kneeled by her and caressed her hair, she murmured and turned on her back still asleep. I couldn't help it, I laid my head on her stomach and closed my eyes and allowed the scent of our pup and my mate to over come my senses.

Our pup.

The vision I had those months ago returned as I remembered our son running up to InuYasha laughing…happy. Our children will be happy, I would do everything in my power to ensure their future filled with family and warmth.

I was making plans for our family when I felt the presence of many elder demons approaching the castle.

I wanted to snarl but didn't want to wake her up. She needed to rest, being pregnant was going to zap her of her strength and make her tire easily. Her safety now more than ever, a priority. Being an Inuyoukai, when our mates here pregnant we didn't like it for others to approach their resting place, for the most part we guarded them until they gave birth since they where more vulnerable to attacks now. Picking her up I moved her to the center of our bed and tucked her in, kissing her gently before moving to put on my armor and leave the chambers. I called out for my guards.

Six came quickly and kneeled before me.

"Do you care for your Lady?" I asked knowing that while they where loyal to me, it was out of fear, but to InuYasha, they where loyal to her because they all loved her. She treated them kindly and who could resist her carefree nature?

"Yes my Lord" they answered "We would die to protect Lady InuYasha"

I nodded "Good, then guard her well. Your Lady is with pup now, do let anyone in and do not allow her to venture out"

The nodded then went to stand by the door of the chamber, their weapons drawn for any attacks. I didn't like leaving her safety in the hands of others but I knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her. They knew as well as I did that a pregnant female was sacred to our world, they were guarded and treasured.

I walked into the great hall and sat on the high chair to the end. I didn't keep audiences so I rarely used this room and rarely sat on my throne but today I would show those stuffy old demons that I was not someone they could trifle with.

The first person to enter the room was my mother. I should have known she would go to the council, but then she allowed another person to enter with her.

Akira.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would bring her along, Akira was no doubt curious to see what my mate looks like.

"What do you want mother? I already told you" I said pinning them both with a cold glare "I have no intentions of leaving my mate"

"Please see reason my son" she said then went to place a hand on Akira shoulder "Akira is here to become your mate. Renounce your sinful ways and bond with her as it should have been done"

"Listen to your mother Lord Sesshomaru" said the elder Kazuhito, head of the demon council he walked into the great hall.

"She has told us what you have done. The old ways died with your father, give up this shameful obsession you have with your half sister and take Lady Akira as your mate"

I laughed at them "It's a little too late to renounce to anything I'm afraid"

"What are you implying Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the second elder Lord Seiji.

"I am implying that I know our laws. I know that it is against _tradition_ to mate with a sibling, not that it's against our laws. Do not take me for a fool" I stood up and glared at them "And I will not bond with a female that is not InuYasha….who happens to be with pup"

My mothers eyes widen "How could you! She is just a child" she said shaking her head at me.

"What dose your mother referring to?" asked Lord Kazuhito "How old is your mate?"

"She is 58" I said coldly.

A murmur erupted among the elders as they looked at me in aghast.

"This is an outrage!" said the other elder Lord Ryouma "Lord Sesshomaru your mate is not of proper age to carry a pup, she is too young"

"Which is why she is not to be disturbed" I said harshly "Leave at once, you should know that since she is with pup I will not tolerate strangers in my home where she dwells"

My eyes bled red as my aura pulsed making the elders squirm a bit. I had enormous power and they well know it, they knew that I would not hesitate to cut them down if I felt they were endangering my mate.

"She needs to come out and face the council Sesshomaru" said my mother "It is our laws that she needs to present her self before the council since she is now Lady of the Western Lands"

I saw Akira flinch but I didn't care.

"She is sleeping and I will not disturb her. Leave" I said before turning and leaving the great hall.

I knew they wouldn't dare linger to long, my control was hanging on by a thread as it was. I reached the doors to my chambers and slipped inside my inner demon demanding on holding my mate in my arms.

She was sleeping peacefully on our bed. I climbed in with her and held her body to mine and inhaled deeply growling low in my chest when the scent of our pup got a bit stronger. I wouldn't let them near her….she was mine and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Sessh?" she said sleepily before yawning, her small fangs flashing before she turned in bed and snuggled into me.

"Sleep my mate" I said kissing the top of her head "I have overtaxed you again and you need to regain your strength if our pup is to be strong" I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

She smiled, her eye still closed "Careful O'mighty youkai…your in danger of being a softie at heart"

I chucked at her "Only for you _koneko…._only for you"


	20. Author Note

I had the biggest squirrel moment when I wrote regarding her age. I did need it for the story line but I forget to mention that while she is 250 in human years…she is only 58 in demon years since they tend to have a longer life span than humans do. I am going to explain in the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion! and thanks for reading….despite my grammer flaws!

Forever grateful!

Vanialex


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay but here is the next installment just in time for the weekend! I am hoping to have the next chapter up very soon! and thank you all for all for all of the reviews and support! Thank you!

~InuYasha POV~ 3 months later~

I looked around the corner and saw that the coast was clear. Walking a bit faster I sneaked into the maid service door and down the stairs….careful not to trip I breathed out when I landed on the ground floor.

I was fed up.

I needed some fresh air and some space…away from Sesshomaru's constant watch. Thank the gods that his attention was needed to the east of the western lands. It allowed me to make a break for it, getting around the guards took some strategy with Kagome, Sango and Shippo but I finally managed to get out and as I opened the service door that lead to the gardens I all but bolted out.

I ran to the far end of the gardens where a fish pond was nested and the shade of the trees added privacy. I sat down and almost rolled around on the grass as I sighed in pleasure.

"Grass! Trees!" I said giddily as I lay down and waited for my accomplices.

"InuYasha!"

I looked over to see them making their way to me laughing with a basket full of food for us, even Rin was with them.

"Oooo…snacks!" I said as Kagome pulled out some of her dried potatoes from her era "Oh come to mama" I said as I took a bite of pure heavenly fired goodness and munched happily.

"When is Sesshomaru coming home?" asked Sango as she took out some rice and chicken and began eating.

"I don't know but at this rate…I'm hoping he stays away or a bit longer. I'm getting cabin fever in that room" I said as I inhaled the scent of the woods and nature "I miss being outside, he only lets me outside for an hour a day…other than that I am required to be in bed"

"Why do you put up with it?" asked Kagome frowning as she heated up some water for some ramen.

"Because he uses his Alpha authority over me to make me 'obey' him…bastard" I grumbled. I knew he was only dong his duty as my mate to keep me safe…..but I think he overdoing it a bit. He was already bad enough before I was pregnant…now?

I sighed a bit before placing a hand to my stomach. At only three months my belly already had a swell to it, which I found Sesshomaru loved.

My body was changing so much that I couldn't keep up. I was always nauseated, my breasts were swollen and tender, my emotions where all over the place and the cravings!

Dear gods…the cravings.

Two nights ago I woke up in the middle of the night with my stomach growling, demanding some pan fired noodles with lots of green onions in it. I shook Sesshomaru awake and demanded that he get someone from the kitchens to bring me something to eat. He yawned, his eyes where groggy with sleep before he looked at me like I lost my mind but did what I asked anyways, I knew he wouldn't say no to a request for food for his pup. Not that it did me any good. I ended up heaving it up an hour after I eat them.

And that went back to my problem at hand with Sesshomaru. Everything I ate ended up coming back up….everything. I lost some weight and so he 'demanded' I stay in bed. No matter how many times I told him that I was fine, he wouldn't listen, he would snarl and flare out his youkai making me stay still and unmoving while he worked within the confines of the room where he kept watch over me. I was always sleeping now too, it was irritating. I hated lounging around sleeping all day when I could be outside running free, but then at the same time….I was constantly tired as well.

"But Lord Sesshomaru only wants you and the baby to be safe" said Rin taking a bowl of ramen from Kagome "I don't want you to be hurt either…..your my new mommy" she said shyly.

I smiled at the little girl who had weaseled her way in to my heart.

"InuYasha is safe within the castle grounds Rin" said Kagome gently "Lord Sesshomaru is just being a bit overly protective that's all, we all love InuYasha and are happy about the baby, that is why we are all here…to protect her"

"You guys are making me sound like a weak little female" I grumbled "Need I remind you that I can kick some demon butt if the occasion calls for it"

"Not while you're pregnant you're not" said Sango as she handed me a bowl of ramen. I sighed "I'm almost wishing I wasn't pregnant, between the sickness, the craves and Sessh's overbearing attitude…I'm getting smothered"

Kagome laughed "And you still have another 6 months to go"

I growled in exasperation.

The day was sunny as spring was in full bloom, the flowers and grass was rich and thick on the ground. Shippo and Rin ran around playing in the gardens as Kagome, Sango and I relaxed by the shade of the tress. Sango and Kagome were braiding my long hair in section as they babbled on about how Miroku proposed to Sango and how Kagome was now out of high school and how one of Sesshomaru's generals has grown an interest in her.

"Which one?" I asked smirking at her.

"General Takeshi" she muttered

I thought about it then remembered who he was "Ah…he's a black Inuyoukai" then looked at her blush "Soooo….what did he say?"

"It was about two months ago when he first approached me. I was gathering herbs to make some remedies outside of the castle when Sesshomaru's army came back from their post to the south lands; apparently there was a conflict there with some humans and demons. Anyways, I wasn't paying attention when the sun got blocked by a shadow. I looked up and saw him staring down at me. He asked if I was the one called Kagome, when I said yes, he scolded me for being outside of the castle's protection without an escort to guard me"

I laughed a little, Kagome did need 24 hour supervision "And you said…?" I already knew what her temper was like.

"I told him to get lost before I purified him" she said in a small voice making me roll in laughter.

"I can just imagine what his face looked like" I said as I clutched my swollen tummy when my sides started to hurt.

"Yeah….he kinda blanched at me as I stood up threw my nose up in the air and stomped away from him. That was the first encounter" she said "The second was a day later while walking with Rin and Shippo, he came up to me and told me that he have never been more insulted in his whole life…and that I would make the perfect mate for him"

"Oh this is just too good!" I said

She grimaced at me "Don't get me wrong…he's a very handsome demon but I'm still not sure if I'm staying in this era or not"

"So…has he been courting you?" asked Sango

"Yeah" she said softy "He's so affectionate for being demon that I'm finding it hard to resist him" she said blushing.

General Takeshi was tall, almost about Sesshomaru's height, with long black hair that he wore high on his head with bangs that where always sorta swept the side, deep green eyes, a very nice tan complexion. He had the two golden strips on his cheeks with a blue full moon on his forehead. He was very muscular in build and could protect someone like Kagome easily; with her powers she was always targeted.

"Why don't you give him a chance? It sounds like you've been giving it some thought already" I said as she blushed and sighed.

"Maybe…. he's with Sesshomaru right now. He said that once he gets back he would like to take me to play in the local village, it's a reenactment of Naraku's demise"

"Hey we can all go!" said Sango "I'm sure if you asked Sesshomaru he take you….what?" she asked as she saw me already shaking my head in disagreement.

"No he wouldn't" I said sadly "You guys don't understand. Inuyoukai males guard the female during the _whole_ pregnancy…they don't like strangers near us and they most defiantly don't take us out to town where we are vulnerable to attacks. I'm actually surprised that he left in the first place, I think the only reason he did was because you're here Kagome. No demon can come near me with you around. You're very popular around here…..the powerful Shikon priestess who help defeat Naraku and who is under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru"

"Not to mention the pack mate to our Lady InuYasha" chimed in Sango.

Kagome looked thoughtful then nodded "Yeah…I guess I see your point"

"Mama! Look what I caught!" I looked over to see Rin running up to me with her hands cupped with Shippo following after her.

"It's so cool!" said Shippo.

Rin opened her hands to show me a large fuzzy caterpillar "What is it?" she asked looking at.

"It's a caterpillar Rin, when it gets enough to eat it will transform its self into a butterfly" I said gently to her.

"Wow really?" she said in fascination.

"Yes...and that is why you need to take it back home…okay honey?" I said brushing some of her bangs away from her eyes.

"Okay mama" she said running back towards to end of the gardens with Shippo.

"She really see's you like her mother now doesn't she?" said Kagome gently to me.

"Yeah…you should have seen Sessh's face when she called him daddy the day before yesterday. It was so funny and yet….he didn't correct her" I said with a smile "I adore her, I think it was her influence that started to change in Sesshomaru, so to me, she is the daughter of my heart" then I turned to Kagome "Kinda like Shippo see's you like his mother"

"Yeah, which is another reason I am really thinking of staying in this era, I can't leave him"

For the next few hours we sat outside in peace watching big puffy clouds float by while Rin and Shippo played a game of tag then pretended they were brave knights…which I thought was hilarious when Shippo said that Rin had to be the damsel in distress but she flat out refused saying that she was going to a strong female like her mama.

"Got that right Rin honey" I called out laughing.

I heard Kagome inhaled sharply. I looked over to her and saw that she was frozen in place her eyes a little wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked her then looked over to where her gaze was and froze myself.

"Ah shit" I muttered.

Sesshomaru was making his way towards us, his face grim while his eyes flashed dangerously at me. I whimpered a bit when I saw how angry he is; my ears flatten on my head when I felt the full force of his youkai smother me.

Kagome placed a reassuring hand on my arm tenderly, as I breathed a ragged breath.

"InuYasha" he said low with a growl in his voice "Come"

I looked down as he used the strength of his Alpha status on me, making me whine on the back of my throat. Damn it….I hated when he did that…it made me feel like a puppy who has been misbehaving. Not ready to fully submit to him I got up and walked over to him and gave him a small little snarl of my own, letting him know that I was not happy with him.

Then I really looked at him.

He had splatters of blood on his armor, clothes and hair.

"What happened?" I said as I eyed the torn pieces of his clothes and fingered them, and then looked up at him.

"What are you doing outside of our bedchambers?" he said ignoring my question "I placed guards at our door for a reason"

"Sessh…I was getting bored! I need fresh air" I said in exasperation "you just can't keep me pregnant and naked in your bed for the entire 9 months! That's just barbaric" I said scowling at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, letting me know that he didn't see my point.

"You can't be serious!" I said backing away from him "Oh no….you just get that idea out of our head right now"

"Do you realize that if my mother would have come by while you were out here…frolicking, you could have been in danger" he said in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine "Not only did you place your self in danger, but you placed our pup in danger as well"

I backed away from him with a little whine "But I'm fine! I have Kagome and Sango with me"

"Do you really think they would be able to protect you from my mother's personal guards? If you did then you thought wrong"

"I'm not weak!" I said with a snarl "Stop treating me like a fuckin glass doll Sesshomaru! I have my own power damn it and I could kick anyone's ass who dares lay one finger on me" I felt myself being hulled up against my will.

"Put me down!" I said squirming in his arms as he turned and walked back to the castle.

"Stop _koneko_" he said letting his demonic aura flare out freezing me as my own demon responded to him by submitting and leaned into his strength, yearning to bask in his power. My mind and my demon reacted to him in very different ways sometimes that just irritated me. My demon, which was usually so bloodthirsty and violent, submitted to Sesshomaru's' very command…pissing off the human side of me that yearned for independence. I shuddered as he enveloped me with is aura, I felt a funny fluttering sensation in my stomach as my demon purred within me. Bitch, I muttered inwardly to it.

Once in our chambers he moved straight to the bathing chambers and put me down and started to undo my red obi.

"I'm not taking a bath you" I grumbled as I swatted his hands away from me "I'm pissed off at you. I was having a great day outside until you ruined it…stop it!"

"_Koneko_, I am capable to giving you anything that you want, except something will place you at risk" he said as he ignored my attempted to get away from him and ended up ripping my white and yellow kimono.

"Ahw….look what you did" I said I stood before him in just my sheer white under kimono "That was one of my pregnancy kimonos"

"I will order more for you" he said as he tugged at my clothing until I was naked before him.

I tried to cove myself but he snarled at me to stop. Putting my hands down to my side I stood still as he finished undressing then pulled my body to his.

His hand automatically when to caress the swell of my stomach tenderly. He had an obsession with my stomach now, couldn't stop touching, caressing or kissing it.

"Mine" he growled at me before picking me up and submerged me into the warm water with him "Maybe you do not understand the severity of the situation so I will enlighten you. My mother is hell bent on getting rid of you and forcing another female on me, if that means killing you…then she will do just that. Now, until I can ensure your safety you are to remain in our bedchambers unless you are accompanied by me….do I make myself clear?"

I crossed my arms and looked away from him, only to have him grip my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him.

"I said….do I make myself clear?"

I felt a desperation clawing at me as I tried to get away from him but he had an iron grip on me "This isn't fair Sessh!" I said sniffing a bit as I felt tears swim near the surface "Your treating me like a fuckin child"

"Then stop behaving like a child" he said his voice going a bit cold "You are very well aware that as a pupped female you are to be guarded, the fact that I allow your human companions near you is already limiting my tolerance for strangers around you. Now I will not repeat myself again…Do. I .Make .My .Self .Clear?"

I swallowed as I looked down "Yes" I whispered.

I knew he was right, but that didn't meant I had to like it. Inuyoukai males were notorious for being overly paranoid where a pregnant female is concerned. It was in my mate's nature to lock me away while I was with pup and I was fighting the urge to just submit and let him take care of me. It was so tempting, but I just wasn't used to being coveted and protected.

I felt Sessh nuzzle my neck gently while his arms pulled me close to his large body.

"I wouldn't be able to continue to exist if something where to happen to you _koneko_" he whispered against my neck "I do not like seeing your tears, but I will not risk you…do you not understand the extent of my feelings for you at all my mate?"

I sighed against him "Well crap…what I' am I going to do with you…you big dog" I muttered against his chest "You should know that I can't take care of myself, you shouldn't have to worry so much about me, I've done perfectly well in the past you know"

"It matters not to me" he said giving my neck slow sensual kisses "You are to remain safe until our pup is born InuYasha….is that understood?"

I growled softy at him the pulled back "I'm not getting through that thick skull of yours am I?"

He didn't even bother to argue with me as he handed me the bottle of hair cleanser and turned around. Sighing I worked it through his long silver hair as I tried to get every single trace of blood splatters on it.

"Want to tell me why your covered in blood?...demon blood" I said as I reached for the sea sponge and soap to scrub his back and shoulders.

"There was some rouge demons trying to invade a village that is under my protection. The village had many black Inuyoukai pups. I did what I had to" he said gravely. I knew this was one of his responsibilities as Lord, to oversee the demon villages in the western lands. Sesshomaru may be a cold hearted prick sometimes, but he didn't like to kill unless it was necessary…or if he was extremely pissed off.

"Where any pups hurt?" I asked softly and felt tears prick my eyes when he didn't answer me "I'm sorry" I said gently as I wrapped my arms around his waist, this must be why he was so on edge with me being outside.

He turned around and held my tight against his chest almost tucking my whole body into his protectively.

"I have killed many men, and fought countless wars, but the slaughter of innocent children whether they are human or demon have never settled well with me. The faces of those small pups were still in the back of my mind when I came home and saw that you have been unprotected outside of the castle grounds"

I understood now and felt my anger towards him disappear. One of his hands came to my stomach and rubbed it gently before he lifted me out of the water and placed me on the heated floor. He gave me a quick kiss before he went to dry and dress himself. I knew he wasn't dismissing me….he just needed some time to reflect on what happened. Wrapping myself in a fluffy towel I walked out and pulled on a golden sleeping kimono and grabbed my brush so I could dry my hair by the window, giving him some space to reflect over what he saw today.

After a while of letting my mind wonder did I feel his eyes on me as I brushed my hair. He had brought in a white chaise lounge chair which he placed against the window with many red and gold pillows so that I could sit and enjoy the view outside. Right now I was propped against many pillows, with the silk of the kimono I had on and the way I was half laying down and half sitting the little swell of my stomach was _very_ noticeable.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you look at the moment _koneko_?" he said as he walked towards me and sat on the edge of my chaise chair "You are the vision of perfection my mate" he said huskily making me blush as he leaned in and started to give my neck kisses and licks while his hands rested on my stomach "Lusciously swollen from our pup, your skin flushed and glowing….I doubt there is another demon or goddess that can rival your beauty my little one"

I was blushing ten shades of red as I basked in my mate's adoration as he kissed and caressed my body.

"You really are trying to butter me up so that you can have your way and keep me locked up aren't you?" I said with a small laugh.

He smiled against my skin as I felt him work on the ties of my kimono.

"Yes my little mate and I will shamelessly keep doing so, you are for my eyes alone, I do not want others to see how utterly breathtaking you are…you are mine" he whispered against my mouth as he lifted me up and placed me on the bed and crawled in with me.

"You're just trying to tire me out so that I can sleep" I said as I fought against the feelings he was stirring with in me.

"Sleep is good for our pup" he murmured against my skin of my neck as he moved and took one swollen breast into his mouth and sucked like a new born pup.

I hissed in pleasure, my breath coming out I pants when I felt his fingers slowly travel down my body until the found my wet entrance.

"It brings me great pleasure knowing that you are always so ready for me" he said as he moved on top of me taking care not to put all his weight on me as he gave me a kiss that had me closing my eyes in pure bliss.

I loved this demon so completely that it sometimes scared me. The intensity and depth of my feelings for him was a weakness that could be used against me if I allowed it. He could so easily destroy me, easily tear out my heart and soul and crush the very essence of myself…and all he had to do is say he didn't want me, that he didn't love me.

Of course he's never said those words out right, but he is _the_ DaiYoukai, just the fact that he rains so much affection is proof enough of his love for me.

After all of the fights, all of our battles, all of the times he called me a worthless half breed…..I still managed to fall in love with him. Call it stupid, call it being naive but there was always a part of me that wanted to have a bond with my brother…..I just never would have imagined that that bond would result in my being pregnant by him.

I arched my back as I took more of him as I held on to his strong shoulders, losing myself in the pleasure only he could bring me. He seemed to be on edge, there was a hint of desperation in his thrusts and the way he would hold on to me as he made love to me. I knew he was trying to forget what he saw today, trying to lose himself and gain comfort with me, so held on to him as he rode out the storm of emotions swirling within him.

It wasn't much later that I couldn't hold back and more and screamed out my release, my body shuddering violently as I tried to breathe. He followed quickly afterwards biting into my mark as he pulsed inside of me sending his seed deep within me.

I lay content in his arms, my body still humming from our earlier session until I felt the ever present need to eat rising.

"I'm hungry" I murmured sleepily against his chest. He chucked as he continue to run his fingers through my hair.

"Have you been able to keep anything down today?" He asked as I yawned "Yeah…but it was just some ramen that Kagome brought…I think I'm doomed to eat soups until I give birth"

"That is not enough substance _koneko_, you need to eat meat" he said "our pup is more demon than human, he needs red meat"

I grimaced "I can't stomach raw meats like you can Sessh"

"I will have the kitchens cook it only slightly and see if that is to your liking" he said getting up and started to dress. I was almost out of bed when I heard him growl at me.

Sighing I looked at him "What?"

"Stay in bed _koneko_, you had more than enough time outside. You where yawning a few minutes ago, lie down and sleep"

"Can I at least get my sleeping kimono?" I said as I held the dark blue sheets to my chest. He walked over to me leaned down and kissed my shoulders and neck.

"No" he breathed "I much preferred you like this….naked, warm and sweet in my bed"

"Sessh…" I said with a little snarl.

"What is the point of donning clothes when I will only take them off" he said smugly pushing me gently on to the mattress and brought the animal pelt up to shoulders "Sleep my little mate, I will be back with food for both you and the pup"

He walked over to the other windows and opened them letting the spring filled air the dance around the chambers. Inhaling deeply I closed my eyes and borrowed deeper into the mattress until I felt myself falling into a deep sleep.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I knew it was barbaric that I wanted to keep her naked in my bed but the fact that she was made my demon far more pleased than I cared to acknowledge. To simply slid into our bed and have all of that pale dewy perfect skin of hers assessable to touch, to kiss, to taste. It all but made my demon purr. Pregnancy suited my little _koneko_ beautifully, her skin glowed with an inner light that temped me to always touch her, her breasts swollen and larger, adjusting so that she may nurse my children and then there was the little swell to her stomach. I growled low in my throat as a wave of pure possessiveness coursed through my blood stream. Sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her I watched her ethereal face, so innocent and pure sleeping peacefully safe and protected. I reached out and caressed her long silky silver hair….even that changed. The color was darker now…pure molten silver and the strands thicker and longer reaching down to her lovely little bottom.

The thought of her getting hurt now was unbearable; she held my entire life with her. If she ever where to be taken away from me…there will be no hell to fear for I would bring it raining down on earth.

I rubbed my face as I tried to banish the images of the little black Inuyoukai pups and their mothers that were slaughtered by the senseless killing of a demon who was insane and thought himself invincible. I made sure that he died a slow agonizing death as I pumped enough of my venom into his blood stream and threw him into the dungeons so that he could slowly melt from the inside out for his crimes. As for his army…they where easily destroyed.

The feeling of utter dread was still fresh in my mind when I came home to find that my mate was not in our bedchambers where I ordered her to stay. Instead she was outside with Rin and Shippo unprotected with the two human twits who couldn't even protect themselves.

While it was true that Kagome has powerful spiritual powers, she was still learning those powers and was still very innocent when it came to killing. I knew my General had his eyes set on the small human woman and informed me that if he managed to convince Kagome to mate with him he would like for her to live in the village that was but a few minutes' walk from the castle. Takeshi was a strong pure black Inuyoukai that comes from a honorable bloodline I was more than certain he would be able to protect the little priestess, and it served another purpose if they are mated. Kagome would have to stay in this era and I knew how much of a friend she was to InuYasha, and if there was something that made my mate happy then I would do everything in my power to gain it for her.

I sighed as I stood and walked out. Closing the door I glared at the guards who were already on their knees in front of me.

"We have failed milord" said the one in front "We were detracted by the fox kit and allowed our lady to venture out of the chambers. Forgive us milord"

"I should kill you all where you kneel" I said coldly "but fortunate for you that would only cause your lady to feel unnecessary guilt and I will not have her distressed" They nodded, the air of relief thick in the air around them "But do not confuse me" I continued harshly "if it should happen again, I will not hesitate to cut you and gut you where you stand. Be grateful to your lady and don't fail me again"

They stood and nodded severely. They knew I didn't give out second chances but in the end it will serve a purpose. They will be grateful to InuYasha for her kind heart and guard her even more attentively than before. It amazed me that even though she is only a half demon she won the hearts of all those in my castle, there isn't one guard, one servant or one soldier who has not fallen victim to her charms, they served her out of devotion and love.

After I ordered the kitchen to take a platter of rarely cooked meats, soup and bread to our chambers I walked into my office and grimaced at the amount of papers on my desk. As I looked at them I rolled my eyes.

Most of them from either my mother, Akira or the council. Some were also requests for supplies or aid in a human village against bandits. I opened to first letter from my mother to find a plea for me to reconsider, the next one from her was her venting, and the last one was her making threats. I scoffed and tore them and threw them away.

The next one was from Akira.

I paused for moment then opened it. After reading it I snarled and threw it away my fist clenching. She was still insisting that she was the better match for me and that if I really wanted to keep InuYasha then she would not mind if I kept her as a concubine. That she would learn to accept my lust for my sister and would not get in the way if I wanted the little demoness to warm my bed but only if it wasn't every night, she would be the primary mate after all. The bitch also went on about how she understood the need to help InuYasha raise our pup since she understood my need for a pup of pure blood. If she had been before me and uttered those words I would have ripped her throat out, to have the audacity as to think that I would humiliate my _koneko_ and strip her of her title as Mate and Lady of the Western Lands and submit her to be a lowly concubine.

I fought my demon down, needing to vent I went out to the training faculties and decided to take my anger and frustrations out on the soldiers. They needed training, and I needed to lash out on something.

9

9

9

9

Sweating and tired, I ventured into our chambers quietly. I noticed that InuYasha managed to eat some of the meats and all of the soup. I signed wearily as worry formed in my chest. She's lost some weight and couldn't keep food down for very long. She should be able to stomach raw meats and blood but so far the only thing she can eat without difficulty is bread and soups. It made me worry about the pup. I being a full demon ate raw meats along with the blood. InuYasha's diet even for a half demon was strange for me. She loved to eat fish, vegetables and rice, common human food. Not to mention those blasted dried noodles that Kagome gives her. I tired to take away a bowl of them away from my mate when I found out what they were and nearly lost my hand in the possess.

I needed her to eat more raw meats, but her distaste for them was a problem and as a result, she was constantly tired. She needed more nutrients and iron and I fear that if she didn't she was going to have a hard time when it came to birthing the pup.

Moving into the hot water I almost wanted to wake up my mate so that I could bathe with her but decided against it….I couldn't help it, I love to feel her wet satin skin against mine. The tub was one of my favorite places to make love to my mate. But she needed to rest and preserve all the energy she can manage. As I soaked, my mind wondered to the day when I would be able to hold our pup in my arms. Who would he look more like? Would he have my markings? Would he have InuYasha's ears? I imaged what it would be like to see mother and child sleeping peacefully after the day is gone, for them to sleep knowing that they are being protected. I dreamed of seeing my pup running in the gardens joyful and innocent playing with Rin and Shippo as I watched over them, an ever present protector and my mate….walking up to me, rounded with pup again.

I opened my eyes and smirked. If she got through this pregnancy without complications then I would make sure that a few months after she gave birth to this one she would find herself with pup again, for I wanted many little ones running around raking havoc in our home. Many would think that I would have a distaste for noise and children, but the truth was far from what outside speculators would assume. I yearned for the noise of little feet and tiny laugher running through the halls of this castle, of seeing my many pups playing and carefree.

Getting out, I donned a black silk robe and walked into our rooms to find InuYasha on her knees dry heaving into a pot. I was at her side immediately, worry making my growl low in my throat as I nuzzled to top of her head, tying to comfort her. When it was clear that there wasn't much for her to expel from her stomach she sat back against me breathing heard as she whined in the back of her throat.

"Shhhh…it's will be alright _koneko_, just breathe deep" I said softy to her as I placed her robe around her, picked her up and carried her to my chair by the fire place. I sat down; cradling her in my lap as I gently rubbed her stomach hoping to elevate some of her nausea. She stuck her face into my neck as she circled her arms around my shoulders all while giving little whimpers of discomfort. I felt her youkai flare a bit, seeking mine so I let mine flow covering the room with my scent and power as she breathed it in. It was common for a pregnant demon female to seek out the youkai of her mate since we were a great deal more powerful than our females; it was a source of comfort and energy.

"Feeling better?" I asked her when I noticed that her breathing was going back to normal.

"Yeah….I'm really trying to keep the food down, especially the red meat but damn…..I still get nauseated. When is this going to ease up?" I asked me sighing miserably.

"Perhaps this calls for a visit to the healer again" I said as I continued to rub her stomach gently "I don't want you to have unnecessary discomfort plus you hardly ate any of the meats that were prepared for you"

"I know" she said sadly "Give me a few minutes and I will try again"

I felt uneasy seeing her in so much discomfort. Was it due to her human blood that she was so easily sick?

"Would a walk in the gardens help _koneko_?" I asked, not really happy about her being outdoors but if she was with me, then I would be able to tolerate it.

"Really?" she said looking at me, it was clear in her golden cat eyes that the idea made her happy.

"Put something to wear and I will tell the kitchens to prepare something for us to eat outside"

Without another word she bolted from my lap and went to the large wardrobe that held her clothing and took out a dark blue and silver kimono with a red obi. She had a few pregnancy kimonos I had brought in for her when I noticed that her tummy was swelling rather fast. Whatever she losing, she was gaining in her belly and because she was so small and petite, it made her look absolutely mouthwatering.

Once outside in the gardens I glanced over to see General Takeski talking to a red faced Kagome as she nodded at something he said earning her a rare smile from the black Inuyoukai. They were sitting together on a bench overlooking the rose gardens, the aura around them smelled of attraction and desire.

"I believe you are going to have Kagome around for a very long time _koneko_" I murmured to her as I lead her towards the far end of the gardens. She peered around me and giggled.

"Even from over here I can smell her attraction to him" she said then looked up at me "I think our pup is going to have a playmate faster than I thought"

I pondered this and found that it made me very happy inside to think that my pup will have a close friend along with the many siblings that will be on the way as well.

I found a secluded part of the gardens and sat down by trunk of a large oak and dragged InuYasha down with me so that she could use my chest to support her back. I placed both arms around her swollen midsection as she took the small plate from inside of the basket I brought from the kitchens and sighed a bit. She poked the rarely cooked meat picked up a small morsel with her chopstick lifted it and sniffed it.

"InuYasha, just eat it" I said with a roll of my eyes…honestly.

"I rather eat fish" she mumbled put popped the piece of meat into her mouth and chewed briefly then swallowed.

"Perhaps calling you _koneko_ was closer to the truth than I realized" I said with a chuckle "You are more cat than Inu my little one"

I laughed softy when she looked at me and growled softy. Reaching up I caressed her soft little puppy ears and watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. It pleased my demon every time she did that, lean into my touch as if she craved it. Looking at me she placed the food down and turned around to face me getting on her keens so that she was at eye level.

"If a cat is what I am then I will only purr for you" she said seductively as she took my face in her small hands and lowered her sweet lips to mine.

My arms went around her small frame immediately as I took the kiss even further, plunging my tongue into her moist cavern, savoring the unique and addictive taste that was InuYasha. Our tongued danced and caressed each other so slow and intimate that my felt my blood rushing to a certain body part that was calling out to my mate. I could smell her arousal and need fueling and egging my demon to a lust endued state.

"I always wanted to make love outside" she said in-between kisses "Under the stars…..just you and me" she breathed as her mouth moved to lick and suck on my neck making me hiss in pleasure before she giggled and moved my lick my lips once more making me growl.

"Little minx" I breathed out as I took her lower lip and sucked on it earning me a moan from my mate.

But before I could give into my mates wishes I felt my mother approaching….fast. Snarling I got up and shoved InuYasha in back of me, blocking her body from sight as I unsheathed Bakusaiga.

"Stay behind me InuYasha, do not disobey me in this" I said low in a deep snarl. I heard her sharp intake of breath of indignation but didn't do or say anything just simply 'hmph' her displeasure.

"Sesshomaru" said the voice of my mother as she walked towards me then smirked "And is that InuYasha I scent?" she then smirked "Of course it is….who else would smell of a pupped bitch"

I snarled at her, she was trying to get InuYasha to confront her.

"Leave" I said darkly, my voice dripping with venom "I will not repeat myself mother and I would not hesitate to cut you down if you choose to ignore my command"

"You have a responsibility to bring her before the council…that is our laws. Do you think you are above our laws now?" she scoffed then smiled evilly at me, making my blood chill "Of course you are….you already proved it by mating your own sister. Tell me InuYasha….." she said louder.

I snarled loudly making her cringe "You will hold your tongue or lose it" my voice was pure ice making my own mate whimper a little.

"_Koneko_" I called out to her "Come here"

~InuKimi POV~

I knew that as soon as my son had his mate in his arms he would transport her somewhere else. I had to get to InuYasha first and plant my seed of mistrust.

The moment InuYasha came around my some I felt a bitterness settle in my heart.

If she would have been anyone else….I would have been overjoyed that my son found her…but she wasn't. She was the brat that Inu No Tashio sired with that human whore.

The little half demon that walked around my son was so impossibly small and petite that she only came up to my son's broad chest. How can a demon be so small? Her face was so perfect and beautiful; it was like the very gods created her in their image. I myself could acknowledge that she was indeed far more beautiful than Akira….and even myself. Delicate features that seemed almost elfin set into flawless ivory skin, huge golden eyes that were very feline rimed with dark fanning lashes and a small but pump heart shaped mouth that covered the smallest pair of fangs. Her ears where twitching, marking her for the half demon that she is and long pure silver hair hung lose all the way to her bottom. I was right when I assumed that she would be beautiful.

I watched as she came round and tucked herself in my son's powerful embrace without hesitation her small dainty arms going around his midsection surprising me by the very loving gesture…even more surprising was that my son allowed her. She looked at me with confusion and curiosity before my son's arm snaked around her possessively. It was clear that he was cold to everyone but her and it made me wonder how he behaved round her in the privacy of their chambers.

"Sessh…it's okay" she said softy to him. I scoffed at the name she used for him. How the mighty has fallen.

"He is angry that I will reveal the truth to you InuYasha" I said smirking when she looked at me in question.

"Enough mother" Never in all my years have I seen my son so out of control as he was right now…..and all for sake of keeping his little mate next to him. I looked into his eyes and saw anger burning in his icy golden depths. How was it that InuYasha managed to get around his aloofness?

Before I could ponder this I felt the presence and of the twelve elders approaching fast.

I knew the moment Sesshomaru felt it as well because he took off in the air fast taking his mate with him. It won't do him any good though.

The barrier was set.

~InuYasha POV~

Sesshomaru was going crazy.

I didn't know what to do or say to him to make him calm down. The moment he hit the barrier he tried to push at it will all of his might but it wouldn't budge.

He landed back on the ground snarling viciously, his arms going around me holding me tightly to him…as if I was going to be ripped away from him. My body was turned into him leaving me blind to what was going on around me, every time I tried to see around him he would tighten his grip on me. His demonic aura was pulsing angrily overcoming the other auras I was making out.

"Lord Sesshomaru" my ears swiveled towards the voice to my left side "We, the council have come forth on his night to demand that you submit and bring fourth your mate in answer of the offense that is placed upon you"

Offense? What are they talking about?

"Sessh?" I said softy looking up at him "What is going on?"

"What is going on is that Sesshomaru has been lying to you" said Sesshomaru's mother.

"What?" was all I was able to get out before I felt the dangerous aura of my mate pulsing around me.

"You think you can make I, Sesshomaru, submit to your wishes and hand over my pregnant mate?"

I cringed at his voice, I have seen this side of him before when I was younger and still male, this was the voice that usually followed a world of pain for whom ever was on the receiving end of it…and thanks the gods that wasn't me anymore. For here I was in the arms of the most deadly and dangerous demon the Gods ever created and strange enough…..I was also the safest.

"You will submit Lord Sesshomaru or you will bring on the wrath of all of the council" said the voice of the idiot who challenged Sessh.

Was the guy so desperate for death? I mean…..did they not know who they were messing with?

All of the sudden the swirl of power surrounded me; suffocating me…it was too much. They were trying to overpower Sesshomaru. The power was nothing for him….but to me.

I cried out in pain as my body started to convulse. I felt like I was being shocked with pure white hot energy, it burned and hit my body in all of my pressure points. I gasped as I tried to breathe but I wasn't as strong because of the pup.

"_Koneko_!"

I heard the worried voice of my mate….but in too much pain to answer. He pulled me into himself and tried to surround me with only his aura. It lessened the pain a bit but by now I was feeling woozy.

"Are you fools trying to kill my mate?!" he thundered "She is weak with pup and a half demon, cease your powers immediately"

The moment the terrible pressure subsided my body went lax, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's arms around me, I would have fallen on the hard ground.

"Then perhaps you will do as your told Lord Sesshomaru and bring fourth your mate" said a cold voice to the back of Sessh.

"Cowards" hissed Sesshomaru "So you waited until my mate was with me to force me to submit. You lowly filth are not worthy to be called a demon council"

"You may not agree with our methods but nevertheless we will see and judge your mate"

Judge me? Who the fuck were they to judge me?

I growled low in my throat.

"I do believe you have angered his mate" said the feminine voice of Sesshomaru's' mother.

I thought about giving her a snarky insult but felt Sesshomaru tense. That's when it hit me. My mate is a Lord, he is the persona of regality and pose, and if I gave into my anger I would only be humiliating him and proving to the counsel that I was nothing but a lowly half breed.

Inhaling I found my calm and pushed back my insecurities for Sesshomaru's sake. I strengthen my back and held up my head surprising Sessh. I shook out my long hair and turned to face his mother.

"I was merely voicing my displeasure at how trackless the council's actions are by deciding to ambush my mate and me" I said steeling my voice so that it sounded more like Sesshomaru's.

I looked over to the first elder and was satisfied that he was momentarily flabbergasted when revealed my face to them. Deciding that I would use my looks for good use, I gave him a little smile showing a bit of my fangs to him.

"I believe you wanted me to present myself to you, I am I not correct?" I said sweetly to the elder demon almost smirking when he blinked then cleared his throat.

"Yes my dear" he said gently.

"I am InuYasha, daughter to the deceased Hime Izayoi and DaiYoukai and Lord Inu No Tashio and now lifemate to my half-brother, DaiYoukai and Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru" I said with a little bow earning the low growl of pride and approval from my mate. Whatever he was expecting….this was not it.

"Very well my dear" said the elder "We the council acknowledge you Lady InuYasha"

"Now that the formalities have been met" said the colder voice of another council "We will move on the much more distressing matters"

"Your request was for my mate to present herself and she did" said Sesshomaru looking at the elder demon who had spoken "Now leave, my mate has been over taxed this evening and requires rest"

"And it is her delicate condition that we are here to discuss" snapped the cold one "Had you not behaved like a dog in heat we would not be needed to come at all Lord Sesshomaru"

"Can someone please speak plainly?" I said "You are speaking in riddles, what has Sesshomaru done to bring all of the council here?"

"He mated you" answered the elder demon next to the one I presented myself to. I frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand" I said softly, feeling a sense of dread creep up my spin…I was not going to like this "We are the last silver Inu's, is it not my duty to bear him pure blood heirs?"

The kind elder shot Sesshomaru a cold look "Is that how you got her to agree to this sinful bond with you Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Sinful?" I said softly then looked at my mate "Why are they calling what we have sinful Sessh?" I said needed to hear it from him. He looked at me for a long moment, not answering me but I could see the swirl of emotions in his eyes, even if others did not. Fear was the first one that I was able to recognize.

"Answer me!" I said a bit more forceful than I wanted to.

"He was not supposed to mate with you because the old customs have long died InuYasha" said the voice of his mother.

I turned to look at her "What?"

"The last siblings to be mated were over 500 years ago" she said, her voice free of any emotion.

"She is right my dear" said the kind elder "We the council decided over 500 years ago to dissolve the old ways because we realized how immoral the act of inter mating was. Brothers where becoming obsessed and feral over their sisters, mating with them far too young….like yourself"

I didn't know what to say. My mind was processing what they told me…what Sesshomaru had done. I was never suppose to mate with him?

"How old are you?" asked the one with the cold voice.

"Uh…251" I said in a daze.

"Not human years my dear….demon years"

I looked at him with a frown "Demon years?"

"Dear gods above!" muttered some of the council members.

"Do you mean to tell us that you don't even know your real age? Have you lived with nothing but humans?"

"Yes..why?"

The council turned to pin Sesshomaru with cold gazes.

"You were aware of this fact and yet you still decided to keep her in the dark" one of them hissed at him.

"InuYasha, you are 58 in demon years…..the proper mating age for demons are 100 years old. As such you are far too young to carry a pup"

I breathed in and out, feeling my head spinning. This was not happening.

"Well…I think it's a little too late for that now huh?" I said softly to no one in particular.

If what they were telling was true….then….my human instincts where right all along….it was wrong to love Sesshomaru like I do.

"He has dishonored you my dear, mated you and pupped you before you were ready" I looked up at the kind elder and saw sadness in etched in his timeless face, he held out his hand "Come my dear"

I heard the snarl from Sesshomaru as soon as he extended his hand to me. I felt like I was frozen. What do I do? My head was spinning with everything that they have told me….everything that Sesshomaru did.

"He used you InuYasha" came the vice of his mother "He needed a full blooded heir and who else would he mate? Come now little one, you of all people know him well enough to know that he would never take a mate that will mix his oh so pure blood"

I felt like I was going to pass out, my breaths coming out in small pants. I shook my head in denial. I felt the hands of my mate cupping my face as he kneeled down.

"Look at me!" he commanded, but I closed my eyes and shook my head…it was too much I didn't want to see the guilt in his face, the guilt that will confirm that what they are telling me is true "Remember what I asked of you…_trust_ me"

I froze. This was why he asked me to give him my unconditional trust.

He knew what he done. He knew he was at fault. He knew that to take me as his mate was wrong but he did it anyways. Gods! I felt like my heart was breaking and yet…. I love him so much. Then my thoughts turned darker….what if his mother was right? What if he only wanted me for the ability to produce pure blood heirs? Because there was no one else he deemed worthy of himself and not really for _me_?

"I know it hurts my dear" said the soft voice of the elder "But if you come with us we can ensure that you have the freedom that was stolen from you"

"You will not touch my mate" came the harsh cold voice of my brother….my brother….that was what he was….a brother. I touched my stomach gently, my pup…my baby….was he a mistake?

"Do not regret our pup _koneko_" he said pulling my body into his arms and held on to me tightly "Do not think to leave me" he whispered into my neck giving me a little lick "Remember our moments together….you…my mate know a side if me that is unknown to everyone else…remember that"

His scent filled my nose until I felt hot tears leak from my eyes, I inhaled deeply feeling my heart beat just a little faster. What was I suppose to do? The thought of leaving him was too painful. Despite of everything that they told me that he has done…..he still owned my heart. Yes…it was true…I did know a side of him that not even Rin knew about, it was the side of him that laughed, that smiled that looked at me with pure joy and tenderness.

So I gave in…..I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck as I cried. I was so emotionally battered and mentally exhausted that I just wanted to sleep and wake up to find that this was all some nightmare. To find myself up in the castle in my bed, warm with my mate's body next to me as he stroked my hair and kissed me in to oblivion.

"Shhh..._koneko_" said Sesshomaru "We will speak more of this tomorrow…close your eyes _koi_, rest and know that I have you" I felt myself being lifted bridal style in his strong arms. My face still buried in his neck I closed my eyes and pretended that this was all a bad dream.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I felt my demon rising.

My eyes bled red as I regarded the elders surrounding me. InuYasha fell into a deep sleep, but her aura was etched with traces of hurt, denial, and mistrust. She doubted my love for her…doubted our pup.

This is something I will never stand for.

"Leave at once while you still breathe" I growled out low feeling my body wanting to give way to my true form.

"We will leave…..with Lady InuYasha" said the elder Kazuhito who was addressing InuYasha.

I snarled at him "I will never allow you to take what is mine. You will die before you can even touch her"

"She is will be placed in the custody of the council until she is of proper age. Her mating mark and bond with you Lord Sesshomaru will be from here on out severed" said the elder Seiji.

With one arm holding her I pulled out my sword with my other and snarled at them.

"You will die before I allow that to happen" I said in low deadly voice.

"You brought this upon yourself Lord Sesshomaru!" roared Lord Kazuhito "You and your father have denied that child the freedom to choose her own mate, to be courted like she deserves. We will take her and cut all ties with you"

"Then die" I said coldly.

Never….never will allow her to be taken from me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

I looked over to see Kagome and my general trying to break though the barrier.

"My Lord….Guards!" called out General Takeshi making me smirk as I looked over to the council members.

"Do you really think you can take on my army and me?" I laughed bitterly "I think not, you will not have my mate tonight…or any night" I looked over to my mother "and as for you. InuYasha has a gentle heart, she will forgive me and when our pup is born you will live with the fact that I will never let you see your grandchildren for there will be many more to come, I am no longer your son"

My mother's eyes went wide with shock as she shook her head at me "You wouldn't!"

"Your prejudice and malice against InuYasha has earned you this punishment" I said to her "Leave Lady InuKimi…I have no relations with you anymore"

"No…my son" she breathed out to me talking a step forward making me snarl at her. She then narrowed her eyes on me "Very well…if that is how it is going to be then so be it. That only means that I will have no remorse when I do this"

She made a signal and at once the barrier came down only the have a small army of 20 demons jump out and surrounds me. I stab the first one with Bakusaiga and watched as he disintegrated then went to stab a second to have the council immobilize me. I stood frozen as I felt their combined strength make so that I couldn't move. They only had a few moments for they knew that their powers didn't match my own.

I felt the cold steel of a blade enter my stomach making me grit my teeth in pain as the cries and clash of blades told me that my army just made it to the clearing.

My blood ran cold as I felt someone try to tug InuYasha out of my arms. Snarling I tried to let go of my humanoid form making the elders grunt in their efforts to keep me contained. Two others came and when they finally managed to yank InuYasha out of my arms I roared out to my mate causing her to wake up upon hearing me calling out for her.

She blinked up at the strange demon holding her froze then tried to get away from him.

"InuYasha" I snarled out to her my eyes bleeding red as I unleashed my powers feeling their powers starting to give out when I felt another blade stab me from the back. My aura was pulsing red hot, angry and feral.

She turned to look at me, shocked when she saw me bleeding and immobilized as my felt my face trying to transform as the continued to attack me.

"Sessh!" she tried to get away from the demon hold her squirming and clawing at him "Let go of me! Sessh!" She got her arm free and held it out to me trying to get to me as another demon came and to help out the bastard was holding her dragging her away from me.

"Sessh!" I snarled at the distress in her voice as she tried to bite the demons holding her "Let me go you sack of shit!...Sessh!"

I wanted to taste blood when I saw someone cover her nose and mouth with a white cloth, she immediately passed out.

My demon snapped. I roared and threw all of my power against the elders and watched them fall back. I stood in my true form and snarled at the demons that held my mate.

"Bring her!" called out my mother.

I caught one of the demons with my mouth; sinking my teeth in to him I injected him with a deadly dose of my poison then threw him to a dark part of the gardens. Turning to my mother I roared as she turned into a ball of light while holding my mate and flew off.

I took off right behind her jumping into the air chasing down my mate.

Immediately I felt the elders attack me, once more throwing down a barrier right on me. The barrier was weaker as they too transformed into balls of light and flew off leaving me to throw off the barrier.

I threw it off then sniffed the air growling when I only got a faint trance of their scents.

"My lord? What are your orders?" said general Takeshi

"I will get my mate back, you will follow" I said before I once more transformed.

"Be careful" whispered Kagome.

I looked down to see Kagome give my general a brief but passionate kiss before stepping back so that Takeshi can transform as well.

As we flew in the night sky following my mate's and mother scent I thought of my precious mate.

I could still see her face as she tried to reach out to me, her cries as she called out my name and I failed her.

Never again, I vowed.

All will suffer for taking her from me. She didn't want to leave me, that thought alone was holding my sanity in check, preventing me from going in a murderous rampage.

I will get you back my _koneko_, and when I do…I will make sure this never happens again. They will soon find out why I am feared….why my very name makes the heart of all those who know me freeze in terror. They will soon realize their mistake in taking what is mine from me.


	22. Chapter 22

~InuYasha POV~

The first thing I noticed was the strange smell.

I was not in my bed.

Opening my eyes I gasped then sat up looking around the large white and blue bedchambers. What the..? Where the hell am I? My head was hurting a bit when I remembered bits and pieces of what happened in the gardens. I remembered what they told me about what Sesshomaru did.

I clutched the fabric tightly right where my heart is. Yes...I was hurt and yes I was pissed…but…..

"I still love him" I whispered to myself sadly.

Despite of everything that he did….I gave my heart to my older brother and I didn't stand a chance in hell even if I wanted to get it back. What he should have done is have more faith in me. It wasn't that I was angry at the fact that he totally disregarded the council and their wishes…..it was that he didn't have enough faith in my love. He could have told me and while yes…I would have been pissed at first but I loved him enough to forgive him. Just like I knew I was going to forgive him again.

The was a soft knock on the door making me tense when it opened to allow the kind elder demon in followed by Sesshomaru's mother.

I eyed them suspiciously, not trusting them since I also remembered that I was taken against my will, that and I didn't trust Sessh's mother.

"Relax child" she said smirking "I am not here to kill you…unfortunately I am not permitted" she said sourly looking at the elder next to her.

"Of course you are not permitted; it is not her fault that Sesshomaru's father did not mate you" he retorted back at her.

"No…it's the fault of that little half demons' mother!"

"For the last time….she is not to blame for the actions of others!"

I raised my eye brow at the two strange demons….oh geez, I just want to go home.

"Ah…"I said "Is there a reason why I'm here?"

The stopped glowering at each other to turn and look at me, I gave them a small wave "Yeah...hi...remember me? The demon you kidnapped?" I said pointing to myself.

The elder chucked at me "You have fire in you little one; it is no wonder why your brother wanted to covet you for himself"

I frowned at him in confusion "I think there is a misunderstanding" I said putting my hands on my hips "First of all…I never saw him as my brother, he will away be an icy bastard in my eyes. Second….it's not like I didn't know what he wanted from me; he courted me and slowly weaseled his way into my heart. Which brings me to number three" I said softy as I caressed my swollen stomach where our pup lay growing "I love him" I whispered then looked at their shocked faces.

The elder cleared his throat "Be that as it may, he still acted dishonorably and perhaps if you had been courted by others, it would have allowed you to develop affections for someone else"

"No, I wouldn't have" I said knowing deep in my heart that no matter what, I would have ended up with him anyways.

Sesshomaru's mother scoffed "Love" she said the word like it was disease "You are without a doubt the daughter of Inu No Tashio" she said as she went to sit on a royal blue chair.

"Yes love" I said to her "You know that emotion that allows you to feel joy and happiness when the person that holds your heart looks at you. The emotion that you didn't think you son knew about. Well he does….and I would say that he knows it better than I do"

She snarled at me "Then he is a fool"

"No you are" I said snarling at her "I know you love your son…why can't you be happy for us? Happy that he is no longer alone huh? Is it because you're alone?" I snapped back at her.

She stood up "Why you insolent little…"

"Enough Lady InuKimi" barked out the elder then looked at me "Lady InuYasha, now is not the time for family squabbles"

I folded my arms to my chest "Keh" I said turning my nose at the stuck up bitch "I want to go home" I said.

"This will be your new home until you come of age" said the elder making me blink at him for a while then laughed.

"If you honestly think that Sesshomaru won't come after me then you are in for a very rude reality check" I said then took a deep breath as I shook my head at them sadly "My mate going to come….and when he gets here.…he's going to kill all of you" I said calmly making both of them squirm a bit as they looked at each other.

"He will be made to see reason" said the elder, but I caught the slight hesitation in that statement.

I was already shaking my head at him "No he won't. You honestly don't know him well enough if you think that" I said then walked over to look out the window "He will slaughter everyone in this palace for darning to take me from him" I turned to look at his mother "Want to know what happened when one day he came home to find me gone?" I said my voice going eerily calm in order to make them understand what they were up against "He massacred all of the palace guards when he realized I had escaped on their watch" I said to her making her eyes go wide "For your sake…I hope you get as many people to safety before it's too late" I closed my eyes and linked to my mate…he was beyond angry…he was itching for blood "He is very angry you know" I said serenely as I opened our connection "He is following our bond as we speak"

"She's opening their link!" cried out Sesshomaru's mother "Seal the bond now!"

I hissed when I felt he palm of the elder cover my mark as he muttered under his breath. My connection to Sessh faltered but not before he realized what they were doing and his rage filled my head. I cried out and fell to my knees; I placed my hand over my mating mark then looked at the kind elder.

"What did you do?" I said horrified "HE felt that!" I screamed at him, I was suddenly very afraid for him "He's is going to gut you alive and drink you blood you idiot! I may have been able to calm him before….but now?" I shook my head at him "This is beyond even my ability to smooth his demon"

"Do not worry my dear; he won't lay a hand on you"

I growled in frustration "You fuckin moron! It's not me I'm worried about! I'm the only person here that is NOT in danger of being injected by his poison! Of being melted from the inside out! His demon knows _me_, it protects and desires me"

"We have a shield around this place and now with your bound sealed, he won't be able to track you"

I barked out a laugh "Okay….sure…..but don't say I didn't tell you so when you face his wrath"

"He won't ever kill his own mother" said Lady InuKimi silkily from her chair.

"I'll be sure to engrave that on your shrine" I muttered then turned to the elder "I'm hungry"

"Of course my dear" he said fondly making me feel a bit sick…he didn't seem like a bad guy….just seriously stupid, I wondered if I could at least save him from Sesshomaru's anger….

"I'll have the kitchens bring you a tray of raw rabbit morsels for you and the pup"

I grimaced "Can you cook them slightly? I have a hard time eating raw meats, I can't keep them down"

He blinked at me "But my dear….you must eat raw meats for the nutrients you will need as the pup grows stronger. He is Sesshomaru's offspring after all; no doubt the pup will have its father's strength. As such your body should be craving blood"

I shook my head at him "I don't, I can't stomach red meats. I can barely keep soups and breads down, I throw every up"

"Then why have you not been drinking your mate's blood then? He's blood would have helped with the nausea"

I looked at him for a long time "What?!"

"His blood my dear" he said exasperated "This is the perfect example of you being far too young to carry a youngling. If you can't stomach raw meats then the only thing that will help is the blood of your mate. I'm and surprised that Lord Sesshomaru did not know of this" he said frowning

"Well he didn't, because if he did he would have shoved his blood down my throat by now" as soon as I finished that sentence I imagined drinking Sessh's blood. To my surprise….my mouth watered both startling me and scaring me a bit. Now that I thought about how his blood tastes…I was craving it…. making me hunger.

"You see my dear" said the elder gently "Your body is craving your mates blood" he then muttered an oath "This complicates things. You need your mate's blood in order to survive the birthing…but if you allow Lord Sesshomaru to come near you, you will be back in your brother's clutches"

I smiled kindly at him "Look…I know your worried for me" then I glared at Sessh's mother "And I am sure I know the reason behind it" then I looked back at him "But you have to believe me when I say that I _want_ to be with Sesshomaru. My place is by his side he is my alpha, and that is where I want to returned to" I said looking up at him "And I am sure that if you return me to him…..he _may_ spare you lives"

The elder looked a bit torn but soon after another council member entered. It was the one who was a bit aggressive with Sessh. He looked at me then gave me what seemed a pleasant smile, but it made my skin crawl a bit.

"Ah…the beautiful _Lady_ of the western lands" he said sickly sweet smile at me "Welcome…I hope your rooms are to your liking"

I rubbed my arms as if a chill came over me "I rather be home" I grumbled.

He smirked as he walked closer to me making my demon growl low in my throat…I was suddenly feeling very threatened. He smiled at me like my actions merely amused him rather than frighten him, it was then that I noticed that he had a block on his scent; he was masking it on purpose.

"Ah yes….it's rather unfortunate that we can't do that" he said looking down at me now. While with Sessh my height no longer bothered me….I was suddenly feeling at a disadvantage. This demon was almost as tall as Sessh and it seemed to amuse him on how small I was because he was invading my personal space.

"And why the hell not" I said bit back my teeth clenched backing away from him a bit.

He laughed in his chest and leaned down "Because, it is not fair to the other Inu males who could have courted you. Had Lord Sesshomaru waited and had you been presented to the courts as is customary….you would have had the opportunity to meet and be courted by other males" he said then walked around me. My hackles rose as I turned so that my back was not exposed to him. Then he let his scent drop….just for a second and since he was close to me I was the only one able to smell it.

I froze.

He laughed silently at my reaction "While I can't do anything while you're carrying the pup of another…..there is no telling when you may have a…accident" he whispered before moving away from me, his face back to that of a phony.

I felt sick. When he lowered the block on his scent the only emotion I was able to recognize was lust. He was so aroused that I was amazed he was able to walk. Automatically I backed away, crouched down a bit and growled low in my throat.

"Ahw" said Sesshomaru's mother, sarcasm thick in her voice "Did the little demon get upset?" she gave a small laugh "I can now see why my son calls you by that ridiculous name…you truly resemble more of an angry little kitten than an Inuyoukai…disgraceful"

"Fuck you bitch" I snarled feeling my youkai blood starting to rise when he first threaten my pup and now hearing her mock the word that was more of an endearment from my mate than an insult.

"Lord Ryouma" said the sharp voice of the kind elder "She is here to be protected and guarded….nothing more. Is that understood?"

I watched as the demon called Ryouma bowed low, but I could also tell that it was more of a mockery that out of respect "Of course my lord" he then turned to look at me last time before he smirked and walked out of the room.

"Lady InuKimi….I think it is best for to leave Lady InuYasha to rest and eat her meal in peace, she's had a very rough day" said the kind elder as a servant came in and placed a tray of food on a low table before scurrying out of the room.

Once they felt I plopped myself on the bed buried my face into a pillow and screamed. I was pissed, scared, and anxious. Sniffing I pulled my face out of the pillows and took deep calming breaths before placing a hand on my swollen belly then rubbed it gently as if trying to smooth my pup.

"It'll be okay my little munchkin" I said softy "Your daddy will come for us…he'll come" I said absently as I walked over to the window and tried to opened it but couldn't. It was sealed closed.

"Of course" I muttered darkly. I patted my mating mark and hissed. The elder placed some sort of a plug on it.

"Idiot" I glowered but then remembered that this was Sesshomaru's mark…that had to count for something…didn't it? The elders seem to think that they could out smart him, which of course was laughable, but that never stop stupid people from making stupid choices.

"Well...it's worth a shot" I said to myself, walked over to the main door and clicked on the lock. Going to sit on a large cushy chair I sat took a deep calming breath and forced my body to relax and go blank. Then I focused on Sesshomaru and everything that made him what he was. I remembered the feel of his power as he caressed me with his youkai, calming me and giving me strength, I focused on how he smelled…spicy, masculine, clean and predatory and how I would want to drown in his scent, I remembered his rich deep voice that always sent chills down my spine and straight to my belly every time he spoke, I focused on how he looked, how he spoke, the way he looked when pissed and finally on the day he claimed me as his mate in body. By the time I was done I was so wrapped up on what made my mate the man I loved that I almost missed the tiny trace of his emotions.

His mind was dark, angry and enraged.

I almost recoiled away from his anger….having always been a bit afraid of it. I wasn't a nitwit…I _knew_ how powerful he was, knew that he carried far more power than he let on. The council where either in denial or just plain idiotic.

Shaking my head I strained to focus on his rage making sure that I had a good grasp on the flow where his emotions where coming from. I had to breath deep once more….it was taking some effort and energy…..energy that I didn't have because of my lack of blood. Steeling myself, I shoved my discomfort aside and reminded myself that if I succeeded then Sessh would be able to find me and in turn feed me. Licking my lips feeling hungry once more I poured as much of my emotions into the direction where his emotions where coming from.

The response of immediate and fierce.

He poured so much of his power into the flow connecting us that I felt it becoming stronger, the plug on my mating mark tingled. Almost sobbing in relief, I poured my anxiety and fear into the flow…letting him know wordlessly that I _needed _him. I wasn't sure if he was uncertain of how I felt about him now that his little secret was out. Sure I was still irked as hell that he tried to keep me in the dark…and I was going to make sure to make him beg for forgiveness…but for now, I poured my love into our connection.

_Come for me…..I want to go home Sessh….take me home. _

~Sesshomaru POV~

I had been flying though the skies like the very hounds of hell where at my heels, desperation to get to my mate making me feral. My mind becoming more animalistic and far more primitive.

**Mate**

My demon wanted our _koneko_ and pup back within the confines of our arms. Her screams still ringing in my ears as she reached out for me and I failed her. Once I got her back would she still want to be near me? Or was she being poisoned against me at this very moment? I snarled again at the thought of her looking at me with a sneer, of her fighting so that I couldn't bring her back home.

Bloody hell.

I honestly didn't think I would be able to recover from that blow. She alone was the only person who understood me, whom I couldn't live without…..she was my sanctuary.

I had lost track of her, someone placed a spell on my mark. That action was enough to make me see red all over again. That meant that someone was close enough to touch her…..an offence punishable by death in my eyes. Without a way to track her….it would take longer to get to her, I feared for her safety and our pup.

_My lord, where do we look first?_

Came the barking of my general, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

_I don't think the will be foolish enough to take her to my mother's palace, so that leaves us to search the home s of each elder_

_That could take too long; they have their homes concealed due to their seat on the council_

I wanted to scream in frustration, knowing that he was right. While it wouldn't be impossible for me to undo their spells, it was the time it would take to go from palace to palace.

I growled, feeling my hate for them fill my every pore.

Suddenly I caught the flow of emotions deep within me. I paused….not breathing, daring not to hope when it caressed against me.

InuYasha.

Immediately my powers flared in the direction of the flow, steeling the connection better filling it with power until I could feel her emotions. Anxiety, fear and….love. She was pouring so much of her love into the connection that I sent a silent thank you to the kamis that her feelings for me have not changed. I growled low in my throat, I wanted her with me, I wanted to tuck her into my body and never let her go.

I flew off in the direction of the flow of her energy immediately and cursed when I realized that she further from me than I wanted her to be.

_Come for me…..I want to go home Sessh….take me home. _

I closed my eyes feeling my anger consume me once more, but I pushed it down and focused on her energy.

_Koneko…..where are you?_

I felt the connection waver; she was using too much energy keeping us linked since some imbecile tried to sever our connection.

_Fuck if I know….I haven't been permeated to leave this stupid room….but I see snow covered mountains in the distance but that is about it. I don't know how much longer I can keep up the connection…I'm starving and feel so damn tired. _

I growled as concern for my mate and my pup grew until I let out an enraged roar.

_Rest koneko….rest and get some nourishment…then find me again. _

Her response had so much relief that I felt my heart heavy, I had to find her, failure was not an option. She was filled with anxiety.

_Okay….hurry…..and don't get mad if I claw out your mothers eyes….she's getting on my last nerve. _

I barked out a laugh. Even in this situation…she still managed to bring my laugher.

_Language koneko, language. _I said fondly to her. She was my light, my joy, my future and all would pay dearly for taking her.

What made them assume that they could defeat me? What idiotic notion ever gave way that I would be merciful for such a crime? Even if I did mate with InuYasha, my half-sister, it wasn't against our laws; it just wasn't practiced any longer. As for her age…InuYasha had human blood in her, so her ageing was slightly different from a full blooded demon. Of course now that she was my mate, her life span matched my own.

I was convinced that the head elders where told something else, something that no doubt Akira and my mother made up. The way the elder Kazuhito spoke when they were on the castle grounds made me wonder if he was told that InuYasha was being kept against her will, or that she was in some way compelled. The elder spoke to her kindly enough and he seemed protective of her, like a father would a pup, so what was going on? What was he told to make him intervene like he did?

Maybe I wouldn't kill him….at least not until I got some answers from him.

~InuYasha POV~ several hours later~

"Ugh" I muttered as I chewed on a piece of venison. It was a bit too raw for my liking…but I forced myself to swallow it. If I wanted to try and reopen my connection with Sessh, then I had to eat and regain my energy. I felt so tired, so sleepy but I didn't trust this place to fall into a deep sleep. First off, that lord gave me the creeps, second, Sessh's mother might try to decapitate me in my sleep and third….I wanted my mate's scent around me.

Chewing on a piece of bread, I walked around and examined the room I was in. It was so light, airy and feminine. It was obviously designed to house a female. I walked over to a wardrobe and found several kimonos in different colors. I fingered them for a moment then closed the door. Next I opened the adjoining door along one wall to find a bathing room. It had a large claw foot tub in the middle, a section were a pit was dug in to the floor where several coal rocks lay to make steam.

Closing that door I then looked outside of the windows. I had to be somewhere high on the mountains. Where else would there be snow in spring?

It was late when I heard the knocking at the door. I ignored it and turned my attention to the window once more.

A rattling of a key caught my attention making me scoff. I was glad I trusted my instincts when I felt it was unsafe here.

When the door open I growled low in my throat as Lord Ryouma walked in then closed the door behind him.

I narrowed my eyes at him and watched for any sudden movements. My muscles coiled to spring in case of an attack.

He smirked at me as he walked to where my food lay took a piece of venison and licked his fingers as blood dripped from them.

"Delicious" he said in a purr but he was looking at me when he said that. I sneered and suppressed a shudder. He laughed softy as he let his scent hit me.

I growled louder as his arousal filled the room.

"Get the fuck out" I hissed at him making him chuckle darkly.

"Now, now….my little puppy" he said walking close to me "Be nice to your future mate"

"I have a mate" I said backing away from him, my claws itching to scratch is eyes out.

"He won't be alive for long after I get though with him. Lord Sesshomaru is so full of himself" He said hatred thick in his voice "Thinking himself a god, above the council" he said then looked at me fiercely "He disregarded our laws. You…as the last silver Inu female should have been brought before our society" he said then let out a roar "I could have been your mate had he given you the chance to be courted, to be wooed" he looked at me, his red eyes making me squirm a bit "I could have treated you so much better" he said then walked over to me, making me back away but he was too fast being a full blooded demon. He grabbed my arms hard making me snarl and wince "I would have placed on a pedestal, devoted myself to you"

I frowned up at him "And what makes you think Sesshomaru doesn't do that?" I said trying to remain calm. I was starting to wonder if this demons' mind was a bit unhinged, there was a crazy look in his eyes that had my internal radar going crazy.

"Because he's a cold hearted bastard" he snarled "Look at what he did to my sister"

"Your sister?" I had a bad feeling in the pit of stomach.

"Akira" he said softy as he let go of one of my arms only to wrap his huge hand around my throat in a movement that made me blink. Shit…I didn't even see that.

"I could so easily kill you right now" he said looking down at me "Tear out your throat and end your life. That's what my sister wants me to do, a favor from her brother"

I tried to get his hand away from my throat, my claws drawing blood as I dug it into his forearm, but it was like he didn't feel it. He just drew my closer until I felt him nuzzle my ears making my blood freeze.

"You smell so lovely my mate" he breathed absently. Shit! This guy was fuckin crazy and I was alone in this room with him!

"Don't be afraid of me little one" he murmured as his claws dug into my arm making me wince "I will be your mate for now on….Akira can't ask me to kill you if you're my mate…..as you should have been long time ago. We belong together…..you understand that right?"

Ah fuck, shit and crap.

What do I do? If I attacked….he would more than likely kill me. He was crazy…being this close to him I was able to get another scent coming off of him other than the arousal he felt right now…..It was the scent of madness. He was mad. How could the council not detect it? Or did he constantly have his scent masked?

"Why haven't you answered me my mate?" he said sounding sad.

I swallowed the bile in my throat….making me sick.

"I'm…speechless" I said there was a tremble in my voice.

He chuckled as he let go of my throat to wrap his arms around me making recoil, my demon and soul screaming that this was not my mate and that he was getting his scent on me. I almost whimpered in distress.

Lord Ryouma didn't seem to notice, he was lost in his world of insanity, a world where apparently I welcomed his touch. My body was stiff as I held back the desire to ram my claws into his chest.

"Such a pretty little mate" he almost cooed at me making my stomach lurch. He stepped back then kneeled so that he was at eye level to me and looked at me, his eyes where slightly glassy. He ran his long sharp claws through my hair then frowned as he looked at my midsection.

"Are you unwell mate?" he asked still looking at my midsection. Oh shit. Acting on instinct to protect my pup I placed both of my hands on his face so that he could look at me.

"It's okay….just a bit of a stomach bug….nothing more" I said trying to remain calm as I tried to smooth his dangerously insane demon "I just need some rest….okay?"

He smiled up at me…it was fuckin creepy. He leaned into my touch as he took one of my hands and brought it to his nose as he inhaled deeply then gave my skin a lick.

I was so close to throwing up.

I wasn't sure what kind of Inuyoukai he was, but was defiantly Inu. He had long golden hair, deathly pale skin and red eyes. He was handsome, like all youkai were…..but he was crazy.

"Very well my little puppy. I will leave you to rest…for now" he said getting up then walked over to the door making sigh in relief "But when I come back….I expect you to be ready and join me in a stroll of the palace…..this will be your new home after all"

With that he walked out.

Wasting no time I reached for the nearest canister and threw up the food I had eaten. I was shaking as tears fell down my eyes, I felt so sick and scared.

"Why me? Why do I only seem to attract the psychopaths?" I muttered as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

Ugh! I now smelled like the bastard.

Getting up I walked over to the door to find a servant right next to the door. The girl bowed to me.

"Is there something I can assist you with Lady InuYasha?'

"Ah…I need a bath" I said in rush "Now"

"Right away milady" she said before scurrying away.

Closing the door I went to go and sit on the bed. I shut my eyes and focused once more on Sesshomaru. I wanted him with me desperately, who knew how long I could keep Lord Psychopath at bay. I was almost frantic as I reached out for my mate, the scent of another male was making me want to scream and growl.

_Sessh!_

I almost smiled when I felt him a bit close this time.

_Koneko….are you alright my little one? What happened? _

I almost broke out in tears.

_Please hurry…..things just got a whole lot creepier. Lord Ryouma is fucking crazy Sessh! I mean crazy crazy…as in he's a few ants short of a fucking picnic, crazy! He thinks he is my mate!_

He was beyond pissed, he was at the point that if he were to let go of his youkai he would obliterate everything in his path.

_Has he touched you?_

Gods…I was almost afraid to answer him. Sesshomaru was the most possessive demon I have ever come across, his beast always too close to the surface where I was concerned. I knew what he would have to do once we got home. So with a sigh I answered him.

_Yes. He had his claws at my throat…..I had to allow him to hold me in order to escape getting my throat ripped out. He is Akira's brother…he said that she asked him to kill me…as a favor to her. Now he thinks he is my mate and protecting me from her, like I said, he's crazy Sessh. He seems to have forgotten that I am carrying your pup. Hurry!...he said the will back later on. _

Already I felt a little light headed. I didn't eat much today, threw up what little I did and I haven't slept out of fear.

_Koneko! I know this is hard…I know love…but keep up the link just a bit more…I'm going to transfer some of my energy to you. _

Suddenly…I felt warm and I could swear I could almost smell him. I put my hand to my mouth as a little sob broke out. His scent….. It always had a calming effect on me, and with the way my emotions where fried it smoothed my fears and anxiety. I let my energy intermingle with his as I basked in his power and scent.

_I am with you love….I'm not that far from you. I believe I should reach you by daylight. _

I felt so much relief….and yet.

_What do I do about Lord Delusional who thinks I am his mate? I don't want him near me Sessh…It makes my skin crawl. _

_Seek out Lord Kazuhito….If I am correct, I believe he thinks that what he is doing is for your own protection. Tell him that you feel threaten and to have guards be placed outside of your door. Make him tell the guards that no one is to enter your chambers. When I get there….I will personally seek out Lord Ryouma and gut him alive. _

I smirked a little at his tone.

_Do you forgive me my little mate?_

I thought about it and sighed. In truth…I did. When he asked me for blind faith, I didn't realize that I had already given it to him. I trusted him unconditionally, and that was not going to change.

_You said to trust in you….remember? Well I do Sessh….this doesn't change how I feel about you. _

At once I felt this scent and power surround me again. He was closer.

I was about to tell him that I loved him when the knock at the door distracted me, making me lose my focus and the connection.

Rats.

I sniffed the air and breathed out in relief when it was just the servants bringing the water. Letting then inside they quickly filled the large tube in to time with hot steamy water.

"Can you let Lord Kazuhito that I wish to speak with him?" I said remembering what Sesshomaru asked me to do.

"Yes my lady" with that they took off leaving me to bath in private.

It took a few scrubs to wash off the stench of Lord Ryouma; unfortunately I also washed off Sessh's lingering scent as well. I had to remind myself that he was close by and I would be in his strong arms very soon. I haven't been apart from Sessh for this long since I went down the well to escape him almost a year ago. Funny how time changes ones perspective, a separation seemed unbearable to us now.

I rung out my hair and stepped out of the tub, toweled myself dry and pulled on the white and silver kimono. Feeling better, but extremely fatigued I walked out and sat down on a comfy blue chair, my head was hurting. I must have dozed off a little because the sound of a knock on the door startled me awake. Rubbing my hand to my face, I tensed then sighed in relief when Lord Kazuhito walked in….then I tensed up all over again when Lord Ryouma followed him in.

Fuck me. I wanted to whimper.

"You wanted to see me dear?" said the kind elder to me.

I nodded then glanced at Lord Ryouma who was looking at me with clear eyes once more. You know that saying that the eyes are the window to the soul? Well….let's just say that I never wanted look out _that_ particular window.

"Yeah, I am extremely exhausted but do not feel safe enough to sleep" I said trying to sound innocent and meek "I feel my well-being in jeopardy. Can I have guards posted outside of my door?"

"But my dear little one" said the coy of the crazed nutcase "You are perfectly safe here….I personally can reassure you"

Riiiiight…reassure my ass.

"And I appreciate it" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes "But this is all new to me….and until my demon can accept it and get familiarized, I think it would rest easier if I had guards"

Lord Kazuhito smiled gently at me "Of course my dear. I will have three of my best guards to stand outside your door"

"And can you please instruct them to not let _anyone_ in…..even yourselves my lords?"

I didn't miss the way Lord Ryouma narrowed his eyes at me. I knew he was hoping to sleep with me tonight, but I would sooner die than to allow him to crawl into my bed.

"If it allows you sleep better then yes" said the elder then moved to walk out and call out for three guards.

"What you doing my little puppy?" whispered Lord Ryouma in my ear "I had hoped to come to you tonight"

I stepped away from him, not waiting to ask for yet another bash.

"I am tired my lord, and like I said, this is all very new to me. I would think that you cared enough for me to grant me this one request?" I said softly, not wanting to provoke him.

He started at me for a while then gave me a smile.

"Of course my lovely one, how selfish of me" he said "but this is just for tonight, tomorrow I expect you come to my bed, is that understood?"

Yeah. Fuckin. Right.

He moved away just in time for Lord Kazuhito to walk in with three very large demon guards.

"Here you are my dear, three guards as requested" he said smiling at me fondly then he looked over to the guards "You are to stand post outside of lady InuYasha's bedchambers. Do not allow anyone to enter, that includes any council members…..and especially Lord Sesshomaru if he were to miraculously appear" He chuckled "Now we leave you to your rest, goodnight" he said as he followed the guards.

Lord Crazy gave my body a once over before walking out of the door as well.

Rubbing my face tiredly I went to sit on the bed. Once Sessh gets me out of here….I will never complain about being stuck in our bedchambers again. I thought darkly, I will gladly lie in our bed until our pup is born and say a fucking peep!

Getting into bed I placed my hand to my swollen belly. I missed Sesshomaru. Yes he drove me crazy at times but he was also surprisingly funny and sweet…well in private at least. I was also feeling hungry. I wanted sink my teeth into his mating mark and drink his heady powerful blood. My stomach growled in response making me chuckle.

"Soon my little pup…soon. Your daddy will come and feed us both" I said softy as I rubbed my belly. As I lay awake until my mate came for me.

~Sesshomaru POV~

The barrier around the palace was strong but not strong enough.

The fools thought they could take my mate and not have to deal with the consequences, well they were about to get an ugly reminder as to why I am feared.

Linking to InuYasha was easier now that she was close….gods above she was so close to me. I could almost feel her in my arms; smell her sweet scent as I wrapped myself around her.

_Koneko….._

Nodding to my general I focused my energy on the barrier before I roared out and let the full power of my youkai. The barrier shattered like a rock to glass.

~Lady InuKimi POV~

My eyes went wide as I felt the full extent of my son's powers.

Merciful heavens…since when did he have that much power? How could any being have that much power and not have to world known about it? He shattered the barrier that I myself helped manifest like it was just a bothersome little net.

The walls of the palace shuddered as raw power flowed in knocking everyone close to the floor. Looking up I saw the fully transformed figure of my only son and his general.

He looked down at me and snarled viciously

I stood my ground against him.

"I am still your mother Sesshomaru" I said trying to get through the killing machine in front of me. He transformed back into his humanoid form as he walked up to me. Before I could utter a word he had me by the throat, my eyes going wide as I took in his red eyes.

"Where is InuYasha?" he snarled at me shaking me in the processes "Where. Is. My. Mate. Tell me or you die right now, and I don't care if you're my mother. You ceased to be my mother when you betrayed me"

I shook my head at him feeling my heart plummet "Never" I whispered to him "I would never betray you my son"

He growled at me.

"Let her go Lord Sesshomaru" said Lord Seiji. I let out a jagged breath my son snarled at him.

"Where is my mate?"

I never would have thought that the little half breed could provoke such strong emotions from my son. He had always been aloof and uncaring; seeming like the perfect untouchable killing perfection that he was named….but now. There was a passion and fire in his eyes as he looked for his mate.

Did he truly love that little half breed brat that much?

Before I could ponder this, demon guards as well as the council came out. My own son threw me against the wall, wincing I looked around as they formed circle around him. I looked at them….what where trying to do?

"What is the council doing?" I asked Lord Seiji.

"We are going to put Lord Sesshomaru in a seal so that he can't ever be threat to youkai society" he said harshly "It seemed like a good idea, Lord Ryouma made a good point. Your son carries too much power, he is a threat"

I shook my head as I turned to look back at my son. Yes I may hate that he fell in love with InuYasha….but to have my own son sealed forever? To be trapped in darkness…I would never have agreed to that.

"This is not what I asked for when I came to the council!" I said standing to face Lord Seiji "I just wanted to get InuYasha out of the way for Akira….that was it"

"It doesn't matter anymore….what's done is done"

I looked over and flinched when my son unleashed his poison on the guards melting some of them. Their screams of pain making my ears hurt and my heart pound.

Gods what a fool I have been, I never should have started this. My jealously and pettiness for the half demon has cost me the respect of my son and could now cost my son his life. It was clear to me now that he would lay down his life for his mate. It almost made me feel proud of him for it, he was doing what his father never did for me….my son was fighting for his claimed mate.

~General Takeshi POV~

I knew my lord had the situation under control, and with the council's attention in him, it left me free to seek out my lady.

Sniffing the air around the massive palace I sought out the scent that made lady InuYasha, she had a scent very familiar to my little Kagome. I smirked as I thought about how she kissed me farewell, she was so full of life and fire, and she made my blood boil and my demon purr in contentment. When I first met her I was surprised on how tantalizing she smelled. The famous Shikon Priestess.

It was no secret that my lord respected her, and even protected her, she was powerful and as soon as rumors made way that she was in league with Lord Sesshomaru many of his enemies feared my lord even more. I had first noticed her outside of the castle grounds where she hand been picking herbs but she did not have an escort and couldn't help but feel anger towards her. I thought her stupid at first. Did she think herself safe just because she was close to the castle grounds? Any youkai could have easily killed her. I neared her and while her scent caught me off guard it was nothing compared to how utterly beautiful she was.

Yes, it is a known fact that lady InuYasha was indeed beautiful beyond compare and that she had the face that seemed more fitting on a goddess. She was the jewel of the western lands and the perfect match for my lord. If I didn't witness them together myself, I never would have believed how well they matched.

Now Kagome…..to me, she was my angel. A sweet face that shinned of innocence and kindness with the most unique pair of blue eyes. I had never…in all my years, seen blue eyes on a human before. Hers changed colors and depths depending on what she was wearing or if she got angry…and her temper. I shivered a bit as I shook my head and focused on my mission. Her temper brought out a very….naughty part of my demon, a part of me that wanted to claim her while in the heat of her anger and have her unleash all of that power on me. I was more than a match for her, and she has come to have deep feelings for me. I could smell it on her every time she would smile up at me, or when I would caress her soft skin. Soon I would mate her and pup her….but before I could do that…I could not fail my lord, or the chances of seeing those pups will vanish completely.

There!

I finally caught the scent of my lady. As I rounded the corner I saw another demon licked the blood from his claws as he stepped over the dead bodies of the guards that where by her door and enter the room where the scent of my lady was coming from. Fear threatens to choke me when I heard the yell of lady InuYasha.

Using my youkai speed I opened the door to find a very angry male as his face dripped with blood glaring at lady InuYasha who was crouched and snarling at the male.

"Don't you fuckin touch me you bastard" she said making me almost chuckle. My lady sure did have a bit of a potty mouth "Blades of blood" She called out leaping out of the way as the male youkai tried to get to her. She gracefully turned her body landing silently to my side as she watched with a smirk the other demon land painfully on the floor.

I lunged forward and impaled my sward in the stomach of the demon then turned to lady InuYasha. Although she was small, I knew she was far more lethal than she let on.

I chucked "Come my lady" I said "Lord Sesshomaru is holding down the rest of the guards, but they are trying to place a seal on him"

"What?" she said to me then growled "Those fuckin idiots are going to get them self's killed" She muttered then dashed out the door.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I could feel their powers trying to bind me, trying to lock me into a dark mirror.

I pushed out my youkai as I transformed letting out my poison once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That is enough!"

I looked down to see Lord Kazuhito glaring at me "InuYasha does not belong to you lord Sesshomaru, please see reason and let her go. She is young and deserves to enjoy her youth"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I let out a roar.

Damn him to hell. Damn them all. I would not give in, would not rest until I had my mate back, she is all that matters in my life.

I looked around the hundreds of dead bodies around me and smirked inwardly. I would not yield, I would rip and tear every last person until my demon felt satisfied.

I was every bit of the killing perfection right now and I would show no mercy for felt none.

"Fools" I said as more guards and several members of the council came in to the court yard attempting to seal my powers. I noticed one figure hiding behind a column and wanted nothing more than rip her throat out. Akira was looking up at me, fear in her eyes as she looked at the carnage around her.

"You stupid little bitch" I said with a sneer feeling hatred for her fill my every pore "You were never worthy to be called my mate and so you concocted this plan and convinced the council to take my mate away only to have that rabid brother of yours try to claim what is mine"

Several gasp where heard from the council members

"Is this true Akira?" said an elder of the council.

Akira just shook her head making he growl loudly at her. I was about to leap for her when a new set of guards came and circled around me. I narrowed my eyes at them; did they really think they could defeat me?

Each of them held a mirror, I sneered at them suspiciously. When the chanting began I froze as I became immobilized. The floor glowed around me making it hard to move, I was about to let my go of my poison cloud when a streak of white of silver caught my eye.

The only warning where several grunts then the heads of four guards rolled across the courtyard as their bodies fell, the circle broken. I revered back to my humanoid form and looked around as two guards took out their swards to attack the blur.

I smirked knowing who it was.

A snarl was heard then the guards fell to the ground with a loud thump. Silence filled the courtyard, as I saw the elders gasp when they realized who had so swiftly and effective taken out six of their best guards.

I looked up to see my little mate standing perfectly balanced on top of a statute of a kami, dressed in white and silver with her hair caressing her body in the morning wind, she looked absolutely dazzling in my eyes. I laughed making a lot of the guards and council members nervous; it was never a good thing when I laughed. Even though InuYasha was now a female, they never took into consideration that she was far more deadly now than when she was male. I, on the other hand knew this. I knew that she didn't really need my constant protection, I just didn't want her to soil her hands, I didn't want her to have to fight anymore….she's been doing that all of her life. It was my turn to pamper her and protect her; however…I wasn't a fool. While her claws where smaller, they were also sharper easily fooling anyone who would try and attack her. Her smaller body was flexible making it so she could bend in extraordinary ways to dodge an attack. But what made her far more dangerous than I could ever be…was her beauty.

Humans and demons knew to fear me, there was no hiding the cruelty in my gaze, my ice exterior alerted people that I was not one to cross. However…..with my mate, if any demon tried attack her, all she had to do was smile. It was impossible to resist her, I have seen her pull, it was almost like a compulsion and they couldn't help it. She would lure them in with her face and body, so resembling an angel, seeming so innocent and pure….until it was too late and they would find themselves decapitated.

For if I was the killing perfection…then as my mate InuYasha was the perfect assassin. Always in my shadow seeming harmless and innocent, her appearance so defenseless until one got too close. She was the only one who would ever be worthy of being my mate.

I watched as she smiled at me then leaped off the statue in one fluid graceful move, captivating me as she descended from the air slowly, her long silver hair fanning around her. One day apart from her was more than my demon would ever be able to stand.

As she landed close to me she looked up at me and smirked playfully.

"What took ya so long?"

"I was…..preoccupied _koneko_…forgive me" I said watching her as she walked up to me and tucked herself in to my larger frame.

I glanced at the elders, who were looking at her rather strangely.

"Did you think I mated her purely because of her beauty?" I asked my mother who was eyeing InuYasha, I looked down just in time to watch my mate hiss at her, flashing her small, but very sharp fangs at my mother before rubbing her face to my side in a very feline sort of way "She is far deadlier that you give her credit for mother. A hanyou she may be, but don't ever forget who's blood runs through her veins. Father was not a fool; he knew what he was doing. In letting InuYasha run around as a male for as long as she did, she learned to fight like a warrior, and now that she is in her true from, her full powers were also unlocked"

She looked at InuYasha, disbelief in her gaze.

"Don't believe me? Take a looked at the fallen heads" I said kicking a head towards them. If they looked close, they would plainly see the clean cut from her sharp claws. The bone was so neatly cut, it was like someone had taken his head off with an extremely sharp katana, it was in instant death "_Koneko_" I said looking down at her "hmm?" she said as she absently stroked the pelt of my tail "Leave with general Takeshi, I will see you home soon"

Her golden eyes went a little wide "Sessh….I knew what they did is unforgivable in your eyes….but not all of them deserve to die" she said softy.

"They took you from our home, endangered our pup and nearly turned you against me…. your mate. While it's true that some did it under false pretenses, some were not so innocent" I said pinning my mother with a cold stare. InuYasha followed my gaze and gave a little whine.

"You can't kill your mother Sessh…..she may be a bitch….but she is still your mom" she whisper so that only I heard her.

I sighed for a moment then leaned down to pull her into my arms, holding her tightly. I felt her arms snake around my neck as she buried her small hands into my hair. I heard her take a deep breathe then nuzzle the side of my face. She missed me. I inhaled her scent but frowned at all the other scents on her.

"Go home, my little one. You will obey me in this command; I do not want you here any longer than you already have been. You reek of this place, go home and take a bath, I expect you to be in bed when I get home. I am sure you are aware of what my demon will need to do when I get home" I said to her, she nodded to me before my gaze soften "Go, you have been though a very troubling situation, rest _koneko_, it would please your mate if you did this"

She nodded to me gave one last nuzzle before going with Takeshi.

Once she was gone I turned and pinned everyone there with a cold calculating gaze.

"There is much explaining all of you need to do this Sesshomaru" I said fiercely as I walked past them, following the scent of my mate to a bedchamber where Lord Ryouma was stirring from his injuries.

"First let's start with this scum before me. Does anyone care to explain why he is still in the council when his stench is that of a madman? Or far more disturbing is why he felt the need to touch that what his mine? My mate's scent of fear and disgust is all over this piece of filth" I said snarling at the lot of them that followed me into the chamber that held my mate captive.

The council members stared at each other for a moment before they started to explain in hopes I would grant them mercy. That was to be seen.

~InuYasha POV~

The moment I saw the castle my heart gave a little leap of happiness.

Home.

It was a wonderful feeling to have as we drew closer and closer.

"InuYasha!"

I felt Kagome's arms around me once we landed, making me break down and cry. I didn't notice just how high strung I was, how worried, hungry and just plain ol' scared. She didn't say anything to me, just allowed me to hold on to her and cry out the cyclone on emotions inside of me.

When I was finally done I told her I wanted to be alone and to don't worry when I saw her expression.

"I want to take a bath and just….lay down. I couldn't sleep much over there, I never felt safe enough"

"Okay" said Kagome as she glanced over to the tall general who was looking at her with a very warm gaze. I nudged her "Go" I said softy "I'm sure he wants a proper greeting from his soon to be mate" I said low making her blush before she smiled.

As I started to walk into the castle I could help but glace back to see the usually stoic general give Kagome a very loving nuzzle on her cheek as his arms pulled her to his taller frame.

"I'm happy your safe" I heard Kagome whisper before I heard the tall tale of a kiss making me smile wide, my best friend finally found her true love.

3

3

3

Once I reached our chambers I inhaled deeply, letting the scent of Sesshomaru calm me. I felt bone wary wanting nothing more than to just fall into bed and sleep, but as I took a sniff at myself I grimaced as I realized that Sessh was right….I reeked of that place…along with a bit Lord Looney.

A long soak was just want I needed. Once in the bathing chambers I took off the white and sliver kimono, I had to resist the temptation to shed it to pieces. Once in the hot water I almost purred as I inhaled and took in the comforting scent of home.

Home.

For the longest I never had one, I was a vagabond. Now? I knew where I belonged, weird in a way but I truly did always belong to Sesshomaru. I washed my hair and made sure to scrub every inch of my skin leaving slightly red. Getting out and drying off I pulled on my blood red and silver sleeping kimono and crawled into our large bed. Taking one of the softy pillows I buried my nose in it and sighed contently as Sessh's scent filled my nose relaxing every inch of my body. Then I remembered what Sessh would have to do when he got home, I sighed a bit before leaning back on the pillows. His demon was pissed. The moment it caught the scents of so many around me, namely one crazy male it would need to establish his dominance over me again. He would need my submission in both forms. Feeling slightly nervous I just hoped that his demon would be gentle with me. Closing my eyes I didn't even feel when I feel asleep.

When I woke up I could hear a strong and steady heart beating nearby. Smiling I nuzzled into in him rubbing my face into his bare chest as he let out a low growl. I looked up and locked into his red eyes, it startled me at first until I saw the burning desire within them. Smiling I nudged his chin with my nose before I gave him a little lick. Gods how I loved him, his strong scent filled my senses until all I wanted to do is lay back and spread my legs for him, which was what my demon wanted me to do. Nothing was more intoxicating to a demoness than the scent of a powerful alpha and my brother had power that was second to the very gods and he was releasing that scent on to me right now.

"My alpha" I said in a whisper as my nose grazed his chin as I let out a little growl of my own before nuzzling his neck I felt my demon close to the surface, needing to make amends with our alpha and mate. His arms tightened around me as he inhaled deeply then moved to lick my mating mark. I knew I had to allow him do what he wanted, he's own demon was close to the surface as well.

~Sesshomaur POV~

My beast was close to breaking lose, howling at me to make sure that our female was still only ours and that she didn't want to leave me for the other male who was now dead.

I needed to be with her, to be buried deep within her and love her until we were both tired and spent. Slowly I discarded of every inch of our clothing, as I caressed her soft skin starting with her sweet little feet, then licking and nibbling her tantalizing legs until I reached her inner thighs where she gasped and starting making little whimpering sounds of pleasure. All the while my hands stroked and caressed her skin until she was squirming under me, fueling my demon on.

Moving up slowly I lazily licked a rosy nipple while my hands caressed the other one. The scent of her arousal was strong telling me that she was not going to deny me, she screamed when I took her breast and sucked greedily. Moaning loudly for me she spread her legs wide for me as she arched her back. My beast howled in satisfaction seeing our beta female so responsive and submissive for me, I watched as InuYasha purred loudly her eyes bleeding red as her demon came out. I looked in to the red eyes of my demonic mate as I growled down her at, letting her know that I was the alpha as I slowly slid into her heat. She whined but didn't move, showing me that she was not going to try and throw me off instead she turned her neck and exposed her jugular to me.

"**We submit to our alpha" **said my mate in little barks and yips as I thrusted hard into her making her wince. My demon didn't like to hurt her, but this was about control of the female, to see if even while I hurt her during intercourse she would not disobey her alpha and attempt to throw me off. I bared my fangs at her and snarled feral at her while thrusting hard into her satisfied when she only whined but didn't attempt to throw me off. Her hands where on either side of her face where I could keep my eyes on her claws while she kept her neck exposed to me.

"**Your alpha is pleased mate" **I growled softy to her leaning down to nuzzle her neck before biting into her mating mark and poured my youkai into her while I grinded into her releasing my seed into her .Once I let go of her neck she whimpered softy and licked my chin.

"**Alpha not angry?" **she said in a little whine.

Lowering my snarl into a vibrating growl I and rubbed my face against her puppy ears.

"**No, mate carries her alpha's scent and seed again" **I felt my demon reside once more within. I looked down at InuYasha saw her eyes go back gold again.

"_Koneko_" I whispered softy as I held her close "I am sorry if my demon was too hard with you"

"I know you are" she said but I could tell she was still a bit shocked about what just happened I leaned down and gently licked her mating mark while purring softy to her, relaxing her.

"Sessh?" she said, her voice was a bit hesitant to say what she wanted.

"Yes?" I moved to look at her sweet face.

"Do you trust me?"

I blinked at her question, what an odd thing to ask.

"That has never been a question in my mind" I answered her a bit baffled.

"Then don't you think you should have trusted me and told me what the fuck was going on? Did you really think I was going to just get up and walk away? After everything that we have shard did you honestly think I would just submit my body to you without being absolutely sure of how I felt about you….about us?" she said a bit peeved glaring at me now.

I sighed. I knew this was coming, knew I should have said something sooner to her; it was only natural that she would think that it was because of mistrust.

"I understand what you are saying InuYasha, and I owe you an apology for not trusting in your love, but my fear of losing you clouded my judgment. I wanted to keep you in your bubble, to keep seeing the look of love and adoration in your eyes"

I was expecting anger, or maybe for her to turn away from me, so when I heard her laugh I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your such a dumb ass you know that?" she said "Okay let's say that it was not…..taboo for us to be together in our society did you not think that either ways I would have found it weird? I'm not an idiot Sessh, after everything that has happened I know you're still my brother. I have the constant reminder in how much we look alike…duh"

"Then why did you agree to come to me if you still thought of me as your brother?" I asked needing to know what she was thinking.

She sighed "The attraction between us is too strong to ignore….you know that" she said looking at me "Answer me honestly….when I was male…did you feel that attraction? Is that why you would want to beat me into a pulp?"

I groaned and burred my face into her neck, she laughed knowing the answer already.

"I thought for a long time that I starting to slip into madness" I muttered "how…how could I be so….compelled to be around you? So I made it a point to beat you as punishment for my impure thoughts"

Yes it was true. I always wondered what was it that always made me hold back on killing her, when all my demon wanted to do was tuck her, when she was a he, in my arms and hold him.

"I felt the same way. So…I think even it was against laws, even if it meant our death….we wouldn't be able to resist for long then" she said softy to me, I looked at her known what she was saying was the truth.

"I would have taken you anyways, would have fought the very gods for you" I said looking down at her drinking in her beauty.

If the council had somehow found a way to be stronger, I never would have given her up. I would have fought and raged against them until my dying breath.

"I would have taken you away from everyone and hid you away" I growled out "You are mine"

She sighed "You really are a possessive ass you know that?"

I smirked at her "Never claimed to be anything else. You are mine to protect, mine to love. Your my kin my blood and my mate"

She rolled her eyes "How did I get stuck with the world's most zealous brother as my mate?"

I growled at her making her laugh a bit before nuzzling my throat "But your my brother and I love you" she breathed against my skin.

I was going to say something when I felt her growling low in her throat as she licked my neck.

"_Koneko?_" I said hesitantly, it felt like she was seeking for something.

"Your mate is starving" she breathed against my neck before I felt her fangs scraping my skin sending shivers down my spine "I hunger for your blood Sesshomaru"

I went absolutely still, suddenly feeling like pray to my tiny mate, her hunger slammed into me hard and strong. She was not joking; she really was craving my blood.

"What do you need my love?" I asked reaching up to rub the base of a soft puppy ear.

"I need your blood Sessh, lord Kazuhito told me that it was the only thing to help keep my food down and help me tolerate raw meats" she said almost in a little whine, as she waiting for me to give her the okay knowing that if she bit into my neck now I may respond aggressively to her. Of course I would never do such but she was seeking the permission from her alpha.

Moving so that I was lying down on my back I pulled her on top of me then pulled her close to my chest, right above my heart.

"Drink deep then" I said my voice thick in anticipation.

I watched as she almost went into a trace a she licked her lips like a hungry little cat. Leaning down she licked my chest making my eyes roll back a bit. The taking of blood always excited my demon.

Finally I felt her fangs since deep before she removed then then latched on and drank. She moaned loudly as I felt her drink greedily.

~InuYasha POV~

I sank my teeth into a large vein then let go and latched my mouth against the flow of his rich thick blood and sucked. At the first drop I moaned as my taste buds exploded. It was nothing like the few times I took small amounts of his blood in the throes of our passion…this was so much more. Before his blood was too rich, too powerful and I would only be able to take small amounts, but as I sucked almost greedily at his life giving blood I found that it was the most delicious thing I have ever consumed. It was sweet, spicy and virile; apparently our pup was hungrier than I thought because I wanted to keep drinking.

I was afraid to take more though, I didn't want to weaken him so I licked his chest until the healing agents in my saliva closed the wound. I closed my eyes and moved to lie down as one of my hands when to caress my stomach while I licked my lips getting the last few drops.

"Why did you stop _koneko?_" he asked frowning down at me "I can still sense your hunger" he said moving on to his side.

"I don't want to weaken you" I said softy pushing some of his hair away from his face.

He chuckled at me causing me to raise an eyebrow at him "I am full youkai InuYasha….I cannot be weaken so easily. I can produce blood at a faster pace than you can" he said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling my face closer to his chest again "Drink deeply until you and our pup are satisfied" he whispered into one of ears then nibbled on one of them making me shudder.

I licked his skin savoring his taste then sank my fangs deep again.

~Sesshomaur POV~

There was something so…..treasured in what we were doing. After what we went through with the council, after taking her so hard a few moments ago, this was far more meaningful than simply rutting.

It was more than the feeling of intimacy, more than making love it was the knowledge that part of me was in her in the most primitive way. That only my blood and mine alone would give my mate the nutrients her and my pup so desperately needed to survive the birthing.

I closed my eyes as I cradled her to my chest right where my heart was as she drank deep, she was making little sounds in the back of her throat and I was almost certain that it was involuntary. It was a very euphoric feeling hearing her drink my life essence and that she enjoying it. Never as she taken so much of my blood, it was too powerful for her, but it seems like my pup was going to be more like me than I thought.

I felt her lick my chest as she started to growl softy, contently. Her little tongue felt velvety soft as she lapped like a little puppy at the blood falling down my chest as she closed the wound. Once she made sure that I had no more blood did she gaze up at me, a little smile on her now red lips. I eyed them hungry as I leaned down and kissed her deeply growling at the taste of my blood in her mouth, I was inside of her, in her very blood stream now, she belonged to me completely.

My inner demon purred inside of me, it was extremely pleased with our mate and that she was now at her full strength once more. Moving to her mating mark I bit down and released a bit of my youkai forming an even stronger bond. Her hands when to caress my hair as she tilted her neck giving me more access.

Once that was done I looked down to see that she was already half asleep once again.

"Tired again?" I said amusement in my voice, just how strong was my pup?

"Just very full" she said with a smile "it's the first time that I been able to feel so full and satisfied without feeling nauseated" she said "I never would have thought that the key to feeling better was your blood, I will need to thank Lord Kazuhito" she then looked at me "He's still alive…right?"

I nodded to her. Indeed I would have to thank him as well.

"Oh good…..he was nice to me" she said then looked at me seriously "Sessh, I'm sorry that I was being difficult about staying in our chambers, after what happened I promise to stay in bed and let you protect me. Being near that crazy lord made me realize just how vulnerable I was to attacks. I'm not thrilled about it…but I will accept it"

I growled low in my chest making her lean closer.

"I love you more than my own life _koneko_" I said softy making her gasp.

"Wha…what did you say?" she said her cat eyes wide in awe; I touched my nose with hers and rubbed it affectionately before kissing her lightly.

"That I love you InuYasha, my mate, my precious little sister" I said then smiled when she smiled so happily that it dazzled me for a moment.

"Not as much as I love you" she said then tucked herself into me, I wrapped my tail around her surrounding her in my scent and warmth until I felt her relaxing to the point of sleeping as she purred away.

"Sleep _koibito_" I said kissing her forehead "I will be back soon; there is some business I need to take care of. You had a very unpleasant ordeal and now that I'm not worried about your health due to my blood I feel better leaving you to recover" I leaned down and nuzzled her stomach where my pup was growing and kissed it gently "Behave for you mother little one" I said softy then got up "I will be back"

She nodded turned on her side yawned and closed her eyes. She was sleeping almost immediately after. I noticed her skin had a very health glow now, it was still fair but it had an inner radiance to it now. I wonder why it was that my blood did this. Did my mother have to drink father's blood as well? I would be something I would need to ask her.

Walking out of our chambers I went to my study where my mother and Lord Kazuhito where waiting for me. My mother begged my forgiveness and pleaded to give her a chance to get to know InuYasha and in turn…be allowed to spoil her grandpup. I didn't smell a lie when she told me that she realized how much damaged she caused because of her bitterness and jealously. She never did let go of the resentment and hurt that my father caused her for not mating her and going to a human. I could understand her feelings and so I decided to let her try and gain my mates trust and see where it went from there.

When I entered I saw my mother's red rimmed and slightly puffy eyes. She had been crying ever since they tried to seal me into the dark mirror. She may have not been the most affectionate of mothers, but her tears spoke volumes on how much my well being met to her.

She stood up as I walked by her, she placed a hand on my forearm "H…How is she?" she asked softly.

"Better, sleeping at the moment, she has much to recover from. The emotional stress has taken a toll on her already delicate condition"

"How far along is she my son? It's hard to image her being more than a few weeks, she is so petite" she said with a slight smile on her face. I discreetly inhaled the scent around my mother and was pleased to find a slight happy aura around her and that she was genuinely curious about my mate.

"She is a little over three months" I said sitting in my chair.

"Oh…then she is still going through the stage of being tired and sick all the time" she said with a smile "It was not my favorite phase"

Now this got my attention.

"So this is normal then?" I asked feeling even more relived and less worried about my _koneko. _

"Yes, though every pregnancy is different but it is common to feel extra tired and slightly sick during the first four months while the body adjusts for the change of motherhood. From what I saw, she seemed to be in good health…small but in good health" she said then looked down.

"She doesn't like to show weakness to anyone but me" I said "But she was starving and I couldn't figure out why" then I looked at the elder "How did you know that my blood was the key?"

He laughed "Lord Sesshomaru, you are a DaiYoukai and your mate is a hanyou, of course your pup's are going to be stronger than she is therefore she will need your blood if your pups are to grow to have your powers"

"Are they going to be full blooded Inuyoukai?" I asked shocked never expecting to hear this.

The elder nodded "From what I can sense when I was around your mate, your first born will be another DaiYoukai. He will be your heir and have all of your powers, that is why it is taking a toll on InuYasha" he then frowned "I have admit something now, it would seem that if the female was anyone other than the offspring of your father….she would not have survived the birthing"

"What?" said my mother looking at the elder "Do you mean to say that if he would have mated with Akira….she would have died?"

The elder nodded his head "I fear so" he then looked at me "Your children will be powerful, your father was tremendously strong and you my lord have inherited his strength plus I'm almost certain you have surpassed him in power which is what makes me believe that is it's the blood of your father is this allowing InuYasha to not only carry your pups but gives her the ability to grant you with full blooded pups. If she is to drink your blood throughout the pregnancy then the little human blood she has in her will be over powered by yours thus giving you DaiYoukai heirs for the western lands"

I was shocked and please beyond expression. I would have loved my pups no matter what they were, but the fact that they would be full blooded pups with my powers made my prouder of my mate than words could ever say.

"So….that is why your father hid her" said my mother softly "he must have known that you would be too strong to mate with anyone other than your sister, so he protected her for you" she looked at me with a small smile.

After going through some changes with the council I told my mother that she was welcomed to come after InuYasha gave birth. She nodded understanding my need to protect my mate and not wanting anyone near her.

Once they left I went back to my chambers, needing to feel my mate close. The need to just lie down and bask in her presence was overwhelming.

When I opened my chambers I walked over to the bed sat on the edge and just admired my mate for a while. She slept peacefully, her sickness not disturbing her for once. Leaning in I inhaled deeply where my pup was growing my youkai flaring out to caress my pup. What I found shocked me.

There was more than one aura.

Frowning I rechecked the pup, my ear pressed to InuYasha's stomach now as I closed my eyes. With on hand on her stomach I reached out, it was common for the father to check in on the pup...or pups, it established the pack, letting the younglings know who the alpha was. Twin auras responded within my mate….both male. One of the two was slightly stronger than the other, it was protecting its twin from danger but now that he felt his sire's touch…..the pup backed down and allowed the younger of the two to reach out.

Purring deeply my chest vibrated as I nuzzled my mates' stomach making the little pups within happy and comfortable. I felt InuYasha caress my hair as she too purred contently. I was going to be gifted with two pups. Already my felt my heart burst within my chest, threaten to choke me as emotions crashed on me. The months could not come fast enough until the day that I could hold my precious little ones in my arms so that I may nuzzle their faces and inhale the sweet scent that was so unique to an infant. Crawling up my mate I pulled her into my arms as I growled deeply, letting her know how happy she has made my demon as I released my youkai to cover her giving her the feeling of protection.

"You're all I will ever need Sessh" she said softy looking into my eyes, resting my forehead on hers I smiled at her "Forever" I breathed.

~Two months later~ Sesshomaru POV~

"What are you going to name the babies mama?" came the sweet voice of Rin as I watched her, Kagome, Shippo and InuYasha sitting on a large blanket with food scattered around.

A picnic is what my mate called it.

"I don't know yet honey, why don't you think of something?"

A ghost of a smile graced my lips as I eyed my mate hungrily. Soft long silky silver hair that fell all the way to the back of her knees now cascaded in a river of platinum in the sun's rays. Her skin dewy and healthily as she glowed with an inner light that seemed to grace all pregnant females. Her rounded stomach adorned in beautiful silks, I would have her wear nothing less, of red and silver.

"Radiant aren't they my lord?"

I looked over to see my general approaching my side as he gave me a bow of respect. Nodded my head in acknowledgement I went back to watching the coveted females of castle.

"Indeed" I said as I watched InuYasha laugh at Shippo as he practiced his fox magic. Her laughter smoothed my soul and youkai.

"My mate is happy that our pup will be close to yours my lord. Kagome's and InuYasha's pack bond is strong and I knew it would please them to raise the pups side by side"

"Yes, you are correct" I said the turned to my general "Though I was surprised on how fast you were able to get her with pup"

The general eyed the raven haired human with so much hunger and love that I wondered if that was the look that others often saw on my face when I looked at my petite _koneko_.

"She was in heat on the night I claimed her" he said "I knew that she would conceive, even if she was unaware. She is happy to grant me my first born so fast and that is all that matters"

"Is your father aware that your child will be hanyou?" I asked, knowing that Takeshi came from a very proud family.

"He is, but he is also aware that Kagome is not a normal human either. She is powerful and different from other humans. She has a fascination in bathing unlike must humans which pleased my inner Inu tremendously"

I nodded in agreement. Playing in the water with ones mate was very important within an Inu mated couple.

"She is educated….more so that I first imaged" he said "Even going so far as to being able to do ledgers"

"Indeed, InuYasha is the same" I said but not adding that I found out that my mate as a photographic memory. I smiled inwardly remembering the day that I was in my study with InuYasha sitting on a chair when I had growled out my frustration when one of the servants misplaced the ledger of the different trading houses I had in my desk. It also contained the trading amounts and what the castle was supplying in return.

InuYasha frowned got up and took a piece of paper and rewrote the whole ledger in perfection.

When a looked at her she told me that she took a look at it once while she was sitting by my chair. I remembered that incident perfectly, because the temptation to hold her got the better of me and I ended up ravishing her right on top of my desk.

I also remembered that she became angry afterwards….she got ink in her hair.

I chucked at the memory then my gaze heated.

"I think it is time to take your mate home to rest General, she looks like she is falling asleep" I said noticing the way Kagome was yawning.

"My thoughts exactly my lord" he said "I was coming when I felt how weary she was becoming. My we use the guest room?"

I nodded. It was common to have them stay in the castle now; I had offered the eastern guest chambers to my general when I saw how happy it made InuYasha to have her pack mate so close by.

Watching my general walk over to his mate I saw InuYasha stretched then wince as she rubbed her lower back. Frowning I went over to her just as Takeshi took his mate in his arms with little Shippo following. The General adopted the kit the day he mated Kagome, the little fox kit was skittish of him at first, but now he followed the male Inu everywhere trying to imitate him and follow in his footsteps.

I crouched down by my mate and rubbed her lower back earning me a sigh from her.

"Are you in pain?" I asked softy as I helped her up on her feet. Her midsection getting extremely swollen making her appear even smaller. I kneeled down before her and nuzzled her stomach letting my youkai surround her as I called to my pups. I felt a small kick against my cheek making me smile a little, I closed my eyes and growled deeply as I rubbed my mates stomach feeling a sense of peace wash over me. I felt more kicks then InuYasha laugh.

"They really like it when you do that" she said as she ran her fingers thought my hair "I can feel how happy they are when your close by, whenever you talk they start going crazy"

"They know their alpha" I said softy then gave them one last nuzzle before getting up.

"Did you know that Takeshi is taking Kagome home tomorrow?"

I raised my eyebrow at that bit of information.

"Is that so?"

InuYasha nodded "Yeah, she told me about some of the things of her era for babies and I want to go to get some stuff for our pups too"

I knew she was up to something.

"No InuYasha, I am not taking you to that well so you can disappear like that last time" I growled out just thinking of her being somewhere without me to protect her was enough me make my demon go feral.

"Come on!" she said her hands on her hips "You know I'll come back and her time is safer than it is here…if anything, I'll be safer over there"

If that was true…..

"Then I will come with you" I said. If Kagome's time was safer then I wouldn't hurt to visit her time for an extended holiday vacation.

InuYasha frowned at me "Really? I don't know if the well will let you through but we can talk to Kagome about it"

"If I cannot cross then either can you" I said my voice making it clear that there was not room for negotiating.

"Fine" she grumbled "but…" she said making me glare at her, she was a sneaking little witch "If we cannot cross then you will give Kagome a bag of coin and leave Ah-Un for her to use to carry the stuff for our pups…agree?"

"Agreed"

If I could not go with her then I would do whatever else in my power to make her happy. Leading her back into the castle I followed her into the sun room. She discovered this room not so long ago and since it gave her a great view of the mountains it turned into her favorite room in the castle. The room was circular with a glass dome that allowed natural light into the large space while to another side it had a section where a large window took most of the wall making it seem like you were still outside, she made it to her little nook. She had the several set up several large armchairs with pillows along with throws made of silks and soft cottons. To another side of the light up room where cushions thrown on top of a large pelt rug where I was almost positive was where the pups would play. It was also in here that she would meet with several of the demon seamstress and decorators who were in charge of getting the nursery ready for the pups.

Sitting in the desk that I had brought in, I saw her reach into a basket and pull out several cloths of different materials. I smiled when I saw her serious expression, she was nesting.

As she got closer to the day when the pups would be born the more frantic she got to make sure the castle was ready especially the palaces where she knew her pups where going to be the majority of the time. Finally she sighed moved the fabric samples back in to the basket and got up.

"Where are you going _koneko_?"

"I'm going to see how the nursery is coming along, then I'm going to meet with the servants, I want to make sure that they are cleaning the floors property" she said biting on her lip "When the pups start crawling I don't want them to touch floors if they are dirty, they will put her hands in their mouths and get a sickness"

I wanted to laugh, she was going to make an excellent mother, my demon was proud in my choice of mate. Getting up I lean down and kissed her lips sucking on her lower lip gently while cupping her neck with my hand, holding her to me as I savored her sweet mouth.

"They are going to be full demons _koneko_, we don't get human sickness" I said smiling when she pouted.

"Still" she said "It's just gross"

"They will be fine" I said stroking her cheek with mine "Why don't you head upstairs and lay down for a bit?" I suggested gently.

Laughing she then pulled me down and whispered in my ear "I think I feel like taking a nice long hot bath instead" then licked my ear making me shudder.

Pulling away she walked towards the door and looked over to me, her eyes full of promises and invitations.

"Are you coming mate?" she said teasingly then laughed when I picked her up and ran towards our rooms knowing full well that we will not be coming out for a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the long delay for this update. I have been working on three other stories that I will be posting soon. I was unsure about this chapter and where it was heading so it took me a long time to write this chapter. There are only two or three more chapters in this story left, so please enjoy and let me know what you guys think of it. **

**Thank you again!**

**Vanialex**

~InuYasha POV~

I woke up and noticed that daybreak was a few minutes away. I was so excited about leaving the castle grounds and going to Kagome's era that I couldn't help waking up so early.

Disentangling my limbs from Sesshomaru, who liked to sleep with his tail wrapped around me, I sat up and stretched gently. I yawned quietly not wanting to wake up Sessh then chuckled when I felt my two little trouble makers already moving inside of me. Four more months until they are born, I couldn't wait; I was already tired of being pregnant. After being male for so long the sight of my rounded belly always amazed me.

I still had my days when I would think back to when I was male, free and wild. I can't say I long for those days but I do miss the being free part. I will never regret my decision of allowing Sessh to enter my heart and brake down my personal barriers but lately Sesshomaru has been such a paranoid freak and kept a close eye on me. Speaking of the paranoid freak…..

"Why are you up so early _koneko_?"

I sighed; of course he would feel when I was up. I looked down at him and grinned.

"Oh no reason….I'm just kinda excited to get going I guess" I said.

I tried to get out of bed but ended up muttering an oath instead. Sesshomaru took hold of my arm and yanked me back down into bed with him; turning me so that I was facing him he laid his heavy arm over me.

"It's too early for you to be up already InuYasha, you still require a lot of rest. I noticed how much more energy carrying two pups takes from you; I do not want you to get sick during our travel to the Edo village"

"Oh please" I said rolling my eyes at him "You make it sound like I'm a fuckin invalid. I'm still strong enough to protect myself if needed, so yeah, I take more naps but that doesn't mean that I cant take care of myself" I said glaring at him.

"But it's the responsibility of your mate and alpha to do that, I've told you that many times little one" he said, pulling me closer to his body until my swollen belly reached his own hard abs "I enjoy holding you close like this, I can feel both your skin and my pups moving within you" he whispered kissing my forehead tenderly.

I couldn't help but laugh at him "You have the weirdest fetishes" I said but tucked head under his chin and nuzzled his chest for a bit inhaling his delicious scent, of raw power and pure male.

"Got back to sleep you little minx" he said in exasperation. I felt his tail make its way up my body curling it's self around one leg before resting on one of my shoulders.

"What if I'm not sleepy anymore" I said defiantly. What I wanted to do is start getting ready, I wanted to leave soon.

I heard his low growl; it was a sensual and hungry growl that made the hair on my arms stand on end.

Oh crap…..I thought back to what could have trigged this reaction from him and almost smacked myself. I couldn't say anything around him sometimes without it turning into a 'let's-fuck-InuYasha's-brains-out' session.

"Whoa big fella!" I said trying to scramble away from him but I had no such luck since his tail just pulled me to his larger body "I did not mean it that way" I said trying to not give into his wicked lips as he licked and sucked on my neck.

"Cant you go a day…no….scratch that…cant you go a fucking hour without molesting me?" I said while he moved down my body obviously not paying any attention to me.

"Language koneko" he said huskily against my skin "And why would I want to restrain myself? I have the most beautiful mate the kamis have ever created in my bed willing and ready for me"

I snorted but didn't argue with him.

I had to say that for the past three months I have never thought to put the words sweet and Sesshomaru together in the same sentence but damn if he didn't prove me wrong.

"I'm not leaving this bed am I?" I said when he pulled me on top of him.

My heart fluttered when he smirked at me "Not at the moment no" he said. I shuddered when I felt his very sharp and lethal claws graze my now naked back.

His claws had the ability to gut someone in the matter of seconds delivering a quick death or release that toxic poison and melt his enemies from the inside. I have been on the receiving end of those claws in my past and knew just how much they hurt so it always gave me goosebumps when he used them to caress my skin. His claws where no longer a threat to me, instead he used them to show me just how much he's changed and how much he valued my worth.

"I want you my little mate" he said pulling me down to him capturing my lips in heated kiss.

"And that's different from every other day how?" I muttered around his lips snickering. He growled playfully flipping us over so that he was hovering above me now.

"Gods I adore your sass woman" he said, his voice was deep and rich like honey that I couldn't help feel a bit naughty. My inner demon wanted to come out and play with my mate. Growling in my throat I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed at his chest until I pinned him on his back. He raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"Stay" I whispered. I was sure that my eyes where tinted a bit red as I moved down his chest, my lips giving him licks and soft bites. I smirked in satisfaction when I heard his breathing move a bit rapidly, his claws digging into the sheets.

There was something so empowering knowing that I could make this strong DaiYoukai turn to putty in my little hands.

"You're driving me insane _koneko_" he groaned out while I continued to tease him. Moving up his body I saddled him and kissed him hard, our lips moving against each other fighting for dominance savoring his taste. I loved how he kissed me. He may not always say how he felt but he made sure to show it to me with every kiss, with ever caress and with every look.

To the whole world he was the great demon lord, strong and powerful. He was a demon in a class of his own, capable to ruling over all these lands unyielding and without mercy. He was ruthless and deadly, his reputation of cruelty winning him many forced allies and yet to me…he was someone completely different.

The rumor that he mated his own sister did not go too well among the other demon nobles but he didn't care one bit. I only knew because I accidently had looked at a correspondence from one lord who had questioned his ability to make responsible decisions. I had felt so horrible that his honor and his ability to rule over his lands had been questioned. I locked myself in my old room where the nursery was being constructed and started to question if maybe it was better for him if I wasn't around. When he found me, he was so worried and confused by my behavior and when I tried to distance myself from him he refused to leave my side for a solid day until he finally wore me out and I told me about the letter that I read.

Okay….In my defense, these stupid pregnancy mood swings and hormone changes where scary even to me. I knew better than to wallow in self-pity but it's hard to control the damn things.

I think he killed that lord, now that I'm thinking about…..

I gave a small laugh when I heard him start to purr low and deep, I was nuzzling his neck while nibbling on a pointy elfin ear.

"Me thinks someone wasn't ready to get up yet" I said then gave a yelp when he lifted his hips and grinded himself to me.

"I am more than up _koneko_" he said making me blush at his double meaning.

"Been hanging around Miroku haven't you?" I laughed. Pulling back I sat on is hips and pushed some of my hair away from my face "When are we leaving?"

He groaned but didn't answer me, he threw his arm over his eyes and just exhaled. I knew he didn't like the idea of my leaving the castle for any reason, it didn't matter that I was going to be with him it went against his nature to take me away from the place where our pups would be born.

"You better not be backing out on me" I said narrowing my eye sat him "You already promised me and want makes you think I won't try to sneak out of you try and stop me?"

He snarled low but didn't look at me "Don't push me InuYasha…..I can still be a bastard if I choose to" he said making me scoff at him.

"Yeah…right" I said not believing him for one instant. He clenched his jaw but didn't say anything else.

Mmmm…..maybe now would be a good time to test out my new secret weapon….

I concentrated on feeling sad, tapping into my bizarre pregnancy hormones and allowed my eyes to tear up. If he wanted to play dirty then so could I.

I sniffed for good measure and gave a little whine almost laughing out loud and ruining it when he sat up suddenly, his eyes worried and frantic.

His arms pulled me into his chest.

"_Koneko_…don't cry…..forgive me my little one I was not thinking clearly" He said cupping my face in his hands. I made my bottom lip tremble making him groan and started to nuzzle my cheek while growling low for me.

Ha! I thought he would react to my tears like this. It seems like that we had one thing in common. I remember when I was male I could never stand to see Kagome cry, it was like a knife to my chest….. I had wondered if my brother was the same and to my delight, he was.

"So…we're still going right?" I said softly making my voce crack and almost smirked when he held me even close.

"Yes" he bit out like he would like nothing more than to lock me away but was willing to give in if it meant I would stop crying.

"But….your still angry" I said deciding I was going to milk this as much as I could. I heard him snarl softly.

"Yes, but I will take you regardless" he said then muttered "Damn you for causing this weakness within me"

"I make you weak?" I said then cried a little harder "Maybe I shouldn't be here then…..maybe the demon lords are right"

He groaned in defeat "I did not mean it that way _koneko_" he said nuzzling my neck "I do not want you going anywhere my little mate you belong here with me where I can protect you and love you"

"But you just said I made you weak" I said making my voice sound miserable.

"Yes, but it's a weakness I will gladly accept with if it means having you by my side" he said making me smile a bit. He was very romantic for being a stoic bastard.

Deciding he's earned a treat for admitting that even he had a weakness so I moved my hands to his neck then gently grazed my claws over his chest all the way to his hard abs all the while purring softy.

His response was so feral that I before I could blink I found myself on my back and my mate settle between my thighs.

Wow….I thought then smirked when I saw his eyes going slightly red with desire. I licked his chin affectionately then moaned into the long hard kiss that turned into lustful pants and moans as the early rays of the sun reached our bed.

9

9

9

Okay….maybe enticing his demon wasn't the best idea.

I yawned trying to wake up but damn my body felt like jelly after being thoroughly ravished by Sessh. Damn that demon had some serious stamina. I felt his tail move to tickle my side while his lips kissed my shoulder lazily. I had my eyes closed, savoring the soft bed and his hard body behind mine when I felt his tail starting to move against my skin provocatively.

"Quit it" I mumbled sleepily "Your pups are sleeping, I don't want to jostle them too much" I said knowing that he would stop, he was so overly cautious when it came to the pups.

He continued to kiss my bare shoulder but placed a hand on my swollen belly then projected his aura encasing me in his power and youkai.

"Do you still wish to go _koneko_?" he said while gently rubbing my belly.

"Yeah" then yawned turning around in his arms and started to nuzzle the spot right above his heart "I'm hungry" I said licking the spot that still had a small mark where my fangs kept puncturing his skin.

He chucked "Of course you are, drink my mate"

I didn't need to be told twice. He had to feed me three times a day to keep my strength up, these two pups where strong….stronger then I was since they were both full youkai pups. It's never been heard of before, a half demon carrying two full youkai offspring, they should have been half demons but for whatever reason not only was I carrying full demons but one was a DaiYoukai. My son was going to be as powerful as his father; he even had Sesshomaru's toxic poison which was another reason why I needed to be close to Sessh….so that he could neutralize our pups poison and keep it from killing me. It was only his blood that was keeping me alive, his blood was powerful and prevented my pups from sucking out all of my power and energy.

Once I closed the wound I gave him a small peck. We stayed still in each other's arms for a while, my eyes closed while I listened to the strong steady beat of Sesshomaru's heart.

"Let's get ready" I said turning to get out of bed "I can't wait for you to see Kagome's time"

"I thought you said that it was filled with humans….why in the world would I be excited to be surrounded by humans?" he asked me in a mystified voice.

I rolled my eyes at him "Yeah but you just got to see how inventive the humans in her time are, it's impressive and amazing"

"Hn we shall see" was his only remark.

It was an hour later that I found myself riding on top of Ah-Uh with Sesshomaru behind me. Kagome and her mate where flying next to us on the general's demonic cloud. I glanced at Kagome who shook her head and rolled her eyes. I knew how she felt. Both demons where on the alert and growling at everything that so much as moved either in the air or on the ground. As sweet as it was, it was also annoying.

"We are not stopping" I said after an hour of traveling "We are almost there for fuck's sake! I'll sleep better once we are on the other side….where its safe" I said trying to keep my temper in check "Now let's get a move on it"

He growled at me but didn't stop.

As soon as the well came into sight I heard Kagome give out an excited squeal.

"Oh I can't wait for mama to meet you" she said looking up at her mate and pulled him down for a kiss. I was so happy to see her finally with someone who as able to see the wonderful person she is. The love in Takeshi's eyes when they fell on Kagome was so pure and strong that I couldn't help be happy for them.

"How will this be done?" ask Sessh helping me off of Ah-Uh and ignored me when I gave him a droll look.

"Okay here is how it's going to work" said Kagome taking out my beads "Keshi will be able to pass through to well since we are mated, he as a connection to me, InuYasha can pass as long as she has the beads, the only one who needs help is Lord Sesshomaru. So InuYasha and I will go in first, once on the other side she will take off the beads. Keshi will jump in after us get the beads and bring them back to Lord Sesshomaru so that he may pass as well"

I looked at Sessh who didn't say anything just merely walked over to the well and peered down then looked at me. I could tell he didn't like the idea of me hitting the bottom.

"You've seen me come out of the well before Sessh remember? It's going to work don't worry so much" I said trying to keep him calm.

"Hn"

Once Kagome and I jumped through and climbed out on the other side she took off the beads and gave them to her mate who seemed mesmerized at the well house but took the necklace and jumped back.

"Well…..here goes nothing" I muttered and waited for my mate to come out of the well.

~Sesshomaru POV~

My beast wanted to come out and tear into something to moment InuYasha jumped in to the well and disappeared. I couldn't find her scent, it was like she was no longer in the world and my inner demon didn't like it one bit.

Feeling to pulse of magic I watched as my general appeared at the bottom of the well.

"Here are the beads my lord" he said handing me the enchanted necklace. This better work, InuYasha was already on the other side, if they didn't work there was no guarantee that I could get my general to retrieve her. InuYasha had a better understanding of the world than both of us had. I shuddered at what my inner beast would do if I had to wait days for her to come back to me…..there wouldn't be much land left.

Looking into the dark depth of the well I jumped, almost expecting to hit the bottom, so when I was transported thought dark hole of light and stars I was pleasantly shocked. I looked around still weary of this pathway until it disappeared and my feet it the bottom of well. Looking up I was startled when I didn't see the night sky but a wood roof.

InuYasha's scent drifted down to my nose and automatically I jumped out and pulled her into my embrace, nuzzling and licking her mark.

"It's okay Sessh…I'm right here" she said "I know the well cuts off scents"

"I little reminder would have been appreciated" I said my hands going to caress the swell of her stomach. I had too much to lose; she was the very thing that kept my beast in check.

"Sorry….I forgot how paranoid you get" she said with a smirk making me growl. Did she really not have any understanding as to how important she is? Or that her lack of respect always made me want to force her into submission?

"Okay so here is the thing" she said pulling back from me and cupped my face in her small hands making me forget how irritated I was with her just a moment ago "When we get out of this little hut you are going to be hit with like a million different scents….and they are not going to be pretty but you will get used to it….so just get prepared"

"Remember what I told" said Kagome who was giving my general the same speech "Breath with your mouth first until you get use to the smells…okay?"

I watched my general give me an uneasy look. I was sure the same look was on my face as our eyes turned to our mates.

As soon as we stepped out of the little hut I was sorely tempted to grab my mate and jump back in the well.

Dear gods in heaven…..what in the world did the humans do to the land?

My nose was assaulted with a hundred smells, the world felt unbalanced and unnatural...even a bit sick. Inhaling gently I sorted through the different scents, many of them where unnatural others where the results of byproducts of manmade materials that I could not find name for. Not to mention the smell of rotting food, sweat and dangerous substances. How could InuYasha consider this a more peaceful era?

"_Koneko_….why do you assume this place to be safer?" I said looking down at my mate and was almost sickened that she was breathing in this tinted air.

"There are no youkai here" she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Raising an eyebrow at her I inhaled again closing my eyes and rummaged through the different scents again.

"Why would you assume that?" I asked bewildered "Surly you can sense them" I said then forgot that she was only half demon….of course she couldn't sense them or smell them through the concealments spells around them.

"What!?" shouted Kagome and InuYasha in union.

"My lord is correct" said Takeshi "I can't sense faint traces of youkai here but they are concealed"

"How is this possible" said Kagome "I have never heard of any youkai living here"

"You wouldn't be able to sense them if they are concealing them self's" I said then looked over to the building hear the hut we came out of "Is this your dwelling?"

"It is" said Kagome in a daze "I can't believe it…so then…..what about hanyous? Are they concealed too?"

I shrugged "I wouldn't know for sure unless I ran into one" I said wrapping my tail around my mate's shoulders "Let's leave this discussion for a later time" I said walking towards the rather large looking hut.

I was pleased to meet the miko's mother who was very polite and very kind. I was content at how welcoming the human woman was to my mate and how happy she was to see her rounded with pregnancy.

"Oh InuYasha! I am so happy that things worked out for you" she said to her then looked at me "This must be your older half-brother. I can see the family resemblance"

I nodded to the odd human woman but didn't say anything. InuYasha took me on a tour of the house pointing to things and explaining their purpose when she noticed my gaze lingering on the objects.

"And this is a TV" she said grabbing a small odd looking sick with buttons on it and turned on the black box. The box was filled with small humans and noise; they seemed to be arguing….no doubt angry about being enchanted into the object I assumed.

"Why does the miko have tiny humans enslaved in a box? What kind of black sorcery is this?" I demanded going to place my body in front of my mates.

I looked behind me when I heard my mate's laughter.

"Oh I thought the same thing too when I first saw this too" she said stroking my arm soothingly "There are not real humans inside of there, it's a picture box. Humans act out the scenes like in a play, only here they are recorded through devices enabled by electricity and projected to this box"

I looked at the box wearily but didn't detect a lie from my mate so I let be for now.

The rest of the hut was filled with odd objects that either made strange noises or came alive without warning making my inner demon snarl.

"Oh for the love of….!" Muttered my little mate as she walked in to the room we were showed to by the Miko's mother. Unfortunately Kagome and my general have a lot to explaining to do to her mother as to why she came back mated and pregnant without her mother's consent.

"Believe it or not….this time is very safe. There are no demon attacks, no war and no having to guard your lands. Here everyone works for a living to make money to support their families. Don't get me wrong, there is violence but the law enforcement made by the humans keeps everyone relatively safe"

"Hn" I would have to see this for myself in order to judge if this era was indeed safer than our home.

"Why the need for so many annoying objects with unappealing noses?" I said looking at a round hard object that kept making a ticking sound.

"That's just how it is" she answered with a shrug "that's a clock…..I've had my own run in with that thing many years ago. When it goes off it makes an awful loud noise in order to wake up the humans"

"Why?" I asked perplexed looking at the offense gadget.

"So they won't be late to work or school…that's the answer I got from Kagome" she said going to a drawer and gathering some clothing "I'm going to the bathroom and take a quick shower" she said like it was the most natural thing for her to do.

I did not like her leaving my sight until I decided if this was a safe location or not. So I followed her in to a smaller room.

"Ah….what are you doing?" she said glancing back to see me close the door behind me.

"Until I determine if this is a safe place for you I will be escorting you were ever you go it is my duty as your mate and Alpha" I said crossing my arms to my chest and leaned back against the door.

"Uh ah…" she said slowly then when to the far end and pulled back a piece of fabric that was supported by a silver beam in the wall. I recognized the water tub automatically but the round silver tube coming out of the wall was a mystery to me. Sensing my curiosity she gave me a small laugh than turned some knobs. Water started to fall down gently from the silver tube on the wall…..it was like rain.

"How is this possible?" I asked walking to take a closer look.

"I don't really know….Kagome had a hard time explaining it but she called it indoor plumbing…neat huh? Oh and feel the water!"

Giving her an odd look I reached one clawed hand and was pleased when the water coming down on it was warm.

"It's heated" I said shocked.

"Yup….now turn around so that I can undress and jump in, I want a nice hot shower before bed" she said turning round so that I could undo her obi.

Once I unknotted it, I looked at my mate then the shower. Smirking I started to tug off my clothing as well, this was one experience I was not going to miss out on.

"What are you doing?" she said my eyes going slightly wide, she held her kimono in front of her to shield her body from my hungry eyes.

"You should have known that I would want to get in the water with you _koneko_" I purred removing the last article of clothing and pulled her close to kiss those full lips. Once she relaxed in my arms I removed the kimono in her grasp and lead her to the gentle warm falling water never breaking the kiss.

The water was warm and the fabric added privacy allowing us to get lost in a world of our own as our lips sought out each other hungrily, tasting and nipping. She washed my body as I washed hers, our eyes ever leaving one another's making this moment incredibly intimate, a moment of pure need and affection. There was no love making, there didn't need to be, the steam around us and the falling warm water created a minute in time that I knew I would remember for years to come. I allowed my eyes to say to her what words could not letting my mask slip so that she see how much my heart belonged to her and her alone. A heart once cold and frozen, pulsing with hate and malice now beat with a passion and a fire that only she could bring out. She thawed my ice, calmed my black soul and brought my demon inner peace and light.

With the water hitting her back she sighed and leaned into my body wrapping her arms around my waist, her head on my chest while she purred contently. I curved my body around hers, surrounding her with my being and allowed myself the luxury of feeling complete. It wasn't until I felt her falling asleep that I nudged her.

"Let's get you into bed" I said gently. She turned off the water and stepped out to wrap her body with a large very fluffy towel and patted herself dry before donning strange clothing that I was almost sure where meant to entice me and drive me crazy all night.

"What are you wearing _koneko_?" I said watching as she slid on a piece of cloth that allowed her lean curvy legs to be exposed. Bloody hell….the only thing that piece of cloth did was make her round lush bottom look even more enticing. Her top looked to be missing fabric, it was only held up by two thin strips on her shoulders and since she was so obviously pregnant her little belly was extra noticeable making my blood stir.

"There called pajamas, it's to sleep with" she said with a yawn then yelp when I pulled her to my hard body.

"No…the only thing these garments are doing is tempting my beast to ravish my little mate until she can't do anything else but cry out my name" I said biting the back of her neck earning me a strangled mewl from her. Dear gods I wanted to throw her on the ground and rip every inch of clothing off of her and pound into her like an animal in heat. Shaking my head a little I stepped back from her before I did something that was highly inappropriate since we were guests here. Pulling on my hakamas I left my chest bare then gathered our clothing I opened the door and guided my mate to our temporary room

Following her silently behind her I smirked as I watched appreciatively how her hips swayed and her perfect little bottom was hugged in the silk like material. Perhaps I would purchase such clothing for her to wear in my presence alone.

She turned around have raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can almost hear whatever perverted thought is going through that mind of yours" she hissed at me making me chuckle softly. She had the oddest mood swings thanks to her advancing pregnancy, going from sexy vixen to hissing kitten in a matter of seconds.

Once in the room I only just closed the door when a sound coming from the object in my mates hand made me growl and yank her to me as I watched the object fall to the floor where it continued to blow hot hair and make an awful noise. Almost curling her small frame into mine my claws where already dripping poison when I heard my mate staring to laugh.

Leaning into me she nuzzled my chest forcing my youkai to calm down, when her purring got louder I allowed her to reassure my beast that she was fine and that she wasn't in danger.

"Calm down would ya" she muttered still laughing but she didn't step away from me yet "It's just a hair dryer, it's supposed to sound like that….I was drying my hair I don't like to sleep with wet hair. Come here"

Taking my hand she pushed me down to sit on the bed then picked up the odd contraption that continued to blow air then picked up a brush. Kneeling behind me she, I sat still as the blast of hot air saturated the strands of my hair while InuYasha ran the comb through my hair. I was stiff at first but slowly started to relax under my mates attention until I had my eyes closed enjoying the feel of having my little _koneko_ groom me. It brought back old ancient memories of when I was pup and my own mother use to comb my hair while she hummed under her breath.

"You see? All done" came her low husky voice jerking me awake not realizing that I had even fallen asleep. I watched quietly as she took the object and started to dry her own hair sending her scent swirling around me, intoxicating me far more than any quality sake would.

I watched her dry and comb her hair, my gaze going to her rounded belly where my two pups lay growing. Truly I was blessed with having her by my side. The life of a DaiYoukai was one filled with lies, betrayal and war, if one did have a mate, it would be a youkai mate, one who didn't care about love. Youkai bitches only cared about power; they didn't make good mothers either. Instincts would lead them to care for the pups, but they didn't lavish them with love, hugs or affection.

Maybe once a long time ago I saw love and affection as a weakness that was unwelcomed for the life of a great demon but now….

"You okay?"

InuYasha's voice pulled me out of my train of thought. Glancing at her angelic face I sat there quietly drinking in her large cat like amber eyes and the delicate bone structure of her face and sighed. She walked to me until she was standing directly in front of me; I looked up at her and purred softly when her hands caressed my face while she frowned at me.

"I know it's probably a lot to take in right now" she said pushing some of my hair away from my face "but you're doing great….I'm happy that we're here" she gave a smile "Can't wait for you to see how differently the clothing for pups are here"

I chuckled silently when she grinned at me. Yes…..my mate was one of a kind and I was a very lucky bastard to have her.

I lay awake looking at the ceiling of the building we were in. The house was now quiet; I could hear the steading even breathing of the occupants in the house…..even my general was fast asleep in the room across the hall. The fact that he was able to sleep in a strange location was baffling. InuYasha purred softy then turned in bed, with difficultly, and faced the wall her back to me. I knew she's been having some back aches and she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep at times and admired her for it. It was truly amazing to watch how her body changed to accommodate our growing pups, how much sacrifice the female has to do in order for her young to be born safe.

I placed my claws on her lower back and pushed some of my youkai and paralyzing toxin in to her, relieving the pain she was feeling. She signed in her sleep and fell into a deeper sleep pleasing my beast that we helped our mate. I watched her sleep for a long time, watching how innocently and peaceful she slept just because she knew I was here.

Taking some of her silver hair I brought it up to my nose and inhaled it then examined the silver silk in my hands. Our hair was so alike in every way possible. Taking some of my hair I placed both locks in my palm, noticing how they would mix in together. Looking at her I couldn't help but see so much of our father in her features, especially when she turned demon. Scooting closer to her I wrapped an arm around her waist until my hand rested on her swollen stomach. I was starting to fall asleep when I felt a kick from one of my pups. A rare smile graced my lips, I rubbed the spot where he kicked its mother earning me another small kick, only this time it was more of nudge….it almost seemed like he was stretching.

With my hand on her tummy I sent a wave of my youkai to the little pup, ordering him to sleep. 'A little rebel just like his mother' I thought to myself nuzzling the back of InuYasha's neck.

0

0

0

I glared at my mate as she glared back at me.

"You are not leaving this dwelling wearing….._that_" I sneered at the clothing she had on "What is wrong with the kimono you had on last night?" I said crossing my arms to my chest.

"We are trying to blend in Sessh" she said glaring back at me "And people don't wear kimonos' in this era"

The clothing she had on was a tight fabric that covered her legs like it was painted on a kimono that only reached an inch below her curvy little bottom made of a red odd material and something that looked like my boots on her feet. While the fabric and length of her strange kimono did nothing to hide her pregnancy it also revealed far too much of her petite curves.

"I will not repeat myself InuYasha, put your kimono on" I said my voice going cold and flat. I did not want my mate to parade around in garments that showed off what was mine.

"No" she said as she turned around crossing her arms to her chest.

I snarled in my throat

"If you make me submit Sessh I swear by all that is pure and holy on this earth that I will cut off all of your hair in the middle of the night and shave your eyebrows" she growled at me.

I flinched inwardly at the terrifying tone in her voice…and _there_ was the InuYasha I knew from long ago. Yes, she may be female now…but my little sister had a temper that could rival the very devil. I didn't allow my face to betray the way her words affected me so I just growled low in my throat.

"I will permit your choice of clothing for now koneko but do not forget who your alpha is. I expect obedience when we leave this dwelling" I said eyeing the clothing that was left for me.

"You can take your obedience and shove it up yo…." She was cut off when I bit down on the back of her neck not only silencing her but in addition made her body go limp in my arms. I growled loud in my chest while applying more pressure on the nerves of her neck until I heard her low soft growls. Letting go I picked her up and place her on the bed after successfully putting her to sleep.

I rarely had to do this to her but as her pregnancy progressed she had moments when she would go almost feral in her temper forcing me to put her to sleep until her inner beast calmed down. When it came time for her to give birth to our pups Inuyoukai did not follow human customs. The male was not forbidden from the birthing chamber. We would both be in the birthing chamber; InuYasha would be placed in between my legs her back to my chest so that I could apply small amounts of pressure on her neck to keep her calm as well as administer small doses of my poison that paralyzed if needed.

Eyeing the clothing she had given me to wear I stripped down while InuYasha slept. The hakamas where made of a courser fabric that I found to be a bit restraining but put them on all the same. They were made of a very dark blue material which I found was acceptable…..only thing was that it was tight around the pelt of my tail.

If the demons in this era where hiding then that meant that I would have to conceal my tail before it brought on some unwanted attention. Concentrating I used my youkai to hide my markings and tail, while it was possible…..it was highly uncomfortable. Pulling on the softer fabric around my torso I was surprised that I liked this material much better.

Looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't help the grimace and scowl on my face. I looked like a human….how disgraceful.

I looked down at my tiny mate and deemed it safe to wake her up and hoped that her temper was more stable. Leaning down I nuzzled her neck growling to wake her up.

"Wha…?" she blinked and frowned then sat up to rub her eyes "Did I fall asleep? Or…?" she looked at what I was wearing then looked down blinking for a moment.

"You were getting upset InuYasha" I said as a means of explanation.

"Damn" she breathed then looked up at me and scowled "I hate it when you do that shit Sessh" she said getting up and walked out the door "You can be a real ass sometimes you know that"

I walked behind her as she grumbled and snarled under her breath.

"It was necessary" I simply said causing her to turning around and snarl at me.

"Necessary my ass. You just like the idea that you can get me to shut up without too much fuss…I swear if I was still male I would be jumping on you and beating the living shit out of you" she said taking a long floral wispy clothing and tied it around her head both concealing her ears and making her look more feminine. I titled my head at her…it really looked beautiful on her….she almost looked full demon because her ears where hiding.

"Hn" I said walking put her and placed a hand on top of her head but then decided that I preferred her little ears much better.

"What?" she said crossing her arms obviously still angry at me.

"I believe I preferred seeing your little ears on top of your head koneko" I said leaning down and nuzzled the top of her head "I miss them already"

That stopped whatever bad mood she had been. She blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah? Well…I have to hide my ears here" she grumbled then she smirked "You look almost human"

I grimaced again "What nonsense" I said then pulled her to me "Do you need to feed?"

She nodded

"Come" I pulled her to sit on my lap once we were down in the sitting room and held up my wrist for her. Taking my arm she gave me a small lick then sank her fangs into my skin. I growled low in my throat, I love the fact that she drinks my blood, it called out to the dominate male inside of me and made my thoughts regarding my mate far more animalistic and primal. Only I could give her the strength she needed to carry my pups, only I can maintain her life while she was round and heavily pregnant. It was a commanding cocktail for a DaiYoukai that already held enormous power.

She licked the wound closing it then licked her lips, the act was so sensual that I was having a difficult time to remain seated where I was and not take up to the room given to us and claim her.

InuYasha looked at me, a little frown marring her forehead.

"You okay?"

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes "That is your answer to everything and you know what? I never have a fuckin clue what the hell that even means"

"Langue-"

"Yeah, yeah I know….Language" she mocked then crossed her arms.

I looked at her "Is something wrong InuYasha? You seem to be a bit more hostile today"

I watched her closely while she sighed then shook her head.

"No, not really….I'm just in a bad mood today" she said with a huff.

"I thought you wanted to be here" I said hoping she could change her mind and things could back to normal "Would you like to go home?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just…..I don't know" she shrugged then leaned on to my chest "I guess getting stuff for the pups just has me thinking about how this is going to happen and that soon I will have not one but two babies to take care of"

I knew all too well her fears of not being a good mother. She had spent her time while she was male terrorizing Shippo that she now felt like she was not going to be a good mother.

"I would not have mated you and impregnated you if I had any doubts that you were going to make an excellent mother to my pups"

"Yeah….I'm just being stupid"

I thought it was safest if I didn't make any comments to that statement.

At that moment Kagome and my general stepped down stairs. I was morbidly pleased when I saw that Takeshi was dressed similar and looked just as uncomfortable as I did. Kagome was dressed in a very similar way convincing me that perhaps this was normal attire for women of this era.

"Comfortable?" I said when I saw how Takeshi was bending his knees in hopes that he could make the thick fabric more yielding. I didn't disclose that I had done the same thing too.

He gave me a dirty look but knew better than to talk back to me "Very amusing my lord"

"Okay people let's get going" said Kagome "Here Lord Sesshomaru" she said holding out a small thin rectangular piece of material at me along with the leather pouch I had given her last night "With the coins that you gave my mother last night she was able to go early this morning to a bank and have it converted into the current currency and let me just say that it was far more than what my mother expected it to be. Those coins you gave her where very valuable, unfortunately you don't have any documents to open up a checking account so she got you a prepaid debit card. In the leather pouch is the rest of the currency and the card is loaded with $231825 yen and in the pouch is an additional $278190"

I didn't understand half of the things she said to me but InuYasha took hold of the thin rectangular thing from me.

"Is there a pin?" she asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah…hold on!" said Kagome walking into the kitchen.

I eyed my mate for a moment feeling highly annoyed that she was the dominate one in this era. She understood how things worked in this strange time and that left me at a disadvantage. I did not like to feel weak and so I would learn as quickly as possible.

Kagome came back in and handed my mate a piece of paper. InuYasha looked at me "You know…..maybe I should hold on this until you get the hang of it"

"You will explain the workings of this currency" I said not leaving room for arguments.

"There are some things that just come natural for a female" came the voice of Kagome's mother "And spending money is one of them; InuYasha learned how to use a debit card after only two times that Kagome showed her"

I snorted internally, it figures.

0

0

0

The journey to the vendor where the women wanted to go to was a disaster. InuYasha and Kagome tried to force my general and me to willing climb into a strange metal box that made the most horrible noise and smelled twice as horrid. I eyed the strange boxes as they zoomed by at dangerous speeds then looked down at my small mate and growled. I held her to me and snarled that the strange contraption. I did not want her in there, it looked like a metal deathtrap and the thought of my mate getting hurt in it was making my beast go crazy.

InuYasha pleaded at first, using a soothing voice to coax me in to what she called a car but when it came apparent that I was not budging she resorted to violence. She yelled and threaten to cut off my arm again if I didn't 'get my ass into gear'. I had snarled and refused to budge…..then she started to cry…..both of them did. I commanded them to stop with no avail, then I tried to growl low trying to calm her down but that still didn't work. I was ashamed to admit but I gave in to my mate and climbed in to the metal beast along with my general. I rode in the back of the beast with my mate, while Kagome stirred the wagon much to my general's horror.

As we merged in with all the other metal boxes I was shocked at how fast it moved and was convinced that this was not a safe was of transportation. Along the way I pulled my mate close to me and wrapped my arms protectively around her midsection where my pups lay and growled. We had just passed what looked like an accident where to three of the metal boxes had slammed into each other. It took both of them to calm down my general and me, reassuring us that Kagome was driving carefully and that if needed they had far superior medical faculties.

Once we reached our destiny I all but yanked to door off of the metal wagon and dragged my mate out of there.

"Okay! okay I'm out!" yelled InuYasha fixing the hem of her clothing "Geez, you need to chill Sessh"

"I do not like that metal beast" I snarled "It is dangerous and I do not like the idea of you being trapped within it"

She rolled her eyes at me "Well tough shit mister, we need to get back in it to go back anyways" I then noticed she started to fidget.

"What is it?" I said getting closer to her then scowled when she backed away from me.

"Okay…..here is the thing Sessh" she said, I could tell she was nervous, which was never a good thing "We look a lot like each other, do you agree?"

"Of course" said not understanding why she was bring this up right now "You are my little sister, we are bound to have some resemblance"

"Well, it's against the law to be married or mated to your sister in this era" she said "You can't hold me, touch me or refer to the pups as well…..your pups or call them pups. Here they are babies and you are my brother who is helping me pick out baby items. Understand?"

I crossed my arms to my chest "No"

"Lord Sesshomaru we can get in big trouble if someone suspects that you two are intimately involved" argued Kagome "The silver hair and gold eyes are a dead giveaway that you two are related"

I growled low "I will not be kept from my mate"

"Sessh please don't be an over possessive ass about this" said InuYasha rubbing her temples as if she was forming a headache.

"Very well" I said looking around making sure no one was paying any attention to us then proceed to get back in to the metal wagon. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the concealment spell, changing my hair color and eyes. Once I was satisfied I climbed out and turned to my mate.

"Holy…" she muttered walking towards me reaching up and touched my eyebrow "Your eyes…there gray and your hair…."

My hair was now black much like my mate when she turned human.

"Satisfied?" I said then pinned my general with a look, warning him to never speak of this.

"Yes" breathed InuYasha then took hold of my hand and pulled me towards a huge building.

Once inside I marveled at how advanced the humans in this era were, the whole building was filled with the most fascinating items entirely for pups.

"So this whole building sells merchandise only for pups?" asked Takeshi looking at the brightly colored boxes showing an odd assortment of equipment.

"Yup" said Kagome smiling "welcome to Babies R' Us guys. This store is a paradise for pregnant women everywhere"

"I can see that" I said looking at InuYasha's eyes and how they seemed to look at different items with interest. I could already feel my pocket book getting lighter.

"What in the world is this?" I asked looking at strange machine that looked oddly familiar to the metal wagon we came here in as we walked further into the store.

"It's a baby stroller" said Kagome "Here if you're going to be walking for long periods of time you put the child in here and strap them in so they don't fall out"

"What is the purpose of this? Cant the child walk?" I asked perplexed.

"What if the child gets tired? Or sleepy or it's too long of a walk for them?" she countered.

"Then you carry the pup" I said in a slow tone, feeling like I was talking to small child. Why did humans have to make everything so complicated?

"Human's don't have demon strength" said Kagome gently "Our arms get tired, hence the need for a stroller"

I snorted then followed my mate to where she was looking at what looked like clothing. I watched as she fingered the clothing.

"What is it that you wish to buy for the p…the babies" I said remembering what the women had said about calling them pups.

"Well…..we can't haul too much stuff back and even then some of the things they sell here are ridiculous and unnecessary back home so I was going to get clothing and diapers"

"That is a wise choice" I said.

A piece of clothing caught my eye making me smirk at it. Taking it off of the metal rod I was astonished at how soft the cloth was. The clothes were meant to cover the pup's arms, torso and bottom, all in piece with little metal buttons near the legs. It truly was ingenious how they designed it for comfort and ease for the mother.

"Do you like it?"

Looking down at my mate I nodded "It's….." I struggled find the word for it.

"Cute" she finished for me taking the said cute piece of clothing and put it over her arm. It had little puppies all over the material, which was what drew my eye to it.

"Cute indeed" I murmured already picturing my little ones crawling around the sunroom in the now clothing. I felt the pang of impatience once again; I wanted to hold my treasured little pups in my arms already.

"InuYasha here"

I turned to see Kagome pushing a bright blue wagon towards us and my general pushing another with a look of aversion.

"Oh thanks" I observed my mate as she put in several different sizes of clothing into the blue wagon "Here Sessh" she said handing me the wagon "You can push it"

I looked at the blue thing and grimaced thoroughly repulsed.

"Oh for the love of….it's not going to bite" growled my mate then rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Raising an eye brow I took hold of the handle and pushed it feeling like damn fool. I heard InuYasha's laughter.

"I wish Kagome had a camera" she said looking at me "You look so weird I swear I'm going to etch this in to my memory for centuries to come"

"Hn. I do not see the humor in this" but she was already walking towards the other end of the store.

I was uncomfortable for a few minutes until I really took a good look at everything that was around me and my curiosity took hold.

There was an assortment of hard toys with ridges for what I could assume was meant for the pups to chew on. I gave each of them an assessment and choose a few of them that seemed to be the hardest stirring clear of the ones with the water and or goo in the center. The pup's fangs would pierce those in a heartbeat in addition I selected a few of them that made noise. Inuyoukai pups where naturally dawn to shiny things that made noise so I knew my little ones would find amusement in the items I picked for them.

"Sessh….when do…." she looked around making sure no one could listen in "When do youkai pups start growing their fangs?"

"Generally after 3 months, much like a human child" I said "Why?"

"I'm not sure whether I should get these" She held out an odd looking item that looked suspiciously like a woman's nipple.

"What is that?"

"It's a pacifier"

"And what is it's propose?" I took it from my mates hand and looked at it with interest turning it.

"Oh my dear girl"

I turned around to see an old human woman smile kindly at my mate "Your young man reminds so much of my dear deceased husband. He didn't know how to change a diaper to save his life and was flabbergasted at some of the baby items laying around the house" she said with a chuckle obviously remembering her dead mate "don't go too hard on him my dear, he's a man and most do not have much of a clue when it comes to babies. Trust your instincts and you'll do just fine"

With that the elder woman went about her merry way catching up with her group and walked away.

"I do believe I was just insulted by that elderly human" I said, an air of disbelief in my tone.

InuYasha looked up at me "Yeah….but she was still right" she said with a grin then put a hand full of the pacifiers in the cart and continued on her way.

The store seemed endless and every time we turned a corner that was more things being thrown in. As of right now we had enough clothing for the pups until they were at least two years old. An assortment of what the women called socks, burping cloths, reusable cloth for diapers, several covers for the diapers, washcloths, pacifiers, blankets, lotions, and soaps made just for delicate skin of a pup.

"I never knew there was so much involved with having pups" said Takeshi pushing a blue wagon of his own.

"There isn't, women just make it so" I retorted earning a death glare from my mate and a chuckle from my general.

"Oh my"

Both me and my general turned around to see what I could only assume was a worker look at us. She was tall and slender with straight brown hair and brown eyes, utterly unremarkable to me, but I assumed she was what humans would consider beautiful.

"Please tell me you two are just helping your sisters or cousins" she said giving us a hungry look, the scent of arousal all over the woman.

"Hn" I turned around ignoring the disgusting human woman and headed over to where my mate and Kagome where talking looking at a wall of brightly colored toys.

"Sessh look at this"

I put the cart to the side and walked over to my mate and wrapped my arms around her mid-section, leaned down and nuzzled her neck. She was radiating happiness that I couldn't help the low purr I let out just for her. I looked over to see my general do the same thing and heard the human woman curse and stomp away, the scent of her anger and jealousy polluting the air where she was standing.

"What is it _konkeo_"

"You put this on the pup's feet and every time they move they rattle"

I let a small smile grace my lips as I imaged my two little pups trying to eat their feet trying to get to the bright rattles.

"I think they will amuse our little ones" I said softy.

Another hour later and I could feel the starting of a headache when I started to notice how different males in the store looked at InuYasha. I was sorely tempted to snarl at them but knew that I had to act human.

"Sessh stop" I looked down and quirked an eyebrow at my mate.

"You know that it is in my instinct to be overly possessive of you during this time" I reminded her remaining close to her.

"Yeah I know" she said then yawned.

"I think it is time to leave _koneko_" I said pulling her close to me "You are tired, I can feel your fatigue already"

Looking over I noticed that Kagome looked tired as well.

"Yeah….your right, besides it's not like we're going home right away"

Checking out went a bit more smoothly then I had expected thanks to the knowledgeable that my mate had on how to use the currency of this time. I studied the way she swiped the thin card on a black device and pushed a few numbers making the black machine where the vendor stored the currency come to life and handed my mate a long strip of paper.

Once outside I left my general to load the car, taking my time to examine my surroundings. I could see why InuYasha said that this time was more peaceful. The humans went on about their business, not worrying about bandits trying to rob them. There weren't any wars here and most humans seemed to walk around with a pleased aura.

Indeed this time was for more peaceful but it was more crowded and polluted for my peace of mind.

8

8

8

By the time we were back to Kagome's residence I was feeling a bit on edge and was all too glad to be out of the metal cart.

"I'm impressed Sessh" said InuYasha taking hold of one of the many bags from the back of the wagon "You never would have known that you do not belong in this time"

"How so?"

"Your face never gave away to any discomfort or surprise" she said as we climbed up the long flights of stairs.

"I am DaiYoukai. We do not show our emotions in public" I said in a board tone "One must always keep in mind of the eyes that watch us"

"Whatever"

Once inside I took our purchases upstairs to the room that we staying at and set them by the bed. I could hear my mate raiding the kitchen hunting for food. Letting go of my concealment glamour I growled low feeling relived that I no longer had to appear human. Wrapping my tail over my chest and down my back I headed back down stairs.

8

8

"What is the point of this?" I asked looking at the strange box with the miniature humans inside.

"For entertainment" said Kagome taking something silver and shiny from a box and saw it being swallowed by one of the many odd things in her home.

I looked at my mate as she walked into the room with a large bowl of odd looking yellow puffs, then Kagome brought in another bowl of what I recognized as potato chips. Those I did not mind so much but I had no idea what InuYasha was holding.

"Popcorn" she said holding the bowl to me to take a piece.

Taking a puff I smelled it. It smelled sweet, yet salty and buttery. Placing the thing in my mouth I was surprised by the odd texture and flavor.

"Whatcha think?"

"It would take some time to grow accustomed to it" I said then took another piece for a second try.

"What did you put on Kagome" asked InuYasha getting comfortable putting her feet up on the small sitting sofa and pulled up the blanket to cover her legs then snuggled into my side.

"Star Wars" she said with a smirk "It would be nice to show the guys something with an awesome storyline"

About half an hour into the story I was transfixed on how the humans could make something seem so real. The way they traveled all the way to stars and the weaponry was amazing.

After the show ended I was starting to understand why my mate enjoyed her time here. There wasn't any need to hold court here, I felt relaxed, my youkai not detecting any danger at all and there was no need to be a lord here. I felt free for the first time since I was a pup.

"Come mate" I said standing up when I noticed she was falling asleep on me "It's time for you to be in bed"

I was all too glad to be rid of the clothing I was given and slip into what Kagome called lounging pants. Climbing into bed I pulled InuYasha's warm relaxed body into mine and curled myself around her wrapping my tail over her covering her from view.

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillows, the day taking a toll on her. I lay there for a while but I felt too restless, pulling the blankets up to my mate I got out of bed and opened the window. Though the air was polluted, it was better than nothing. After a while I looked over the where InuYasha slept peacefully then walked over the edge of the bed and sat down. Looking at the bags I took out a little baby bodysuit and held it in my hands.

It was so small. The entire bodysuit fit in my hand.

'Would my pup really be this small?' I thought a bit dazed. My pups would be so vulnerable for the first few years of their lives, depending on me to keep them safe, giving me their unconditional love and trust.

My mind wondered to when I was just a small child and I would spend my days with my father trying hard to remember how he walked, how he commanded respect and being in awe of his great power. My mother was always a bit cold and indifferent towards me but my father always made sure to make time for me. I think that is why I was so angry with InuYasha she was male. I blamed him for my father's death because I was mourning the loss of the only parent who ever shown me any love.

Who would have ever guessed that InuYasha would be the key to my own happiness and that by putting aside my anger for her when she was male, it revealed her for what she was…..my lifemate.

8

8

The next day I found myself staring at an odd display of what looked like a market. The building was enormous able to fit hundreds of humans at the same time.

"What is the purpose of this place?" I asked looking over to Kagome who was smiling widely.

"This is a mall. People of this time come here to buy clothing and other items, like books, they can grab a bit to eat or buy children clothing"

"More?" I said looking down at my mate "What could you possibly want to buy here?"

"Nothing" she said shrugging her shoulders "Kagome wanted to come here more than I did"

I crossed my arms but didn't say anything; I was already in a horrible mood since I had to once again appear human. InuYasha was dressed similar to yesterday only she had on a pair of hakama just like I did with a red tunic shirt. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with a red silk scarf wrapped around her head covering her ears.

Walking down the large indoor marketplace I was thinking that maybe this was not such a good idea. My inner beast was not taking very kindly to the many stares my mate was receiving from the human males here. With a growl pulled her close to me and glared at the males who were admiring my mate.

"You do know that growling is not a very human thing to do right?" she said nonchalantly while she stared at a vendor who had children's clothing on display behind some glass.

"Hn, they need to know their place" I said looking at surroundings. It was then that I started to notice the majority of the humans here all had in front of them a rectangular object in front of them in which they were always touching or talking into it. It was rather odd and I couldn't help but feel curiosity as to what the object was.

"_Koneko_, what is it that the humans here hold in their hands?" I asked when a girl walked by me giving me a better look the object in questions. It looked like she was writing a note on it.

"Huh?" InuYasha looked at me then glanced to where my eyes where then laughed "Oh…..those are cell phones. I don't really know how to work one, Kagome doesn't own one but from what she told me the humans here talk to other humans on it, they can send notes and play games on it"

"So it's a means to communicate?" I asked wondering why they felt the need to talk to so much.

"Yeah that's about right" she said with a shrug "The people in this era like to talk…..alot"

"So I noticed"

I stood guard along with my general while we watched the women walk, occasionally pointing at something in a store before dragging us in. I was aware of the looks we were getting and was suppressing the urge to snarl and kill the women who were being a bit too bold.

"Hey there cutie"

I scowled at the human woman who all but pressed herself against my body.

"You will remove yourself from my person" I said none too gently "your attentions are not wanted"

The stupid human gave me a pout then smirked.

"Come on baby, a fine guy like you should know a good thing when he sees it"

I was about to open my mouth when I felt the angry aura from my mate.

"And you should know when you're not wanted" said InuYasha, her arms crossed as she glared at the female.

The human looked at InuYasha, sizing her up noticed her rounded belly then looked back at me.

"You're handsome enough to have more than your pick of women" she said then looked at InuYasha "Do you think I care if she got knocked up?"

InuYasha gave the woman an evil little smile. Walking up to the human until she stood directly in front of her she looked.

"Leave…..now" she said all but growled at the human "If you don't, I will rip each and every strand of your fuckin hair and then shove it down your throat. Understand?"

The human girl must have sensed the predator in my mate because she backed away and walked out the store.

InuYasha then glared at me "And you" she said narrowing her eyes "Why did you permit her to even get close to you?"

I felt my eyebrows disappear under my bangs as I regarded my mate then smirked. She was jealous. Grabbing a hold of her I pulled her to me leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"Calm down my mate" I whispered against her skin "I do not wish for the company of other women"

"I swear you men are just trouble" grumbled Kagome glaring at her own mate.

"The women here are too forward" said Takeshi indifferently.

"Come on" muttered InuYasha "I thought you wanted to see his era?"

For the next few hours I observed everything around me, taking note of the things I enjoyed or found interesting. I also able to observe just how many demons where hiding among the humans. The number surprised me.

Just in this building alone where at least a dozen of them, all of them where a higher grade of demon being they fox, wolf and other animal demons. I had my scent well hidden, my power was unparalleled so the possibility of any of them knowing who I was nonexistent unless I wanted them to know. InuYasha however, had the scent of a hanyou. There was no concealing her alluring scent it unless I was close to her.

I wondered if hanyous were still considered to be outcasts even in this day and age. I looked over to my little mate as she walked ahead of me talking to Kagome.

"I am sure you can sense them my lord" said Takeshi looking at a group of young wolf demons on the other side of the market.

"Yes and they can sense you as well" I said keeping an eye my mate.

"You have your scent well hidden" observed my general "If I didn't know it was you I would never have guessed it"

"Precisely" I said "I don't not know if I exist in this era, or if I have any new enemies but I will not take a chance with InuYasha so near"

"I understand my lord"

For a while things were going smoothly, the women pulled us to a shop that sold strange drinks called smoothies. I looked inside of the container that InuYasha handed to me and sniffed it wearily.

"Drink it, it's good" she urged taking a drink out of hers.

"It is undignified for a lord to slurp" I said with a scowl.

She snorted at me "Oh come on….get the stick out of your butt and live a little" she said making me scowl at her.

"You will show your alpha some respect _koneko_" I said with a growl until I felt a tingle go up my spine. I could hear my general growling low in his throat and his youkai rise. I turned around and found five wolf demons walking towards us, smirking viciously.

"This is wolf tribe territory…dog" said one of the young males looking at my general "So take your hanyou and humans and leave this place"

I glared at the foolish young wolfs for a moment "Pathetic retches" I sneered dropping the mask on my scent and let my youkai rise from within me.

Their eyes widen and let out a whimper and bowed their heads.

"A thousand apologies lord Sesshomaru" then said all at once "You have a different disguise…we did not recognize you my lord"

"And what of InuYasha? Why did you not sense her?" I asked, needing to know more of what was to transpire in this distant future.

They looked over to where InuYasha was talking to Kagome ordering food from a vendor.

"We deeply regret our words" said one of the young males "You so rarely let our lady wonder out in crowed places that we didn't not know it was her" he added nervously "She is in her true form…we have not seen her thus in hundreds of years. We did not immediately distinguish her"

I processed this information and stored it away to analyze it.

"Leave" I said then took note at how they nodded and bowed to me once more and left quietly.

"It seems my lord that even in this time you will hold your power and title as the lord of these lands" said Takeshi.

"Indeed" I said softy.

So, I will find a way to protect my mate in the future and hide her hanyou scent and appearance from demons and humans. It seemed fitting, and then smirked when I remembered what they said about I rarely letting her leave my side without it. 500 years later and I will still be with my _koneko_, it pleased me for than words could ever describe.

"Sessh?"

I looked down at my pregnant mate "You okay?" she asked take a look around. I pulled her into my arms and inhaled her scent.

"Yes…..everything is just as it should be"

My future was secured and I was going to live a long time with my precious little mate, indeed everything was as it should be.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you all for your reviews and support! I had a lot of fun with this story but alas….this story is ending. This will be the last chapter. I am going to write an epilog but it will short so stay tuned for that installment. **_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**Vanialex**_

~Sesshomaru POV~

I could see why Kagome had said that the men of this time enjoyed sitting in front of the box that held the moving pictures. I was finding it extremely fascinating.

"None of this is real then?" I asked again while I watched a foreign looking man on the box driving one of those wagons in a way that I had to deem very dangerous for humans. The idea of a human being that intelligent was hard to digest but from what I have seen of this era, it told me that humans will eventually evolve and crawl out of the dark hole they current lived in back home.

It was amusing and comforting to know that when the time came I would not have to associate with utter fools. I did not like the idea of giving up my lands and title later on down the years and I was looking for a way to resolve this problem when Kagome and InuYasha told me that in this era money is what made power. The more riches you had the more powerful and influential the individual was. I found the idea absurd but witnessed myself the fact of that statement.

"Okay couch potato" said InuYasha coming out of the kitchen "How about we go out and explore some more…..unless all you want to do is vegetate in front of the television"

"Hn" I muttered turning my attention to the moving picture box then changed the channel with the black remote that my mate showed me how to use. I came about some sort of sporting event in which human males lined up on a field and smashed into each other for some odd reason. I frowned and titled my head trying to figure out what was the point of the sport when my general came to sit next to me.

"How fascinating" he said just as engrossed as I was with the moving picture box "They seem to enjoy hurling themselves into each other all for the purpose of stealing that small ball. This human sport is most interesting"

I heard my mate and Kagome groan to each other.

"Oh great….they discovered football" said Kagome leaning against the kitchen door frame "All they need now is a 6pack of beer and viola! Instant 21st century males" she said sarcastically.

"It seems that it doesn't matter what era the man comes from….men will be men" said InuYasha then shuddered "It's hard to believe that I was once one"

"Yeah but you never got interested in sports"

InuYasha scrunched her face deep in thought before she scoffed "Feh, figures….stupid female hormones where strong even back then"

After that it was hard for them to persuade us to leave the house but my curiosity and thirst for knowledge eventually pried me away from the sporting event that caught my eye.

'Something to look forward to' I thought to myself as I allowed my mate to drag me to the museum of arts that I had peeked my interest yesterday.

4

4

3

It was the last day of our time in this era and I was more than ready to go home.

It was not that I did not enjoy seeing the many inventions and things to come but I also knew that we did not belong here. We already existed in this time and I didn't not want to risk changing anything that would alter our future.

I picked up the two rather large black bags that Kagome's mother handed me. She called them duffel bags and said that it would be able to hold the many items that my mate purchased for the pups.

I knew my mate was in the kitchen eating for the fifth time today so I proceeded to enter the well house and dropped the bag by the foot of the well then turned around and headed outside once more.

I was back in my usual attire, not bothering to conceal my image any longer. Lingering by the tree of ages I turned around when I felt the presence of an unknown demon coming towards me. The demon was camouflaged as a human, he looked a bit apprehensive but continued to walk towards me then kneel in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I was told to come to the shrine where the God Tree stood and find you my lord" he said then reached in his jacket and took out letter and handed it to me.

Curious I took the letter and the demon stood and walked away. How odd. Why would someone come to find me here? Opening the letter my felt my eyes widen when I saw who had sent this.

_**If you are reading this then I hope that you will head my warning. Do not venture back here nor let our mate try to return as well. **_

_**The timelines are fragile as it is and if you come back too many times it will alter the way things are supposed to be. InuYasha will get over it; she will be upset for about a year but when you have as much time to bask in her presence as we do then a year will be a small price to pay in order to keep her safe. You will get this same warning a few months after the birth of our first set of twins. Yes, we do end up having more pups with our mate…lots more and for future knowledge yes all of our pups will be full demons but we will only have one DaiYoukai pup. **_

_**Oh and do try and space them out…..our pups are a bit on the rambunctious side….especially the males. **_

I couldn't help but blink at that statement a few times. Do I not have any control over my pups then? I shuddered when I thought of my mate….not if they are anything like their mother. Deciding to tackle that particular problem when it arose, I read on.

_**When the humans start to take over, do not start a war and listen to our mate when she tells you of her idea. Things will fall into order eventually but for the sake of our mate….learn to laugh for her, treasure her and protect her. These are the only words of advice I can say without risking too much just relish in the fact that over 500 years will pass and we will still have the love of our mate.**_

_**S.T.**_

I read and reread the letter.

It had my own scent on it but it was different somehow…older, more powerful but it was me just the same.

I thought of the advice and accepted it. Things will fall in place was they should and my future self was right. The worm hole in time needed to stop before we caused a cataclysmic rift and destroy both of our homes.

"Sessh? What are you doing?" I looked back to the voice of my mate and saw her dressed in the kimono she came here in. I admired her silver locks as they blew in the wind, the knowledge that she was going to be by my side for the many years to come was an enormous relief.

"Nothing _koneko_" I said tucking the letter inside of my haori before turning to face my mate "Ready?"

She shrugged "As ready as I'll ever be"

"Alright people let's get this show on the road" said Kagome smiling as she bounced towards the well house with my general following behind her.

Once we're on the other side I was greeted by Ah-Un who was no doubt sent by Jaken.

"Oh good" said InuYasha "I was wondering how we were going to get the bags home"

Once Ah-Un had the load he headed home leaving me to carry my mate back to the castle. Taking her small frame I picked her up and morphed into my sphere of light and headed back home.

I felt the moment I entered my domain and felt a shudder crawl up my spine. True that no matter where I was, I was still the most powerful demon but whenever on western soil my powers grew tenfold. I could understand why my future self had warned me not to engage the humans when the time came. My land was my power and my demon would do anything to keep it that way but what other solution was there? The letter had said to listen to my mate when the time came and I will but I couldn't help but wonder what idea she will have as a resolution the problem.

Once we were in the gates of the castle I looked down and saw that InuYasha looked please to be back as well.

"Mama! Papa!" I looked ahead and saw Rin running towards us. InuYasha smiled and held out her arms for the little girl that had first showed me what it meant to care for another person.

"We brought you a gift" said InuYasha making me almost snort. A gift was putting it mildly but I was to blame as much as my mate. I purchased Rin dresses, hair decorations, as well as a few dolls for her to play with.

"You did?" she said looking from my mate over me then went to hug my leg. I patted the top of her head affectionately.

"Of course we did. Come, let us go inside so that we may get your presents" I said as we walked through the castle's large doors. I felt at peace once inside of my own home.

I didn't know what the future would hold for us but I knew that as long as I was breathing my family would be safe. For the time being this was my piece of paradise, my Valhalla…my heaven and I keep it that way no matter what.

8

8

Over the months things started to fall into place.

The demon council was purged from the corruptionwith the thanks of my mother and Lord Kazuhito. In fact, if I wasn't mistaken…it seemed to me that my mother and the demon elder held an attraction to each other. It was hard to see it at first due to all the bickering and fighting but if one got close to them the scent of attraction was plain as the sun was above.

"Really?" said InuYasha one day as she walked through the gardens with me "Your mom and the old geezer who kidnapped me? Wow" she said chuckling "talk about the polar opposites!"

"Indeed" I said taking note at how large her belly had gotten. The time for our pups to be born was drawing nearer ever day making not only InuYasha anxious but the entire household "Though he is old in age, he does not appear it"

"So…..do you approve of your mother's choice?" she asked looking at me, giving me a sly smirk.

"It's none of my business who my mother's decided to take to her bed"

InuYasha grimaced "Ugh….mental image I did not need" she said then shuddered "Hey….I've been meaning to ask you" she said pausing to sit on a bench below a willow tree.

"What is it?" I asked sitting next to her and placed a hand on her swollen belly feeling my pups move within.

"Whatever happed to Akira?"

I froze for a moment then closed my eyes. Bloody hell….I didn't think she would ever ask me that.

"You killed her didn't you?" she said in a flat voice.

"No" I said but I knew I was avoiding the question.

InuYasha's eyebrows disappeared in her bangs "Oh really?" she said placing her hand on top of mine but dug her nails in my skin in the process.

Her nails where razor thin and hurt like the devil but I did a good job of not showing any emotion when I really wanted to wince.

"What did you do to her then?" she said "Don't tell me that she managed to convince you to keep her on the side as a concubine or as your whore because let me tell you….the day I find out you are rutting another woman, male, or third fuckin gender, I will take great pleasure in making you a eunuch then shove that dick up your ass…..Understand?"

I must say that I did a spectacular job of not letting that statement from her affect me as much as it actually did. One thing I have learned from my mate, if she put her mind into doing something she will always ended up accomplishing it.

Scooting closer to her I nuzzled her neck affectionately "Put your claws away _koneko_" I said with a small smile "I have no intentions of taking Akira in any way shape or form"

"Then why the secrecy?" she retorted back at me.

"I do not want you to think me a heartless monster" I said pulling back to gaze at her honey eyes.

She chuckled then laughed making me roll my eyes. Tears were running down her face as she held her stomach…struggling to breathe.

"I think that is quite in enough mate" I commanded making her snicker and laugh all over again. I had to catch her before she fell off of the bench.

"I….I'm sorry…hahahaaha…..it's….just….so….hahahaha" she inhaled a deep breath of air and dried her eyes "Okay….I'm okay. Ah I needed that"

"Want to tell want as so amusing about what I said?"

InuYasha shook her head at me "Sessh…..how long have I known you?"

I shrugged "We officially met when you were about fifty years old or so"

"Exactly and while yes you are now not only my brother but my mate I have never thought of you as any less than what you are already. You are Lord Sesshomaru, DaiYoukai of the western lands…the killing perfection and that is something no amount of pretty words will ever take away. Yes, you are kinder now but it's only behind closed doors, to everyone else you are still the same Sesshomaru that makes our enemies hearts beat faster with fear. I may not see you as the same monster you were back then but that does not mean that I am ignorant that you are still very much capable to cruelty and evil" she shrugged "It's who you are and I took you as you are, blood thirsty beast and all"

My demon purred within me, proud of our mate. Taking her face in my hands I pulled her in and kissed those sinful lips of hers that had tamed my inner beast.

"So….what did you do?" she asked after pulling away.

I sighed "If you must know, I took her families lands away and out casted her to live as a lower class demon. The last report I had of her she was forced to seek shelter at a brothel since a demon noble would not mate her since she was shamed by the demon council for her crimes"

"Wow" said InuYasha "That…is harsh. What of her brother lord crazy?"

"I killed him of course" I said leaning in and licked her mating mark "He dared to touch you, to put his scent on you. That is an offense punishable by death. No one but my immediate pack has the permission to touch you….not even my general or have you not noticed?"

She groaned "You're a possessive ass…..you know that right?"

I shrugged "I will not hide what I am" she could call me what she may; it did not change the fact that I was extremely dangerous where she was concerned.

"Right" she grumbled "So….they didn't question you when you punished Akira and not your mom? I mean….wasn't it your mother's idea to begin with?"

I smirked at her "Call it a perk of being invincible. What can they possibly do? Even the powers of the demon council combined were not enough to naturalize me"

Of course I did not add as to why I was so paranoid over her safety. Yes it was true that I did not fear a personal attack on myself, but that did not mean that they will not stoop so low as to try and hurt InuYasha as a means to get to me. I try and give her the freedom she so desires but her wellbeing and protection always came first. I was not a fool after all.

"One of these days that ego is going to bite you in the ass Sessh" warned my mate then sighed "Oh well, you're a hopeless cause anyways"

5

5

Later on that night it seemed like InuYasha was having difficulty falling asleep. She kept stretching, turning and wincing. It must have been close to around perhaps midnight when I finally gave up on any kind of sleep if InuYasha was going to keep moving around.

"What's the matter _koneko_?" I said while I covered her large stomach with my hand.

"I don't know" she said with a small growl "I feel uncomfortable and my back keeps hurting. Not to mention that the pups keep doing a tap dance on my spleen…..it's driving me nuts"

Releasing some of my youkai to touch my pups I was surprised that they were both feeling rather anxious and did not calm down.

'Rambunctious indeed' I thought when the two little pups within my mate didn't not want to heed my command 'Just like their mother'.

"Sessh…..I…think it's time" said InuYasha in a frantic voice "that pain in my back is only getting worse and I'm starting to feel those contractions that Kagome told me about"

Even though I have been expecting this and have been looking forward to holding my little ones in my arms, the panic in my mate's voice made my own worry escalade. I didn't show it, I had to keep calm for my mate's sake. She would be looking to me for comfort and strength after all. It will not due for me to show any kind of emotion that would cause my mate any anxiety.

Getting out of bed I soon had the whole palace up and scrambling about preparing for my pups to be born.

The elderly healer from InuYasha's village was fetched thanks for my general when InuYasha refused to allow anyone else to deliver our pups. As the hours ticked by I could now understand why my future self had advised me that it would be wise to space them out. It wasn't only because my pups were going to be rowdy. I suspected the blunt of it was due to fact that seeing my mate in pain was harder than any battle I have ever fought.

As the hours ticked on by I found myself wondering how long it was going to be until she would allow me to touch her again.

Bloody hell.

**~InuYasha POV~**

I decided I hated Sesshomaru….

I wanted nothing more than to cut off ever limb from his body….starting with his dick.

"Breathe _koneko_ breathe" he murmured behind me while keeping up a low growl in the attempt to soothe me.

"Go to hell you stupid dog" I gritted out as another wave of pain hit me. Dear gods it was like someone was stepping on my lower back sending shooting pain from my legs to my stomach. I let out a whine as another wave hit me.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the headboard with me in between his legs supporting me. I felt his claws on my lower back then injected me with another small dose of his paralyzing poison that automatically killed off the majority of my pain. I slumped against him, as I breathed in and out riding out the pain.

I felt him nuzzle my neck in a way that was for pure comfort "You're doing wonderful mate" he breathed out softly.

"Ye are half way there InuYasha" said Kaede after she examined me then placed the white sheet back on me.

"Only half?!" I said then felt the need to whimper and cry. I had a high tolerance for pain and thanks to Sessh I couldn't feel the full blow of it but I was done with being pregnant…..I wanted my pups out damn it all to hell!

"Soon you will hold our little ones in your arms InuYasha, do not worry"

I looked back at him and glared "You should be more fucking worried with that prospect of a _very_ long forced celibacy…._my lord_" I bit out enjoying the look of utter panic in his eyes. He may not show emotions openly on his face but it was his eyes that were the window to what he was feeling. Right now his face showed no emotion or any sign that my words had affected him but being so close to his face I was able to see the way his golden eyes dilated slightly and the way he clenched his jaw a bit.

"Ye don't mean that InuYasha" chided Kaede with a chuckle "I have heard many women swear the same thing during child birth and yet I find myself tending to those same women time and time again. I somehow doubt this will be the only pup I will deliver for ye before the gods see it fit to lay me to rest"

I snorted but didn't answer her because I knew it was probably true but right now I never wanted to hear the word pregnancy again.

I clutched on to Sessh's hands as another wave of pain hit me. I swear felt one of his fingers pop.

"Ye need to breathe out the pain InuYasha" said Kaede and showed me how to breathe in order to make the pain more bearable. At this point I was hoping that these pups would decide to be born by now…..I was getting really fatigued.

I looked up at my brother "I tired" I said

"Ye have some time before the pups will arrive, perhaps ye should try and get some rest" said Kaede.

I felt Sesshomaru inject me with a bit more of his venom making it so I could relax. Sighing I leaned against his strong chest and concentrated on the steady strong rhythm of his heart. I could feel him messaging my stomach in a soothing way, allowing some of the tension to just melt away.

I know I said I hated him but maybe hate is too much of a strong word I thought a small smile on my face.

I know he didn't like it that I was in pain; I could feel his emotions since he was so linked into me right now. He was trying to take the blunt of my pain and just for that I figured if he was lucky I would allow him to touch me again.

I rested for a few moments before Kaede checked on me again telling me that I was closer. I have not whined about being a woman in a long time but this….this was just ridiculous.

Kagome came by to check up on me.

"So….how are you doing?" she said softly. I could tell that she was apprehensive of the pain that no doubt mirrored in my eyes.

"Keh" I muttered a bit weakly "Just tired as hell, but I'm okay" I said. I really didn't want to frighten her; she was going to go through the same thing after all.

"You know, I read that walking can make the process go faster" she said in a hopeful voice.

"Really?" I said then looked up at Sessh "Help me up, I gonna walk until these pups decide to come out of me"

"Are you sure _koneko_? Will you not be in more pain?" he said gently lifting me into a sitting position.

I scoffed at him "Can't be any worse than anything I have experienced"

I walked around our bed chambers slowly, Sesshomaru close by holding on to my elbow in case a wave of pain hit me. I walked for what seemed like hours until Sessh decided I had enough and insisted I lay back down.

"Remember _koneko_, you are still considered too young for child birth" he said pulling my back flush against his chest while he buried his nose in my neck and hair "You need to rest and preserve your strength"

"And whose fault is it that I'm in this condition oh brother of mine?" I bit out ignoring the way his breath on my neck, I wanted to snuggle up to him until the pain went away.

"Which is why I am determined to take as much of your pain away from you as possible" he said rubbing my belly again "I will not permit for you to over exhaust yourself"

"If I had the energy to kick your ass I would have by now" I muttered but turned my head and gave his cheek a nuzzle. He knew it was the pain talking; I loved the stupid frigid bastard too much. I felt him bit down on the back of my neck, forcing my body to relax.

4

4

"Push InuYasha…." said Kaede "Ye need to push"

Gripping Sessh's hands hard I took a deep breath and pushed with all of my might. I could feel the pain but it was bearable thanks to my mate. I didn't even what to know how much of my pain he was shouldering but from the way his body would stiffen every time more pain would hit me…..I would say a lot.

I collapsed back on to his chest panting but Kaede didn't give me time to rest.

"Keep pushing child…ye are almost there" she ordered.

I whimpered but sat up and pushed until I couldn't anymore.

"You're doing wonder my mate" I heard Sesshomaru say pushing some of my hair away from my neck while biting down gently. My body relaxed automatically giving a chance to rest for a few seconds.

"I see the pup's head" said Kaede. That announcement perked me up. I was almost done! I wanted to see my pups already "Ye need to push once more, make it count InuYasha"

Sesshomaru let go of my neck then held on my hands "Come on love, I want to see my pups" he said nuzzling my cheek.

Nodding I pushed with all of my might keeping it up until finally my first pup was out. Breathing hard I fell back on my mate too tired to move.

Then I heard it.

The most beautiful sound I have ever heard besides my mate's deep baritone voice. I heard the wail of my first born pup cry. I saw Kaede hand him over to Sia who took him to clean him up. I didn't get a chance to fully rest before the need to push was on me again.

"One more _koneko_" said Sesshomaru behind me "One more and you can rest my little mate" his voice sounded joyful and excited. I was sure that as soon as our other pup was born he was gonna make a beeline for them. He has been waiting for the birth of his pups as patiently as he capable of.

Gritting my teeth I pushed hard, waiting to get this over with so that I could finally hold my two little troublemakers who have been playing kick the ball with my bladder. I wanted to cradle them to me and nuzzle their little faces.

After what seemed like an eternity for me I finally felt relief as my second pup was born. I was so tired, that I almost missed the feel of Sesshomaru nuzzling my neck while his growled low "Thank you for this gift my InuYasha" he breathed into my neck so that only I was able to hear him "I love you more than words can ever express"

I smiled weakly; I had to savor the moments that he told me he loved me because while he always shows me that he does, it was rare when he said it out loud. Sesshomaru believed that actions speak louder than words but I was happy to hear the words none the less.

After they cleaned me up I was changed into a clean white light kimono, Sesshomaru lifted me up in his arms so that the maids could change the bedding before placing me along plush pillows and clean sheets.

I was propped against the headboard when I saw my mate approach me…..holding our two pups.

I didn't like crying, hated to show tears but the sight that he made was truly one to behold. It was only when everyone left to give us some privacy did he feel free to show his emotions. I saw my brother and mate, the great and powerful DaiYoukai who could easily overpower the demon council without breaking a sweat looking down at his pups with a look of utter devotion that it was hard not to be moved by the sight. The sun was peeking through the windows shining rays of light behind him, illuminating his silver hair making him look like some kind of god. He was more alluring now than I have ever seen him.

He growled low and nuzzled his pup's cheeks for a moment before reaching the bed and sat down next to me.

"They are beautiful" he said softy. His aura was peaceful, projecting an air of such happiness that I wondered just how long he's been desiring children.

He handed me my two little bundles swaddled in butter yellow soft blankets and placed them gently into each of my arms.

I let out a shuddering breath. The connection between my pups and I was instant and all consuming. Emotions the likes I have never felt before crashed down on me, drowning me until my heart was busting with joy. They were my life now. These two little pups were my flesh and blood and I would do everything to protect and care for them.

"Hey you two" I murmured softy "So you were the ones kicking me at all hours at night huh?" I looked at my eldest son and smiled looking up at Sessh "He looks just like you….he even have your moon"

I saw a faint smile on my mate's face as he lifted his hand to touch the soft silver hair on top of our pup's head "Indeed" he said "This is my heir, Kiramorio" he said making me lift an eyebrow at him.

"Dark protector?" I said stiffening a giggle "Really Sessh?"

"He will need a strong name _koneko_" he said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Pft" I said then looked at my youngest "Then your name will be Naoisamu"

"Honest bravery" said Sessh in a soft voice "It is fitting"

The two pups opened twin pairs of golden eyes and yawned showing off their toothless mouths before starting to whine.

"Oh I know what you two want" I said pulling my kimono open so that I could nurse my pups for the first time. I couldn't stop looking at them. They were so small, so pure and innocent that I wished for a movement that they could stay like this forever.

**~Sesshomaru POV~**

I had always thought that true power was measured by the amount of battles won, or by the might of a man's hand. How many allies or how strong ones army was.

As I looked down at InuYasha's glowing face while she watched our pups nurse I was now sure that I was in the presence of true strength.

I would forever be in awe of the amount of energy and vigor it took to bring forth life to this world. I had felt only a fraction of the pain that my mate went through and I could honestly now say that I had no idea that the body could experience that amount of pain without shutting down from the shock. And yet here she was, looking health and happy giving my pups their meal appearing like a goddess even though a few moments ago she had been in the throes of such excruciating pain.

She had told me once something that was said by Kagome when it came to my general and myself. That behind every strong and powerful man stood an even more powerful woman. I could now see the reasoning behind that statement.

I saw my first born yawn, seeming full.

"I will take him" I said already taking my pup in my arms, needing to hold and inhale the sweet scent of my little one. His brother was still nursing. Holding my infant son in my arms I couldn't help the need to smile at him. He was perfect in every way; from his magenta markings to the blue crescent moon on his forehead. I released my aura, coating my pup with my scent while establishing our pack. I saw him open his eyes slightly letting out a soft little bark of acknowledgment before going to sleep.

"Ahw" said InuYasha sleepily "he barked"

I looked down at her and chuckled inwardly. She must be tired for her to have made such an out of character comment.

"Here, let me take our pups. You need to sleep and heal" I said leaning down to take my other son. I kissed her forehead then walked over to where the secret passage used to be; it was opened up and now had a normal door which leads to the finished nursery.

Soft rugs and furs littered the floors, a large sitting era over looked the now much larger windows. Four oak cribs stations in different parts of the nursery along with plush animals that InuYasha had commissioned. Wooden toys were lined up on shelves along with three large wardrobes that held the clothing that I had bought from this era as well as the clothing we had purchased from Kagome's era.

Instead of laying them down in their cribs I walked over to the sitting era and sat down over by a window and just stared at my two little pups. My youngest reminded much of my mate. His hair was a shade darker than mine, his cheeks a bit pudgier giving him softer look than that of his brother. He also had InuYasha's molten gold eyes and a single jagged stripe on each cheek….in fact; he looked an awful like my father. Hn, I wondered if father would have been pleased but figured it didn't matter they were both perfection in my eyes.

They were so innocent and defenseless right now, the picture of all things good in this world. I had waited so long to hold and inhale the scent of my children that this seemed like a dream. Growling low I pulled them up closer to me enjoying their warmth and slight weight.

Finally after an hour I put them down in to their cribs so that they could rest. My guess was that they will wake up shortly for another feeding. I made my way back into my bedchamber and sat down next to InuYasha. She was sound asleep, her body healing from giving birth.

My life was complete now.

My mate was my heart and soul. I would never have to worry about her stabbing me in the back for money, power or position. She loved me completely just as I loved her. Our joining wasn't one based on political gain. I could have always mated Akira and gained her father's land afterwards but from the moment I realized that InuYasha was a female…..I knew that I was doomed to love her.

I had hated InuYasha as a male for making me feel lust and attraction for him. For making me feel like I was losing my mind. In time I made peace with the attraction I had to him and let go of my hate. I thank the gods for that every day. My InuYasha is everything I could ever ask for in a mate and the fact that she is kin made it possible for my bloodline to live on.

Looking down at her angelic face I couldn't help caress one of her little ears gently. I had to make the formal announcements for the birth of my heir but that could wait. Right now I was reluctant to leave this room. I wanted to spend some time with my mate and help her with our pups since she was going to be weak for a while. It was generally the job of either Kaede or InuYasha's maids should be doing but I didn't want to have someone who was not my mate touching my pups just yet. I found I was extremely protective of both my mate and our pups at the moment. They were vulnerable and it was triggering my demonic nature to surface.

I closed my eyes and lay down next to my mate, guarding her and feeling her close to me. A few hours later I heard the whimpering of my pups coming from the opened door leading to the nursery. Smirking I got up and made my way to gather my two pups.

Releasing my youkai I first took my youngest into my arms growling low and nuzzled his chubby cheek earning me a content grumble from him. Then went to get his brother and did the same. Both of my pups knew me, knew I was their sire and alpha and both where happy to be close to me.

Going to our bed chambers I saw InuYasha open her eyes when she heard the hungry whines from her pups. Her mother instincts where strong I noted feeling pleased, she was going to be an excellent mother to my pups. She yawned and gently moved to prop herself up against the headboard and pillows.

"How do you feel _koneko_?" I asked moving in to give my bundle over to their mother.

"Sore" she said then sighed when each pup latched on to an engorged breast and begin to nurse with gusto.

"They have your appetite" I said hiding the amusement when my mate gave me a glare.

"You're gonna be lucky to touch me in the future if you keep it up buddy" she warned but I knew it was a threat she would not be able to hold. Our bond was a strange and wondrous thing, our love strong.

A soft timid knock on the door broke my thoughts from my mate; I stood knowing whose aura it was.

Opening the door my Rin came in and hugged my leg "Can I see my baby brothers' _otousan_?"

Placing a hand on top of her head I nodded to the human child that had caused the first ripple of change within me. If it had not been for Rin…..I would not be standing in this room with my mate and new born pups. I would not have the love and devotion of InuYasha and I would not have been a father as I am right now. My life would have continued to be the misguided results of the pettiness of my mother and I would have been alone.

Rin approached the bed curiously then looked up at me. I indulged her by giving her a rare smile then lifted her up and placed her on the bed so that she could go and sit next to InuYasha.

"Oh they look so much like you _otousan_!" she whispered excitedly reaching over to caress Kiramorio's hair gently "He has your moon….so pretty"

"Hn"

My birthmark was not cute. InuYasha laughed nuzzling our pups after they finished their meal "Yes Rin…it's very cute"

I scowled at my mate "This Sesshomaru's markings are not cute mate"

"Whatever, Mori's markings are very cute" she said placing a soft kiss on my heir's forehead.

"Mori?" I said raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes, his name is a mouthful….just like yours Sessh" she said emphasizing how I allowed her to butcher my name.

I had no doubt that my life from this moment on out was never going to be the same and I for once…was extremely pleased with that possibility.

5

5

5


End file.
